<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oltre i Cavalieri by ElenCelebrindal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669440">Oltre i Cavalieri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal'>ElenCelebrindal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Romance, Romantic Angst, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, more tags to come</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:20:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>75,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenCelebrindal/pseuds/ElenCelebrindal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Più tag, personaggi e relazioni in futuro, restate aggiornati! Rating dovuto a prossimi capitoli espliciti, la media di rating è T/M. </p><p>Cavalieri, Guerrieri Divini, Specter, Marina... ogni guerriero degli dei è un uomo, dietro l'armatura. Ha una vita, oltre la battaglia.<br/>Questa è la storia, non troppo pacifica, di tutte le anime che lottano per le divinità.<br/>Seconda raccolta, dopo "Dietro il Mito"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andromeda Shun/Cygnus Hyōga, Aquarius Camus/Scorpio Milo, Aries Shion/Libra Dohko, Behemoth Violeta/Garuda Aiacos, Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Capricorn Shura/Sagittarius Aiolos, Eurydice/Orphée, Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos, Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Saint Seiya but I'm writing in Italian [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduzione e Lista Capitoli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Il rating della storia è E fin dall'inizio, stavolta. Tenete a mente, come nel sommario, che il rating in media è T/M.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong> <em>Oltre i Cavalieri</em> </strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Storie di guerrieri fuori al comune</strong>
</h3><hr/><p><br/>Santuario di Atena, Asgard, Atlantide, Inferi, nonostante siano governati da divinità e morali diverse, c'è qualcosa che condividono: la fedeltà inamovibile dei sacri guerrieri votati ai loro dei. <br/>Nessuno li conosce, se non come temibili uomini e donne rivestiti di sfolgoranti armature, coperti d'oro, d'argento, di bronzo, di corazze così scure da terrorizzare. <br/>Ma tutti hanno una vita. <br/>Fra i guerrieri degli dei ci sono litigi, amicizia, amore, legami d'affetto familiare. Non importa quando spietati appaiano sul campo di battaglia, quanto irraggiungibili si mostrino agli occhi delle persone più comuni: dietro l'armatura sono umani. E come umani, anche loro vivono i giorni del nuovo secolo.<br/><br/>Diversi, ma non troppo. <br/>Divini, ma pur sempre umani.<br/>Guerrieri sacri, eppur profani. <br/> </p><h2>Lista dei capitoli (con indicazione di rating, coppie, e personaggi)</h2><p>Quando vedete "coppia": esplicitamente presente in trama<br/>Quando vedete "background": implicitamente presente in trama<br/>Quando vedete "n/a": nessuna coppia presente<br/><br/>Per ogni capitolo, vi consiglio di leggere sia le note iniziali che le note finali, dove spesso si trovano anche degli appunti per comprendere meglio nel caso utilizzi nel capitolo un headcanon nuovo. <br/><span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 1</span></strong><br/>Introduzione e lista capitoli<br/><span class="u"></span></p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 2</span></strong><br/>Elenco completo degli headcanon<br/>L'elenco aggiornato, ovvero con ciò in più che comparirà in questa raccolta, verrà pubblicato prima dell'ultimo capitolo. </p><p><br/><br/><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 3 (<em>pubblicata il 22/11/2020</em>)</strong></span><br/>La Misericordia dell'Ariete<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>N/A<br/>Personaggi: Mur, Kiki, Abadir<br/>Personaggi secondari: Aldebaran</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 4 (<em>pubblicata il 29/11/2020</em>)</span></strong><br/>I Nomi della Vita<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>Coppia/background: Milo x Camus<br/>Background: Crystal x Shun<br/>Personaggi: Camus, Milo<br/>Personaggi secondari: Crystal</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 5 (<em>pubblicata il 06/12/2020</em>)</span><br/></strong>Indietro nel Tempo 7 - Storia Passata<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Background (passato): Milo x Kanon<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 6 (<em>pubblicata il 13/12/2020</em>)<br/></span></strong>Vita nel Freddo<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>N/A<br/>Personaggi: Sigmund, Surt</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 7 (<em>pubblicata</em><em> il 20/12/2020</em>)<br/></strong></span>11 Marzo<br/>Rating: <span class="u">E</span><br/>Coppia: Deathmask x Aphrodite<br/>Personaggi: Deathmask, Aphrodite</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 8 (<em>pubblicata il 27/12/2020</em>)</strong></span><br/>Cena tra gli Spettri<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Coppia secondaria: Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Saga</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 9 (<em>pubblicata il 03/01/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Leggi Sacre<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>Background: Shion x Dohko<br/>Personaggi: Shion, [???] note a inizio e fine storia<br/>Personaggi secondari: Cait Sith Cheshire</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 10 (<em>pubblicata il 10/01/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Scolpita nella Pietra<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Background: Orfeo x Euridice, Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Past! Background: Aiacos x Violate<br/>Personaggi: Orfeo, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Pharaoh</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 11 (<em>pubblicata il 19/01/2021, in ritardo perché mi sono dimenticata, meraviglioso</em>)</strong></span><br/>Qualcosa di Inaspettato<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Coppia: Rhadamanthys x Kanon<br/>Background: Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Personaggi: Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kanon</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 12 (<em>pubblicata il 24/01/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Sogni Pericolosi<br/>Rating: <span class="u">M</span><br/>Coppia: Crystal x Shun, [???]<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun, [???]<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kanon, Rhadamanthys</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 13 (<em>pubblicata il 02/02/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Indietro nel Tempo 8 - Odi et Amo<br/>Rating: <span class="u">E</span><br/>Background: Milo x Camus, Milo x Kanon, altri accenni<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Mur<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kiki</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 14 (pubblicata l'<em>08/02/2021 perché, di nuovo, ho dimenticato di passarla anche qui</em>)</strong></span><br/>Liber<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Coppia: Shaka x Ioria<br/>Personaggi: Shaka, Ioria<br/>Personaggi secondari: Saga</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 15 (<em>pubblicata il 21/02/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Volo Senza Fine<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Coppia: Aiolos x Shura<br/>Personaggi: Aiolos, Shura<br/>Personaggi secondari: personaggi minori inventati ai fini della trama</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 16 (<em>pubblicata il 07/03/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Le Catene Del Cigno<br/>Rating: <span class="u">E</span><br/>Coppia: Crystal x Shun<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 17 (<em>pubblicata il 21/03/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Il Dragone delle Tredici Stelle<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>Coppia: Sirio x Seya<br/>Background: Sirio x Shunrei<br/>Personaggi: Sirio, Seiya<br/>Personaggi secondari: Aiolos</p><p> </p><p><strong><span class="u">Capitolo 18 (<em>pubblicata il 05/04/2021 perché ho dimenticato di averla anche qui...</em>)</span></strong><br/>Il Nuovo Leviatano<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Background: Sirya x Poseidone, Kanon x Rhadamanthys, Abadir x OC Dragone del Mare<br/>Personaggi: Sirya, Kanon, OC Dragone del Mare</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 19 (<em>pubblicata il 18/04/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Indietro nel Tempo 9 - Oceano di Musica<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T</span><br/>Coppia: Syria x Poseidone<br/>Personaggi: Syria, Poseidone<br/>Personaggi secondari: Generali degli Abissi</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 20 (<em>da pubblicare il 02/05/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>Infatuazione<br/>Rating: <span class="u">G</span><br/>Coppia: Milo x Camus, Shion x Dohko<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Camus, Shion, Dohko</p><p> </p><p><span class="u"><strong>Capitolo 22 (<em>da pubblicare il 16/05/2021</em>)</strong></span><br/>La Festa<br/>Rating: <span class="u">T (potrebbe cambiare)</span><br/>Coppia: un po' tutte<br/>Personaggi: un po' tutti</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A meno di non incappare in impegni o imprevisti, pubblicherò un capitolo ogni due settimane, quindi due volte al mese, e sempre di domenica.<br/>Se notate ritardi, non preoccupatevi. La maggior parte dei capitoli è già stata scritta, quindi saranno ritardi dovuti a mancanza di tempo.</p><p>Buona lettura<br/>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. World Building</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Headcanon di base: worldbuilding</strong>
</h2><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <hr/>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">Disclaimer: se vedete qualcosa che contrasta con il canon, è fatto di proposito.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span class="u"></span>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/><br/><br/> <br/>La maggior parte dei nomi riflette il doppiaggio italiano. Altri sono gli originali, perché hanno più senso o li preferisco. Ovviamente tutti i personaggi che si sono ritrovati senza un nome del doppiaggio italiano hanno preso quello originale. Non mi baso esclusivamente sull’anime per la storia in sé, ma visualmente è la reference principale.<br/><br/>La parola chiave che lega tutto è: logica. Ho cercato di rendere tutto il più realistico possibile, ovviamente nei limiti che una storia basata su mitologia e fantasia possiede. Questo riguarda personaggi, luoghi, durata degli eventi in particolare. Non ho aggiunto di nuovo lo schema delle età perché è già presente nell'introduzione.    <br/> <br/>Nuova Luxor non è Tokyo, ma una città completamente a parte. Mi sono stancata di avere Tokyo sempre al centro dell’attenzione, è la New York degli anime. Perciò è una città completamente fictional che esiste nel mio world building.<br/> <br/>Lost Canvas e gran parte dei suoi personaggi sono inclusi nell’universo di questo particolare world building. Di più a riguardo nella prossima raccolta.<br/> <br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Cronologia completa e corretta degli eventi maggiori</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>1973: Notte degli Inganni. Arles si risveglia completamente e uccide Shion, assumendo il potere ed il controllo del Santuario. Aiolos è costretto a fuggire dal Grande Tempio con la nomea di traditore e muore per mano di Shura. Atena viene affidata ad Alman di Thule.</li>
<li>1973-1986: Tirannia di Arles, spalleggiata dai Cavalieri d’Oro Aphrodite, Deathmask, e Shura (in misura minore). Addestramento dei 100 orfani raccolti in tutto il mondo da Alman.
<ul>
<li>Autunno/inverno 1985: Guerra Galattica, furto delle Sacre Vestigia d’Oro e scontro con Phoenix.</li>
<li>Inverno 1985 – estate 1986: apertura della faida con il Santuario, scontro tra Cavalieri di Bronzo e Cavalieri d’Argento. Lady Isabel si presenta come Atena.</li>
<li>Agosto 1986: Corsa alle 12 Case e inizio del pieno risveglio di Atena.</li>
<li>Settembre 1986: guerra contro Asgard.</li>
<li>Dicembre 1986: inizio ostilità tra Atena e Poseidone.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Gennaio 1987: Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone, Atena si reca volontariamente ad Atlantide invece di esservi portata contro la sua volontà. Inizio della redenzione di Kanon.</li>
<li>1987: Guerra Sacra contro Eris (basata sul film classico, non su Saintia Sho)</li>
<li>Agosto 1990: Guerra Sacra contro Ade e sacrificio dei Cavalieri d’Oro al Muro del Lamento. Guerra Sacra contro Loki.</li>
<li>1999: stipulazione di un patto di non belligeranza tra le divinità. Ade consente ai guerrieri caduti nelle battaglie di quel secolo di tornare in vita. Ritorno dei Cavalieri d’Argento e degli eserciti di Ade, Poseidone e Odino.</li>
<li>1 gennaio 2000: ritorno in vita, allo scoccare della mezzanotte, dei Cavalieri d’Oro e di Orfeo.</li>
<li>2012: scontro con i seguaci della dea Enio.</li>
</ul><p> <br/>Importante per chi adora la continuità come me: questa cronologia più dettagliata l’ho messa a punto solo di recente. <br/> <br/>Le Guerre Sacre non sono così brevi come appaiono nell’anime:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone: trascorre 1 mese dall’incontro tra Atena e Julian all’inizio effettivo dello scontro. Le inondazioni si protraggono per due settimane prima della decisione di Atena di seguire Sirya da Poseidone, l’ultimo giorno di dicembre. Atena viene rinchiusa nella Colonna Portante dopo una settimana di trattative andate a vuoto (più realistico del “oh sì, chiudimi lì dentro e basta, non parliamo nemmeno” tipico di Saint Seiya). Lo scontro tra Cavalieri e Generali avviene lungo la durata di 24 ore (non è il Santuario, dove i templi sono tutti in ordine uno dopo l’altro, va contato anche il tempo necessario a trovare e raggiungere le Colonne).</li>
<li>Guerra Sacra contro Eris: da valutare meglio, per ora sono sui tre giorni.</li>
<li>Guerra Sacra contro Ade: 12 ore al Santuario, 7 giorni negli Inferi. Perché 7? Perché non solo è uno dei numeri ricorrenti di Dante (assieme a 1, 3, 9 e 10), ma anche il numero di giorni che Dante ha impiegato per attraversare l’aldilà. Quindi è il numero di giorni che i Cavalieri hanno impiegato ad attraversare l’inferno per raggiungere Ade. Alla fine del settimo giorno i Cavalieri d’Oro hanno infranto il Muro del Lamento. 3 giorni nell’Elisio per due motivi: il primo è il fatto di dover prima trovare il tempio di Ade e sconfiggere due divinità in un luogo come i Campi Elisi; il secondo è il fatto che la somma di tutti i giorni è 10, che in Dante rappresenta la fine di un ciclo da cui nasceranno nuove circostanze. In parole povere, finisce il ciclo delle Guerre Sacre contro Ade e nasce la tregua tra le divinità.</li>
<li>Guerra Sacra contro Loki: 3 giorni, come lo scontro nell’Elisio. I Cavalieri d’Oro guadagnano le armature divine dal sangue di Atena quando viene liberata dall’urna di Ade, durante l’ultimo giorno.</li>
</ul><p> <br/>La guerra contro Asgard ha una durata identica a quella dell’anime.<br/> <br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Tutto il resto</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/>Il Santuario è uno stato vero e proprio che si trova in Grecia, un po’ come San Marino e Città del Vaticano non pagano l’affitto in Italia. La sua periferia è una zona turistica piena di rovine e affaccia su Atene.  Si compone di due zone principali, a parte quella periferica dove si trovano rovine aperte al pubblico:</p><ul>
<li>Rodorio (che più di un villaggio è quasi una cittadina per dimensioni, era enorme a vederlo in Lost Canvas)</li>
<li>Santuario di Atena, a sua volta diviso in:
<ul>
<li>Cittadella dei Cavalieri (su tre livelli, qui vivono i Cavalieri di Bronzo e d’Argento, l’esercito di Atena, il Gran Sacerdote perché nell’anime Saga aveva la sua bella casa privata, e le legioni dei Cavalieri d’Oro che sono ispirate al gioco Awakening)</li>
<li>Grande Tempio o Zodiaco d’Oro</li>
<li>Palazzo di Atena</li>
<li>Altura delle Stelle (povero Shion)</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Main headcanon per i Cavalieri di Bronzo</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Non sono tutti giapponesi. È ridicolo. E ovviamente non sono figli del caro vecchio Alman, perché è ancora più ridicolo.</li>
<li>Alman ha raggruppato i ragazzini che sarebbero diventati Cavalieri in giro per il mondo, e non crederò neppure per un secondo che fra 100 quelli che sono diventati Cavalieri sono tutti giapponesi meno 1. Ma lo sa Alman quanti Paesi esistono nel mondo? Appunto.</li>
<li>L’unico giapponese è Seiya, fine della storia.</li>
<li>Oh.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Main headcanon per i Cavalieri d’Oro</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>La maggior parte di loro non è arrivata al Santuario contemporaneamente, ma tutti i Cavalieri della stessa età sono partiti per l’addestramento in solitaria più o meno nello stesso periodo.</li>
<li>Alcuni hanno trascorso più tempo al Santuario di altri, perciò questi ultimi hanno cominciato a preferire i loro luoghi d’addestramento in solitaria.</li>
<li>Quando devono intraprendere una missione sotto copertura, se necessario, cambiano il loro colore di capelli per ingannare una prima occhiata (fidatevi che funziona, per poco non riconoscevo una delle mie migliori amiche quando s’è tinta i capelli). Il colore riflette quello che hanno nel manga, quindi sti poracci so quasi tutti biondi. Shaka, al contrario dato che ha mantenuto il colore del manga, riflette il colore del film in CGI e quindi rossiccio.</li>
<li>Tutti i Cavalieri d’Oro sono in grado di utilizzare le illusioni a loro vantaggio, ma solo pochi riescono a farne uso in battaglia. In pratica, illusioni come far apparire i loro capelli diversi. Se Shion ha insegnato loro qualcosa, è come usare le illusioni. Perché sono utili. Ok, mi zittisco.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Seiya</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Dopo essere stato trafitto dalla spada di Ade, Seiya è rimasto fra la vita e la morte per mesi, prima di tornare in condizioni stabili e poi svegliarsi. Non ha ripreso ad essere un Cavaliere se non due anni dopo l’accaduto, dopo essersi completamente ripreso (il mio world building non prende in considerazione il quinto film, ma mi pare ovvio che Seiya abbia avuto una gran brutta convalescenza dopo una roba simile).</li>
<li>Nato a Nuova Luxor.</li>
<li>Molti lo credono attratto da lady Isabel o Tisifone, ma Seiya non si è <em>ancora </em>(parola chiave eh) interessato di relazioni sentimentali. È solo un tantino ossessionato con Atena, okke?</li>
<li>L’unica persona di cui Seiya ha un’infatuazione a lungo termine – fino a Dietro il Mito, non vi prometto lo stesso per la nuova raccolta – è Sirio. E ci mancherebbe, data la smielaggine che ci propinano i primi episodi di sti due che si sognano a vicenda.</li>
<li>Seiya ha avuto una cotta lampo per Eris, ma è sfumata subito. E onestamente, vedersi un Eris nudo nel mezzo della battaglia avrebbe fatto lo stesso effetto pure a me, e io manco mi interesso.</li>
<li>A livello di cosmo e forza fisica, Seiya è il più debole di tutti i Cavalieri di Bronzo principali (se volete sapere perché l’ho scritto in un post di tumblr, non mi va di fare copia-incolla è in inglese, sono le 3 di notte al tempo di scrivere questo abbiate pietà).</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Seika</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Dopo aver recuperato la memoria è tornata a vivere a Nuova Luxor piuttosto che restare al Santuario, a causa dell’esperienza vissuta.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Sirio</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Sebbene la forza di un individuo dotato del sesto senso e di un cosmo pari o superiore al suo sia in grado di ucciderlo o quantomeno incapaci tarlo colpendo il suo punto debole, una persona normale non può innescare la reazione che ferma il suo cuore (altrimenti gli basta che cade di petto e boom, morto).</li>
<li>Nato in Cina, a Pingyao, dove c’è un Muro dei Nove Draghi.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Crystal</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Oymyakon, l’insediamento umano in Russia che ha raggiunto le temperature più  basse mai registrate.</li>
<li>Il cosmo di Crystal può raggiungere lo zero assoluto solo con la sua espansione massima.</li>
<li>Prima di rivedere Shun, durante i suoi anni in Siberia, Crystal era convinto di essersi innamorato di Abadir e ha avuto una breve cotta per lui. Quando ha incontrato Shun alla Guerra Galattica si è reso conto di essersi preso una cotta per Abadir perché gli ricordava Shun, anche se pochissimo.</li>
</ul><p> <br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Shun</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Il corpo di Shun ha risentito della possessione di Ade sia positivamente che negativamente. Il cosmo di un dio non se ne va senza conseguenze.
<ul>
<li>Influenze negative
<ul>
<li>Shun ha avuto incubi ricorrenti per anni, quasi ogni notte.</li>
<li>La sua indole, già incline al sacrificio e al pensiero di non dover necessariamente essere amato dagli altri, ha subito una scossa che ne ha peggiorato le caratteristiche.</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Influenze positive
<ul>
<li>Il suo corpo guarisce più in fretta del normale, ed è molto difficile ferirlo mortalmente.</li>
<li>Possiede il cosmo più potente della sua generazione (compresi Cavalieri d’Oro e d’Argento) quando espanso al massimo, ma non sa ancora controllarlo appieno.</li>
<li>Riesce a tenere a bada il suo cosmo perché la sua indole gentile gli impedisce di sprigionarlo ad ogni attacco (<strong>canon, vedi: Tempesta di Andromeda</strong>).</li>
<li>Come Cavaliere di Virgo, Shun non ha bisogno di privarsi di uno dei cinque sensi per accumulare ed imbrigliare il suo cosmo (<strong>vedi punto precedente</strong>)</li>
<li>Data la sua esperienza come vessillo di un dio, Shun può sopportare e contenere un cosmo di dimensioni immense senza risentirne nell’immediato, ma essendo comunque umano non può resistere all’infinito.</li>
</ul>
</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Nato in Germania, a Monaco di Baviera (Pandora è tedesca, e divinità o no alle sue spalle mi piace pensare che fosse tedesca per una ragione, ovvero l’ospite di Ade non era troppo lontano da lei. Saint Seiya funziona col destino, non ditemi altro).</li>
<li>I suoi genitori sono stati uccisi da Thanatos, perché Shun è nato come ospite di Ade.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>Ikki</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Virtualmente, Ikki non può morire essendo Cavaliere di Phoenix. Questo, però, vale solo quando indossa l’armatura.</li>
<li>Nel momento in cui verrà  investito delle Sacre Vestigia d’Oro del Leone, Ikki non avrà più la protezione della fenice e quindi può morire.</li>
<li>Il suo corpo è resistente al calore e alle fiamme, a meno che queste non raggiungano temperature superiori a quelle che lui stesso può produrre.</li>
<li>Espandendo il suo cosmo al massimo, le fiamme di Ikki possono raggiungere temperature inimmaginabili, ma non costantemente.</li>
<li>Nato in Germania, a Monaco di Baviera (ovviamente, dato il fratello).</li>
<li>Malgrado tutti lo vedano come estremamente protettivo nei confronti del fratello, Ikki lascia piena libertà di scelta a Shun quando si tratta di questioni di cuore. Pensa che intromettersi in un ambito così personale della vita privata di Shun sia un’invasione in piena regola.</li>
<li>Anche se non metterebbe mai mano nella situazione a prescindere, Ikki approva Crystal nella vita di Shun. Mi sono stancata della gente che disegna Ikki come uno a cui non piace niente e nessuno di base.</li>
<li>Ikki non si è mai perdonato di aver voluto uccidere Shun, ed è un rimorso che lo accompagna ancora.</li>
<li>Anche se non ha pianto al loro matrimonio, è stato una fontana quando ha saputo del fidanzamento ufficiale di suo fratello.</li>
<li>Quando Shun gli ha detto della proposta di matrimonio di Crystal, dopo aver pianto, Ikki ha abbracciato il fratello per fin troppo tempo. Quando Shun gli ha chiesto di accompagnarlo all’altare ha pianto di nuovo e l’ha abbracciato ancora.</li>
<li>Dopo Esmeralda, Ikki non si è più innamorato di nessuno.</li>
<li>Nel caso in cui Ikki non sopravvivesse al processo di rinascita di Phoenix, il ciclo si ripete fino a sette volte (è un numero abbastanza sacro no?). Se alla settima volta non è tornato in vita, morirà permanentemente e l’armatura lo abbandonerà.</li>
<li>Ikki è dotato di una resistenza tale al contraccolpo della rinascita che è capace di morire e tornare in vita nell’arco di pochi minuti, senza subire danni fisici e mentali.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Asher</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato in Egitto, a Luxor (perché mi piace la contrapposizione à Nuova Luxor per Seiya che viene presentato come suo “rivale” in qualche modo e Luxor).</li>
<li>Prima di essere stato scelto da Milo come suo allievo, Asher era caduto in un orrendo stato mentale dispregiativo causato da un profondo sentimento di inadeguatezza. La chiamata di Milo è arrivata appena prima che Asher rinunciasse alla sua costellazione e lasciasse i Cavalieri, ma è una cosa che non sa nessuno.</li>
<li>Nel venire a conoscenza della tradizione millenaria esistente tra Scorpio e Aquarius, Asher per poco non ha voltato i tacchi e abbandonato il diritto alle Sacre Vestigia dello Scorpione. Non perché l’idea di innamorarsi lo disturbasse, ma perché non voleva causare altri disastri più di quanti non erano già avvenuti.</li>
<li>La cotta che Asher aveva per lady Isabel è completamente sfumata nel periodo che andava dalle 12 Case alla Guerra Sacra.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Mur</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato nel Jamir</li>
<li>È stato portato al Santuario ancora neonato, in seguito alla morte dei suoi genitori, ed il nome gli è stato dato da Shion.</li>
<li>Shion aveva deciso di crescerlo come un figlio anche prima di scoprire che Mur era destinato a portare le Sacre Vestigia dell’Ariete.</li>
<li>Le capacità psicocinetiche di Mur sono più potenti di quelle di Shion, ma non sono efficaci contro di lui sia perché Mur non vuole attaccare il suo maestro (<strong>vedi: serie di Hades</strong>) sia perché Shion lo conosce fin troppo bene.</li>
<li>Quando ha adottato Kiki, Mur ha deciso di crescerlo come suo fratello per farlo sentire a casa sia al Santuario che nel Jamir, ed era intenzionato ad averlo come famiglia anche se non si fosse rivelato il suo successore.</li>
<li>Nonostante preferisca la diplomazia alla guerra in alcuni casi, è un combattente spietato che non concede alcuna resa, comportamento che ha appreso da Shion.</li>
<li>Il suo miglior amico è Aldebaran, anche se molti pensano sia Shaka.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Aldebaran</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Non ho ancora niente per lui, dato che non è apparso granché. Aspettatevi di vederlo nella prossima raccolta, mi dispiace averlo messo da parte. Aldebaran best man.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Saga</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Rodorio, perché al Santuario di Atena vero e proprio è troppo cliché e non si merita altro drama.</li>
<li>A causa di Arles gran parte della sua originale personalità gentile e amorevole si è attenuata, e ha perso la capacità di innamorarsi.</li>
<li>A dispetto del suo potere, in passato Saga era una persona che si curava più degli altri che di se stesso. Con l’avvento di Arles, invece, ha cominciato a crogiolarsi nella sensazione di essere riverito come un dio.</li>
<li>Se non fosse stato per Arles, probabilmente Shion avrebbe scelto lui come successore di Aiolos. Opinione controversa, lo so, ma mi piace pensarlo.</li>
<li>Dopo la sua presa di potere, invece di mandare i suoi Cavalieri ad uccidere Aiolos, aveva pensato di farlo lui stesso. Ha infine deciso il contrario per non mettere a rischio la sua posizione di Gran Sacerdote appena reclamata.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Kanon</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a (vedi sopra), so gemelli ‘sti due.</li>
<li>Il suo colore di capelli era identico a quello di Saga. Si sono scoloriti a causa della sua permanenza sotto il mare (<strong>l’acqua di mare nella vita reale non causerebbe un cambiamento così drastico, ma un po’ ci sta. E qui parliamo di Saint Seiya, lasciatemi in pace</strong>).</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Deathmask</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato in Sicilia, ad Agrigento, perché c’è la Valle dei Templi e più greco di così non si può.</li>
<li>Da ragazzo non aveva le stesse tendenze sadiche che ha sviluppato appena prima e durante la tirannia di Arles. Anzi, era un Cavaliere che considerava importanti i legami d’amicizia e familiari, anche se preferiva di gran lunga la compagnia di Aphrodite e Shura agli altri ed era uno scavezzacollo.</li>
<li>Il suo nome di battesimo (primo e secondo) è Angelo Santo. Ironico.</li>
<li>Anche se tutti conoscono il suo primo nome, Angelo, solamente Aphrodite e Shura (e qualche volta Saga) lo usano. Il suo secondo nome, Santo, lo conoscono solo Aphrodite e Shion. Il non-utilizzo del suo nome non era vero al tempo del suo addestramento, perché non aveva ancora preso il soprannome Deathmask.</li>
<li>È nato con una predisposizione innata a percepire le energie della morte, che ha convinto immediatamente Shion del suo destino come Cavaliere di Cancer prima ancora di esserne completamente certo.</li>
<li>La prima volta che viaggiato nel regno dei morti Deathmask era ancora ragazzo e ne è rimasto affascinato. Il suo sadismo e la sete di sangue hanno cominciato a svilupparsi nel periodo in cui ha iniziato a padroneggiare gli spostamenti tra mondo dei morti e dei vivi.</li>
<li>Avere un punto di contatto costante con il regno dei morti, nel suo caso il giardino di crisantemi, lo aiuta a mantenere vivo il legame con l’oltretomba.</li>
<li>Da ragazzino Deathmask era terrorizzato dal sangue di Aphrodite (vedi: Aphrodite) ed è rimasto scettico per molto tempo riguardo le sue rassicurazioni. Ha smesso di esserne preoccupato solamente dopo l’inizio della loro – al tempo ancora puramente fisica e non romantica – relazione, quando Aphrodite ha preso in mano la situazione e gli ha dimostrato che il suo sangue non era <em>così</em> letale.</li>
<li>Deathmask non ha mai confessato i suoi sentimenti ad Aphrodite, se non anni dopo la rinascita nel nuovo secolo.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Ioria</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Tutto il suo corpo è punteggiato da segni simili a ramificazioni di fulmine, per le scariche del suo cosmo, quasi impossibili da notare a prima vista. Non sono cicatrici, ma solo un effetto collaterale del suo modo di combattere.</li>
<li>Nel periodo in cui si è tinto i capelli di rosso, per somigliare meno al fratello, non è ai sceso a Rodorio e non ha mai avuto contatti con individui al di fuori dell’esercito di Atena.</li>
<li>È tornato al suo colore naturale di capelli quando Shura è partito per i Pirenei e le voci sul fratello hanno cominciato ad attenuarsi.</li>
<li>Nato appena fuori Rodorio.</li>
<li>Sua madre è morta mettendolo al mondo, mentre suo padre dopo essere scivolato giù da un dirupo.</li>
<li>È stato portato al Santuario di Atena da suo padre, prima che questi morisse, e subito cresciuto da Aiolos con l’aiuto di Shion.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Shaka</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Sarnath, nota per essere il luogo della prima predicazione del Buddha (ok, questa viene direttamente da Wikipedia, lo ammetto)</li>
<li>Nonostante il suo senso della vista sia perfettamente funzionante, poiché Shaka ha mantenuto gli occhi chiusi sin dall’infanzia, sia a causa dell’adattamento a quella condizione sia a causa del suo cosmo non può tenerli aperti per lunghi periodi di tempo. Se ciò accade, Shaka comincia a patirne gli effetti e i suoi occhi cominciano a lacrimare, causandogli prima fastidio e – come nel caso di esposizione prolungata a luci abbaglianti – perfino dolore. Se non agisce in maniera cauta a riguardo, tutti questi fattori possono portarlo a danneggiare gli occhi, o perfino alla cecità.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Dohko</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Pechino, durante la (google ti prego non mi tradire) Dinastia Qing.</li>
<li>È così affezionato a Sirio e Shunrei da considerarli come dei figli, anche se a volte resta severo nei confronti di entrambi.</li>
<li>Inizialmente, Dohko pativa la solitudine ai Cinque Picchi e guardava con ansia alle poche e brevi visite di Shion. Tuttavia, queste si sono interrotte molto presto a causa degli impegni al Santuario, e Dohko è rimasto solo a sorvegliare per la venuta degli Specter per due secoli, finché non è stato raggiunto da Sirio. L’unica comunicazione che aveva con Shion erano poche lettere.</li>
<li>La sua unica compagnia erano i ragazzi che si incaricavano di portargli cibo e altre provviste, e Dohko guadava con desiderio a quelle poche chiacchiere.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Milo</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Rodorio (anche se ero tentata dall’Isola di Milo).</li>
<li>I suoi genitori sono morti in un incendio quando aveva 3 anni. È stato preso in custodia prima da un orfanotrofio a Rodorio e poi dal Santuario, e quindi cresciuto senza alcun ricordo della sua vera famiglia.</li>
<li>È stato infedele a Camus – prima della sua morte – solamente con una persona, e non per sua volontà: Arles.</li>
<li>Durante tre dei quattro anni precedenti la Guerra Sacra – ovvero il periodo della morte di Camus – Milo è andato a letto con decine di uomini di Rodorio nel tentativo di attenuare un po’ il dolore della perdita.</li>
<li>Al terzo anno si è rivolto a Ioria per fuggire alla disperazione, e se non fosse stato per l’arrivo di Kanon avrebbe probabilmente chiesto anche agli altri sopravvissuti.</li>
<li>Prima di cadere vittima della follia legata alla sua costellazione, Milo ha tentato di uccidersi usando una delle rose bianche di Aphrodite. Solo l’arrivo tempestivo di Crystal lo ha salvato.</li>
<li>A causa della cosiddetta “benedizione e maledizione”  - mazza che nome, ho fantasia devo dire - di Scorpio e Aquarius (i Cavalieri di Scorpio e Aquarius finiscono sempre in coppia ad ogni generazione o quasi), Milo ha esitato a prendere Asher come allievo, sebbene fosse nato sotto lo Scorpione. Temeva di causare un’eventuale scissione della relazione tra Crystal (Aquarius) e Shun (Virgo) se l’avesse scelto come successore.</li>
<li>È l’unico tra i Cavalieri d’Oro a concedere di sua spontanea volontà la resa ai suoi nemici, ma è anche spietato quando vuole esserlo (<strong>vedi: Kanon</strong>).</li>
<li>Ha una perfetta conoscenza del sistema nervoso umano e basi di scienza medica. Per i Cavalieri di Scorpio, a causa della loro tecnica condivisa, è uno dei primi insegnamenti teorici intrapresi.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Aiolos</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato appena fuori Rodorio.</li>
<li>È stato portato al Santuario di Atena dai suoi genitori, troppo poveri per prendersene cura, e preso sotto l’ala di Shion come Cavaliere di Sagittarius.</li>
<li>Nonostante sia il paragone del Santuario, fuori dalle Sacre Vestigia è un vero e proprio disastro, disordinato e amante dei locali. Da giovane, prima della relazione con Saga, frequentava perfino le vecchie case del piacere di Rodorio.  È stato devastante per lui apprendere della loro chiusura.</li>
<li>Il suo passatempo preferito è l’arcieria a cavallo.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Shura</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>È partito per i Pirenei durante la tirannia di Arles perché non sopportava più il senso di colpa che lo coglieva nel guardare Ioria devastato dalla morte del fratello e dalle voci che diffamavano entrambi.</li>
<li>Nato a El Querforadat. Onestamente non mi ricordo più perché l’ho scelto, ma c’è una buona ragione così come c’è per gli altri.</li>
<li>È stato l’unico del gruppo dei tre traditori (Dite, Deathmask, Shura) ad essere profondamente dubbioso di Arles e delle sue maniere. Lo ha seguito più per fedeltà ai suoi compagni che a lui, e non ha mai smesso di pentirsene.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Camus</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Nato a Mouthe, la città più fredda di tutta la Francia per tutta la durata dell’anno.</li>
<li>I genitori di Camus sono morti in seguito ad essere stati travolti da una valanga, quando aveva sei anni.</li>
<li>Camus è stato trovato da Shion dopo aver ricevuto notizia che un bambino era sopravvissuto ad una valanga e alla conseguente ipotermia senza riportare conseguenze (sì, mi piace pensare che Camus sia nato con la sua propensione alle energie fredde).</li>
<li>La resistenza di Camus alle basse temperature non è sempre stata perfetta, ma inizialmente era ben più limitata. Ora può sopportare anche lo zero assoluto, ma solo se indossa l’armatura.</li>
<li>Il cosmo di Camus può raggiungere lo zero assoluto senza sforzo, anche se non può sopportarlo a lungo se diretto verso di lui.
<ul>
<li>Camus ha detto a Crystal di essere stato superato perché era fiero di lui, non perché non era in grado di raggiungere lo zero assoluto (sarebbe assurdo per Aquarius, diamine).</li>
<li>È morto perché il suo corpo non può resistere a temperature così basse, anche considerando armatura e cosmo, e perché Crystal era diventato abbastanza potente da sconfiggerlo con l’esplosione del Settimo Senso.</li>
<li>Non ha usato il Sacro Aquarius (che io chiamerò Esecuzione dell’Aurora) contro Crystal al massimo delle sue capacità, perché non voleva ucciderlo (<strong>canon: vedi l’episodio alla Casa di Libra</strong>).</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>Ha smesso di usare la pronuncia corretta del suo nome per abitudine, perché nessuno lo pronunciava bene a causa della differenza di lingua (succede, che ci vogliamo fare, non è perché la pronuncia francese mi sta sulle balle, noooooooooo). L’unico che ancora lo chiama con la giusta pronuncia, anche se solo quando vuole ottenere qualcosa, è Milo. E chiunque altro sia francese, quindi Eris rientra nel gruppo.</li>
<li>Crystal e Abadir sono come dei figli per Camus, e dopo la rinascita nel nuovo secolo ha deciso di adottare Crystal in maniera non ufficiale. Sebbene non li abbia cresciuti sin da piccoli, anche perché il Maestro dei Ghiacci li ha addestrati prima di lui, sono comunque stati una parte importante della sua vita.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Aphrodite</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><ul>
<li>Aphrodite è nato con il sangue velenoso, essendo senza predecessori in grado di conferirglielo (una delle tecniche che preferisco in assoluto è quella di Albafica, quindi perdonatemi per averla data anche a lui)</li>
<li>Il sangue velenoso di Aphrodite è stato la causa della morte dei suoi genitori, quando aveva cinque anni.</li>
<li>È stato trovato da Shion grazie alle voci che si sono sollevate sulla morte dei suoi genitori, descritti morti per avvelenamento ma senza alcune prove per constatarlo.</li>
<li>Nato a Göteborg, dove si trova il Giardino Botanico di Göteborg, uno dei più grandi d’Europa.</li>
<li>Ha imparato il norreno prima del greco, essendo una lingua scandinava, cosa che ha causato non poca confusione tra i ragazzini della sua età al Santuario.</li>
<li>I campi fioriti della sua città natale, che visitava da bambino, gli hanno instillato una passione per la botanica non indirizzata solo alle sue rose velenose.</li>
<li>Aphrodite può perdere quantità di sangue che ucciderebbero un uomo normale o perfino un Cavaliere senza morire, ma solo perché il suo cosmo agisce in modo da mantenerlo in vita. Tuttavia, se perde i sensi ed allenta il controllo sul suo cosmo, le probabilità che muoia sono quasi certe.</li>
<li>Come conseguenza della sua capacità di usare il sangue come arma (grazie, Lost Canvas, te l’ho rubato), questo si rigenera più velocemente finché il suo cosmo è “attivo”. Altrimenti deve solo pregare tutti gli dei che ha tradito.</li>
<li>Anche se il suo sangue è velenoso, altri fluidi del suo corpo non lo sono. Questo significa che può vivere una vita abbastanza normale senza doversi preoccupare del contatto con le persone. No, non andatevene dritti su <em>quello</em>.</li>
<li>Una minima quantità del suo sangue non è in grado di uccidere un Cavaliere d’Oro, neppure se ingerito.</li>
<li>Prima che Shura e Aiolos diventassero una coppia stabile, Deathmask e Aphrodite erano una coppia aperta con lui come amante, anche se non coinvolto romanticamente.</li>
<li>Aphrodite, specialmente dopo l’uscita di Shura, prende molto sul serio la sua relazione con Deathmask e non sopporta di vederlo corteggiare altre persone. per anni ha fatto scena muta o ha provato a ripagarlo con la stessa moneta, ma poi è esploso.</li>
</ul><p> <br/> <br/><br/>La lingua ufficiale del Santuario di Atena (lo stato) è il greco moderno, ma i Cavalieri parlano più frequentemente il greco antico a meno di non parlare tra loro al di fuori di situazioni ufficiali. Succede spesso, però, che tra Cavalieri di rango Bronzo e Argento e Cavalieri d’Oro si parli il greco antico per rispetto nei confronti di questi ultimi.<br/>Solo gli inservienti del Santuario, che sono perlopiù individui del tutto privi di cosmo, utilizzano il greco moderno anche nei confronti dei Cavalieri d’Oro che servono.<br/> <br/>Le lingue che sono insegnate ai Cavalieri come base sono greco moderno, greco antico, latino e norreno. Alcuni maestri pretendono anche l’insegnamento di inglese o italiano (perché posso usare la scusa della Magna Grecia e perché posso usare la scusa che l’Italia è un disastro per la mitologia e per tutta la trama di Lost Canvas).<br/> <br/><span class="u"><strong>(Questo è un po’ più serio)</strong></span><br/>Al tempo presente, tutte le società che fanno fronte ad una divinità (Atena, Ade, Poseidone, Odino) non hanno né regole né limitazioni su relazioni amorose e/o sessuali, tranne due: pedofilia e violenza sono reati punibili con la morte.<br/>Ognuno è libero di amare e giacere con chiunque, a discapito del genere e del numero di partner (Shura – Aphrodite – Deathmask sono un esempio, anche se di breve durata), e perfino i matrimoni sono flessibili e adattabili alla situazione. Tuttavia, sebbene non siano espressamente vietati, rapporti o relazioni tra due appartenenti alla stessa famiglia (sto guardando voi, Kanon e Saga) non sono visti di buon occhio.<br/> <br/>La pena di morte esiste tra Cavalieri, Marina, Guerrieri Divini e Specter a causa dell’enorme potere nelle loro mani, che spesso rende impossibile il loro imprigionamento. Traditori e criminali, se fanno parte di questi ranghi, ricevono molto di rado la grazia della prigionia (<strong>vedi: Kanon</strong>) e sono molto spesso giustiziati con ordine immediato; possono essere non solo un pericolo per altri del loro rango o per gli eserciti al servizio degli dei, ma anche per i civili che non hanno modo di difendersi da chi possiede un cosmo.<br/> <br/>La pena di morte è applicabile ad individui che siano al di fuori dei ranghi maggiori degli eserciti solo nel caso in cui offesa o tradimento siano gravissimi, e nel caso in cui disertino. Minacce o attentati alla vita di divinità o generali (include Cavalieri d’Oro, Generali degli Abissi, Guerrieri Divini e Specter delle Stelle Celesti), e tradimenti significano pena capitale anche per il più misero dei soldati al servizio degli dei.<br/> <br/>I matrimoni tra Cavalieri d’Oro possono essere officiati solo da Atena e possono svolgersi al Palazzo di Atena. I matrimoni tra Cavalieri di rango inferiore all’Oro possono essere officiati solo dal Gran Sacerdote e non possono svolgersi al Palazzo di Atena. Eventuali eccezioni possono essere decise solo da Atena in persona. I matrimoni tra Cavalieri d’Oro e Cavalieri di rango inferiore possono essere officiati sia da Atena che dal Gran Sacerdote, a discrezione dei due sposi, e possono svolgersi sia al Palazzo di Atena che altrove.<br/>Nel caso di matrimoni tra Cavalieri ed individui al di fuori di essi, questi possono essere officiati solo dal Gran Sacerdote e non possono svolgersi né al Palazzo di Atena né al Grande Tempio.  Tuttavia, se il Cavaliere desidera sposare un guerriero al servizio di un’altra divinità, il matrimonio verrà officiato o dalle due divinità stesse (nel caso di un Cavaliere d’Oro e di un altro di rango simile, come un Giudice) o dai loro rappresentanti.<br/> <br/><em>(Ho degli headcanon simili anche per Specter, Generali e compagnia, ma siccome non sono apparsi in questa raccolta non ve li presenterò ancora).</em><br/> <br/>I Cavalieri d’Oro possono officiare i matrimoni a Rodorio, ma sono trascorsi secoli dall’ultima volta che un evento simile si è verificato.<br/> <br/>Il Gran Sacerdote, secondo le leggi sacre del Santuario, non può sposarsi in virtù di essere il rappresentante in terra di Atena (parthenos, uno dei suoi appellativi, implica più il non essere sposati che il non avere avuto esperienze sessuali, anche se il significato può oscillare tra le due cose). Questo non significa necessariamente che debba anche rinunciare a qualsiasi relazione puramente fisica, ma un Gran Sacerdote che si astiene completamente è considerato migliore (proprio in virtù della confusione tra i significati variabili di parthenos). Arles e Saga hanno fatto un disastro, in poche parole.<br/> <br/>Prima che Shion diventasse Gran Sacerdote, e di conseguenza le abolisse, esistevano leggi sacre che impedivano qualsiasi tipo di relazione romantica tra Cavalieri o comunque che coinvolgesse un Cavaliere. Chiunque volesse sposarsi aveva l’obbligo di abbandonare le Sacre Vestigia e l’esercito di Atena, con il veto assoluto sul ritorno, e spesso chi lo faceva veniva giudicato negativamente per aver abbandonato la dea. Chiunque venisse colto sul fatto ad infrangere queste leggi veniva punito severamente, e nei casi peggiori era possibile fare ricorso alla pena di morte. Nel corso del tempo la durezza delle pene si è sollevata e non c’è quasi più stato alcun ricorso alla pena capitale, anche per evitare di sfoltire i ranghi dell’esercito di Atena nel caso di una guerra.<br/>L’unica eccezione, o meglio ammorbidimento, riguardava Scorpio e Aquarius (dopo tre o quattro generazioni che la stessa cosa si ripete, devi solo rassegnarti), che comunque non erano liberi di essere una coppia alla luce del sole.  <br/> <br/>Escluse situazioni informali o riguardanti la sfera privata, rispetto reciproco e formalità sono parte integrante della vita – e della battaglia – dei guerrieri al servizio degli dei (sì, è la mia interpretazione del registro aulico della serie).<br/> <br/>Il Santuario di Atena, Atlantide, Asgard e gli Inferi sono organizzati su una struttura gerarchica della società molto rigida e difficilmente scalabile, perché ognuno nasce destinato al suo ruolo. Ci sono, ovviamente, alcune eccezioni, ma non accadono spesso.<br/>Nel presente alcune eccezioni sono: Orfeo e i cinque Cavalieri di Bronzo principali più (recentemente) Asher; Sirya (non ho messo headcanon per adesso, ma è implicito nella serie che sia in coppia con Poseidone); un particolare Specter che ancora non nominerò; Siegfriend, Sigmund, Arthax e Frodi. Praticamente quasi tutti si sono beccati i privilegi dell’ammmmmore, che razza di favoritismo.<br/> <br/>Luna del Sestante (appare in un solo capitolo, manco la ricorderete) è presa direttamente da Awakening in quanto ad aspetto ed abilità base, ma qui è un Cavaliere d’Argento con la capacità di leggere il futuro e le stelle. Siccome non è un personaggio importante, non starò a tediarvi con la scheda che ho per lei. A meno che non siate interessati. <br/> <br/><br/>Gerarchia del Santuario:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Atena</li>
<li>Gran Sacerdote</li>
<li>Cavaliere dell’Altare (se presente)</li>
<li>Cavalieri d’Oro</li>
<li>Cavalieri d’èlite (ovvero Orfeo e compagnia, il Settimo Senso fa miracoli)</li>
<li>Cavalieri d’Argento</li>
<li>Cavalieri di Bronzo</li>
<li>Legioni d’Oro (grazie Awakening per l’idea di base)</li>
<li>Tutto il resto dell’esercito con le suddivisioni normali</li>
</ul><p><br/><br/>Gerarchia di Atlantide:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Poseidone</li>
<li>Sirya (eh, il potere del… no, non lo dirò)</li>
<li>Generali degli Abissi (Sirya è ancora uno di loro, è solo più… <em>prostrato</em> al servizio di Poseidone nonlofacciopiù)</li>
<li>Marina (forse necessita di una suddivisione in più… magari in futuro)</li>
</ul><p> <br/>Per chi si trovi confuso, qui Atlantide è una gran bella città abitata da un sacco di gente (sopravvissuti a naufragi, per la maggior parte), e il Tempio Sottomarino dove si trovano le Colonne è una zona a parte, come Rodorio e il Grande Tempio. Suddivisione migliore quando sarà tempo, e magari non alle 3- no mo so le 4 di notte.<br/> <br/><br/>Gerarchia degli Inferi:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Ade</li>
<li>Thanatos e Hypnos</li>
<li>Lo Specter senza nome che non potete ancora sapere ma che forse avrete intuito se conoscete bene sta roba</li>
<li>Pandora</li>
<li>Giganti dell’Oltretomba</li>
<li>Specter delle Stelle Malefiche del Cielo</li>
<li>Specter delle Stelle Malefiche della Terra</li>
<li>Tutto il resto dell’esercito</li>
</ul><p> <br/><br/>Gerarchia di Asgard:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Lyfia</li>
<li>Hilda di Polaris</li>
<li>Flare</li>
<li>Sigmund e Siegfried, Arthax, Frodi</li>
<li>Guerrieri Divini (tutti i poracci rimasti in bianco, o quasi)</li>
<li>Guerrieri del Nord (mi piace l’idea del film, non mi piace che fossero gli stessi dei loro compari qua sopra. Boom, adesso sono loro sottoposti)</li>
<li>Tutto il resto dell’esercito</li>
</ul><p> <br/>Sigmund ha i favoritismi grazie al fratello, lui sì che è rimasto in bianco.<br/>Hilda è la celebrante di Odino, mentre Lyfia è la sua ospite (come in Soul of Gold, non è una possessione divina perenne)<br/> <br/> <br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <strong>
      <span class="u">Ricapitolando</span>
    </strong>
  </p>
</div><p> <br/> <br/>Tutte le coppie che posso elencarvi per ora (comparse esplicitamente in trama e non) sono:</p><ul>
<li>Crystal x Shun</li>
<li>Sirio x Shunrei</li>
<li>Sirio x Seiya (solo in spirito per ora, ci sperano)</li>
<li>Past! Ikki x Esmeralda</li>
<li>Orfeo x Euridice (again, solo in spirito)</li>
<li>Eris x Asterione (non so da dove è uscita fuori, ma… che ci possiamo fa. No aspe, lo so. Tumblr)</li>
<li>Past! Saga x Aiolos</li>
<li>Saga x Kanon</li>
<li>Past! Arles x Milo</li>
<li>Past! Kanon x Milo</li>
<li>Kanon x Rhadamanthys</li>
<li>Deathmask x Aphrodite</li>
<li>Past! Deathmask x Aphrodite x Shura</li>
<li>Ioria x Shaka</li>
<li>Past! Ioria x Milo</li>
<li>Dohko x Shion</li>
<li>Milo x Camus (forevah)</li>
<li>Aiolos x Shura</li>
<li>Minosse x Aiacos (ah, quel vestito)</li>
<li>Past! Rhadamanthys x Valentine</li>
<li>Sirya x Poseidone</li>
</ul><p> <br/>E queste sono le coppie che ho in saccoccia e che posso dirvi, ma senza indicazioni precise sul quando e come esistono altrimenti è spoiler per la prossima:<br/> </p><ul>
<li>Minosse x Lune</li>
<li>Aiacos x Violate</li>
<li>Kanon x Abadir</li>
<li>Baian x Io</li>
<li>Siegfried x Hilda</li>
<li>Arthax x Flare</li>
<li>Frodi x Lyfia</li>
</ul><p> <br/><br/>E per finire, a quale categoria LGBT o meno appartengono i Cavalieri? Sì, mi piace chiamarle così, è l’abitudine. Tanto ci sto in mezzo pure io, da aro/ace come sono non so manco come ho fatto a scrivere tutta sta roba. Ho scritto l’elenco, quindi ve lo presento. Anche se non penso neppure serva. Non ci sono tutti, solo quelli che potete sapere ora. Eris e Asterione stanno là letteralmente solo perché li ho nominati nella raccolta. <br/> </p><ul>
<li>Seiya: bi (ma solo perché confused gay non funziona come cosa)</li>
<li>Sirio: bi</li>
<li>Crystal: gay</li>
<li>Shun: gay</li>
<li>Ikki: l’unico etero del gruppo principale, piango ancora per Esmeralda</li>
<li>Orfeo: heterosexual e felice di esserlo</li>
<li>Eris: gay senza manco l’ombra di un dubbio. Sentite, io non ho manco mezzo pregiudizio di solito, ma lui m’ha scombinato, okay? Lasciatemi sta</li>
<li>Asterione: indecisa, forse bi</li>
<li>Mur: aro/ace (come me, yay!) per chi non lo sapesse, aromantic/asexual.</li>
<li>Aldebaran: gli ci vuole una fidanzata. Seriamente, non so perché ma tutti i Cavalieri del Toro l’ho sempre visti as straight as an arrow. Aldebaran, Rasgado, Teneo… boh, sarà abitudine</li>
<li>Saga: prima di Arles, bi. Dopo Arles (statemi dietro) aromantico ma non ace, quindi fa ancora danno</li>
<li>Kanon: gay senza speranza</li>
<li>Rhadamanthys: stessa cosa del tizio qua sopra, prima Valentine e poi Kanon, che v’aspettavate</li>
<li>Deathmask: bi</li>
<li>Ioria: bi</li>
<li>Shaka: demi</li>
<li>Dohko: Shionsex- no okay, gay<br/>Un tempo era uno dei pochi sfuggiti all’arcobaleno. Poi è successo Shion. Non mi pento di nulla</li>
<li>Milo: ancora un po’ e gli arcobaleni li sputa tipo drago</li>
<li>Aiolos: bi. Lui ha avuto la stessa sorte di Dohko, è diventato parte della grande comunità LGBT grazie alle ship che ho beccato, non per mia volontà. Era etero all'inizio. Non è durato a lungo</li>
<li>Shura: pan</li>
<li>Camus: demi (mi piace l’idea che per lui ci sia solo Milo, va bene?)</li>
<li>Aphrodite: gay, ma non per il suo aspetto (come pensano fin troppe persone). Semplicemente perché non si stacca da Deathmask manco a pagarlo</li>
<li>Minosse: gay</li>
<li>Aiacos: pan (più caotico di così si muore)</li>
</ul><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La Misericordia dell'Ariete</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>La Misericordia dell'Ariete</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>n/a</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di compresione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Personaggi: Mur, Kiki, Aldebaran, ??? [personaggio non indicabile per effetto sorpresa]</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>L'odio è la catena più grave e insieme più abietta, con la quale l'uomo possa legarsi all'uomo<br/>[Ugo Foscolo, Il gazzettino del bel mondo]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>La Prima Casa era sempre la più trafficata dello Zodiaco d’Oro. Come primo tempio, primo baluardo di difesa della meravigliosa cascata di architettura greca che cadeva lungo il fianco della montagna accompagnata da un’infinita scalinata, non esisteva persona che non dovesse attraversarla.<br/>Cavalieri, inservienti, messaggeri, i loro passi risuonavano sempre sui pavimenti sempre lustri e scintillanti del tempio di Aries.<br/> <br/>Mur era ormai abituati all’andirivieni che si verificava ogni giorno, e badava poco a chi andava e veniva. Aveva imparato a distinguere il pericolo dal quotidiano molto tempo addietro, quando ancora tendeva ad aggirarsi nel corridoio di passaggio che disegnava una linea retta nel suo tempio.<br/>Gli inservienti erano gli stessi da anni, e il Santuario non sceglieva mai a cuor leggero chi mettere al servizio dei Cavalieri d’Oro di Atena, perciò Mur aveva presto smesso di comportarsi da avvoltoio. A quel punto si palesava solamente se la presenza che sentiva metter piede nella sua Casa non era familiare o si presentava minacciosa.<br/>E ovviamente, in caso di pericolo nessuno era neppure in grado di avvicinarsi all’ingresso, con il Muro di Cristallo lesto a sorgere tra nemico e Cavaliere.<br/>Tuttavia, una delle abitudini del suo controllo era rimasta, alzarsi prima dell’alba. Gli inservienti, infatti, guadagnavano il passaggio nel suo tempio alle primissime luci, così da poter arrivare dai loro Cavalieri in tempo. Solo ad alcuni era permesso risiedere al Palazzo di Atena, per servire chi viveva in cima alla scalinata, e pochi altri vivevano lungo lo Zodiaco, in una zona appartata dove sorgeva una manciata di abitazioni piccole ma confortevoli.<br/> <br/>Tempo addietro, in generazioni più severe, a nessuno esterno ai guerrieri di Atena era permesso vivere su quel territorio tanto sacro, fatta eccezione per chi serviva il Gran Sacerdote, e molti dovevano intraprendere la lunga scalata ogni giorno ed ogni sera. Salivano prima dell’alba, e scendevano all’approssimarsi della sera. Alcuni impiegavano pochi minuti, altri fino ad un’ora o più, e solo una piccola parte di essi riusciva a reggere quello stile di vita.<br/>Era stato un Gran Sacerdote del passato, di cui Mur non aveva mai appreso il nome, a consentire una vita più agiata a chi serviva i Cavalieri, donando loro luoghi dove vivere e riposo quanto ne occorreva.<br/>Mur un po’ rimpianse di non aver continuato ad approfondire le lezioni di storia di Shion, una volta perso il suo maestro. Avrebbe potuto riprenderle, ora che poteva, ma senza Shion a fare da insegnante non era la stessa cosa.<br/>Dura ammetterlo, ma la presenza costante di Shion nella sua vita un po’ gli mancava.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Cos’hai, Mur? Sembri malinconico».<br/>Kiki, sveglio da poco ma già attivo e pronto ad iniziare una nuova giornata di lavoro nella fucina, aggrottò le sopracciglia nel notare l’espressione assorta del fratello. Se ne stava seduto sui gradini d’ingresso alla Prima Casa, silenzioso e perso in chissà quali pensieri, con l’armatura d’oro che riluceva ai raggi del nuovo sole.<br/>Non di certo la prima volta, ché Mur era solito cadere nelle sue riflessioni di quando in quando.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Scosso dalla voce del più giovane, Mur si voltò e sorrise: «Stavo solo pensando, e a via di pensare mi è tornata la mancanza di Shion», disse, onesto.<br/>A Kiki non aveva mai nascosto nulla, neppure quando era bambino; non ne vedeva la ragione, quell’ormai giovane uomo era entrato a far parte della sua famiglia e non poteva fare a meno di confidarsi con lui. Anche da bambino, quando era ancora un combinaguai con l’argento vivo addosso.<br/>E lui, in cambio, gli era stato sempre accanto e non aveva mai smesso di ascoltarlo.<br/>Anche nei momenti peggiori, quando Mur si ritrovava sopraffatto dal dolore per la perdita di Shion, Kiki pretendeva di sedersi sulle sue ginocchia e abbracciarlo fino a scacciare la tristezza. Non aveva mai nascosto le sue lacrime, le sue insicurezze, così come non aveva nascosto le sue forze.<br/>E Kiki era cresciuto con una gentilezza ed una bontà d’animo che Mur non era mai riuscito a raggiungere per se stesso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Cogliendo al volo la – tacita – richiesta di Mur di avere un po’ di compagnia, Kiki si sedette al suo fianco e poggiò la schiena ad una colonna, sollevando gli occhi sull’azzurro pallido del cielo mattutino: «Non ti ho mai visto più felice del giorno in cui ti ha detto di aver scelto di accettare il dono di Atena», commentò, in tono dolce.<br/>Quella luce negli occhi di Mur… Kiki l’aveva vista di rado. Quando era arrivato nella sua vita, bambino solo e senza più nessuno ad aiutarlo, Mur aveva già subito la più grave perdita che un giovane uomo potesse sopportare.<br/>Shion era già stato assassinato, quando Mur aveva trovato Kiki. Aveva già quella durezza negli occhi, quell’opacità che solo un lutto così immenso poteva dare.<br/>Ne sapeva qualcosa, dopotutto.<br/> <br/>Quando aveva saputo della morte di Mur al Muro del Lamento… né Castalia né Tisifone, che pure avevano cercato di fargli compagnia, erano riuscite a farlo smettere di piangere. Aveva appena dodici anni quando la tremenda notizia giunse dagli Inferi.<br/>In quell’esatto momento, prima ancora che Atena finisse di parlare, Kiki aveva capito come Mur si fosse sentito in tutti quegli anni. Quel vuoto dentro di lui, che si era creato quando era troppo piccolo per rendersene conto, si era riaperto all’improvviso. Solo, senza più alcuna famiglia, e con il peso di una responsabilità che Mur non avrebbe mai voluto lasciargli sulle spalle così presto.<br/>Anche lui era stato felice più di quanto potesse descriverlo, quando Mur era stato riportato in vita.<br/>Lo aveva abbracciato così stretto da non farlo respirare, e aveva pianto così forte da fargli sembrare di esser tornato indietro a quando era bambino, ma non si era mai pentito.<br/>Gli aveva ripetuto “ti voglio bene” chissà quante volte, e Mur non lo aveva sgridato, né gli aveva chiesto di calmarsi. Il fratello maggiore che non aveva mai avuto, e che non voleva perdere mai più. Non prima del tempo.<br/> <br/>Sorrise, tornando a guardarlo, e allungò un braccio per dargli un buffetto sulle corna dell’armatura: «Dovresti passare un po’ di tempo con lui, sai? Dohko ha bisogno di tornare con i piedi per terra».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Mur sbuffò una risata: «Sagge parole», replicò. «Da quando Shion ha accettato di sposarlo, sembra vivere in tutto un suo mondo».<br/>Tanto che Sirio, un giorno, si era ritrovato a piantare in asso l’addestramento e fuggire dalle domande insistenti di Dohko sul quando e con chi si sarebbe sposato anche lui. Era un bel carattere, poco ma sicuro. Se non altro, avevano finalmente deciso la data del loro matrimonio, e Shion si era convinto a lasciare il castello di Ade per vivere alla Settima Casa.<br/>Per la maggior parte della settimana, quantomeno.<br/>Cosa di cui Mur doveva ancora approfittare, perché Kiki non aveva mai avuto più ragione che in quel momento.<br/> <br/>Con un sospiro, si alzò e spazzolò via la polvere che la lieve brezza gli aveva depositato addosso, accennando ad entrare: «Andiamo? Nostalgia o no, abbiamo del lavoro da fare».<br/> <br/>Kiki, senza farselo ripetere, scattò in piedi con diligenza e lo seguì. Un allievo tra i migliori che si potessero chiedere, una volta superati tutti i disastri che combinava da bambino.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lavorarono indisturbati per quasi tre ore, Kiki intento a mettere in pratica gli ultimi insegnamenti di Mur in merito alla riparazione delle armature. Ne aveva di strada da fare, perché la pratica era appena cominciata per quel tipo di lavoro, ma non si dava mai per vinto.<br/>Anche se sbagliava, ascoltava attentamente le spiegazioni di Mur in merito a dove e perché avesse commesso un errore, e riprovava con sempre più impegno.<br/>«Devi fare attenzione con la polvere di stelle», lo interruppe di nuovo il lemuriano, afferrandogli il polso per impedire una svista ancora peggiore. «La quantità può variare da armatura ad armatura, e devi fare molta attenzione all’entità del danno che stai riparando».<br/>In quel caso, l’armatura che Mur stava utilizzando per far fare pratica a Kiki era una delle poche che erano state recuperate di recente dal cimitero del Jamir, quella legata alla costellazione Apus. I danni più ingenti erano stati già riparati da Mur, perché Kiki non era ancora abbastanza esperto ad utilizzare il sangue e calcolare quanto ne occorreva, ma aveva lasciato il resto a lui.<br/> <br/>O meglio, aveva provato a lasciare il resto a lui, ma non si era limitato a mettergli in mano gli attrezzi del mestiere e abbandonarlo a se stesso. Se Shion gli aveva tramandato qualcosa del suo modo di insegnare, era di non lasciare mai le cose a metà e farle fino in fondo, finché possibile.<br/>E Shion gli aveva insegnato finché non era stato ucciso.<br/>«Così. Guarda attentamente cosa devi riparare, esamina tutto nel più preciso dettaglio. Stai migliorando», lo complimentò, genuinamente soddisfatto dei suoi progressi. Stava per aggiungere anche qualcos’altro, quando una presenza insolita all’ingresso del suo tempio lo fece zittire.<br/>Non uno sconosciuto, ché già poco tempo prima era giunto al Santuario, ma…<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mur?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Continua a lavorare», gli rispose lui, avviandosi verso l’uscita della fucina. «Studia con attenzione ciò che fai, e se hai dubbi consulta i libri che ti ho dato. Abbiamo un ospite».<br/>Un ospite che, malgrado i suoi tentativi ad andare d’accordo con tutti, gli risultava una persona ancora sgradevole.<br/> <br/>La prima volta che si era presentato al Santuario, non aveva fatto altro che oltrepassare la Prima Casa senza ripercussioni, già ammesso allo Zodiaco d’Oro da un tempio posto più in alto. Mur lo aveva visto di sfuggita, e non si era dato pena di incontrarlo per non rovinarsi l’umore.<br/>Ma adesso non accennava a volersi muovere.<br/>In piedi di fronte all’ingresso, rilucente d’oro ma protetto da un’armatura meno avvolgente delle Sacre Vestigia, non dava segno di voler semplicemente farsi strada nel tempio per un’altra destinazione. Invece, guardava Mur e ne reggeva lo sguardo, determinato ma senza parvenza di sfida.<br/> <br/>Pochi passi e il lemuriano gli fu di fronte, abbastanza da notare la loro differenza d’altezza e le giunzioni di ogni singolo pezzo della sua armatura. Nessuno dei due ruppe il silenzio.<br/>Poi, senza preavviso, Mur gli sferrò un pugno in pieno volto e lo spedì in fondo alle scale.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sollevando un mano alla guancia offesa, dove il colpo di Mur aveva finito per farlo sanguinare, Abadir sbuffò un sorriso rassegnato e scosse la testa: «Lo meritavo, eh?».<br/>Non fece alcun tentativo di rimettersi in piedi. Il marmo che lo aveva accolto nella sua caduta era duro, ma mai come lo sguardo che l’ariete gli stava scoccando, penetrante e minaccioso come mai l’aveva visto su di un volto umano.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sì, lo meritavi», rispose gelido Mur, senza batter ciglio. «Devi ringraziare il fato che Camus abbia già provveduto a punirti, o avresti meritato un castigo ben peggiore».<br/>Dopo quello che Abadir, spietato e senza cuore, aveva fatto a Kiki quando questi era ancora un bambino, indifeso di fronte alla violenza di un Generale coperto d’oro… Mur avrebbe voluto usare la sua Onda di Luce Stellare e spedirlo direttamente negli Inferi.<br/>Ma, e non poteva né negarlo né ignorarlo, la punizione di Abadir non era affar suo. Camus, che come suo maestro e figura paterna lo aveva cresciuto per una manciata d’anni, non aveva lasciato scorrere impunite le sue azioni. Con il riavvicinamento sempre più completo arrivava anche la scoperta dei torti inflitti, e Camus non si era per nulla ammorbidito nei suoi modi di disciplinare.<br/>Era stato il francese stesso a comunicare a Mur il castigo che aveva inflitto ad Abadir per le sue azioni scellerate nei confronti di Kiki, e sebbene il lemuriano fosse rimasto sorpreso non aveva mancato di ringraziarlo per la sua premura.<br/>D’altronde, la scelta di tornare a far parte della stessa famiglia che aveva abbandonato era stata di Abadir, e sue non potevano che essere le conseguenze.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, Abadir aveva fatto ammenda per i suoi errori solo con Camus. E sebbene Mur desiderasse ordinare ad uno dei migliori Generali degli Abissi di prostrarsi in ginocchio e restare a subire il peso di quella punizione fino al calare della notte, non era lui quello con cui parlare.<br/>«Sei venuto a chiedere perdono?», gli domandò quindi, guardandolo dall’alto in basso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui annuì: «Sì».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Alzati e vieni con me», ordinò Mur, perentorio. «Non sta a me concederlo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Non appena Mur tornò giù alla fucina, con Abadir al seguito e ancora nessuna spiegazione, Kiki lasciò immediatamente il suo lavoro e scattò in piedi come se fosse stato appena scioccato da una scarica elettrica.<br/>Non parlò, né mostrò alcuna emozione negativa, ma la sua sorpresa doveva essere immensa. Ritrovarsi in casa lo stesso uomo che lo aveva preso a calci da bambino avrebbe sconvolto chiunque.<br/>«Abadir desidera conversare con te», disse a Kiki, guardando in tralice il Generale. «Puoi lasciare a me il resto del lavoro, se hai intenzione di indulgere alla sua richiesta».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kiki dovette pensarci per qualche istante.<br/>Non aveva più timore di Abadir, nonostante da bambino fosse rimasto terrorizzato dal Generale che si era dimostrato un uomo più spietato di quanto sembrasse, ma parlare con lui da solo non era propriamente qualcosa che gli andava a genio.<br/>D’altra parte, se Mur gli aveva detto che avrebbe rilevato il suo lavoro da lì in poi, significava che riponeva in lui la sua fiducia.<br/>Alla fine, guardando Abadir in volto e cercando di scrutarne le emozioni quanto poteva, diede una scrollata di spalle e accettò: «Va bene, possiamo parlare». Anche se avrebbe preferito di gran lunga portare a termine le riparazioni dell’armatura. Mur avrebbe dovuto trovarne un’altra, una volta concluso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Andate negli alloggi privati del tempio. Non ci sono inservienti a quest’ora».<br/>Mur li osservò allontanarsi, non senza una punta di apprensione, e concentrò la sua attenzione sull’armatura lasciata incompleta da Kiki. Nonostante il breve lasso di tempo trascorso dall’arrivo di Abadir all’interruzione del suo lavoro, aveva già fatto alcuni progressi.<br/>Varie crepe erano state riparate con successo, e senza spreco di materiale ad esaminarle da vicino, ed il libro aperto lì accanto gli disse che il suo allievo si era impegnato non meno del solito.<br/>Con un sospiro, si avvicinò al tavolo da lavoro e prese in mano la situazione; avrebbe dovuto setacciare il cimitero del Jamir un’altra volta per trovare un’altra armatura da far riparare a Kiki, ma non poteva lasciare una riparazione del genere a metà.<br/>Non tanto perché l’armatura stessa ne avrebbe risentito, ma perché aveva bisogno di qualcosa da fare per scaricare la tensione.<br/> <br/>Non si aspettava di rivedere Abadir, per di più in casa sua, e gli prudevano ancora le mani all’idea di averlo lì di fronte.<br/>Il lemuriano non era una persona violenta, tutt’altro, e preferiva circoscrivere l’aggressività alle battaglie, ma Abadir gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene.<br/>Poteva comprendere appieno la crudeltà in combattimento, contro Crystal ch’era suo avversario, nei confronti dei Cavalieri di Atena in generale. Al tempo erano nemici, la violenza in battaglia era più che giustificata. Ma la violenza gratuita? L’accanirsi contro un ragazzino che non aveva modo di fuggire o difendersi, perché aveva sulle spalle il peso di un’armatura d’oro?<br/>A ripensarci, un po’ d’amarezza esisteva anche nei confronti di Dohko, che aveva affidato quelle Sacre Vestigia proprio a lui. Mur sapeva di non potersi muovere, di non poter rischiare la vita di un Cavaliere d’Oro alle porte della Guerra Sacra che andava approssimandosi, ma il senso di colpa per aver sottoposto Kiki a quel trattamento non si era mai totalmente dissipato.<br/>Il suo fratellino era quasi morto, lì sotto. A costo di proteggere l’armatura della Bilancia, ci aveva quasi rimesso la vita.<br/>Mur non aveva mai ringraziato Crystal abbastanza, per averlo salvato.<br/> <br/>Scuotendo la testa, come a voler scuotere via quegli stessi pensieri, l’ariete smise di pensare al passato; ormai aveva affidato a Kiki, che pure era la persona in diritto di giustizia, il compito di affrontare Abadir e quel problema.<br/>Lui doveva solo distrarsi abbastanza da non avere la tentazione di intromettersi, e quando sentì dei passi pesanti alle sue spalle sorrise: «Qual buon vento, Aldebaran?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’imponente Cavaliere del Toro, reso ancora più massiccio dalle Sacre Vestigia drappeggiate sul suo corpo, si sedette sulla sedia non ingombrata da attrezzi accanto a Mur: «Dimmelo tu», rispose, incrociando le braccia. «Non credo di averti mai sentito così infuriato».<br/>Forse solo al termine della battaglia contro Poseidone, quando Kiki era tornato pesto e malconcio dalla sua missione.<br/>Ma quella mattina, quando Aldebaran era uscito per godersi la luce del sole, era stato colpito da un cosmo così intriso di furia a stento repressa da averlo lasciato stupefatto. Nel non percepirlo un’altra volta aveva dileguato le sue preoccupazioni a riguardo, ma un Mur irritato non era il solito lemuriano che tutti conoscevano.<br/>Perciò aveva deciso di scendere e dare un’occhiata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Armeggiando con una crepa abbastanza estesa nel metallo, Mur la riparò prima di rispondere, strofinandosi la fronte: «È tornato Abadir», disse. «A chiedere perdono».<br/>Un po’ gli dispiaceva aver fatto preoccupare Aldebaran con il suo sfogo d’ira, ma di pentirsene non se ne parlava affatto. Come aveva detto anche ad Abadir stesso, l’aveva meritato.<br/>«Potrei averlo colpito con un pugno ben assestato», aggiunse, sbuffando via una mezza risata. Che soddisfazione, vedere il Generale che per anni aveva disprezzato volare giù dalle scale e cadere a peso morto sul marmo. Il suo unico rimpianto prima di averlo affidato a Kiki era non averlo picchiato più forte.<br/>Aldebaran rise di gusto a quelle parole, e alla sua domanda su dove fosse in quel momento, l’ariete sospirò: «Con Kiki», gli rispose, gettando gli ultimi granelli di polvere di stelle sull’armatura ormai quasi completata. «Alla fine, è lui che deve risolvere con Abadir, non io. Non è più… non è più un bambino».<br/>Un pizzico di malinconia inquinò l’ultima frase, ma Mur non poté impedirselo. Non aveva altro che ricordi a cui aggrapparsi, ormai, del Kiki spensierato e scavezzacollo che aveva preso sotto la sua ala.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ti fidi molto di lui», commentò Aldebaran, con la bocca piegata in un sorriso. Era una pesante decisione, lasciarlo solo proprio con Abadir, ed un’immensa dimostrazione di fiducia. Significava che Mur confidava abbastanza sia in Kiki che nelle sue capacità.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Un giorno Kiki prenderà in eredità le Sacre Vestigia dell’Ariete. Se non mi fidassi di lui… se non lo facessi, non potrebbe mai essere mio allievo. Figurarsi la mia famiglia».<br/>Mur sapeva che quel giorno sarebbe stato difficile, per Kiki. Sapeva che il suo fratellino guardava con poco desiderio al momento in cui chi gli aveva fatto sia da genitore che da fratello maggiore avrebbe dovuto abbandonarlo.<br/>I Cavalieri vivevano a lungo solo con la loro stella a proteggerli, ma una volta compiuta la rinuncia… Mur avrebbe vissuto forse più a lungo di molti suoi compagni, grazie al sangue di lemuriano che gli scorreva nelle vene, ma sarebbe morto anche lui. Un giorno, che anche Mur sperava non arrivasse troppo presto, sarebbe stato costretto dalla sua stessa età a lasciare Kiki una seconda volta.<br/>E solo se la morte non avesse allungato i suoi artigli prima del tempo.<br/>Tuttavia, la fiducia che riponeva in quel giovane pieno di determinazione e coraggio era senza pari. Sapeva che, piangendo o ridendo, Kiki non avrebbe mai deluso Mur. Sapeva che le Sacre Vestigia di Aries avevano trovato un degno successore, che le avrebbe indossate con fierezza e con tutto l’onore di cui lo stesso Mur si era sentito pieno.<br/> <br/>Era diventato così grande, così responsabile, in troppo poco tempo. Costretto a maturare prima del tempo, con la morte improvvisa di chi non era solo un maestro, ma l’unico conforto che gli era rimasto.<br/>«Vorrei tanto averlo visto crescere, sai? Abbiamo lasciato questo mondo ch’era poco più d’un ragazzino, e quando ho potuto riabbracciarlo… quasi non lo riconoscevo».<br/>Mur sospirò, con un sorriso triste sulle labbra e gli occhi lucidi. Era stato felice, quel giorno, tanto felice quanto lo era stato Kiki stesso, ma vederlo tanto cresciuto aveva colpito Mur nel profondo. Dieci lunghi anni, e l’allegro ragazzino che aveva lasciato lo aveva rivisto già adulto, sulla soglia dei ventidue anni e con un paio d’occhi troppo spenti.<br/>La morte era una costante nella vita dei Cavalieri, che spesso si diceva nascessero solamente per morire, ma quando colpiva all’improvviso non esisteva alcuna devozione abbastanza ferrea per evitare di accusare il colpo.<br/>Chissà com’erano stati difficili quei mesi. Chissà chi lo aveva aiutato a risollevarsi dalla polvere, a tornare a sorridere e non pensare al sacrificio. Mur non glielo aveva mai chiesto, e Kiki si era sempre rifiutato di sollevare l’argomento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aldebaran gli mise una mano sulla spalla, comprensivo: «Sei davvero affezionato a lui».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Potrei non esserlo?».<br/>Cadendo a sedere accanto ad Aldebaran, sulla sedia che normalmente occupava per lavorare ai dettagli più minuziosi del suo lavoro, il lemuriano si sentì invaso sia da una nuova ondata di malinconia che da  una di soddisfazione: «Era così piccolo, non riconosceva neppure il suo nome tanta era la sua paura», raccontò, rammentando i primi, difficili tempi. «L’ho cresciuto come un fratello, e sangue o meno non potrei mai vederlo in nessun’altro modo. Sono così fiero di lui, Alde… diventerà un grande Cavaliere».<br/>Era una fierezza che non poteva descrivere a parole.<br/>Quando Kiki finalmente riusciva a padroneggiare una tecnica, un metodo di utilizzo della sua psicocinesi, un processo di riparazione, Mur si sentiva scaldare il cuore ogni giorno di più. Kiki era il suo orgoglio, anche se ogni tanto lo prendeva in giro e gli ricordava i suoi errori.<br/>Gli voleva un bene dell’anima.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Un grande Cavaliere come te».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No», scosse la testa Mur, voltandosi a guardare l’altro Cavaliere. «Non come me. Come lui vorrà essere».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aldebaran allargò il suo sorriso; tipico di Mur, cercare sempre di non proiettare se stesso nelle persone che voleva vedere realizzarsi. Un uomo saggio, oltre che il migliore degli amici.<br/>«Com’è che dicono tutti?», il brasiliano si grattò la nuca, pensoso. «I nobili d’animo fanno i Cavalieri migliori», annunciò solennemente. Parole che a Rodorio si sprecavano.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Mur sbuffò così forte da far volare via i rimasugli di polvere di stelle rimasti sul bancone: «Non farlo ascoltare ad Aphrodite».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La conversazione con Abadir, tra momenti di calma e altri d’indignazione, rubò a Kiki quasi due ore della sua giornata. Ad essere sincero, il giovane lemuriano aveva già deciso da tempo di non far pesare le azioni passate di Abadir sulla sua coscienza, perché come tutti gli altri anche lui era morto ed aveva incontrato, così facendo, la medesima occasione di redenzione.<br/>Lo aveva disprezzato? Forse, senza accorgersene. Era stato troppo piccolo per odiarlo davvero, al tempo, e troppo concentrato sul rendere orgogliosi sia Dohko che Mur.<br/>Ma arrivare ad una completa rinuncia della sua richiesta di perdono sarebbe stato folle, anche considerando il fatto che Abadir era tornato stabilmente a far parte della famiglia da cui era fuggito tempo addietro. Odiando lui avrebbe fatto un torto a Crystal, che lo aveva salvato.<br/> <br/>Dopo aver ascoltato attentamente ciò che Abadir aveva da dire, ed essersi arrabbiato non poco per la sua decisione di prendere in mano l’incognita con tanto ritardo, decise che non valeva affatto la pena rischiare più amicizie di quante ne avrebbe salvate.<br/>Quindi, dopo un ultimo susseguirsi di silenzi, tese la mano e strinse quella di Abadir: «Cerchiamo di agire al meglio delle nostre azioni d’ora in poi», disse, con la stessa calma che gli aveva insegnato Mur. «Guadagnare un’amicizia è sempre meglio che perderla».<br/> <br/>Accompagnatolo fuori, Kiki fece per voltargli le spalle e tornare in fucina, poi ci ripensò: «Oh, Abadir?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Uh?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Hai una scarpa slacciata».<br/>Lui chinò la testa senza pensarci due volte, guardando giù verso i suoi stivali – d’oro e perfettamente privi di lacci – prima di accorgersi del tranello in cui era cascato. Kiki incrociò le braccia, soddisfatto, e rise: «Grazie per l’inchino».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Abadir gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi scosse la testa e agitò un braccio nella sua direzione, a liquidare la faccenda.<br/>D’altronde, era stato lui ad inciamparci. Con tutte le scarpe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Nel capitolo “Indietro nel Tempo 1 – Matrimonio” di “Dietro il Mito”, Abadir ha detto a Camus di essersi lasciato il passato alle spalle; questo perché al tempo non pensava ai torti che aveva inflitto durante la guerra contro Poseidone. Camus lo ha punito perché la verità è venuta a galla, ma l’evoluzione in meglio di Abadir non l’ho messa da parte. Anzi, era necessario chiudere i ponti, e questo capitolo serve proprio a farlo.</p><p> </p><p>Prossimo capitolo: I Nomi della Vita<br/>Coppia/background: Milo x Camus<br/>Background: Crystal x Shun<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Camus, Crystal<br/>Rating: G<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Nomi della Vita</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>I Nomi della Vita</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Milo x Camus</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946438&amp;i=1">Introduzione</a><br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: verde<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Camus, Crystal</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Ti amo. Non ho nessun pensiero che non sia tuo;<br/>non ho nel sangue nessun desiderio che non sia per te.<br/>[Gabriele d'Annunzio, Rimani]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Camus non aveva mai visitato il Louvre. Era tornato in Francia spesso, negli ultimi tempi, complici anche le insistenze di Milo nel fargli conoscere meglio il suo paese di nascita, ma mai quel museo lo aveva attirato. Troppo gremito di gente, affollato anche nei giorni più improbabili, nulla che accendesse davvero una scintilla di curiosità nel francese. Le opere d’arte al suo interno lo interessavano, ma la confusione continuava a tenerlo lontano.<br/>Tuttavia, aveva deciso di mettervi piede. Spronato anche da Milo, che lo aveva accompagnato in quel viaggio come sempre faceva, aveva finalmente accettato di sopportare la confusione dei turisti.<br/>Non solo, aveva scelto di visitarlo da solo. Per quanto avrebbe voluto Milo al suo fianco, anche solo come compagnia nel mare di persone che già poteva scrutare avvicinandosi alla coda per la biglietteria, sapeva che il suo caro scorpione mal sopportava di trascorrere troppo tempo chiuso in un museo. Apprezzava l’arte e ne conosceva molto più di chi osava azzardare un’ipotesi a riguardo, ma preferiva avere i suoi tempi. Camus, al contrario, era molto più calmo e paziente, ed era in grado di restare immobile di fronte ad un’opera per molto più tempo. Abbastanza da aver spazientito Milo in più di un’occasione.<br/> <br/>Per evitare dissapori, quella mattina avevano deciso di separarsi; mentre Camus trascorreva quanto più tempo volesse nel museo, Milo avrebbe accompagnato Crystal a visitare la città. Il giovane Cavaliere si era unito a loro sotto invito di Camus stesso, che aveva voglia di trascorrere un po’ di tempo assieme per rinsaldare i loro rapporti come famiglia, ed era stato più che entusiasta di poter staccare per un po’ dall’addestramento.<br/>Milo aveva suggerito di invitare anche Abadir, per un quadro più completo, ma il Generale aveva i suoi grattacapi da sbrogliare in quel periodo e Camus aveva optato per rimandare ad un’altra volta. Il giorno stesso della loro partenza avevano visto Sirya discutere con Kanon riguardo l’investitura di un eventuale nuovo Dragone del Mare, perciò l’acquario aveva giudicato più che saggia la scelta di non portare via dal Tempio Sottomarino uno dei suoi Generali.<br/>Almeno per il momento.<br/> <br/>Ricevuto il suo biglietto, Camus si affrettò via dalla calca, camminando a passo svelto ma sempre cauto così da non attirare l’attenzione su di sé. La Francia non era uno dei luoghi più frequentati dai Cavalieri, né da altri guerrieri che si erano votati a questo o quel dio, ma sempre meglio evitare noie. Motivo per cui, per buona misura anche se non necessario, Camus aveva fatto uso delle pratiche illusioni insegnate loro da Shion e mutato il turchese dei suoi capelli in rosso fiammante.<br/>Se anche qualcuno fosse stato a conoscenza della sua identità, ad una prima occhiata non sarebbe parso chiaro. E tanto bastava per svicolare senza destare sospetti.<br/>Aveva imparato la lezione, dopo aver ascoltato di come Shaka era stato riconosciuto e tempestato di domande e commenti in una delle sue rarissime uscite in pubblico. Dopo quell’avvenimento, perfino l’indiano aveva imparato a camuffarsi, e approfittava di quel semplice ma efficace trucco ogni volta che metteva piede fuori al Santuario, per quanto non accadesse spesso.<br/> <br/>La sala che conservava al suo interno statue dell’antichità romana fu la prima che visitò, un po’ seguendo i passi degli altri visitatori, un po’ affidandosi al museo stesso. Non avrebbe mai potuto apprezzarlo nella sua interezza in una sola giornata, immenso e pieno di bellezze com’era, ma sapeva cosa cercare e sapeva dove trovarlo.<br/>Restò ad osservare le sculture solo il tempo necessario ad ammirarne la perfezione e la mano dell’artista, ignorando le chiacchiere tutto attorno che raccontavano sia informazioni attendibili che affermazioni prese dall’immaginazione di chi non sapeva.<br/>Non era lì per quello, dopotutto.<br/>Era la Grecia che lo interessava, con la sua arte che si rifletteva in ciò che più gli era familiare.<br/> <br/>Solo una manciata di minuti più tardi, Camus aveva già lasciato la sala e si era diretto verso la sua prima, vera destinazione. La scalinata che conduceva alla splendida visuale della Vittoria Alata.<br/>Lì, nel suo spazio dedicato in cima alle scale e circonfusa dalla luce, si ergeva in tutta la sua bellezza la Nike di Samotracia. Le ali spiegate non erano una vista sconosciuta, al Cavaliere, che infinite volte nella sua vita aveva ascoltato la sua mitologia. Camus si era affidato a lei, a Nike, alla divina presenza che inneggiava alla vittoria e che risiedeva nel sacro scettro di chi seguiva ciecamente; l’implorazione, seppure tacita, ad una vittoria che potesse loro arridere in quella dolorosa Guerra Sacra non avrebbe mai lasciato del tutto i ricordi di Camus illesi.<br/>Lei aveva dettato le sorti dei Cavalieri tutti, affiancata ad Atena sin dall’alba dei suoi guerrieri, e a lei Camus doveva la vita che gli era stata restituita. Non fosse stato per Nike, che nelle loro mani aveva consegnato la vittoria, nessun Cavaliere avrebbe mai ricevuto il dono degli dei.<br/> <br/>Gli sembrava blasfemo, offensivo, il clamore che si sollevava dai turisti ignari, accalcati ai piedi della statua per guardarla e fotografarla. Molti commentavano su quanto fosse danneggiata, altri inneggiavano ad una pigrizia nel restaurarla, chi meglio sapeva omaggiava chi l’aveva salvata dalle incurie del tempo senza danneggiarla con una trasformazione in falso storico.<br/>Camus, dal canto suo, quando riuscì a farsi da presso non disse nulla. Restò solo lì, a guardare la scultura in religioso silenzio, sapendo che oltre il candido marmo pario c’era ben più di un semplice mito. I greci sapevano, veneravano quelle divinità che alla gente del presente non sembravano altro che storie da raccontare e miti da studiare, e le avevano incapsulate nel marmo per preservare la loro influenza nel tempo.<br/>Pochi, Camus notò, sembravano davvero a conoscenza di quanto una semplice scultura come quella ricalcasse la realtà. Ne sentì i commenti pronunciati a bassa voce, sentì le riflessioni di chi, a conoscenza del Santuario e della sua più piena esistenza, si domandava come mai nessuno fra i Cavalieri avesse reclamato quelle sculture che magari erano sacre.<br/> <br/>Non sacre, avrebbe voluto rispondere Camus, a fugare i loro dubbi.<br/>Le sculture in sé non avevano sacralità nascosta nel marmo. Erano splendide e ben scolpite, doni alle divinità stesse, ma sacro era solo il significato che a loro veniva attribuito. Che la Nike fosse in museo era forse un miglior destino, rispetto al venir chiusa nel Santuario.<br/>Era una fuga di cultura, dopotutto, che la stessa dea Atena non avrebbe mai fermato ad averne avuto interesse.<br/>Scuotendo la testa, ed accennando un inchino senza farsi notare, lasciò la Nike per dirigersi a ben altro luogo.<br/>O meglio, a ben altre opere.<br/>Erano poche, le sculture d’arte greca giunte fino al Louvre. Di queste, Camus aveva osservato da lontano solo la Nike. Tutte le altre non aveva mai avuto il tempo di analizzarle.<br/> <br/>Si diede il tempo di ammirare ciò che oltrepassava, mandando a mente ciò che avrebbe voluto osservare con più attenzione ad una seconda visita, ed evitò saggiamente di accodarsi ad una comitiva di ragazzini probabilmente lì per un viaggio d’istruzione.<br/>Non se ne facevano, al Santuario, di viaggi simili. Chi si addestrava a diventare Cavaliere poteva vedere il mondo solo nei libri, più raramente una finestra s’apriva a chi andava ad addestrarsi in solitaria. Molti cominciavano a scoprire ciò che viveva al di fuori dello stato di Atena solo in età adulta, una volta prese le vestigia.<br/>Camus per primo non aveva mai visitato nulla, se non anni dopo l’inizio del suo addestramento. Molto, di quel periodo, lo aveva trascorso restando in Siberia.<br/> <br/>Alcuni si domandavano come i Cavalieri sopportassero delle condizioni di vita tanto dure, ma la risposta non era forse comprensibile a chi, da fuori, guardava a quella società. I ragazzini che crescevano per diventare guerrieri sacri della dea non conoscevano altro. La loro vita esisteva solo al Santuario, la loro vocazione era qualcosa che restava al loro fianco sin da giovanissimi.<br/>Erano abituati a pensare in quel modo, a vivere in quel modo, lontani dal mondo e sempre pronti al sacrificio. Un onore, era per loro, quello stile di vita. Ma chi non conosceva, chi il mondo lo vedeva con gli occhi spalancati di una vita normale, non poteva comprendere.<br/>Camus si passò una mano sul viso a scacciare quei pensieri, e raggiunse finalmente una delle sue destinazioni.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Qualche tempo più tardi, dopo essersi perso nella contemplazione anche di altro, raggiunse l’ultima sala che avrebbe visitato per quel giorno. Al piano terra, e con poche persone affollate al suo interno, c’era una delle sculture più belle che Camus avesse mai ammirato.<br/>Era situata nel mezzo della stanza, per permettere a chi volesse osservarla di girarle attorno senza impedimenti, e si trattava di un vero capolavoro.<br/>Conservata senza braccia, ma meravigliosa a suo modo, una figura vivente che sembrava intrappolata nel marmo dal tremendo incanto di Medusa.<br/>Camus sapeva solo che si trattava di Afrodite. Era evidente, dalla sensuale tensione che attraversava l’intera scultura e dal delicatissimo panneggio scolpito della dura pietra. Un modellato ben lontano dall’antica compostezza eroica che descriveva l’arte che la precedeva, ma perfetto a descrivere una dea che di sensualità e amore era la custode.<br/>Non era la bellezza, però, che attraeva il Cavaliere. Ad occhi oggettivi poteva anche risultare affascinante, ma quel tipo di splendore non apparteneva ai suoi.<br/>Era qualcos’altro, qualcosa che non riusciva a spiegarsi. Qualcosa che il suo istinto più legato agli dei gli sussurrava.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>Monsieur, ça va?</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sorpreso dalla voce che si era rivolta a lui, Camus si riscosse dal suo incantamento e sbatté le palpebre. Aveva finito per attirare l’attenzione di qualcuno con il suo comportamento, qualcosa che avrebbe volentieri evitato.<br/>Tuttavia, conosceva le buone maniere, quindi annuì con quella che sperò essere un’espressione quantomeno rassicurante sul volto: «<em>Je vais bien</em>», disse all’uomo, che ancora lo scrutava con preoccupazione. «<em> Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>Vous l'aimez, non? C'est une belle sculpture</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Camus annuì di nuovo, tornando a guardare la statua, ancora incredulo di quanto ne fosse stato rapito. Che fosse a causa della sua natura, rappresentante la dea Afrodite?<br/>No, il francese scartò quell’ipotesi. Era solo una statua, non una reliquia divina.<br/>«<em>C’est splendide</em>», assentì a voce, incrociando le braccia. «<em>Cependant, je ne sais pas quel est sa nom</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>Oh? C'est simple. Elle s'appelle Vénus de Milo</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Camus voltò la testa a guardare l’uomo con cui stava parlando così rapidamente che i muscoli del suo collo protestarono l’abuso. Ad occhi sbarrati, alternò poi lo sguardo tra lui e la scultura, completamente incredulo.<br/>Lo ringraziò, schiarendosi la voce per dissimulare il suo breve momento di eccesso, e si passò una mano sul volto, incapace di trattenere uno sbuffo di riso ed un mezzo sorriso; non era poi neppure troppo sorpreso.<br/>Che tra le tante e tante opere di quel museo si fosse completamente perso nell’ammirazione della Venere di <em>Milo</em>… avrebbe dovuto essere scontato.<br/>Per buona misura, scattò una foto alla scultura e decise di mostrarla a suo marito appena tornato in albergo. Poi, riprendendo il controllo delle sue emozioni, anche se le sue labbra tendevano ancora un po’ al sorriso, si avviò in direzione dell’uscita.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Una libreria? Non mi sei mai sembrato il tipo di persona che ama leggere».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Crystal alzò gli occhi al cielo, ignorando l’ironia di Milo, e si voltò a guardarlo: «Come se tu potessi parlare», gli rispose a tono, entrando in negozio con lui al seguito. «Ci vorrà solo un po’, voglio comprare qualcosa per Shun», aggiunse poi, ammettendo a malincuore di non essere lì per lui, e quindi dimostrandosi incapace di zittire la presa in giro.<br/>Non che lo infastidisse, in ogni modo. Sapeva che Milo si comportava in quel modo solo per essere molesto. Un cuore grande come il suo solo pochi potevano sperare di averlo, e tra quei pochi c’era proprio Shun. Motivo per cui Crystal, che poco frequentava librerie e biblioteche, si stava aggirando fra gli scaffali in cerca di un buon libro.<br/>«Avrei voluto invitarlo, ma Shaka lo sta sommergendo di lavoro», disse, con un po’ d’amarezza. Non a torto, però. Shun aveva raggiunto il livello più alto in merito a potere cosmico di tutti gli allievi dei Cavalieri d’Oro, e si stava avvicinando alla piena padronanza del Settimo Senso a velocità inaudita. Complici l’estrema resistenza e i rimasugli del cosmo di Ade che tempo addietro lo aveva posseduto, ma Shun presto avrebbe concluso il suo addestramento più intensivo grazie alle sue sole forze.<br/>E ben prima di chiunque altro suo pari.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Milo diede un’occhiata al libro che Crystal stava studiando, e glielo prese dalle mani per rimetterlo a posto: «Non credo sia una lettura per lui», commentò, con una scrollata di spalle. Il suo figlio adottivo – Milo faticava ancora ad abituarsi all’idea, ben più di Camus – era un incredibile guerriero ed un innamorato anche più gentile, ma in alcune cose era più negato di Deathmask con la decenza.<br/>«Prova a vedere se trovi qualcosa sulla scienza medica o simile, gli piacerà senz’altro», suggerì, in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo di Crystal. «Era interessato a quel genere di argomenti, no?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Giusto!».<br/>Pieno di rinnovate idee, Crystal si illuminò in volto e sorrise. Shun avrebbe voluto studiare per diventare medico, se non fosse per i suoi continui doveri di Cavaliere e per il suo futuro già deciso, e un libro o due del genere gli avrebbero fatto piacere.<br/>Qualche volta si ritrovava ad essere geloso di Milo, sapeva sempre come muoversi per far felice chi lo circondava.<br/>Lo lasciò alle sue cose e si affrettò alla sezione della libreria dedicata a ciò che cercava, appuntando di chiedere aiuto ad un commesso prima di scegliere alla cieca. Milo avrebbe trovato un modo per non annoiarsi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Con una risata divertita, ricordando quanto anche lui fosse stato così energico e pieno d’allegria nel fiore della sua relazione, optò per un’occhiata veloce ad uno scaffale che aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Un po’ era invidioso di quell’amore ancora così giovane, ma poi si rendeva conto che la sua era semplicemente invidia nata dalla nostalgia di anni più semplici.<br/>Camus era ancora la stella più splendente della sua costellazione, più di Antares stessa, pur avendo sulle spalle il destino di ben altra. Quello che provava per lui era un amore ancora intenso, nel pieno del suo ardere, e guardandosi attorno non poteva far altro che sentirsi benedetto per un simile dono. Troppe sembravano le coppie sempre più lontane, sempre più disgiunte man mano che l’età avanzava.<br/>Così tante che ormai la storia di un amore sempre acceso non era altro che speranza, un lieto fine per le favole, un evento più unico che raro a cui pochi credevano.<br/>Milo si auspicava che un destino tanto triste non cogliesse anche lui e Camus, che la scintilla ad animarli non arrivasse ad affievolirsi. Lui voleva entrare in quelle favole, far parte dello stesso lieto fine a cui tutti anelavano e pochi arrivavano, <em>non</em> perdersi nella monotonia di chi l’amore non sapeva più neppure cosa fosse.<br/> <br/>La giovinezza non era ingenuità, e l’amore non era una fiamma destinata ad estinguersi. Di ciò, Milo era fermamente convinto.<br/>A ciò pensava mentre, senza prestare troppa attenzione, accarezzava con un dito i dorsi di libri completamente anonimi. Ogni singolo volume su quello scaffale era avvolto in un involucro di carta e legato con un sottile spago, ad impedire a chi li guardasse di scoprirne il titolo.<br/>Dei libri sorpresa, scoprì Milo, dopo aver preso un volume che lo intrigava per esaminarlo. Sulla carta erano scritte, a mano, solo delle brevi frasi con lo scopo di far intuire il senso del libro. Non c’era il nome dell’autore, non c’erano indizi più chiari su cosa si avesse tra le mani.<br/>Una vera e propria incognita.<br/>Intrigato, Milo decise di comprarlo. Lo avrebbe regalato a Camus o, nel peggiore dei casi, rifilato a qualcuno al Santuario che fosse interessato di lettura.<br/> <br/>Con il suo libro fra le mani, individuò Crystal dall’altra parte della libreria e lo raggiunse, trovandolo impegnato alla ricerca di qualcosa per Shun con l’aiuto di una commessa. Il francese del suo cigno restava ancora un po’ stentato, nonostante gli anni trascorsi a studiare la lingua nel suo tempo libero e ad ascoltare Camus parlarla nei momenti più quotidiani, ma non sembrava aver bisogno di altro aiuto.<br/>Paziente, anche se si sentiva molto più in vena di uscire dalla libreria e continuare l’esplorazione di Parigi, attese di vedere la commessa andar via e si fece da presso, adocchiando la scelta di Crystal: «<em>Blood Work</em>, eh? Secondo me gli piacerà».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Crystal si voltò a guardare Milo, speranzoso: «Lo conosci?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’interpellato diede una scrollata di spalle: «L’ho letto, un po’ di tempo fa. È interessante», rispose. Non si fece sfuggire la reazione sorpresa di Crystal alla sua risposta, e sbuffò: «Non fare quella faccia, sono un piantagrane solo sulla carta».<br/>Ciò fece nascere una mezza risata in entrambi, e si diressero in cassa per pagare i loro acquisti. Crystal si assicurò di far incartare il libro per Shun, piuttosto che farlo da solo e rischiare di fare disastri, ed uscirono dalla libreria con qualche banconota in meno ma un paio di cose in più.<br/>Incuriosito dal suo libro, però, Milo non attese di tornare in albergo prima di scartarlo.<br/>Dopo forse una mezz’ora trascorsa a passeggiare e godersi la vista delle meraviglie di Parigi, decise di accomodarsi su una panchina e ripescare il libro misterioso dalla busta che ondeggiava ad ogni suo passo. Anche Crystal sembrava curioso di sapere cosa si celava dietro la carta che nascondeva il titolo, perciò si sedette lì accanto e lo guardò scartare il libro.<br/> <br/>Rimosso quel fragile scudo che teneva lontani occhi affamati di sapere immediato, Milo guardò la copertina posteriore del libro, completamente priva di qualsivoglia informazione potesse aiutarlo, tranne che per un paio di recensioni.<br/>Poi, dopo aver scambiato uno sguardo con Crystal, voltò il libro. Solo per impietrirsi immediatamente dopo averne letto l’autore.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dal canto suo, Crystal non poté evitarsi di scoppiare a ridere, piegato in due dalla tremenda ironia che aveva tolto il respiro a Milo più di quanto avrebbe fatto un pugno in pieno stomaco. Solo lui, infatti, poteva aver scelto alla cieca l’unico autore che portava lo stesso – o quasi – nome di Camus.<br/>«Albert Camus. <em>La morte felice</em>», lesse, con la voce ancora incrinata da una risata qua e là. «Non vedo l’ora di sapere cosa ne penserà Camus».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quanto tornarono in albergo era calata la sera, e già l’orologio di Milo segnava le otto. Se fossero stati al Santuario, sarebbe stato tempo di concludere tutti gli addestramenti e dare spazio alla persona oltre il Cavaliere, magari con un bagno ristoratore seguito da una cena tranquilla e priva di responsabilità.<br/>Camus era già tornato quando Milo e Crystal entrarono, impegnati in chiacchiere, e salutò suo marito con un veloce bacio ed il suo cigno con un morbido sorriso.<br/>«Com’era il Louvre?», gli chiese Milo, cadendo a sedere sul letto che condivideva con il francese. «Ti è piaciuto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui annuì: «È uno splendido museo. Merita una seconda visita, quando torneremo», rispose, in quel tono gentile che usava solo con chi era parte della sua famiglia. Armeggiando con una pila di buste che aveva posato sulla scrivania opposta al letto, ognuna contenente una cartolina diversa da dare via come regalo, ne prese due. Una per Crystal, che la prese con un sorriso prima di guardare cosa vi fosse stampato, e una per Milo.<br/>«È la scultura che mi ha attirato più di qualsiasi altra», gli spiegò, mentre lo scorpione tirava fuori la cartolina dalla sua busta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Milo osservò la cartolina con un sopracciglio sollevato, anch’egli incantato dalla bellezza della statua fotografata. Ne aveva visto un paio di foto, nei libri che aveva distrattamente sfogliato mentre aspettava che Camus finisse le sue mansioni, ma seppur familiare non ne conosceva il nome.<br/>«Come si chiama?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«È la Venere di <em>Milo</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quando vide Camus sorridere, quel sorriso che solo a Milo era dedicato, straripante d’affetto e d’amore mai spiegati al pubblico, lo scorpione si sentì scaldare il cuore. E quando si rese conto di ciò che aveva appena sentito, di come ciò che aveva incantato Camus perfino nella sua ignoranza portava un nome così legato al suo, non poté che alzarsi e abbracciarlo.<br/>Poi, sentendo che Crystal gli metteva fra le mani il libro che aveva acquistato poche ore prima, di nuovo incartato, sciolse l’abbraccio e lo porse a suo marito, con la copertina rivolta verso il basso: «Anch’io ho qualcosa per te», gli disse, schiarendosi la voce. «Mi dispiace averlo aperto, ma…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ma la tua curiosità non conosce limiti», concluse per lui Camus, prendendo il libro per togliere via la carta che lo copriva. Ne aveva visti di simili, in alcune librerie che aveva visitato, e non biasimava Milo per aver voluto scoprire di cosa si trattasse.<br/>Tuttavia, non appena lo voltò per soddisfare anche la sua, di curiosità, prima sorrise e poi cominciò a ridere. Sconcertato da una simile coincidenza, che per di più si era ripetuta per entrambi, posò il libro sulla scrivania e attirò Milo a sé in un bacio.<br/>Nulla di audace, ché Crystal restava lì presente, ma comunque veicolo di quel romanticismo che pochi avevano la fortuna di vedere.<br/> <br/>Se il loro destino assieme era scritto nelle stelle, ciò poteva esserne solo la conferma.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – francese<br/>La maggior parte è stata tradotta usando google translate, word reference, e vari frasari. Eventuali errori sono dovuti alla mia scarsa dimestichezza con la lingua. C’è stato un tempo in cui parlavo francese, ora non più. <br/>Monsieur, ça va?: Signore, si sente bene?<br/>Oui, je vais bien: Sì, sto bene.<br/>Il n'y a pas besoin de s'inquiéter: Non c’è bisogno di preoccuparsi.<br/>Vous l'aimez, non? C'est une belle sculpture: Le piace, vero? è una bella scultura.<br/>C’est splendide: È splendida.<br/>Cependant, je ne sais pas quel est sa nom: Tuttavia, non so quale sia il suo nome.<br/>Oh? C'est simple. Elle s'appelle Vénus de Milo: Oh? È semplice. Si chiama Venere di Milo.</p><p>Note di comprensione<br/>Afrodite è la protettrice degli innamorati, nonché dea dell’amore e della bellezza, e la Venere di Milo porta il suo nome perché ritrovata sull’Isola di Milo. Cade a pennello qui, perché non solo Milo porta lo stesso nome del suo… chiamiamolo appellativo, ma anche perché lui e Camus sono innamorati. È un’idea che ho avuto studiando la mia cara amica storia dell’arte antica, e penso sia perfetta per loro.  <br/>Ho scelto “La morte felice” sia perché il nostro Camus prende il nome dal suo autore, Albert Camus, sia perché la trama (anche se solo in parte) riflette un po’ l’algido Cavaliere che Milo tanto ama.</p><p>N.d.A.<br/>Non sono – sfortunatamente – mai stata al Louvre (studentessa universitaria di storia dell’arte con esperienze mancate &gt;_&gt;), perciò tutte le descrizioni sono basate su tour virtuali, immagini, e articoli che ho trovato qua e là. Perdonatemi eventuali errori, chiunque di voi ci sia stato, purtroppo non ho ancora avuto questa fortuna.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Indietro nel Tempo 7 - Storia Passata<br/>Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Background (passato): Milo x Kanon<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys<br/>Rating: giallo<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Indietro Nel Tempo 7 - Storia Passata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Indietro nel Tempo 7 - Storia Passata</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>background (passato) Milo x Kanon</strong>
</h3><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Abbi pietà del mondo o diverrai talmente ingordo<br/>da divorar con la tua morte quanto a lui dovuto.<br/>[William Shakespeare, Sonetto 1]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/> Era gelida, la Caina.<br/>Più fredda del regno perso sotto i mari, permeata dal gelo intenso ghiaccio eterno che sotto di sé imprigionava i traditori.<br/>Il palazzo che ivi sorgeva disegnava con la sua architettura una terrificante creatura, più che un luogo in cui abitare, un edificio scuro e minaccioso che si ergeva in tutta la sua imponenza come a costringere su chi levasse lo sguardo il potere di chi quella Sfera dominava.<br/>Tuttavia, c’era qualcuno che in quel gelo trovava conforto. Era familiare, conosciuto, anche se non quotidiano, e bastava poco per sfuggire alla sua morsa letale.<br/> <br/>Kanon non l’avrebbe forse mai ammesso a voce alta, ma quel luogo così tetro perso nelle profondità degli Inferi era qualcosa che non mancava mai di visitare. Il suo tempio era maestosamente decorato, la villa in Inghilterra dello Specter suo compagno elegante e raffinata, ma non erano fredde abbastanza. Non erano intrise di quel ghiaccio che filtrava ovunque, con il suo soffio decadente.<br/>Non erano una scusa per pretendere, ad ogni possibile momento, il calore di Rhadamanthys che gli gettava un braccio attorno alle spalle, o lo abbracciava sotto le coperte.<br/>Quel palazzo, invece, era perfetto.<br/> <br/>Negli anfratti dell’inferno non esistevano giorno e notte, ma quando, dopo una giornata trascorsa a seguire Rhadamanthys svolgere i suoi doveri di Giudice, Kanon pretese di infilarsi sotto le coperte e avere un po’ di meritato tempo assieme, sul mondo esterno la sera doveva esser calata da un pezzo.<br/>Non era più il tempo delle responsabilità. Dietro quella porta chiusa, che neppure la fedele arpia di Rhadamanthys aveva più il permesso di aprire, c’erano solo due uomini senza armature né divinità a pesar sui loro spiriti.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Stanco dopo quella lunga giornata, Rhadamanthys sedeva semi-sdraiato sul letto, la schiena poggiata su una pila di morbidi cuscini, e stava conversando lievemente con Kanon, drappeggiato su di lui. Momenti d’oro, quelli, nella vita di aveva il peso del mondo sulle spalle.<br/>Ma c’era una domanda che rosicchiava la mente di Rhadamanthys, cercando attenzione fra le altre. Non tanto un dubbio, ma più una curiosità che rifiutava di lasciarlo in pace. Sin da quel giorno, quando Kanon aveva sollevato accidentalmente l’argomento e poi immediatamente lo aveva richiuso.<br/>Quella domanda si fece strada prepotentemente al suono, e si fece sentire prima che Rhadamanthys riuscisse a bloccarla.<br/>«Tu lo amavi molto, vero?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon, che stava disegnando distrattamente sul petto nudo dello Specter, si fermò con le dita a mezz’aria e sollevò gli occhi a guardarlo: «Chi?».<br/>Non era una domanda che avrebbe mai aspettato, da lui.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Milo», rispose Rhadamanthys, anche se con un impercettibile tentennamento. Non sapeva se sollevare o meno la questione fosse un territorio sicuro, nonostante tutto. Non appena si accorse che Kanon non stava reagendo in maniera negativa, concluse la sua risposta, prendendo però ad accarezzargli la chioma ribelle: «Lui non ti ha mai amato, ma tu amavi lui».<br/>Non era un segreto. Kanon poteva non averlo mai espresso a voce, ma era qualcosa chiaro come il sole. Lo Specter aveva visto Milo, in una delle sue visite al Santuario, aveva visto quanta felicità si irradiava da lui quando Camus lo affiancava. Non era difficile capire che lo Scorpione d’Oro di Atena non era mai caduto per chi aveva redento.<br/>Ma sapere che Milo non era stato cieco ai suoi sentimenti… era un’altra situazione nella sua interezza.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon non rispose subito.<br/>Sospirò, cercando di non perdersi nei ricordi di quell’anno, non riuscendo nell’intento. Era troppo semplice tornare indietro, ricordare quanto Milo fosse sembrato importante per la sua vita, quanto forti erano stati quegli stessi sentimenti di cui aveva ripreso possesso.<br/>Milo gli aveva salvato la vita, quell’infausto anno. Lo aveva risparmiato, redento, pur sapendo che Kanon era stato il vero artefice di tutto il suo dolore. Il Cavaliere di Gemini era caduto vittima di quell’infatuazione forse proprio a causa di ciò.<br/>Abbassando lo sguardo, Kanon annuì: «…sì», rispose quasi in un sussurro. «Sì, lo amavo. Tanto. Forse troppo».<br/>Scosse la testa, quel tanto che la sua posizione gli consentiva, e sorrise un sorriso amaro, che illuminò di malinconia i suoi occhi: «Lo amavo al punto di ignorare quanto cercasse Camus al mio posto».<br/> <br/>Oh, non avrebbe mai dimenticato quante volte Milo aveva sussurrato, chiamato, pianto il nome di Camus. Quante volte Kanon aveva ignorato quel nome, che alle sue orecchie rifiutava di arrivare, pur di continuare ad amare l’uomo che lo aveva incantato. Aveva continuato ad abbracciarlo, a baciarlo, a far sesso con lui, senza mai convincersi di poterlo chiamare amore.<br/>C’era stata passione, fra loro, ma mai sentimento. Da Kanon, forse, ma Milo era solo un guscio frammentato da rimettere insieme, incapace di rispondere con la stessa intensità.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lo ami ancora?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Adesso?».<br/>Kanon sentì Rhadamanthys annuire, lo percepì dal fruscio dei cuscini che lo sorreggevano, e scosse la testa. Si era reso conto di non amarlo più molto in fretta. La prima consapevolezza che Milo non lo amasse era giunta come un fulmine a ciel sereno, uno spruzzo d’acqua gelida in pieno volto, durante la maledetta Guerra Sacra. Quando Milo, devastato per la morte della dea, era caduto in ginocchio di fronte a Camus senza aver la forza di uccidere chi si era voltato al tradimento, allora aveva compreso.<br/>Non sapeva che Milo era a conoscenza di quell’amore per lui, ma raggiunto quel punto sapeva di non essere amato. <br/>Si levò a sedere e posò la testa sulla spalla di Rhadamanthys, chiudendo gli occhi al tocco di lui fra i suoi capelli e sulla sua nuca: «Se Saga mi ha insegnato qualcosa, una volta rinati, è stato ricominciare a vivere. A vivere per me, a capire cosa <em>io</em> voglia per me stesso», disse, ricordando quella conversazione accalorata. «Non lo amo più da molto tempo, ormai».<br/>Chissà, forse aveva smesso di amarlo su quello stesso campo di battaglia su cui si era sacrificato.<br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys lo aveva colpito fin nell’animo, con la sua determinazione ed il suo carattere forte, autoritario, forse un po’ altezzoso. Sin dalla prima volta che Kanon aveva posato occhi e mente su di lui, lo Specter non se n’era mai davvero andato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il tono di Kanon era così mesto che Rhadamanthys si accigliò, preoccupato. Non perché temesse di essere incappato in una menzogna, ma più che altro perché non voleva essere la causa di un’eventuale ricaduta nel passato.<br/>Sapeva bene, infatti, che dietro la facciata arrogante e indisponente di Kanon si nascondeva una persona dotata di veri sentimenti. Una persona con un passato difficile da seppellire, ed un presente a cui abituarsi. Nonostante il suo comportamento meno che gentile con i suoi sottoposti, non voleva vedere il suo fidanzato preda dell’angoscia.<br/>«Kanon...», lo chiamò, eccezionalmente gentile, ma prima che potesse aggiungere altro Kanon lo zittì mettendogli due dita sulle labbra.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«È stato difficile accettarlo, ma non… non dubitare, va bene?», lo interruppe, tracciando il profilo delle sue labbra prima di tornare con le dita a disegnare sulla sua pelle pallida. Così difficile in realtà, che se Saga non fosse intervenuto con la sua paternale sul vivere la loro nuova vita appieno, forse Kanon si sarebbe trascinato nel presente senza strapparsi alle grinfie della delusione.<br/>«È passato troppo tempo, e ora ci sei tu», aggiunse, con un debole sorriso. Quanto la amava, quella sua viverna prepotente, più di quanto avesse mai ammesso.<br/>Ammettere che Saga aveva fatto un buon lavoro, spronandolo a vedersi con Rhadamanthys, era un rifiuto che avrebbe seguito il suo gemello fin nella tomba. Ma dopo averlo assillato per mesi con la solita solfa, ripetendo giorno dopo giorno quanto lo Specter fosse stato un avversario tanto degno da continuare ad albergare nei suoi pensieri, era stato lieto che Saga avesse preferito la paternale all’incenerirlo sul posto.<br/>Poi, però, si incupì di nuovo: «Non ne varrebbe comunque la pena», mormorò, non sapeva se a se stesso o al suo fidanzato. «Non è valsa tanti anni fa».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Per tutta risposta, Rhadamanthys lo afferrò per la vita e lo fece distendere sopra di lui a mo’ di coperta, e lo coprì con le lenzuola.<br/>Grato, Kanon si sollevò a lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra, infinitamente più delicato dei suoi soliti, e gli sorrise. Uno di quei sorrisi più rari che nascondeva nel suo orgoglio, morbido e affettuoso piuttosto che animato dalla sua caratteristica scintilla di malizia.<br/>Erano sorrisi come quelli che scioglievano il ghiaccio eterno attorno al cuore della viverna, che facevano breccia nella sua attitudine aggressiva e poco amichevole.<br/>Rhadamanthys amava quando quelle fattezze si infiammavano, quel viso si arrossava fra gli atti più lussuriosi che condividevano, ma amava forse di più quando il suo volto si rilassava e la sua voce si acquietava.<br/> <br/>E per quella pace che poteva scorgere sulla figura addormentata di chi amava, Rhadamanthys era pronto ad attraversare qualsiasi loro litigio senza pentimento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Come l’hai scoperto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh?».<br/>Ancora assonnato, con una tazza di caffè fumante in una mano e a stento vestito, Kanon impiegò un po’ a registrare la domanda che gli era stata appena posta. Dovette mandar giù la bevanda divina che avrebbe dato una scossa alla sua giornata prima di poter essere interpellato.<br/>«Di che stai parlando?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys, armato di una tazza di tè piuttosto che di caffè, si sedette di fronte al Cavaliere e prese un morso dalla sua colazione prima di parlare: «Di Milo», spiegò. «Come hai scoperto che non ti ha mai amato?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Suppongo tu non intenda la scena strappalacrime di Milo e Camus durante la Guerra Sacra», ipotizzò lui, rubando un po’ dal piatto di Rhadamanthys. Questi scosse la testa, e Kanon annuì: «Giusto. Ovvio che quel momento sia stato la primissima rivelazione».<br/>Non c’era cattiveria nella sua voce, né tono di scherno. Offendere per gioco era un conto, parlar male di due compagni – e amici – alle loro spalle un altro.<br/>Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia, quasi dondolandosi all’indietro, e sbuffò una debole risata amareggiata: «Milo se lo è fatto sfuggire e io l’ho sentito per sbaglio», gli rispose, finalmente. «Non so con chi stesse parlando, se con Camus o con Crystal… probabilmente Crystal, dubito fortemente Camus ne sia già al corrente. So solo che l’ho sentito ammettere di non aver mai provato nulla per me. Poi ho smesso di prestare attenzione».<br/> <br/>Non si era neppure sentito troppo punto nel vivo, al tempo. Fortunatamente per entrambi, Kanon aveva già cominciato ad intessere una relazione con Rhadamanthys quando si era ritrovato ad origliare per puro incidente quella conversazione.<br/>Ascoltarlo dalla voce della stessa persona che lo aveva stregato era stato un difficile colpo da incassare, ma non tanto quanto aveva pensato.<br/>Ci aveva pensato per un po’, e poi lo aveva messo da parte.<br/>«Penso neppure sapesse ch’io l’amavo», aggiunse, con una scrollata di spalle. «Non credo si sarebbe comportato come ha fatto, altrimenti».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Davvero non ne aveva idea?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon diede un’altra alzata di spalle: «Non gli ho mai detto “ti amo” apertamente», replicò, ripensandoci. «Nelle condizioni in cui verteva, non credo se ne fosse reso conto. Non posso esattamente fargliene una colpa».<br/>Gli aveva spezzato il cuore? Sì, non c’era stato modo di evitarlo. Quella di Kanon non era stata una cotta passeggera, dopotutto.<br/>Ma arrivare a giudicarlo colpevole di aver scelto volontariamente di ignorare i suoi sentimenti, essendone consapevole… non gli sembrava qualcosa da Milo. Anche se, nel caso avesse scoperto il contrario un giorno di quelli, probabilmente non si sarebbe infuriato più di tanto.<br/>Era difficile, per un Cavaliere ch’aveva stretto un legame sì stretto con un altro, accettare la morte senza risentirne.<br/> <br/>«Piuttosto», aggiunse poi, animato da una nuova scintilla di curiosità. «Perché non mi dici come mai tra te e Valentine è finita?».<br/>Da quello che sapeva, per il poco che Rhadamanthys gli aveva raccontato, la loro era stata una relazione a dir poco perfetta. Non riusciva a spiegarsi come mai l’avessero troncata così all’improvviso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys aggrottò le sopracciglia, posando la tazza da cui aveva appena preso un sorso, e rifletté su come rispondere. Non era mai sceso in dettaglio con Kanon, riguardo la lunga relazione che aveva avuto con l’arpia, principalmente perché al Cavaliere non sembrava importare troppo, ma la domanda era legittima.<br/>Perché era finita?<br/>D’altronde, non c’erano mai stati litigi fra loro. Rhadamanthys e Valentine si incastravano perfettamente, come due pezzi di un puzzle fatti per stare vicini, e le loro personalità non si scontravano tanto quanto succedeva con Kanon. Inoltre, Valentine aveva una predilezione per l’amore romantico che ben si univa a quello più passionale dimostrato dalla viverna, quasi si completavano a vicenda.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>«Non posso darti una risposta chiara», decise finalmente di parlare, posando i gomiti sul tavolo e il mento sulle dita intrecciate. «Ma credo sia finita per due motivi principali».<br/>Il primo, e probabilmente il maggiore, risiedeva nell’atteggiamento servile e devoto che Valentine non aveva mai smesso di propinare a Rhadamanthys. Inizialmente gli era piaciuto, quel comportamento di pura sottomissione che l’arpia tendeva a mostrare nei suoi confronti, ma si era prolungato così a lungo da essere diventato quasi intollerabile.<br/>Non solo Rhadamanthys non considerava più Valentine un suo sottoposto, al di fuori delle questioni ufficiali naturalmente, ma aveva spesso cercato di non farsi riverire a tal punto. Era orgoglioso, sì, del suo potere e della sua persona, ma che il suo fidanzato lo innalzasse sul piedistallo con tanta foga era qualcosa che Rhadamanthys non sopportava più. Valentine superava troppo spesso il limite della decenza, e sebbene al Giudice piacesse sentirsi adorato e venerato, l’esagerazione portava allo sfinimento.<br/> <br/>Il secondo motivo risiedeva proprio in Kanon.<br/>Al tempo del primissimo incontro tra Kanon e Rhadamanthys, durante la Guerra Sacra, quest’ultimo ancora non aveva troncato la relazione con Valentine in modo definitivo. C’era ancora un dubbio che li teneva insieme, un’incertezza intorno alla quale continuavano a danzare senza soluzione, e la guerra aveva interrotto ogni tentativo di risolverla.<br/>Ciò malgrado, Rhadamanthys non aveva potuto evitarsi di restare invaghito di Kanon. Ne era rimasto attratto, sia dall’atteggiamento che dal potere che lo aveva sottomesso, e non disdegnava neppure la bellezza di quell’uomo.<br/>Kanon era stato un assordante tuono nel silenzio, che l’aveva sconvolto e scioccato, insinuando ancora più dubbi in una già traballante relazione che stava per concludersi.<br/>Il modo in cui lo aveva sopraffatto, respingendo la sua offensiva senza indossare un’armatura e scegliendo di gettar via la vita pur di ucciderlo, lo aveva stregato forse perfino di più. Non era affatto un uomo remissivo, semmai l’esatto contrario, ed era esattamente ciò che Rhadamanthys cercava.<br/>Un confronto, una persona che vivesse sul suo stesso gradino, con cui tuttavia restava sorprendentemente compatibile.<br/>Dopo il loro primo appuntamento, Rhadamanthys si era deciso. Aveva troncato appieno la relazione con Valentine, che comunque non celava alcuna intenzione di voler continuare in quella direzione, e costruito quella nuova con Kanon senza risentimenti.<br/> <br/>Ciò disse a Kanon, riassumendolo in poche parole.<br/>«Se non avessi chiuso io, l’avrebbe fatto Valentine», aggiunse subito dopo, prendendo un altro sorso di tè. «Non ho mai compreso appieno le sue motivazioni, ma credo si fosse reso conto che ormai la scintilla si era spenta. Io non ero più interessato ai suoi elogi, e lui di conseguenza non era più interessato a me».<br/>C’era sicuramente altro, conoscendo l’indole di Valentine, ma era più che certo che tra loro fosse finita per tacito accordo. Non si amavano più, e tanto bastava a non trascinarsi a forza. Non si era concluso senza amarezza, da parte di entrambi c’era stato risentimento e voglia di riparare per più di un po’, ma non ne valeva più la pena.<br/>Tutto ciò che era rimasto, a quel punto, era la posizione di favore in cui viveva Valentine, che nonostante fosse un sottoposto dei Giudici poteva conversare con Rhadamanthys senza differenza gerarchica, e poteva continuare a vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto in virtù del passato.<br/>Non aveva voluto abbandonare la sua posizione quasi servile, e Rhadamanthys non lo aveva costretto a farlo, ma tra loro esisteva un rispetto reciproco meno formale. Almeno ufficiosamente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non hai avuto nessun’altro, oltre a lui?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys scosse la testa: «Romanticamente? No. Tu?».<br/>Tanto valeva chiedere, ormai. Kanon sembrava in vena di parlarne, in ogni caso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Si? Più o meno, credo».<br/>Non era mai stato sicuro di ciò che davvero lo legava al suo primo… amore forse era una parola grossa. A quel tempo era ancora animato da una malvagità profonda, in fondo al mare e con l’aspettativa di diventare il signore del mondo dopo aver ingannato gli dei stessi.<br/>Qualunque cosa esistesse fra loro, non era certo di poterlo definire amore.<br/>«Conosci i Generali degli Abissi?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non bene quanto te», annuì Rhadamanthys. «Ma abbastanza».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon accennò un sorriso amaro, e disse un singolo nome.<br/>«Abadir».<br/>A giudicare dall’espressione sul viso dello Specter, aveva già capito a chi si riferiva. Ironicamente, al Generale che era stato addestrato e cresciuto da Camus, e di conseguenza anche da Milo.<br/>Un gioco pericoloso, per Kanon, che sapeva fin troppo bene di aver causato ben più di un cuore spezzato ad Abadir dopo essersi rivelato un traditore. Nessuno, a parte Rhadamanthys in quel momento e Sirya pochi anni prima, aveva mai saputo di quella relazione.<br/>Lo aveva accolto sotto i mari, ferito sia nel corpo che nell’orgoglio, gli era stato vicino e lo aveva portato ad amare l’allora Dragone del Mare, solo per poi accoltellarlo con la verità.<br/>Abadir non aveva mai scoperto del suo tradimento prima di morire. Aveva lasciato quel mondo con la consapevolezza di star facendo la cosa giusta, di aver compiuto la scelta migliore, ma quando era tornato… Kanon non avrebbe mai dimenticato il dolore che aveva scorto sul suo volto.<br/>Nell’apprendere che Kanon l’aveva usato per i suoi scopi di dominazione, piuttosto che essersi legato a lui genuinamente, la luce nel suo occhio non ferito si era spenta.<br/> <br/>I loro rapporti, sebbene fosse già trascorsa una manciata d’anni dalla loro rinascita, non si erano ancora riparati.<br/>«Non so ancora se sia esistito qualcosa di romantico», sospirò Kanon. «O meglio, qualcosa di prettamente romantico. Abadir era piuttosto simile a me, a quel tempo, nonostante avesse un’indole buona nascosta sotto tutto il suo risentimento. Non ho mai compreso bene quale tipo di sentimento avessi provato nei suoi confronti, accecato com’ero dalla sete di potere».<br/>Li ricordava ancora, quei momenti di pace che trascorrevano assieme. Niente Scaglie d’Oro ad appesantirli, niente Colonne da proteggere o piani da affrettare. Erano così sereni, abbigliati di fluttuanti chitoni bianchi, distesi sul fondo del mare senza apparenti preoccupazioni, che Kanon stesso non era in grado di decidere quali fossero i suoi sentimenti di quegli anni.<br/>L’aveva amato, anche se per poco? L’aveva solo ingannato per cercare un divertimento personale? Kanon era cambiato troppo per riuscire a ricordarlo. Della sua indole resa malvagia dall’influenza del tremendo dio della guerra non era rimasto più nulla. La malizia, l’arroganza, l’orgoglio, quelle erano sue. La malvagità, però, la stessa malvagità che si era impossessata più terribilmente del fratello… quella non era mai stata davvero sua.<br/>«Sono lieto che sia finito tutto», concluse, scuotendo la testa. «Per quanto orribile possa suonare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Orribile? Non lo descriverei così», lo contraddisse Rhadamanthys, che finalmente aveva finito i sorseggiare il suo tè. «Necessario, forse. Lo stesso dolore che si prova a tirare via un dente, e lo stesso sollievo che si prova nel non averlo più».<br/>Si alzò, richiamando a sé la Surplice, e scosse le ali della terrificante armatura: «L’importante, adesso, è che sia storia passata».<br/> <br/>Detto ciò, si chinò a salutare Kanon con un bacio e lo lasciò alle sue rimuginazioni. Anche volendo trascorrere altro tempo con lui, aveva del lavoro da fare e delle anime da controllare. Kanon lo avrebbe raggiunto una volta schiaritosi la mente.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Piccolo promemoria: ricordate che Kanon non sapeva che Milo sapeva. Lo ha scoperto solo quando glielo ha detto, nel capitolo Il Peso della Verità. Il che peggiora il colpo basso per chi lo ha letto, dato che Kanon era convinto di aver amato Milo senza che questi ne fosse consapevole.</p><p>Kanon e Saga sono nati sotto l’influenza di Ares, dio della guerra violenta e della sete di sangue. La sua presenza è stata debellata in Saga con il suo suicidio, e in Kanon tramite l’intercessione di Atena e la sua volontà di redenzione.<br/>So che nel canon non funziona proprio così, e la cosa è più convoluta (spiriti malvagi e così via), ma Ares è una delle divinità che mi interessano maggiormente e ho voluto dargli un peso maggiore. Specialmente perché in originale Ares è il nome di Arles, e in Saintia Sho c’è quella bellissima scena finale che m’ha convinto a dare un po’ di credito ad un altro degli olimpi.</p><p>Kanon si è fatto sfuggire di Milo molto tempo prima dell’ambientazione di questo capitolo, ma Rhadamanthys non ha mai chiesto nulla a riguardo perché la situazione tra i due nel presente è quantomeno amichevole.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Vita nel Freddo<br/>Coppia: n/a<br/>Background: n/a<br/>Personaggi: Sigmund, Surt<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Vita nel Freddo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Vita nel Freddo</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>n/a</strong>
</h3><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946438&amp;i=1">Introduzione</a><br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Surt, Sigmund</p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Invernale come un volto<br/>che austero e antico conoscemmo<br/>riparato in tutto tranne la solitudine<br/>dall'alibi della natura<br/>[Emily Dickinson, La neve che mai si accumula]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Asgard era cambiata.<br/> <br/>Non nel freddo, che ancora si insinuava fin nelle ossa, e non nel vento gelido che accompagnava tutte le giornate. Il ghiaccio eterno dello stato sotto la protezione di Odino non si sarebbe mai più sciolto, com’era successo al tempo degli inganni di Loki.<br/>La gente aveva ripreso a vivere sotto la neve, abituata ormai da tempo alle condizioni poco ospitali di quel luogo, e nessuno davvero osava lamentarsi.<br/>Ad Asgard si viveva bene.<br/>Il calore nelle case era accogliente per tutti, a nessuno mancava un tetto sulla testa, e sebbene coltivare fosse a dir poco impossibile gli animali non mancavano. E la tecnologia, tanto attesa da chi abitava quel luogo che portava il nome della dimora degli dei, era finalmente giunta ad accostarsi alla già adottata elettricità.<br/> <br/>Le tradizioni funzionavano, ma solo se aiutavano anche a vivere.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, c’era qualcosa in più. Qualcosa di immenso, che si ergeva enorme ed imponente sulle case e sulle piazze, perfino sul palazzo del Valhalla.<br/>Qualcosa che Loki aveva usato a suo piacimento, ingannando Asgard con le sue menzogne di prosperità e vigore, solo per farla ripiombare nell’inverno eterno.<br/>L’Yggdrasil, l’Albero della Vita, era tornato a torreggiare sulla gente non più come vana promessa di benessere effimero, ma come garanzia di protezione per tutti coloro che vivevano sotto i suoi grandi rami e sotto le sue fronde.<br/>Non aveva riportato la primavera fra la neve, ma la sua presenza infondeva conforto nei cuori degli asgardiani, ed il fioco bagliore dorato che emanava dalle migliaia di verdi foglie acquietava gli animi e calmava gli spiriti.<br/> <br/>Nelle grandi sale nascoste al suo interno, sacre agli dei e sacre agli uomini, non era raro che si aggirassero i loro custodi.<br/>I sette Guerrieri Divini che mal si erano schierati nella Guerra Sacra di cui Loki era stato dio protagonista, perdonati dal divino Odino e schierati ancora una volta a protezione della loro gente. Non erano gli unici, ché anche i loro compagni risiedevano in Asgard di nuovo, ma erano forse i più vicini a chi si schermava sotto i loro mantelli.<br/>D’altronde, Luxor temeva la vicinanza di altri esseri umani, preferiva molto quella dei lupi suoi fedeli compagni, e poco si avvicinava alla città grondante di vita. Mime soleva sedere nelle grandi sale del palazzo del Valhalla, solitario o più raramente accompagnato dall’orgoglioso Alberich, con cui non disdegnava conversare; il suono del suo strumento, letale alle orecchie di chi era suo nemico, era soave e melodioso se plasmato per dilettare. Alberich stesso poco si aggirava fra le strade vitali della città, orgoglioso di mente e nobile d’aspetto, con poca magnanimità nel cuore.<br/>I due gemelli, Syd e Bud, erano forse i più socievoli. Privati del loro amor fraterno già dall’infanzia, non sprecavano neppure un giorno nelle stanze silenziose del palazzo. Sempre fuori, sempre in cerca di compagnie diverse, erano i guerrieri dell’Orsa più amati dopo Siegfried.<br/>Thor nessuno lo vedeva mai. Compariva solo quando Hilda richiamava tutti al suo cospetto, o se un pericolo arrivava a minacciare gli abitanti pacifici di Asgard. Solo i Guerrieri stessi sapevano dov’era solito scomparire.<br/>Artax non lasciava mai il palazzo. Che fosse al suo interno, a camminare tra lunghi corridoi o sdraiato sui morbidi divani, o al suo esterno nello splendido cortile, non lo si vedeva mai ad Asgard. Il suo volto, gli abitanti lo conoscevano solo incorniciato dall’elmo, la sua figura solo coperta dell’armatura.<br/> <br/>Chi davvero veniva amato, da esercito e civili allo stesso modo, era Siegfried. Il più nobile fra i Guerrieri Divini legati all’Orsa Maggiore, il più gentile fuori dell’armatura ed il più coraggioso vestendone i panni. Il suo orgoglio non gli impediva di aiutare, conversare, passeggiare per le strade di quella città che gli era cara. Non permetteva al suo potere di renderlo inavvicinabile, alla sua autorità di renderlo grandioso.<br/>Lui era lì per quella gente, così come quella gente era lì per tutti loro.<br/>Sigmund sorrise a quel pensiero.<br/>Suo fratello era sempre stato amato dalla gente, sin da giovane. Era leale, forse fin troppo, e mai aggressivo via dalla battaglia. Un vero esempio da seguire, molti avrebbero detto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sigmund? Sei qui?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’asgardiano venne strappato via ai suoi pensieri da una voce alle sue spalle, inconfondibile e familiare. Tra le nebbie che riempivano fumose la sua camera sacra, Niflheim, spuntò la figura coperta di brillante rosso del guerriero di Eikthyrnir.<br/>«Surt? Non è tua abitudine visitare Niflheim», commentò Sigmund, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Il suo parigrado non era neppure in atteggiamento da battaglia. A dirla tutta, sembrava teso, ma per il resto perfettamente tranquillo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’interpellato pensò a come spiegare la sua presenza in una camera sacra in cui mai metteva piede, se non in situazioni emergenziali. C’erano molte cose su cui aveva riflettuto, nei mesi ch’erano trascorsi dalla sua riconciliazione con Camus, ed una di quelle questioni lo infastidiva senza requie.<br/>L’aver visto quanta serenità esisteva nella famiglia che Camus si era costruito, non solo con Milo ma anche con un figlio adottivo, aveva scatenato in lui centinaia di dubbi.<br/>Non era tornato al Santuario che un paio di volte, per provare a ricucire i rapporti senza fare affidamento solo su lettere e messaggi, ed ogni volta quello stesso dilemma tornava a travolgerlo come una valanga.<br/>Aprì la bocca, la richiuse non sapendo cosa dire, poi scosse la testa: «Possiamo uscire di qui?», chiese infine.<br/>La nebbia lo distraeva troppo, e non voleva portare i suoi problemi personali nelle sale sacre di Yggdrasil.<br/>Le strade di Asgard, o meglio ancora un locale dove poter accompagnare le chiacchiere col bere, sembrava una scelta migliore.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sigmund non nascose la sua sorpresa, ma alzò le spalle e annuì: «Se vuoi parlare, conosco un posto niente male».<br/>Raramente Surt appariva così… spento, rispetto alle fiamme ardenti che dimostrava nello spirito. Sembrava turbato da qualcosa, e Sigmund non gli avrebbe certo  negato un po’ di amichevole conforto. Era il suo amico più caro, dopotutto, lì ad Asgard.<br/>Lasciato Yggdrasil, senza armatura e con pesanti mantelli di pelliccia drappeggiati sulle spalle, il guerriero di Grani fece da guida a Surt fra le vie della città, sorridendo placidamente a chi li riconosceva e mostrava i loro rispetti.<br/>Nonostante la neve, tutti vivevano al pieno delle loro possibilità. Negozi, botteghe, perfino bancarelle all’aperto attiravano l’attenzione con le loro merci; quello più gettonato, anche se modesto, era un negozio di fiori che riempiva di colori la strada intera. I fiori non crescevano ad Asgard, dopotutto, e tutti ne volevano un po’ per rallegrare le loro case.<br/>Arrivati alla loro destinazione, Sigmund sorrise e lasciò il passaggio a Surt, seguendolo immediatamente dopo.<br/> <br/>Era un locale dal taglio tradizionale, rustico quasi, caldo e accogliente. Nonostante la grandezza lo frequentavano in pochi, e ciò lo rendeva un luogo perfetto per poter chiacchierare indisturbati. Molto probabilmente il posto aveva perso attrattiva perché non offriva alcuna tecnologia, neppure un piccolo televisore. A Sigmund non importava troppo.<br/>Guidò Surt fino al suo angolo preferito, nei pressi di un camino acceso e scoppiettante, e cadde a sedere sopra una delle comode poltrone di quell’improvvisato salottino: «Prima ordiniamo, poi parliamo», disse, incontrando il favore dell’amico.<br/>Aveva l’impressione che si trattasse di qualcosa d’importante, data la tensione che si poteva respirare solo standogli accanto, perciò per buona misura chiese a chi servì i loro ordini di non disturbarli a meno di non essere interpellato. Il giovane annuì, e lasciati sul tavolino due birre artigianali ed un piatto di stuzzichini si congedò con cortesia.<br/> <br/>«Allora», disse Sigmund, afferrando il suo boccale. «Cosa ti turba?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Surt sorseggiò la sua birra con fare assorto prima di rispondere. Poi, a spalle basse, posò il boccale sul tavolino dove l’aveva preso e sospirò: «Questioni di famiglia, credo. Non proprio», si corresse, non sapendo bene come appellare il suo problema.<br/>Lui, dopotutto, una famiglia non l’aveva. Non più, da quando sua sorella era perita nella valanga causata accidentalmente da Camus.<br/>«Non sono sicuro di essere stato un buon fratello per… per Sinmore», scosse la testa, così quieto che la sua voce a stento superava lo scoppiettio del fuoco. «Ogni volta che vedo Camus così felice, con Crystal… non posso fare a meno di pensare a quanto poco ho fatto per lei. E guarda cosa è successo dopo! Sarebbe stata così delusa dalle mie azioni».<br/>Demoralizzato, Surt incrociò le braccia a si abbandonò sulla poltrona, affondando nel morbido schienale. Non voleva sentirsi invidioso di Camus, non dopo aver fatto così tanto per riappacificarsi, ma quella famiglia così in sintonia l’asgardiano non l’aveva mai avuta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Senza dire nulla, Sigmund si accigliò; se davvero Surt la pensava in quel modo, allora era stato incosciente a non aver affrontato prima quel problema assieme a lui.<br/>A ripensarci, quando lo aveva visto di ritorno dal Santuario, Surt gli era sembrato assente, in qualche modo profondamente deluso da qualcosa, se non addirittura roso dentro da sentimenti tutt’altro che positivi. Venire a sapere che non si era sbagliato… non era un bel colpo da assorbire, per chi si considerava il suo miglior amico.<br/>«Io non credo», disse finalmente, imitandolo nel posare il suo boccale. «Non credo tu non sia stato un buon fratello», aggiunse poi, a suo beneficio.<br/>Semplicemente, Surt e Sinmore non avevano avuto abbastanza tempo assieme. Lei era ancora una bambina quando il fato le era caduto addosso, e lui poco più di un ragazzo. Era impensabile paragonare una relazione famigliare come la loro con quella condivisa da Camus e Crystal, perché semplicemente gli ultimi avevano potuto approfittare di molto più tempo.<br/>E ciò disse a Surt, nel tono più confortante che potesse evocare.<br/>«La gelosia non è un sentimento con cui avere a che fare, Surt. Credimi».<br/> <br/>Oh, lui conosceva eccome il potere della gelosia. Anche se mai apertamente, anche se mai con malevolenza, Sigmund era stato spesso geloso del suo stesso fratello. Lo ammirava, lo aveva sempre fatto, ma c’erano sempre quei momenti in cui desiderava essere un po’ di più, avere un po’ di più.<br/>Lui era il maggiore, eppure l’armatura sacra di legata alla stella Dubhe era stata per il suo fratellino. Il comando dei Guerrieri Divini tutti era stato per il suo fratellino. Anche se non poteva che esserne fiero, impedirsi di essere geloso gli risultava impossibile, ogni tanto.<br/>Tuttavia, quella di Surt era un’invidia che non poteva essere curata tanto facilmente. Sigmund aveva preso quello stesso potere che risedeva nelle mani del fratello, diventando il generale dei guerrieri di Yggdrasil, e ciò aveva definitivamente messo a tacere quel suo minimo inevitabile antagonismo. Ma Surt…<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Cosa ho fatto per mia sorella, Sigmund? Se non fosse stato per Camus, perfino la sua tomba sarebbe andata persa nelle intemperie», replicò amaramente Surt, senza nascondere un sorriso di scherno alla sua persona.<br/>L’aveva seppellita, e poi abbandonata. Era scomparso, accecato dalla rabbia e dal tremendo desiderio di diventare potente, di avere tra le mani le fiamme roventi che avrebbero bruciato fino alle ossa chi lo avrebbe ostacolato.<br/>Asgard era stata la sua destinazione, e mai si era allontanato.<br/>Predicava fino allo sfinimento la vendetta per la sorella, l’ambizione di avere Camus al suo cospetto e di usarlo contro i suoi stessi compagni, ma non si era più dato pena di visitarla. Aveva quel minuscolo filo di perle e stoffa fra i capelli come suo ricordo, eppure la sua tomba era rimasta sola ed in balia di neve e ghiaccio.<br/>Un ipocrita, ecco cos’era stato Surt. Un uomo così ottenebrato da un regolamento di conti di cui non aveva diritto da aver ucciso a sangue freddo nonostante le suppliche di Camus nelle orecchie.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non sei sempre stato un asgardiano», ribatté il suo interlocutore, senza perdere un battito. Sapeva bene in che abisso si stesse inoltrando Surt con le sue silenti rimuginazioni, e non era il caso di lasciarlo libero di compiere quel viaggio.<br/>La tentazione del potere aveva accecato tutti, e Surt era caduto vittima di Loki così come tutti gli altri, ma c’era stato un prima.<br/>E non avrebbe permesso al suo amico di dimenticarlo.<br/>«Tua sorella ti voleva bene», gli ricordò, inclinandosi in avanti e posando i gomiti sulle ginocchia, così da poter guardare Surt in volto. «E se tu non ti fossi curato di Sinmore, lei sarebbe morta ben prima del tempo».<br/>Parole crude, ma necessarie.<br/>Sigmund non era estraneo alla storia di Surt. Sapeva come avesse dovuto prendersi cura della sorella ancora piccolissima perché i genitori erano morti, uccisi dalla miseria e dal gelo siberiano. Sinmore aveva appena due anni quando avevano perso la famiglia e si erano ritrovati costretti ad una vita di stenti, aiutati solo da poche anime caritatevoli che davano loro cibo e un alloggio.<br/>Il solo fatto che lei fosse sopravvissuta, nonostante le difficoltà e nonostante le loro scarse possibilità, la diceva lunga su che genere di fratello Surt fosse stato.<br/>«Hai provato a darle una casa, ricordi? Lei non ha voluto abbandonarti, a costo di continuare a vivere in mezzo alla neve», gli rammentò, mettendo l’accento sulle sue parole.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Surt inspirò bruscamente a sentir quello.<br/>Il ricordo di quel giorno, improvviso come un fulmine a ciel sereno, lo travolse come le acque di una cascata.<br/> <br/>Sinmore era ancora piccolissima quando Surt aveva provato a darla in affidamento ad un orfanotrofio, forse non aveva ancora cinque anni. Non ricordava come fosse arrivato in quella piccola cittadina, se saltando a bordo di un autobus dopo aver sentito le voci che giravano nel suo villaggio natio, o se aveva camminato fino a stancarsi, con il gelo che gli faceva battere i denti e tremare le mani.<br/>Non aveva molta importanza, al tempo.<br/>Surt aveva chiesto per strada dove poter trovare quell’orfanotrofio di cui aveva sentito parlare, aveva chiesto fino a perdere la voce, e qualcuno alla fine gli aveva risposto. Senza nulla da offrire tranne che un ringraziamento di cuore, Surt aveva preso Sinmore in braccio e si era diretto lì, stremato dalla fame e dal viaggio, rifiutandosi di arrendersi.<br/>Voleva che sua sorella vivesse al sicuro, sotto un tetto piuttosto che in mezzo alle intemperie. Anche un posto così sembrava il paradiso, agli occhi di chi non aveva mai avuto niente. Li avrebbe supplicati di prenderla, a costo di mettersi in ginocchio ed implorare giorno e notte; non c’era bisogno di prendere anche lui.<br/>Surt poteva farcela, poteva sopravvivere ancora un altro giorno. Ma lei… lei no.<br/> <br/>Sinmore dormiva, mentre suo fratello bussava disperato alla porta dell’orfanotrofio, sotto una delle nevicate peggiori che avesse mai visto.<br/>Avvolta in tutto ciò che Surt era riuscito a recuperare per coprirla, e nonostante ciò ancora tremante. Non si era dato per vinto. Aveva bussato dalla sera fino alla mattina, e quando qualcuno aprì quella porta gli sanguinavano le mani e piangeva d’afflizione.<br/>Sinmore si era svegliata al suono di una così vicina voce poco familiare, aveva guardato con occhi confusi il fratello che raccontava a spizzichi e bocconi la loro storia, intirizzito e affamato quanto lei. Era troppo piccola per rendersi conto di ciò che Surt stava facendo, ma quando la donna dell’orfanotrofio fece per prenderla in braccio così da portarla dentro…<br/>Non aveva mai sentito la sorellina gridare e piangere così forte di non voler lasciare Surt. Mai. Stanchezza e debolezza non le avevano impedito di divincolarsi dalla stretta della donna e correre ad abbracciare suo fratello, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo solo.<br/>Surt, di fronte a quella scena, non poté far altro che abbracciarla e piangere anche lui.<br/>“Mi dispiace», aveva detto alla donna che non sapeva cosa fare. Aveva cercato di convincere Sinmore, di dirle che lì avrebbe avuto una possibilità di sopravvivere, ma lei non sentiva ragioni. Non era un orfanotrofio per lui, per Surt. Lui era troppo grande per quel posto anche se solo un ragazzino.<br/>“Non puoi restare con me», le aveva sussurrato, costringendo le lacrime a smettere di scorrere. “Resta qui, ti prego".<br/> <br/>Lei aveva scosso la testa, ostinata all’inverosimile, e neppure Surt che cercava di allontanarla con la forza era riuscito a funzionare.<br/>Alla fine, forse impietosita, la donna li aveva fatti entrare tutti e due. “Non potere restare a vivere qui”, erano state le sue parole, dure ma gentili. “Però posso aiutarvi”.<br/>E lo aveva fatto.<br/>Aveva donato loro abiti caldi, meno consumati e più pesanti di quelli che indossavano, e Surt quasi aveva pianto un’altra volta alla vista del cibo fumante ch’era stato presentato a lui e a Sinmore. Gli doleva lo stomaco solo a guardarlo, tanta era la fame, ma si era assicurato che la sorella fosse la prima a mangiare.<br/>Nessuno dei bambini all’orfanotrofio li vide passare per la loro casa.<br/>Surt e Sinmore dormirono lì con il benestare della donna fino allo spassare della tempesta. Poi, con i suoi consigli e due zaini pieni di provviste sulle spalle, erano andati via. Avrebbero dovuto cercare un posto dove stare, a detta della donna, una comunità dove poter dormire al coperto e ricevere cure in caso di bisogno, ma nessuno sembrava volerli. Non a lungo.<br/>Trascorsero lunghi mesi tra fioco calore e gelo intenso, sfruttando con immensa parsimonia tutto ciò che riuscivano a racimolare, approfittando il più possibile di quei giorni fortunati in cui nessuno provava a cacciarli.  <br/> <br/>Alla fine, usando il poco denaro elemosinato per la strada e poi i loro passi, erano tornati al punto di partenza. A quel villaggio sperduto della Siberia, nei pressi dell’immenso iceberg che mai si sarebbe sciolto.<br/>Erano trascorsi lunghi mesi, quattro interminabili anni. Surt aveva compiuto dodici anni e Sinmore otto, quando tornarono nella neve a loro più familiare.<br/>Era in quell’anno che Surt aveva incontrato Camus, un ragazzo poco più grande di lui, ma già incredibilmente maturo. Non avevano che una manciata di anni di differenza, eppure quel misterioso individuo che non temeva il freddo e correva più veloce del vento gli sembrava lontano anni luce.<br/>Tuttavia, avevano fatto amicizia. Perfino Sinmore, che non era mai riuscita ad aprirsi con nessuno, era riuscita a farsi un nuovo amico anche se si vedevano poco.<br/> <br/>Poi, il disastro. La valanga che aveva sepolto Sinmore sotto troppa neve, la rabbia cieca di Surt e le scuse vane di Camus.<br/> <br/>Tornato al presente, Surt si accorse di aver fissato lo sguardo nel vuoto per abbastanza tempo da permettere al fuoco di perdere la sua intensità. Si era perso nei ricordi, in quel passato che aveva dimenticato fosse esistito.<br/>Sigmund era ancora al suo fianco, paziente, con il boccale di birra ormai svuotato.<br/>«Scusa», gli disse, mortificato di averlo fatto aspettare così. «Ti sarai annoiato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sigmund sorrise un po’, scuotendo la testa: «Pensi ancora di non essere stato un buon fratello?», gli chiese. L’interpellato esitò, poi fece cenno di no. A quello, l’asgardiano allargò il sorriso: «Se vuoi ancora avere una famiglia così unita, noi ci siamo. Io, Frodi, Baldr… non sei solo. La gelosia per Camus lasciala dove non puoi trovarla. Ci sono cose che non si possono più avere, questo è vero», annuì Sigmund, parlando in tono pacato. «Ma non vuol dire che bisogna arrendersi all’invidia e ai dubbi. Non sarà mai una famiglia come quella che ha Camus, perché lui ha preso Crystal come figlio, ma se vuoi dei fratelli… noi ci siamo sempre».<br/> <br/>Dopotutto, nessuno di loro aveva più una vera famiglia, e l’Yggdrasil era sempre pregno di solitudine e malinconia.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Nonostante la mestizia che l’aveva preso, Surt accennò un sorriso: «Forse hai ragione».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Anche se Loki ha usato l’Yggdrasil per scopi malvagi, l’albero in sé viene descritto nel primo film come benevolo e protettore della terra di Asgard. L’Yggdrasil di questa storia non è neppure più il ricettacolo della lancia Gungnir.<br/>Difatti, la lancia è stata ricostruita da Odino dopo essere stata distrutta da Ioria (com’è giusto che sia, dato che si tratta della sua arma, non di acqua fresca), ed è ora custodita nel palazzo del Valhalla, dove risiede Lyfia (che è l’ospite di Odino).</p><p>Le origini di Surt non sono in Asgard, ma in Siberia.</p><p>Ogni luogo menzionato nella storia di Surt non esiste, perciò è tutto molto generico.<br/>L’orfanotrofio dove si reca Surt accetta solo bambini piccoli, per questo è costretto ad abbandonare sua sorella. Plot armor? Assolutamente. Se la serie la usa, posso anche io.</p><p>Camus ha 3 anni più di Surt.<br/>Al tempo della valanga, Surt aveva 13 anni e Camus 16. Surt è stato investito del ruolo di Guerriero Divino a 30 anni, un anno prima della Guerra Sacra contro Ade e tre anni dopo la guerra contro Asgard.  </p><p>Prossimo capitolo: 11 Marzo<br/>Coppia: Aphrodite x Deathmask<br/>Personaggi: Aphrodite, Deathmask<br/>Rating: rosso<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 11 Marzi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>11 Marzo</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Deathmask x Aphrodite</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: E<br/>Personaggi: Deathmask, Aphrodite</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Scuote l'anima mia Eros,<br/>come vento sul monte<br/>[Saffo, Tramontata è la Luna]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Fu il sole che filtrava attraverso l’unica apertura fra le tende tirate a disturbare Aphrodite dal suo sonno, infiltrandosi nella stanza e cadendo esattamente sul cuscino, a disegnare una linea di luce dorata sugli occhi del Cavaliere.<br/>Con un lamento infastidito, provò a sollevare un braccio per schermarsi dalla luce, ma il danno era fatto. Sbuffando, aprì gli occhi e li strofinò, tirandosi a sedere per sfuggire al fastidio. Avrebbe fatto volentieri uso di un’ora in più di sonno, data la stancante giornata che aveva avuto meno di otto ore prima, e lanciò un’occhiata minacciosa alla finestra. Come se il sole si curasse dello sguardo inviperito di un uomo.<br/>Quando gettò gli occhi al suo fianco, però, non poté impedirsi di perdere almeno un pizzico della sua irritazione.<br/> <br/>Deathmask dormiva ancora beatamente, indisturbato dal sole che faceva capolino, il suo perenne ghigno abbandonato in favore di un viso più rilassato e pacifico. Gli ricordava un po’ quand’era ragazzino e insisteva a voler dormire in compagnia dei suoi coetanei, un attimo pieno d’energia e quello dopo collassato a russare lievemente sul cuscino.<br/>I capelli scarmigliati e il fatto che fosse completamente avvolto in un bozzolo di leggerissime lenzuola aiutava poco la sua causa.<br/>Erano trascorsi mesi dall’ultima volta che avevano dormito così, senza scompigliare il letto, senza affaticarsi nel loro passatempo preferito.<br/>Aphrodite si era presentato a casa sua dopo una giornata intera a restaurare una vecchia statua per il suo giardino, coperto di polvere, terra e vernice, aveva preteso una doccia calda per togliersi di dosso tutto quel sudiciume e si era appropriato del letto di Deathmask senza troppi complimenti.<br/>Quando il proprietario di casa l’aveva finalmente raggiunto, Aphrodite già dormiva come un sasso. Avere a che fare con una scultura che probabilmente avrebbe avuto un posto in prima fila in un museo ed imprecare ad ogni singolo granello di marmo danneggiato gli era sembrato più faticoso di una guerra sacra.<br/> <br/>Sbadigliando vistosamente, Aphrodite gettò i piedi giù dal letto e stiracchiò le braccia sopra la testa, con tutta l’intenzione di chiudersi in bagno e sciacquarsi il viso con un po’ d’acqua gelida per svegliarsi. Tuttavia, prima che potesse mettere in atto il suo piano, sentì le coperte smuoversi dietro di lui ed un paio di braccia cingerlo attorno alla vita.<br/>«<em>God dag, </em>Angelo», lo salutò, sentendosi posare la sua testa sulla spalla.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui mormorò qualcosa in rimando, lasciandogli una manciata di leggeri baci sul collo, e lo strinse un po’ di più: «<em>Buon compleanno, cuori mio</em>», gli disse, un po’ in italiano un po’ nel suo dialetto, ancora tremendamente assonnato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aphrodite sorrise, per nulla sorpreso della puntualità dimostrata da Deathmask, e voltò la testa per farsi dare un bacio sulla guancia: «Hai intenzione di alzarti?». Il suo fidanzato non era affatto una persona mattutina, anzi preferiva dormire fino a mattina inoltrata se poteva permetterselo, ma annuì e si trascinò giù dal letto a seguito dello svedese.<br/>Lo seguì in bagno, ciabattando con uno sbadiglio a stento nascosto dietro la mano, e Aphrodite apprezzò senza vergogna la vista di lui che si spogliava per infilarsi sotto la doccia. Avrebbe dovuto essere ormai abituato a vederlo nudo, tante erano le volte che si erano guardati a vicenda, ma quei muscoli tesi sotto la pelle abbronzata dal sole e sbiancata dal regno dei morti a un tempo, la curva perfetta della sua schiena e dei glutei, e ciò che alla sera reclamava suo non mancavano mai di fargli leccare le labbra.<br/>Lo avrebbe anche raggiunto, ma non aveva bisogno di una doccia e i suoi capelli erano solo in cerca di una spazzolata, quindi si limitò ad allungare le mani per accarezzarlo un po’, mentre aspettava che l’acqua si scaldasse, e tornò alle sue intenzioni.<br/> <br/>Aprì l’acqua fredda, aspettò di averla quanto più gelida possibile – a volte invidiava Camus e la sua abilità di poterlo fare all’istante – e si sciacquò il viso per lavar via gli ultimi residui di sonno. Si sentiva ancora un po’ stanco, ma nulla che una buona tazza di caffè non avrebbe risolto.<br/>Aprì il cassetto che aveva sequestrato a Deathmask per avere i suoi effetti personali anche lì e produsse una spazzola di legno, regalo di Shura qualche compleanno addietro; non chiedeva mai nulla in regalo per quell’occasione, perciò i suoi compagni avevano imparato a limitare eventuali doni avessero in mente per lui ad oggetti di uso quotidiano.<br/>Solo Deathmask sfuggiva costantemente alla regola, ma Aphrodite non poteva davvero lamentarsi del suo comportamento; se qualcuno poteva essere esente dalla sua abitudine di rifiutare piaceri inutili, quello era lui.<br/>Non poteva negarglielo, era il suo fidanzato.<br/> <br/>All’ultimo colpo di spazzola, con i capelli finalmente in ordine e voluminosi come al solito, Deathmask chiuse l’acqua e mise piede fuori dalla doccia, coperto di goccioline e cercando a tastoni l’asciugamano con i capelli negli occhi.<br/>Una nuvola di vapore lo accompagnò, e Aphrodite non si trattenne dal tastargli il sedere quando si avvicinò, strofinandosi via l’acqua dai capelli con l’asciugamano su cui aveva finalmente messo mano. Deathmask rispose con lo stesso trattamento, anche se meno efficace poiché Aphrodite stava indossando i pantaloni, e questi sbuffò una risata: «Finalmente sveglio, a quanto vedo», commentò, riponendo la spazzola nel suo cassetto. «A cosa devo tanto onore?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Deathmask gettò via l’asciugamano e alzò gli occhi al cielo, afferrando il mento di Aphrodite tra le dita per poterlo baciare come si confaceva ad un buongiorno: «Credevo di averti fatto gli auguri di compleanno?», mormorò quando si separarono, ad un soffio dalle sue labbra. «È un onore più che esplicativo, a mio parere».<br/>In risposta, Aphrodite fece scivolare le mani giù, a solleticargli l’addome, e lo baciò ancora. Un buon inizio di giornata per entrambi, non c’era che dire.<br/>«Và a vestirti», gli disse, approfittando del fidanzato che gli lasciava libera la bocca per baciarlo sul collo, accarezzando i morbidi capelli in cui amava affondare le dita. «Alla colazione oggi penso io».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Se anche era vero che avrebbe voluto protestare ed approfittare per sedurre il suo fidanzato ancora un po’, la prospettiva di Deathmask che cucinava per lui era fin troppo allettante. Quell’uomo era uno spettacolo ai fornelli, sapeva sfornare i piatti della sua cucina senza il benché minimo difetto.<br/>Per un bastardo che aveva fatto della morte la sua passione non era affatto male.<br/>Il fatto che avessero tutti degli inservienti pronti a piegarsi in due per ogni loro desiderio metteva un freno alla sua capacità in cucina, ma ogni tanto prendeva in mano la situazione e invitava gli altri Cavalieri a mangiare assieme, in particolar modo Shura e i gemelli. Oltre, ovviamente, ad Aphrodite stesso, che non aveva mai mancato un invito.<br/>Ciabattò in camera da letto, per una volta impressionato dalle condizioni ottimali in cui era rimasto il letto, e si tuffò nella parte di armadio che ormai era sua a tutti gli effetti. Aveva deciso di trasferire alcuni suoi abiti lì perché era stanco di svegliarsi, scoprire che i vestiti che aveva indossato il giorno prima non erano presentabili, ed essere costretto a farsi prestare un paio di pantaloni o una maglia da Deathmask solo per poter tornare al suo tempio e cambiarsi.<br/> <br/>Indossò una combinazione composta di morbidi pantaloni neri e camicia di un rosso più tenue della viva sfumatura sfoggiata dalle sue rose, e si sedette sul divano del salotto mettendo mano al cellulare; si sorprese ben poco di trovare un messaggio di Shura che gli augurava buon compleanno inviato alle 5 del mattino.<br/>Se Deathmask era sempre il primo ad augurarglielo a voce, Shura lo batteva sul tempo per le sue folli abitudini di svegliarsi prima dello spuntar del sole. Neppure Aiolos, che in giorni senza impegni se la dormiva sempre della grossa, non era riuscito a fargli abbandonare del tutto quell’abitudine.<br/>Lo ringraziò, ed in quel momento il cellulare trillò una notifica da parte di Milo, che gli porgeva i suoi auguri e quelli di Camus. Aphrodite aveva il sospetto che gli auguri di Camus provenissero da un’incitazione del marito a non comportarsi freddamente, dato l’incidente di un mese prima (il Cavaliere di Pisces si era profusamente scusato per aver quasi avvelenato Camus con le sue rose, nonostante le sue reticenze ad abbassarsi a tanto), ma non se ne curava più di tanto.<br/>Rispose a Milo con un messaggio di ringraziamento, quindi si alzò dal divano, entrò finalmente in cucina e mise giù il telefono. Solo per riprenderlo in mano quasi immediatamente per scattare una foto.<br/> <br/>Deathmask non indossava nulla. O meglio, non indossava nulla <em>a parte un singolo grembiule </em>che non aiutava affatto a coprirlo abbastanza. Un grembiule bianco, ornato da fronzoli tutto attorno, con la scritta “**** IL CUOCO” a grandi lettere sul davanti.<br/>Aphrodite non aveva idea se la censura fosse stata intenzionale o se la povera anima che aveva dovuto cucirlo a mano (perché <em>era</em> cucito a mano, quel tipo di lavorazione era tipica di Rodorio) non era riuscita a seguire fedelmente le istruzioni del folle che lo aveva richiesto, ma smise di pensarci non appena Deathmask si voltò e diede spettacolo del suo didietro in bella mostra.<br/>Le mani di Aphrodite scattarono un’altra foto di riflesso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Scattane più che puoi, non sprecare il tuo regalo», gli disse provocatorio Deathmask, sghignazzando sotto i baffi alla reazione di Aphrodite.<br/>Il suo fidanzato, come notò gettando un’occhiata al di sopra della sua spalla, lo guardava con occhi spalancati, incapace di emettere alcun suono. Era stata una splendida idea, quindi. Se Aphrodite preferiva non ricevere regali, allora gli avrebbe regalato una bella vista al posto di un oggetto.<br/>Non il completo più adatto per stare ai fornelli, ma non appena sentì i passi di Aphrodite avvicinarsi ed una mano schiaffeggiargli il sedere solo per restare lì a toccarlo, si sentì più che soddisfatto.<br/>«Allora?», lo istigò l’italiano. «Ti piace o devo restituirlo?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aphrodite fece scivolare le mani sotto il grembiule, ad accarezzare Deathmask con tutta l’oscenità di cui era capace, e gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio: «Ti piegherei qui, esattamente dove sei ora, e ti scoperei fino a farti implorare pietà», gli soffiò, strusciandosi sulle sue natiche nude ed esposte. «Se solo non mi avessi promesso di cucinare per me».<br/>Lo fece voltare, spostando i palmi sul suo fondoschiena, e gli infilò un ginocchio tra le gambe mentre esigeva da lui un bacio ben più esigente di quelli che si era fatto rubare già quella mattina. Deathmask gemette nella sua bocca, il suono attutito dalle labbra di Aphrodite pressate sulle sue, ed era rosso in viso quando venne lasciato finalmente libero di respirare.<br/>Lo svedese lo baciò ancora un po’, sulle labbra arrossate, sulla mandibola e sul collo. Poi sorrise uno dei suoi ghigni migliori e si allontanò, guardandolo con una luce divertita negli occhi: «Sei piuttosto bravo con i regali, devo ammetterlo», commentò.<br/>Gli accarezzò la guancia un’ultima volta, beandosi del calore che sentì sotto le dita, e tornò a sedersi.<br/> <br/>Deathmask scosse la testa, mormorando un “razza di bastardo” appena udibile, ma si mise comunque al lavoro per confezionare una colazione degna di Aphrodite.<br/>Questi, dal canto suo, era più che contento di poter osservare il suo fidanzato muoversi in cucina vestito solo di quel grembiule grandemente osceno, armeggiando con coltelli affilati ed utensili senza la minima difficoltà.<br/>In men che non si dicesse, di fronte allo svedese comparve una tazza di caffè fumante, nero e senza zucchero come piaceva ad Aphrodite, e questi la bevve senza pensarci due volte. C’erano solo due persone, in tutto il Santuario, che sapevano preparare un caffè a dir poco divino: Deathmask, che aveva appena spento i fornelli, e Mur. Tutti gli altri, pensò mandando giù l’amara bevanda, non erano neppure degni di chiamare caffè quello che preparavano.<br/> <br/>In men che non si dicesse, di fronte ad Aphrodite era apparsa una colazione giunta direttamente dalla sua terra natale: pane croccante imburrato e una generosa quantità di messmör, sempre la sua scelta preferita. Era chiaro che Deathmask aveva preparato tutto con le sue mani, piuttosto che comprare gli ingredienti già pronti, e lo svedese prese volentieri un morso.<br/>Delizioso, come d’altronde tutto ciò che veniva preparato dal suo fidanzato.<br/>«È la prima volta che resti in Svezia», commentò, quasi letteralmente leccandosi i baffi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Deathmask diede una scrollata di spalle: «Avevo voglia di provare a sorprenderti in più modi di uno solo», rispose.<br/>Si sedette di fronte ad Aphrodite, senza curarsi affatto di indossare qualcosa di presentabile almeno per mangiare, ed aggiunse un cucchiaino di zucchero nel suo caffè; a differenza di Aphrodite, lui lo preferiva meno amaro, e non lo accompagnava molto spesso con una colazione.<br/>Un’abitudine che gli era valso i rimproveri costanti sia di Saga che di Aiolos, anni addietro, ma che non aveva mai del tutto perso.<br/>Restò a guardare Aphrodite che mangiava con un sorriso inconsapevole sul viso; era la prima volta che tentava di addentrarsi nella cucina tipica del suo luogo di nascita, e non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi soddisfatto nell’esser riuscito ad accontentare chi la conosceva meglio.<br/> <br/>Quello, e Aphrodite lo rapiva senza fallo, specialmente in un luogo così quotidiano. Niente armatura d’oro ad appesantirlo, niente trucco ad adornarne le fattezze; solo lui, senza il tocco artificiale che pure lo rendeva solo più affascinante, dietro la maschera del più crudele uomo del Santuario.<br/>Esigente e spietato, ma anche dolce ed affettuoso. Una dicotomia che nessuno, a parte lo stesso Deathmask, davvero conosceva. Neppure Shura, e con lui avevano condiviso una buona fetta di vita.<br/>Tanto le sue rose erano velenose quanto la sua voce sapeva essere amorevole, ma solo al chiuso e lontano da occhi ed orecchie indiscrete.<br/> <br/>«Al di là di dare ai miei inservienti un motivo in più per detestare il loro lavoro – disse quando Aphrodite mandò giù l’ultimo boccone – cosa vuoi fare oggi?».<br/>Gli dei solo sapevano quanto anche Deathmask era impaziente di inaugurare quel nuovo grembiule ad oggetto del loro passatempo preferito, ma sprecare un’intera giornata a letto non gli sembrava una strada percorribile. Avevano un vigore eccezionale, ma non abbastanza per un compleanno al completo.<br/>E dopo l’ultima volta, che aveva richiesto una povera ancella a ripulire forse il peggior disastro mai causato in camera da letto, Deathmask era più che certo di non poter più darsi alla pazza gioia.<br/>Maschera di morte e Cavaliere d’Oro solo finché una donna alta un metro e cinquanta non lo minacciava reggendo convulsamente un manico di scopa e puntando il dito, incurante del castigo in cui si cade ad oltraggiare chi serviva Atena.<br/>Neppure lui si era sentito di ribattere a quel rimprovero.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aphrodite rise senza alcun ritegno, ben ricordando il modo in cui il suo povero fidanzato era sbiancato come un lenzuolo all’infinita ramanzina che si era sorbito; esistevano dei limiti anche alla sua sfrontatezza, ed era stato abbastanza fortunato da esserne testimone.<br/>«Prima anticipa una parte del mio regalo, e poi ti farò la grazia di rispondere», replicò, scostando la sedia dal tavolo e allargando le gambe, un sorriso sghembo sulle labbra.<br/>Deathmask afferrò l’antifona ed alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma cadde in ginocchio senza alcuna esitazione e strisciò verso di lui, una delizia per lo sguardo con le sue nudità esposte all’ammirazione di Aphrodite. Lo svedese era grato dell’addestramento che tutti avevano intrapreso come Cavalieri; una vista come quella non la si guadagnava tutti i giorni.<br/>«Sei proprio un Santo diligente», lo allettò, sorridendo via un sospiro nel vederlo leccarsi le labbra, in ginocchio fra le sue gambe. «Fammi vedere come usi quella tua bella bocca».<br/> <br/>Il Cavaliere non si fece pregare un secondo di più. Con i denti, aprì i lacci che chiudevano i pantaloni di Aphrodite e li aprì a mostrarne l’intimo, senza mai sollevare neppure un dito. Restò lì a boccheggiare sulla stoffa, sollevando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata divertita all’uomo che diventava sempre più impaziente, preda della calda sensazione sul suo inguine ma ancora non abbastanza vicina a dove la voleva.<br/>«Angelo…», lo richiamò, in tono ammonitore, combattendo con l’istinto di spronarlo con i gesti. «<em>Sug det</em>».<br/>Un singolo ordine.<br/>Deathmask non corse alcun rischio.<br/>Afferrò la stoffa dell’intimo fra i denti, la abbassò, e prese Aphrodite in bocca senza dargli neppure il tempo di un respiro. Aveva finito presto di giocare, e lo svedese imprecò nella sua lingua, cedendo all’impulso di affondare una mano tra gli ispidi capelli scuri del suo fidanzato.<br/>La lingua di Deathmask era tanto tagliente nella parola quanto abile nell’oscenità, e le sue mani trovarono presto appiglio sulle sue cosce, sulla pelle sensibile che neppure coperta dalla stoffa dei suoi abiti non rifiutava di sottostare a simili carezze.<br/> <br/>Aphrodite si curò di far udire a Deathmask ogni singolo sospiro d’apprezzamento che lasciava le sue labbra, umide e semi-aperte nel piacere. Lo spinse più a fondo, costringendolo a prendere di più, e gemette senza ritegno quando quell’infimo bastardo fece vibrare la gola attorno al suo sesso.<br/>Per aver cominciato quell’abitudine da poco, aveva imparato molto più in fretta e molto meglio di quanto si fosse mai aspettato da uno come lui.<br/>«<em> Du är så sexig</em>», lo complimentò, quando si tirò via per respirare, prendendo aria nella bocca spalancata. Un filo di saliva gli scendeva da un angolo delle labbra, e aveva il viso arrossato, la sua stessa eccitazione chiara sotto il grembiule. «Guardati… chi più osceno di te, Angelo? Così eccitato, e non ti ho neppure toccato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui lambì di nuovo il sesso di Aphrodite con la lingua e piegò le labbra in un ghigno dei suoi, divertito, mentre alla bocca sostituiva il movimento ripetitivo del suo palmo: «Ma tu <em>sei </em>eccitante, <em>amuri miu</em>», ribatté, reprimendo la voglia che lui stesso aveva di mettersi una mano fra le gambe e alleviare il suo fastidioso problema.<br/>Quel giorno era di Aphrodite, non suo. Quelle attenzioni andavano solo a lui. Avrebbe reclamato la sua parte prima del previsto, in ogni caso.<br/> <br/>Non si fece distrarre dalle sue provocazioni e tornò al suo lavoro, avvolgendo il sesso dello svedese con le labbra, accogliendo di buon grado la mano di Aphrodite di nuovo fra i suoi capelli. Perentorio, gli ordinava cosa fare con i gesti, mentre la sua voce cantava quella musica oscena e lussuriosa che tanto amava avere nelle orecchie.<br/>Si fece soffocare, al punto da farsi spuntare le lacrime agli occhi, e si lasciò dietro una scia di saliva luccicante. Era esigente, Aphrodite, e delicato era forse l’ultima parola con cui lo si poteva descrivere.<br/>Con un ultimo strattone, lo tirò via e venne gemendo parole profane nella sua lingua madre, dipingendo il viso di Deathmask di seme caldo e bianco. Perverso sia nelle azioni che nello sguardo, l’italiano fece guizzare la lingua e lo assaggiò, senza mai perdere la luce di malizia che ne animava gli occhi.<br/>La sua ricompensa fu un’imprecazione ben più colorita di Aphrodite e la possibilità di osservare il suo viso arrossato ed inquinato dal desiderio.<br/> <br/>Senza fiato, Aphrodite lo spedì in bagno a darsi una pulita e Deathmask obbedì senza protestare.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«I giardini di Göteborg?».<br/>Aphrodite guardò in tralice il suo – grazie al cielo presentabile – fidanzato e sollevò un sopracciglio: «Questo non lo hai deciso tu».<br/>Deathmask poteva essere un uomo dalle molte capacità, quando si trattava di accontentare l’unico uomo capace di farlo cadere in ginocchio con un singolo sguardo, ma che avesse volontariamente deciso di tuffarsi nei fiori di quei giardini senza alcun aiuto esterno era un po’ troppo.<br/>Soprattutto considerando che lui, i fiori, li utilizzava come ponte con l’oltretomba.<br/>E comunque, non l’avrebbe mai portato in una città che aveva visitato già molte volte per il suo compleanno. Che fosse il suo luogo di nascita o meno.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Colto sul fatto, Deathmask gli prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso, con una luce da piantagrane negli occhi: «No, hai ragione. L’idea è stata di Shura», ammise poi, dando una scrollata di spalle. «Io volevo portarti in Italia, a dire il vero».<br/>Tuttavia, Shura aveva avuto un’idea migliore. Aphrodite amava i giardini della sua città, e non vi tornava tanto spesso quanto in realtà voleva. Quale regalo migliore se non una giornata intera, senza alcuna preoccupazione né accenno di fretta, in uno dei luoghi che più lo affascinavano?<br/>Gli avrebbe consegnato il resto del <em>suo</em> regalo più tardi, tornati al Santuario. Non c’era di che angustiarsi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lo svedese scosse la testa, e notò con piacevole sorpresa che Deathmask non aveva lasciato andare la sua mano. Sembravano davvero una coppia di innamorati sdolcinati, per una volta.<br/>Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso, nel far vagare lo sguardo sui meravigliosi fiori che riempivano ovunque guardasse: «Shura ha sempre avuto più occhio di te, per certe cose», commentò, ridacchiando. Era sempre stato lui, il sentimentale, sin da quando erano bambini.<br/>Dove Deathmask e Aphrodite cercavano di nascondere le loro emozioni più umane, Shura non lo aveva mai fatto. Era sempre lui il primo a ricordare cosa piacesse ai suoi compagni, a consolare un ragazzino che stava avendo una brutta giornata, ad accarezzare gli animali che si aggiravano al Santuario. Eppure, restava sempre e comunque letale e diligente, ad ogni età.<br/>Se non fossero stati innamorati l’uno dell’altro, pur senza ammetterlo, Aphrodite era certo che almeno uno di loro avrebbe finito per fare coppia proprio con Shura.<br/>«E dove avresti voluto portarmi, <em>sötnos</em>?», gli chiese, scoccando un’occhiata poco amichevole ad una coppia che aveva lanciato degli sguardi oltraggiati nella loro direzione. Aphrodite tendeva a dimenticare che le sue abitudini di trucco, in combinazione con il fatto di essere in coppia con un uomo, non erano sempre ben viste al di fuori dello stato di Atena. Avrebbe volentieri messo al suo posto chiunque osasse mancar lui di rispetto ogni volta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prima di rispondere, Deathmask sollevò la mano di Aphrodite che ancora stringeva nella sua e baciò le nocche una ad una, possessivo. Almeno i malo sguardi non sarebbero andati sprecati, in quel modo.<br/>«Forse alla Reggia di Caserta. Ci sono degli splendidi giardini che ti piacerebbe visitare», quindi rispose, ripensando all’unica volta in cui lui stesso l’aveva visitata. Nel bel mezzo di una missione, quando una delle reclute in Italia aveva deciso di disertare all’improvviso.<br/>Deathmask aveva sbuffato all’essere costretto ad occuparsi di un compito così semplice, ma sapeva che gli ordini di Saga non andavano discussi. Specialmente se tali ordini erano originati da un Gran Sacerdote che si era ritrovato due Cavalieri d’Oro abusivamente in casa ed in una situazione più che compromettente.<br/>Dopo quell’incidente, che fortunatamente per tutti non era accaduto al palazzo ma nella villa privata di Saga alla cittadella, anche Aphrodite aveva dovuto scontare il misfatto. Sostituendo una ad una tutte le rose sparse lungo la scalinata verso la Tredicesima Casa, fatte appassire appositamente per quel compito.<br/>Aphrodite lo aveva lasciato in bianco per tre mesi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh… sì, mi piacerebbe», assentì lo svedese, cadendo a sedere su una panchina e trascinando con sé anche il fidanzato. «Stai diventando romantico, Angelo?».<br/>Deathmask lo guardò con un’espressione completamente oltraggiata, ma il lievissimo colorito che gli salì alle guance non sfuggì ad Aphrodite, e questi diede sfogo ad una risata di pura ilarità. Non era facile sorprendere quel bastardo senza alcun senso del pudore, ma quando ci riusciva era sempre divertente.<br/>Tuttavia, non era male cedere per un po’ alle sue stesse parole.<br/>Con fare pigro, si appoggiò a Deathmask e inclinò la testa sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi per ascoltare beato il canto degli uccelli e concentrarsi sul delizioso profumo dei fiori. Sorrise, quando sentì il suo braccio circondargli le spalle.<br/>Il romanticismo non era mai stato il loro punto forte. Due guerrieri che amavano lo spargimento di sangue e lo sguardo di puro orrore sui volti di chi osava affrontarmi non trovavano spesso posto nella luce soffusa di un amore meno frenetico ed esigente. Aphrodite poteva ancora contare sulle dita di una mano i loro momenti davvero romantici.<br/>E ciò li rendeva ancora più speciali.  <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Trascorsero l’intera giornata a Göteborg, rifugiandosi nel ristorante preferito di Aphrodite a pranzo, dopo aver passeggiato tranquilli fra fiori e piante splendidi. Lo svedese aveva sbuffato ad un paio di ragazzini chiassosi, e Deathmask non si era risparmiato un’occhiata a dir poco assassina nei confronti di un giovane che avrebbe volentieri sproloquiato contro il loro fidanzamento, ma quelle ore erano trascorse virtualmente senza smacchi.<br/>Sazi e ristorati, avevano poi cominciato a vagare per le strade della città, senza alcuna meta in mente, osservando vetrine e adocchiando locali interessanti. Una gioielleria catturò l’occhio di Deathmask per gli splendidi monili esposti, ma si guardò dall’entrarvi; non era ancora tempo di acquistare un anello, e se anche lo fosse stato la sua scelta non sarebbe caduta su una gioielleria svedese.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Atto a provocarlo, Aphrodite guardò attentamente la coppia di anelli esposta in bella vista e sollevò un sopracciglio: «Non ci fai neppure un pensiero, Angelo?», gli disse, sorridendo uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi colmi di malizia. «Potrei quasi offendermi».<br/> <br/> <br/>                                                                                        <br/>Deathmask alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò, gettando un braccio attorno alle sue spalle: «Allora rimediamo all’offesa, c’è un hotel proprio-ehi!». Schiaffeggiato sul dorso della mano da Aphrodite, l’italiano lo guardò con un’espressione a metà tra offesa e rassegnata, poi rise.<br/>Sapeva che non faceva sul serio. Quella conversazione l’avevano già avuta, dopotutto, e Deathmask non si sentiva ancora pronto a fare quel passo così importante. Forse Aphrodite lo era già, ma non era un uomo del tutto senza cuore, e lo avrebbe aspettato.<br/>O così sperava.<br/>«Dite?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Uh?».<br/>Colpito dall’improvvisa serietà nella voce di Deathmask, l’interpellato si tolse il sorriso soddisfatto dal volto e lo guardò: «Cosa c’è, Angelo?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Te lo chiederò », rispose lui, senza incrociare gli occhi azzurri che lo scrutavano al suo fianco. «Un giorno, mi metterò in ginocchio di fronte a te e ti chiederò di sposarmi».<br/>E lo avrebbe fatto.<br/>Avrebbe piegato un ginocchio, per la prima volta senza alcun perverso intento, e gli avrebbe presentato un anello d’oro, scintillante come la sua armatura e ornato da un diamante limpido come i suoi occhi. Gli avrebbe finalmente chiesto di unirsi a lui tramite la dea Atena, di legare i loro cosmi in uno solo. Avrebbe gettato via la sua facciata di bastardo senza sentimenti e sarebbe stato romantico, davvero romantico, per quel momento così importante che tardava ad arrivare.<br/>«Aspetta solo un altro po’».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aphrodite sorrise, più morbidamente, e avvolse un braccio attorno alla vita di Deathmask: «Io sono paziente, <em>min kärlek</em>», replicò, posando la testa sulla sua spalla. «Anche se non sembra».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quando tornarono al Santuario era ormai sera tarda, con uno splendido cielo sereno e punteggiato di luminose stelle. Tornando al suo tempio con Deathmask al seguito, Aphrodite ricevette un’altra manciata di auguri da chi non glieli aveva fatti durante il giorno, e Shura gli piazzò un regalo fra le mani con tutta l’intenzione di non voler sentire ragioni a riguardo.<br/>Lo sguardo assassino che gli rivolse il Cavaliere di Pisces a nulla valse, se non a far comparire un sorriso compiaciuto sul volto del capricorno, perciò scosse la testa e accettò il dono che gli era stato fatto.<br/>Entrati negli alloggi nascosti nella Dodicesima Casa, Aphrodite posò il regalo sul tavolino del salotto e guardò Deathmask in tralice: «Stai per tirarne fuori uno anche tu, vero?».<br/>Dal modo in cui continuava a lanciare occhiate – anche se quasi impercettibili – verso la camera da letto, sembrava plausibile che avesse trovato uno stratagemma dei suoi.<br/>«Hai chiesto ai miei inservienti di nasconderlo qui», tirò a indovinare, sciogliendo il nastro che legava il regalo di Shura, così da spacchettarlo. La reazione di Deathmask rese ovvia la risposta affermativa, e Aphrodite sospirò: «Toccante».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lo sarà, decisamente», assentì Deathmask, chinandosi appena in tempo per evitare di essere colpito dalla scatola che Aphrodite gli aveva appena scagliato, e ghignò.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Piuttosto che dargli soddisfazione, lo svedese si concentrò sul regalo di Shura. Gettata via la scatola che lo conteneva, non poté reprimere un sorriso; a prima vista era solo una bottiglia di – costoso – liquore proveniente direttamente dal Paese di nascita del capricorno, ma c’era di più. Appesa al collo della bottiglia, con una stringa dorata, c’era una fotografia.<br/>Ritraeva tutti e tre, Aphrodite al centro con un braccio di Deathmask attorno alle spalle, e Shura dall’altro lato con un sorriso compiaciuto sul viso. Erano allegri, genuinamente, e Aphrodite ricordava bene la giornata in cui era stata scattata.<br/>Shura si era presentato in casa di Aphrodite, bussando alla porta come un ossesso, e gli aveva messo in mano due biglietti per un concerto di musica classica che si sarebbe tenuto in Austria. La sua unica spiegazione era stata di averne due in più e di non volerli sprecare.<br/>Alla fine, si erano ritrovati in quattro (Shura era accompagnato da Aiolos) ad ascoltare musica suonata in un teatro d’alta classe, prima di fiondarsi in un bar e bere via la serata.<br/>Quella foto era stata scattata da un Aiolos piuttosto brillo, e ritraeva due Cavalieri forse messi ancor peggio. Aphrodite era sicuro di avere un bicchiere nella mano nascosta dietro Shura, e le guance di Deathmask erano più rosse che del loro solito pallore.<br/> <br/>La lanciò a Deathmask, che la prese fra due dita per osservarla, e ridacchiò: «È un amico da non perdere, no?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>No, decisamente.<br/>Ciò che lo aveva stupito di più, quella sera, era stato Aiolos. Non aveva mai sprecato più tempo del necessario a conversare con il ronzino, ma doveva ammettere che non era affatto una persona sgradevole con cui bere qualche bicchiere. Vecchie intenzioni omicide a parte, ovviamente.<br/>Lo immaginava posato e quantomeno serio, senza mai essersi dato pena di far caso al suo comportamento fuori la formalità del Santuario, ed era rimasto piacevolmente sorpreso nello scoprire che l’uomo dietro l’armatura poteva essere tutto l’opposto.<br/>Specialmente dopo quel bicchierino di troppo che dava inizio al divertimento.<br/>Decisamente un ubriaco allegro, a giudicare da ciò che ricordava.<br/>«È un peccato che tu non possa ubriacarti», disse in finto compianto al suo fidanzato, alzandosi dal divano per restituirgli la foto. «Sarebbe stato più divertente», aggiunse, sollevando una mano per scostare un ricciolo azzurro dal suo viso.<br/> <br/>L’immunità di Aphrodite alle tossine vegetali rendeva vani tutti gli sforzi di farlo ubriacare, e magari confessare qualche suo misfatto in un momento di persa lucidità. Utile in battaglia, ma al di fuori poteva essere irritante.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Messa giù sia la fotografia che la bottiglia, Aphrodite decise che era il momento di smettere con la loro recita di pazienza. Allacciò le mani al collo di Deathmask e pretese un bacio esigente, mordendogli le labbra con avidità, quindi lo guardò con occhi licenziosi: «Hai intenzione di darmi il tuo regalo o no, Angelo?».<br/>La sua risposta fu immediata.<br/>Piegò le ginocchia, lo afferrò con i palmi sotto le cosce e lo costrinse ad allacciare le gambe attorno alla sua vita per non cadere. Irruento, passionale, esattamente come piaceva a entrambi.<br/> <br/>Aphrodite non si accorse neppure del tragitto dal salotto alla camera da letto, impegnato com’era a baciare Deathmask e a sbottonare frenetico la sua camicia, perciò si lasciò sfuggire uno sbuffo sorpreso quando si ritrovò gettato di schiena sul letto senza troppe cerimonie.<br/>La sua protesta, però, finì affogata nel silenzio quando vide cosa Deathmask aveva appena preso dal mobile da toletta del proprietario di casa.<br/>«Miele?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui si leccò le labbra, giocando con il coperchio del barattolo di miele dopo averlo aperto: «Il mio regalo», gli disse, ammiccando. «Adesso sta a te decidere cosa vuoi fare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Cosa voglio fare?»<br/>Lo svedese si tirò su a sedere, prendendo il barattolo di miele dalle mani del fidanzato, e lo tirò a sé affondando la mano libera tra i suoi capelli: «<em> Jag vill knulla dig hela natten»</em>, gli sussurrò, ad un soffio dall’orecchio. «Assaggiami».<br/> <br/>Mai reazione fu più rapida.<br/>Deathmask gli sfilò di dosso gli abiti con una rapidità che, se meno controllata, avrebbe fatto saltare via i bottoni e strappato la stoffa, e lo spinse sul materasso con una vibrazione affamata che risuonava dalla sua gola nel silenzio della stanza.<br/>Il sesso fra le gambe di Aphrodite reagì non poco a quel suono, e lo svedese non si fece sfuggire il rigonfiamento evidente nei pantaloni dell’altro; prima ancora di poter anche solo pensare di produrre un commento sarcastico, però, Deathmask afferrò il barattolo di miele e fece colare il viscoso liquido sulla pelle di Aphrodite.<br/>Dorato e all’apparenza rilucente alla luce elettrica, colò con lentezza esasperante lungo il suo addome e sul petto, disegnando linee dolci che attrassero ben presto le attenzioni di chi le aveva disegnate.<br/>«Angelo…», soffiò Aphrodite, beandosi della lingua che leccava via il miele dalla sua pelle, delle labbra che lo baciavano una volta ripulito il dolce disastro che lo dipingeva. Era una sensazione nuova, un gioco che non aveva mai sfiorato i suoi desideri, e decise di volerlo fare più spesso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Deathmask si leccò le labbra per l’ennesima volta quel giorno, assaporando stavolta il dolcissimo miele che aveva scelto con cura proprio quel quella notte, e rubò al fidanzato altri sospiri. Uno per ogni bacio, finché più alcuna goccia d’oro rimase sul candore di quel corpo perfetto.<br/>Gi baciò l’addome, seguendo il profilo dei muscoli scolpiti da duri addestramenti, carezzandogli le cosce con i palmi aperti, senza mai arrivare lì dove Aphrodite lo voleva di più. lo sentiva, eccitato e voglioso d’attenzioni, ma prima…<br/>«Credo di volerti assaggiare un po’ di più», gli disse, tendendo un braccio per riprendere in mano il barattolo di vetro, già vuoto per metà. «Solo un po’ di più».<br/>Detto ciò, inclinò la mano e fece colare il miele fra le sue gambe, in lenti rivoli sul sesso di Aphrodite, divorando quell’immagine con occhi affamati d’oscenità ed esaltandosi all’imprecazione colorita che gli giunse alle orecchie, smorzata appena da un gemito a stento trattenuto.<br/>Si permise solo una debole risata, poi le dita di Aphrodite si serrarono fra i suoi capelli e lo costrinsero giù, inclementi nella loro esigenza.<br/>Ormai Deathmask era abituato ad essere in quella posizione. I tempi in cui pretendeva quel trattamento solo da altri e rifiutava di concederlo erano lontani. Ma nei pochi anni d’esperienza che aveva accumulato, meno di Aphrodite stesso, non aveva mai sentito sulla lingua un sapore così; quello di Aphrodite mischiato al dolce del miele, accompagnato dal canto osceno di chi aveva gettato via ogni decenza.<br/>Quella mescolanza di sensazioni, il tocco meno che gentile fra le ciocche ispide, l’arroganza di chi lo guidava, diede una spinta così forte all’estasi che lo minacciava da costringerlo a tirarsi via d’improvviso.<br/> <br/>«Oh… <em>cazzo</em>», imprecò, istintivamente nella sua lingua madre, respirando a fondo quell’aria che Aphrodite gli aveva interdetto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sorpreso da una simile reazione, Aphrodite restò interdetto solo qualche istante prima di cogliere il problema: «Non… cazzo, non dirmi che sei quasi…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dammelo e basta», lo interrupe lui, gettandosi immediatamente sul cassetto accanto al letto per tirar fuori una bottiglietta. Si sentiva il viso in fiamme, ed il respiro corto. Non riusciva a credere di essere quasi <em>venuto</em> così in fretta, in quel modo poi.<br/>Almeno quella mattina aveva potuto vantarsi di aver ceduto alle suppliche del corpo tanto rapidamente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh… va bene», acconsentì Aphrodite, in fin dei conti in una situazione non meno precaria. «Ma ad una condizione».<br/>Stappò la confezione di gel che aveva ricevuto fra le mani e si versò un po’ del suo contenuto sulle dita, muovendole per riscaldarlo, quindi approfittò di Deathmask a cavalcioni sul suo inguine per raddrizzare la schiena e accarezzarlo tentatore fra i glutei: «Fai assaggiare quel miele anche a me».<br/>L’altro Cavaliere non si fece pregare.<br/>Catturò le labbra di Aphrodite in un bacio e immerse le dita nel barattolo di miele, raccogliendo quel poco che vi era rimasto; quando le sostituì alla sua bocca, lo svedese si godette quel sapore sulla lingua, leccando via tutto, in un gesto che visibilmente mimava ben altro atto. Tuttavia, tenne fede alla parola.<br/>Deathmask perse l’appiglio sulle sue ultime briciole di testardaggine e gemette nel sentire le dita di Aphrodite che lo preparavano, arrivando ad indietreggiare su di esse tanto era impaziente; per tutta risposta, questi le spinse più a fondo, e sentì fin nel cosmo la scarica di pura euforia che attraversò il suo corpo come un fulmine appena caduto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Stanco di quell’interminabile gioco, e ancora in bilico fra cedere alle suppliche della sua stessa sopportazione, dalla gola di Deathmask si fece strada un suono simile ad un ringhio esasperato, e l’uomo decise di appropriarsi della situazione.<br/>Pur lamentandosi dell’improvvisa sensazione di vuoto, afferrò il polso di Aphrodite e lo costrinse a smettere quella deliziosa tortura, bloccando poi con una mano entrambe le sue.<br/>«Adesso basta giocare con il tuo regalo», gli disse, con voce arrocchita e prendendo rapidi respiri per calmarsi. «È ora di aprirlo».<br/>Alzandosi appena sulle ginocchia, con la mano libera guidò il sesso di Aphrodite ad entrare dentro di lui, e gemette nel calarsi su di esso, fino a prenderlo tutto nel suo corpo. Lì, senza mai smettere di guardare il fidanzato dritto negli occhi, prese a cavalcarlo, su e giù, ondeggiando i fianchi. Usò le gambe di Aphrodite come appoggio, la schiena inarcata all’indietro ma non così tanto da impedirgli la vista del volto arrossato ed eccitato di chi stava ben reclamando quel suo regalo, ed imprecò coloritamente quando si rese conto che l’essere di nuovo libero aveva concesso all’altro uomo di toccarlo.<br/>«Dite se-<em>ah</em>! Se continui così…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Invece di sprecare quel poco di lucidità che gli era rimasta per rispondere, contemporaneamente Aphrodite fece scattare i fianchi verso l’alto e colpì esattamente dove voleva.<br/>Deathmask inarcò il collo, gemendo se possibile ancor più licenzioso, e Aphrodite lo seguì cavalcando il suo stesso orgasmo, portato a finire dalla contrazione di muscoli attorno al suo sesso. Non capì neppure quale stringa di suoni provenisse da lui e quale da Deathmask, sopraffatto dalla foschia che seguì uno degli amplessi più intensi che avesse mai avuto la fortuna di sperimentare.<br/>Non si accorse neppure del suo fidanzato che crollava al suo fianco, se non per i brividi che gli corsero lungo la schiena al sentirsi improvvisamente privato del calore che lo avvolgeva.<br/> <br/>Ci volle un po’ perché il battito del suo cuore rallentasse la corsa frenetica che aveva intrapreso, ed il suo respiro tornasse ad acquietarsi. Il sudore che gli copriva la pelle come un velo cominciò a raffreddarsi, e solo allora riuscì a tornare in sé.<br/>Sbatté le palpebre, ancora ubriaco di tutta quell’euforia, e guardò al suo fianco; Deathmask era disteso senza dare alcun accenno di vitalità, se non per il petto che si alzava e abbassava a ritmo del suo respiro, con un braccio sul viso a nascondere i suoi occhi. Suo malgrado, Aphrodite ridacchiò amorevolmente, e allungò le dita per solleticarlo sul collo: «Angelo?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aphrodite rise un’altra volta: «Solo cinque minuti. Non possiamo dormire così», lo punzecchiò ancora, stavolta sulla guancia. «Angelo… avanti».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>No</em>».<br/>Stavolta in italiano.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«E va bene».<br/>Senza alcuna intenzione di dormire con la pelle ancora appiccicosa di miele, coperto di sudore e ben altri fluidi meno piacevoli, Aphrodite diede fondo all’ultima scintilla di energia che ancora aveva nelle membra e si alzò dal letto. Poi, a seguito di zero avvertimenti e dopo aver convenientemente aperto sia la porta del bagno che l’acqua della doccia, tornò in camera da letto e prese Deathmask in braccio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prontamente, Deathmask prima si impietrì e poi prese a dimenarsi: «<em>Che minchia fai?!</em> Dite, mettimi giù immediatamente!», protestò, aggiungendo per buona misura un’altra stringa di imprecazioni molto fantasiose, facendo di tutto per poter svicolare da quella situazione.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Guardati, e io che pensavo a quanto fossi stanco», lo prese in giro lui di rimando, ricevendo subito dopo il palmo della mano di Deathmask sul viso a zittirlo. Per tutta replica, lo leccò e rise all’espressione oltraggiata che ricevette in cambio.<br/>Poi, varcata la soglia del bagno, lo mise seduto nella doccia e si inginocchiò di fronte a lui, mettendogli due dita sotto il mento: «Un giorno sarai tu a portarmi così, <em>min kärlek</em>», gli sussurrò, a stento udibile sotto lo scrosciare dell’acqua sulle loro teste. «E sarà il giorno più felice delle nostre vite».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suo malgrado, Deathmask non poté ribattere. Scosse la testa, sorrise, e accettò il bacio che Aphrodite gli rubò con quella dolcezza che riservavano solo ai momenti più nascosti.<br/>«Buon compleanno, <em>amuri miu</em>».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – svedese (non mi sono risparmiata, buon divertimento)</p><p>God dag: buongiorno<br/>Sug det: Succhialo<br/>Sötnos: tesoro<br/>Min kärlek: amore mio<br/>Du är så sexig: Sei così sexy<br/>Jag vill knulla dig hela natten: Voglio scoparti tutta la notte</p><p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Il Santuario ha reclute per l’esercito regolare di Atena sia in Grecia che in Italia (e specialmente al sud Italia, dove prima c’era la Magna Grecia). Sto valutando se inserire nella lista anche altre zone in cui il pantheon greco era predominante.<br/>Il Giappone è escluso a priori, nonostante anime e manga, perché è normale che una storia di autore giapponese abbia il suo centro proprio lì, ma non ha senso da una visione più “realistica” della storia.</p><p>L’esagerazione che molte volte scrivo riguardante ciò che i Cavalieri provano durante il sesso è voluta; anche se non lo scrivo esplicitamente, in questi casi la loro percezione è raddoppiata perché, tramite il cosmo, sentono anche cosa prova l’altra persona. Per chi avesse perso la spiegazione nella raccolta precedente, il cosmo di due Cavalieri in una relazione può intrecciarsi in un legame quasi empatico: pensatelo come una telepatia, ma non perennemente attiva, che emozioni forti come queste possono innescare.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Cena tra gli Spettri<br/>Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Coppia secondaria: Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos, guest appearance di Saga<br/>Rating: G<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Cena tra gli Spettri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Cena tra gli Spettri</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Minosse x Aiacos</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Saga</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tutta la varietà, tutta la delizia, tutta la bellezza<br/>della vita è composta d'ombra e luce<br/>[Lev Tolstoj, Anna Karenina]</em>
  </p>
  <hr/>
</div><p><br/><br/>«Una cena?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon, intento ad armeggiare con i suoi capelli per renderli presentabili, annuì e guardò Saga nel riflesso sullo specchio: «Rhada mi ha chiesto di partecipare, e non mi è sembrato opportuno rifiutare il suo invito», disse, finalmente soddisfatto. Non aveva fatto granché, solo raccolto i lunghi capelli in una coda, ma se non altro sembravano più in ordine.<br/>Voltandosi, notò l’espressione perplessa di Saga e sospirò, trascinandolo fuori dall’immenso bagno della Terza Casa: «Cosa ti preoccupa, adesso? Non sto partendo per una guerra, è solo una cena».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando Kanon aprire l’armadio e tirar fuori un’elegante accoppiata di giacca e pantaloni nerissimi; non era davvero preoccupato per il fratello, Rhadamanthys si era rivelato un partito fin troppo buono perfino per essere uno Specter, ma…<br/>«Non è la tua viverna troppo cresciuta a preoccuparmi», sbuffò, avvicinandosi a Kanon per togliergli di mano una scelta errata di camicia. «Sono tutti gli altri».<br/>Ignorando l’espressione un pizzico offesa del gemello, diede una rapida occhiata al contenuto del suo armadio e ne tirò fuori un’altra camicia, bianca e dal taglio più elegante rispetto alla prima scelta. Per buona misura, vi aggiunse anche una cravatta recuperata dagli anfratti meno frequentati dell’armadio e lanciò entrambi a Kanon, senza troppi complimenti.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non sono un ragazzino, sai?», alzò gli occhi al cielo il Cavaliere, pur senza lamentarsi ulteriormente. Per essere affondato fino al collo nelle peggiori abitudini nudiste, Saga aveva buon occhio per l’eleganza.<br/>Si tolse di dosso l’asciugamano che gli avvolgeva i fianchi, rimasuglio di una veloce doccia, e si diede pena di indossare ogni capo di vestiario con cura, per non stropicciare la stoffa stirata da chissà quale dei suoi inservienti.<br/>Non ci sarebbe stato solo Rhadamanthys, dopotutto.<br/>Infilando i bottoni nelle asole uno ad uno, Kanon scoccò un’occhiata penetrante a Saga e sollevò un sopracciglio: «Minosse e Aiacos non sono una cattiva compagnia, una volta conosciuti. Non capisco cosa ti turbi così tanto a riguardo»<br/>Vero era che i due Specter non si erano mai dati troppa briga di assicurare le loro intenzioni pacifiche al Santuario, ma il patto di non belligeranza che vigeva fra le divinità non escludeva i loro eserciti. E i due Giudici, sebbene evitassero la vicinanza degli esseri viventi come fossero appestati, non erano poi così male. Aiacos più di Minosse, forse, era una buona compagnia.<br/>Minosse era più riservato, più silenzioso, ma allo stesso tempo non rifiutava un bicchiere di più. E la sua relazione con Aiacos rendeva quantomeno impossibile invitare solo uno di loro, anche solo per principio.<br/> <br/>Kanon era stato abbastanza sfortunato da poter assistere ad una scenata di gelosia di Minosse, che aveva fatto tremare l’intero palazzo della Prima Prigione, ma era stato anche abbastanza perspicace da cogliere il motivo di tanta preoccupazione per un allontanamento di Aiacos.<br/>Forse Ikki aveva causato un bel disastro, uccidendo il garuda dritto di fronte al grifone. A detta di Rhadamanthys, prima di quella guerra, né Aiacos né Minosse si curavano molto di cose tanto triviali. Anzi, si sentivano così sicuri di loro stessi da frequentare altri due Specter.<br/>Scosso da quella fila di pensieri da Saga che schioccava infastidito la lingua, Kanon puntellò le mani sui fianchi e lo guardò accigliato: «Non fare il guastafeste. Se non ti fidi della mia parola, almeno fidati di quella di Atena. Non siamo più in conflitto, e anche loro hanno diritto ad un po’ di normalità».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Quanta premura».<br/>La risposta di Kanon fu sollevare il dito medio.<br/>Rassicurato di avere di fronte suo fratello e non una copia con incluse le buone maniere, Saga si avvicinò e schiaffeggiò via le mani che continuavano a litigare con la cravatta: «Lascia fare a me», gli disse, per annegare eventuali proteste. «Hai la stessa manualità di quando eri ragazzino».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Rhadamanthys non è della stessa idea».<br/> <br/>Saga per poco non lo strozzò con la cravatta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il castello di Ade era, come sempre, un luogo che non accettava la luce come sua compagna. A dispetto dei meravigliosi giardini che circondavano la – al tempo – residenza Heinstein e delle luci da esterno che cercavano di spandere un po’ di colore, restava una dimora tetra.<br/>I muri un tempo bianchi e splendenti si erano scuriti, e dietro le finestre non baluginavano che poche lampade accese. Forse Pandora, che ancora viveva al suo interno, era l’unica ragione per cui esisteva ancora un po’ di vita.<br/>Kanon si era spesso domandato, anche inconsciamente, come mai la sacerdotessa di Ade non avesse abbandonato il castello per vivere alla Giudecca, ma la sua conclusione era sempre la stessa: gli Inferi erano un luogo troppo intriso di morte per chi era nato sotto il destino dei vivi.<br/>Non che la donna incontrasse troppo le sue simpatie, comunque. Anzi, da quando l’aveva sorpresa a tentare di sedurre Rhadamanthys, pur ben sapendo che lui stesso stava facendo uno stesso percorso, era subito entrata a far parte della sua lista nera.<br/> <br/>Fortunatamente per lui, Rhadamanthys aveva liquidato i tentativi infruttuosi di Pandora ed aveva seguito invece quelli più riusciti di Kanon. Il gemelli ancora ricordava l’espressione irata della donna, quando Rhadamanthys le aveva chiesto – con impeccabile cortesia – di abbandonare il suo corteggiamento. Pandora non aveva più aperto bocca a riguardo, né con Rhadamanthys né con Kanon, ma questi aveva continuato a non apprezzarne la vicinanza.<br/> <br/>«Dov’è Rhadamanthys?».<br/>Entrato nel grande salone d’ingresso, Kanon individuò immediatamente Cheshire e ghermì la sua attenzione; lo Specter, uno fra i pochi che aveva residenza stabile proprio lì al castello invece che negli Inferi, sollevò le mani dietro la nuca e gli scoccò un ghigno appuntito dei suoi, indirizzandolo nella giusta direzione.<br/>Almeno non avrebbe dovuto prendere la strada più lunga e scendere fino alla Caina.<br/>Rhadamanthys era un uomo dedito al suo lavoro, anche se molti ne dubitavano, quindi Kanon si era ritrovato più volte di quante ne avesse trovato piacevole a dover attraversare mezzo inferno per godere della sua compagnia. Quando non era in Inghilterra, e alla sua villa tornava sempre meno, e quando non adempieva ai suoi doveri di Giudice al tribunale, Rhadamanthys non lasciava quasi mai la sua dimora alla Caina.<br/>Sommerso di lavoro, era impossibile scambiare due chiacchiere con lui finché non decideva di aver concluso per la giornata.<br/> <br/>Kanon aveva provato a distrarlo ben più di una volta, arrivando perfino a sedersi mezzo nudo sulla sua scrivania, ma l’improvvisa responsabilizzazione dello Specter aveva gettato al vento i suoi tentativi di seduzione.<br/>Non che il loro letto ne soffrisse davvero, ma c’erano giorni in cui la diligenza di Rhadamanthys dava alla testa di Kanon. E lui voleva approfittare della sua relazione fintanto poteva, dovendo scegliere un successore alle sue Vestigia in un futuro non troppo lontano.<br/> <br/>Arrivato alle sue stanze private, in fondo ad un corridoio deserto e poco illuminato, Kanon spalancò la porta con la sua solita gentilezza e la richiuse con un calcio, leccandosi le labbra alla – poco composta – visione dello Specter.<br/>Praticamente nudo, salvo un paio di indumenti intimi, lo aveva colto nel momento perfetto. Con i suoi abiti da giudice scartati ordinatamente su una sedia e quelli ancora da indossare distesi sul materasso.<br/>«Brutto momento, Rhada?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>For hell’s sake</em>! Hai dimenticato la decenza?!».<br/>Se chiunque altro avesse provato a fare irruzione nella sua stanza in quel modo, fosse stato anche Minosse, la viverna avrebbe causato un pandemonio. Kanon era tutt’altra storia, ma almeno il decoro di bussare!<br/>Non gli interessava granché di essere stato colto in déshabillé, specialmente con gli occhi affamati di Kanon a vagare indisturbati, ma c’era un limite a quel comportamento in casa d’altri.<br/>Sospirò, afferrando i pantaloni, e neppure sussultò quando sentì le mani del suo fidanzato accarezzare i muscoli del suo addome: «Non ora», si limitò ad ammonirlo, svicolando dal suo abbraccio. «Non ho intenzione di sorbirmi le lamentele di mio fratello se arriviamo in ritardo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Gemini sbuffò con fare teatrale, crollando a sedere sul materasso: «Minosse sarebbe capace di lamentarsi anche del sole», ribatté, imbronciato. «Potresti almeno baciarmi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Per tutta risposta, Rhadamanthys alzò gli occhi al cielo ma lo accontentò, chinandosi per baciarlo sulle labbra. Tuttavia, sfuggì alla presa di Kanon e scosse la testa, indossando una camicia viola cupo: «Più tardi. Meglio una notte di un’ora, no?».<br/>E, in tutta onestà, lo Specter davvero non aveva voglia di ascoltare una delle solite prediche di Minosse. Lui, che era stato uno scansafatiche di proporzioni epiche durante gli ultimi secoli, era capace di offendersi per un minimo ritardo o una minima imperfezione. E con Aiacos che non voleva rivaleggiare con lui al di fuori del puro potere dei loro cosmi… era pressoché impossibile negoziare quel suo comportamento.<br/>Quasi li preferiva quando dormivano a destra e a manca come capitava, Rhadamanthys. Almeno Aiacos sembrava più responsabile di qualche secolo addietro. Minosse era stato perfino più incosciente. Senza contare quello che era successo – anche se solo nella sua testa –  con Albafica, qualcosa che Rhadamanthys non aveva mai smesso di rinfacciargli per ogni critica a Kanon.<br/> <br/>«Come ha reagito tuo fratello?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non è stata una conversazione tutta rose e fiori», rispose Kanon, giocherellando con il copriletto. «Ma si è zittito in fretta».<br/>D’altro canto, non poteva fargliene una colpa. Saga aveva attraversato alcuni anni molto difficili, non ultima la cruciale confessione che aveva fatto a Milo, e stava finalmente tornando a curarsi più della sua famiglia che delle azioni compiute come Arles.<br/>Non che Saga e Kanon avessero davvero avuto una buona relazione, il contrario piuttosto, ma solo negli ultimi tempi avevano cominciato a scoprirsi come fratelli. E il carattere premuroso di Saga non si era del tutto dileguato con l’avvento dell’oscurità che albergava in lui, quindi il risultato era stato un gemello più apprensivo del solito.<br/>A Rhadamanthys non disse davvero tutto, ma abbastanza da farlo sbuffare una mezza risata. Il che, considerando la viverna, era tutto dire.<br/>«Credi possa biasimarlo?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys si gettò sulle spalle la giacca e scosse la testa, guardando Kanon in tralice: «Secondo me no. Lui, come la maggior parte di voi al Santuario, non ha mai avuto contatti tanto ravvicinati con noi Specter. È ragionevole che si preoccupi per te».<br/>Agganciati i gemelli d’oro – generoso regalo di Kanon per il suo compleanno – ai polsini della camicia, lo Specter lisciò il bavero della giacca e tese il braccio per il suo fidanzato: «Andiamo?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Senza farselo ripetere, Kanon scattò in piedi e accettò il braccio di Rhadamanthys: «Siamo in anticipo», notò, guardando l’orologio. «Qualcosa mi dice che Minosse se la prenderà con noi anche per questo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il ristorante lo aveva scelto Aiacos, dopo una delle sue lunghe passeggiate. Quando non era intrappolato nei suoi doveri, infatti, lo Specter amava uscire all’aria aperta e cercare di città in città le strade migliori per sgranchirsi le gambe. Sempre di notte, e sempre lontano da chi le percorreva tutti i giorni, ma era uno dei pochi Specter che apprezzava la vita al di fuori degli Inferi.<br/>O meglio, l’aria che si respirava al di fuori degli Inferi. La vita sembrava ancora troppo fastidiosa a chi era abituato ad avere a che fare con i morti.<br/>La loro meta, un gioiellino che aveva sede a Francoforte, era un ristorante specializzato in cucina all’italiana, dai colori caldi ed accoglienti al suo interno. I tavoli erano coperti da tovaglie bianche, e tutto dava l’idea di un luogo rustico e all’apparenza tranquillo.<br/>Kanon si ritrovò sorpreso di fronte a quella scelta; conoscendo i tre Giudici, che pure preferivano ambienti più spenti, non si aspettava di mettere piede in un posto come quello. La sua sorpresa dovette trasparire, perché vide Rhadamanthys sollevare appena un angolo della bocca, ma prima ancora di poter fare domande Aiacos li aveva condotti al tavolo da lui prenotato e i quattro presero posto.<br/> <br/>Non era proprio isolato, ma era uno dei tavoli all’angolo della stanza, con due sedie da un lato ed un comodo divano dall’altro. Approfittando del fatto che Aiacos era intento a parlare con uno dei camerieri per chissà quale motivo, Kanon scambiò un’occhiata con il suo fidanzato e si accaparrò il posto a sedere più comodo.<br/>Ghignò a Minosse, che aggrottò le sopracciglia nella sua direzione, e alzò le spalle come a dire “potevi pensarci prima”.<br/> <br/>Pochi minuti più tardi anche Aiacos e Minosse avevano preso posto a tavola, e Kanon non si trattenne dal chiedere il motivo di quella scelta. Era troppo bizzarro, a suo avviso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiacos diede una scrollata di spalle: «È un bel posto», rispose, afferrando il menù. «Mi ci sono imbattuto per caso, e ho pensato che non sarebbe stato così male organizzare qualcosa».<br/>Cosa che, sebbene veritiera, non raccontava tutta la verità a Kanon. Sì, il ristorante lo aveva trovato per puro caso, ma era stato Rhadamanthys a suggerirlo come plausibile meta per una cena tutti insieme. Aiacos aveva solo pensato di avere sotto mano un’attività niente male per qualche evento.<br/>Dopotutto, Rhadamanthys aveva i suoi piani. E, come suo quasi cognato, Aiacos non se la sentiva di dissentire.<br/>«Avete delle preferenze sul vino?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sì, il più costoso che hanno».<br/>Scostandosi l’invadente frangia dalla fronte, Minosse sorrise al suo compagno e gli sfilò il menù dalle mani: «Meglio approfittare, no?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Un’occhiata rapida al menù disse a Kanon che quel ristorante non scherzava in fatto di qualità. Bastava guardare i prezzi accanto ad ogni voce elencata sui fogli stampati, ben più alti di qualsiasi ristorante il gemelli avesse mai visitato fino ad allora.<br/>Luoghi del genere non erano mai stati fra le sue preferenze, perché preferiva di gran lunga ubriacarsi in un bar o trascorrere le sue serate con Rhadamanthys a rotolarsi fra le lenzuola, ma un invito era pur sempre un invito.<br/>E doveva ammettere che quelle pietanze erano molto invitanti.<br/> <br/>Consigliato da Rhadamanthys, che ovviamente ne sapeva più di lui, e ignorando le continue occhiate condiscendenti di Minosse nella sua direzione, scelse cosa mangiare e mise giù il menù. Avrebbe ordinato Aiacos per tutti, perciò non si curò di imparare a menadito i nomi in tedesco.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dovresti impararlo», commentò Rhadamanthys, versandosi un bicchiere d’acqua. «Non puoi continuare a venire in Germania senza sapere il tedesco».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon appoggiò la schiena ai cuscini del divano, allungando una mano per posarla sulla coscia della viverna, e sorrise: «A cosa mi serve? Ho te che fai da interprete», replicò, strizzando l’occhio. Rhadamanthys rispose alla sua cocciutaggine con seccata indulgenza, e scosse la testa.<br/>«<em>Ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß du liebst mich</em>».<br/>Allo Specter quasi andò di traverso l’acqua, e Kanon lo guardò con un’espressione compiaciuta: «<em>Ich kann Deutsch sprechen. Aber nur wenn ich will</em>».<br/>Sapeva di aver appena innescato una vendetta che avrebbe avuto luogo ben più tardi quella sera, ma il viso scioccato del suo fidanzato era una ricompensa più che degna di qualsiasi ritorsione. Non aveva mai detto a Rhadamanthys di aver imparato il tedesco. Poteva capirlo, così come poteva comprendere molte altre lingue, ma lo Specter non aveva mai saputo nulla di quanto in realtà Kanon conoscesse quella lingua.<br/> <br/>«Avrei voluto approfittarne per richiamare qualche pettegolezzo alle mie spalle, ma sei troppo contegnoso», ridacchiò. Con suo sommo stupore, anche Aiacos e Minosse se la risero, divertiti dalla pura indignazione sul volto del loro parigrado, e Kanon mandò a mente di aver appena firmato la sua condanna definitiva.<br/>Ne era valsa la pena.<br/> <br/>I piatti da loro ordinati, accompagnati dal vino più costoso che Aiacos si era fatto consigliare, arrivarono in fretta al loro tavolo; confusione per quel ristorante così luminoso ed accogliente a parte, Kanon apprezzò di buon grado l’eccellente qualità del servizio.<br/>E ovviamente, assaggiato il primo boccone, la più che superba qualità della cucina.<br/>Non era estraneo alla cucina italiana, perché Deathmask era un cuoco a dir poco eccezionale ed un paio di volte Kanon era stato invitato a mangiare assieme ai suoi compagni, e quelle pietanze non avevano nulla da invidiare ad un locale pienamente italiano.<br/>Rendevano giustizia alle loro origini.<br/>Tra un sorso di vino ed un boccone, chiacchiere leggere si sollevavano qua e là al loro tavolo, con Minosse che si lamentava delle troppe anime che si era ritrovato sulle spalle e Rhadamanthys che gli rispondeva a tono rammentandogli il suo ruolo. Aiacos, piuttosto che parlare di lavoro, intavolò una conversazione del tutto opposta e Kanon non si accorse di quanto tempo era trascorso nell’ascoltare una storia di troppo.<br/>Anche lui si ritrovò a spettegolare sui suoi parigrado, così come Minosse si era messo a raccontare ciò che si vociferava negli Inferi, e la cena volò via in men che non si dicesse.<br/> <br/>Piatti e bottiglie vuote furono portati via dal cameriere che era rimasto a servirli per tutta la serata, ed un nuovo menù venne consegnato nelle mani dei quattro avventori. Una lista di dessert artigianali che faceva venire l’acquolina in bocca solo a leggerla, da cui Kanon recuperò una singola voce per sé.<br/>Quasi un’ora più tardi, con lo stomaco pieno e le orecchie stordite da fin troppa parlantina, i tre Specter più Kanon si alzarono da tavola. Aiacos si prese la briga di pagare il conto per tutti, perciò Rhadamanthys e Kanon uscirono all’aria fresca della sera, allontanandosi dal chiacchiericcio continuo che si sollevava dagli altri clienti.<br/> <br/>Si stava bene, con una leggera brezza che scompigliava i capelli e soffiava via la calura del locale, e Kanon prese sottobraccio il suo fidanzato con un sorriso: «Lo penso davvero, sai? Che ti amo», gli disse.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Forse hai bevuto un po’ troppo», ribatté Rhadamanthys. Come replica, Kanon gli pizzicò il braccio e dovette reiterare, colpevole: «<em>Didn’t you say it yourself? I love you as well</em>».<br/>Smielato? Forse.<br/>Ma si prendevano a testate così tante volte da non poter rifiutare quel pizzico di romanticismo che non poteva non esserci fra loro.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh… voglio baciarti. Dammi un bacio», pretese Kanon, schioccando le labbra. «Prima che quei due ritornino».<br/>Rhadamanthys lo accontentò, rapido ma deciso, e il gemelli sorrise: «<em>Σε αγαπώ</em>». Avrebbe aggiunto anche qualcos’altro, ma in quella Aiacos e Minosse uscirono dal ristorante, e l’incantesimo di serenità si spezzò. I due Specter proposero di tornare al castello, Kanon acconsentì volentieri, e Rhadamanthys alzò gli occhi al cielo perché sapeva il motivo di tanta arrendevolezza ai desideri altrui.<br/> <br/>D’altronde, amarsi significava anche quello.<br/>E a Kanon non dispiacque poi molto gemere il nome del suo fidanzato.<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – inglese<br/>For hell’s sake!: per l’amor dell’inferno! (l’espressione corretta è for god’s sake/per l’amor del cielo, ma stiamo parlando di Rhadamanthys qui)<br/>Didn’t you say it yourself? I love you as well: Non l’avevi detto tu? Ti amo anch’io.</p><p>Traduzioni – tedesco<br/>Ich liebe dich. Und ich weiß du liebst mich: Ti amo. E so che mi ami.<br/>Ich kann Deutsch sprechen. Aber nur wenn ich will: Posso parlare il tedesco. Ma solo quando voglio.</p><p>Traduzioni – greco<br/>Σε αγαπώ: (Se agapó) Ti amo</p><p>Note di comprensione<br/>Mitologicamente, Radamante e Minosse sono fratelli, quindi come Specter lo sono anche i qui presenti  Rhadamanthys e Minosse, anche se non di sangue.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Leggi Sacre<br/>Background: Shion x Dohko<br/>Personaggi: Shion, [???], guest appearance di Cait Sith Cheshire<br/>Rating: G<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leggi Sacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Leggi Sacre</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Background Shion x Dohko</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Personaggi: Shion, [???]<br/>Personaggi secondari: Cait Sith Cheshire</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>È vero che talvolta bisogna cambiare qualche legge. <br/>Ma il caso è raro; e quando avviene, bisogna ritoccarle <br/>con mano tremante; con tanta solennità e tante<br/>precauzioni che il popolo debba concluderne che<br/>le leggi sono veramente sante [...]<br/>[Montesquieu]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nota importante a fine capitolo per il personaggio che compare qui. Non posso metterla all’inizio perché sarebbe spoiler, ma posso dirvi questo: il personaggio non segue la sua storia canon. Ho deciso di inserirlo in questo modo perché mi piace molto il personaggio in sé, ma seguendo la sua storia al completo non avrebbe senso in questa raccolta. Non è un personaggio con un ritorno garantito (almeno in questa raccolta), perciò se non vi interessa come è stato utilizzato non lo farò tornare qui.</p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Il lussuoso castello un tempo appartenuto agli Heinstein era lo stesso tetro luogo di sempre. Immense sale buie, poche illuminate dagli splendidi candelabri dorati, e corridoi animati dal costante ticchettio e sferragliare di armature scure.<br/>Una sola manciata, gli Specter che abitavano il castello. Tutti gli altri erano servitori di Ade, guerrieri a metà fra vita e morte e scheletri riportati a far scricchiolare le loro ossa in superficie, tutti coperti da una quantità variabile d’armature scure.<br/>Fra quegli Specter, il più esuberante era di certo Cheshire.<br/>Vestito d’una Surplice molto discutibile e sempre con un ghigno felino sul volto, portava un po’ di vitalità in quell’edificio smorto e quasi sempre silenzioso. Le sue chiacchiere si potevano udire in ogni sala in cui si fermava, rivolte a Specter o soldati semplici senza distinzione, e Shion più volte si era fermato a conversare con lui.<br/>Lo lasciava alle sue rimuginazioni solo quando cominciava a rimpiangere la sua più familiare Pandora, anche se continuava a ricordarla sia con malinconia che con velato terrore.<br/> <br/>Dal canto suo, Shion era ben lieto che la Pandora di quell’epoca non fosse identica alla sua controparte del vecchio secolo, ma ben più pacata e calma di mente. Spietata lo era sempre, anche se all’apparenza poco lo si notava, ma non era né malevola né interessata al suo potere. Lo sfruttava al meglio, ma non se ne gloriava e non ne cercava altro.<br/>In più, una volta scavalcate le ostilità, era piacevole intrattenere una conversazione con lei, e la sua abilità nel suonare l’arpa allietava di quando in quando il silenzio del castello.<br/> <br/>Con la sua decisione di accettare, finalmente, il dono di Ade e di Atena e tornare pienamente in vita, la routine di Shion stava radicalmente cambiando. La sua libertà era piena e totale, non era più legato alle dodici ore che gli erano state concesse dal dio dei morti come compromesso, eppure non riusciva ad abbandonare totalmente quel posto.<br/>La sua gratitudine ad Ade non risiedeva solo in ciò che la divinità aveva fatto per gli altri suoi compagni, ma anche nella pietà che aveva dimostrato ascoltando le suppliche di Dohko e voltandole a loro vantaggio. Shion aveva sperimentato in prima persona quanto Ade non fosse un dio malvagio, e non poteva semplicemente andar via.<br/>No, la sua decisione era stata categorica.<br/>Non avrebbe abbandonato la scura Surplice degli inferi che imitava il suo vecchio oro, e non avrebbe lasciato in modo definitivo la dimora di Ade. Cinque giorni al Santuario, due al castello, questa era stata la sua risoluzione finale. Di scendere all’Inferno, dove precedentemente dimorava in attesa della sua breve libertà, non se ne parlava.<br/> <br/>Il lato negativo del suo categorico rifiuto di tornare fra gli Specter, anche se per poco e con assoluta indipendenza, era la poca compagnia. Cheshire era un’amicizia interessante, ma lasciava così poco il castello che raramente aveva qualcosa di nuovo da raccontare.<br/>Gli altri Specter che si facevano vivi al castello erano di poche parole, e i soldati evitavano Shion con il terrore nelle membra.<br/>Alla fine, sebbene non avesse intenzione di tornare sulla sua decisione, Shion aveva ripiegato a trascorrere i giorni più solitari al telefono con Dohko o guardando la TV. Fortunatamente per lui, anche al castello di Ade la tecnologia non mancava, forse a beneficio di Pandora.<br/> <br/>Era così abituato a quella routine di solitudine da non aspettarsi una visita proprio lì.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Shion!», lo chiamò Cheshire, spalancando la porta del regale salotto senza neppure bussare. «C’è qualcuno per te».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il già Cavaliere di Aries mise giù il libro che stava leggendo, preso direttamente dalla biblioteca immensa del castello, e guardò lo Specter felino sollevando un sopracciglio: «Qualcuno per me?», gli chiese, confuso.<br/>Nessuno mai si presentava al castello per una visita di cortesia, se non Kanon. Ma lui lo faceva più per vedere Rhadamanthys, non certo solo per fare due chiacchiere con Shion.<br/>«Chi è?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Cheshire si appoggiò allo stipite della porta e incrociò le braccia: «Un tuo vecchio amico», rispose. «Vecchissimo, anzi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Che significa?».<br/>Perplesso come non mai, Shion si alzò dal divano, facendo sferragliare la nera armatura. Un suo vecchio amico? Non era possibile, nessuno a parte Dohko – e neppure lui, dopotutto – poteva essere descritto come un suo vecchio amico.<br/>I suoi vecchi amici erano tutti morti secoli or sono.<br/>Chi voleva vederlo?<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Significa – disse l’ospite inatteso, varcando la porta attento a non farsi intralciare dallo Specter – che forse è ora per me di tornare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shion lasciò cadere il libro che aveva dimenticato di avere ancora in mano, facendolo atterrare con un tonfo sul pavimento lustro. Certo che i suoi occhi lo stessero ingannando, batté le palpebre più volte, come aspettandosi di veder sparire la splendida apparizione argentea da un momento all’altro.<br/>Com’era possibile? Lui era scomparso, sparito improvvisamente nel nulla dopo aver affidato a lui e Dohko l’addio di suo fratello.  <br/>Per un po’, Shion non riuscì a proferir parola. Lo guardava, pietrificato dallo stupore e dall’incredulità, e non sapeva se aprir bocca o meno. Cosa gli avrebbe detto? Cosa stava pensando, in quel momento, dopo aver scoperto che il Cavaliere d’Oro conosciuto anni addietro si era votato alla gratitudine per Ade?<br/>Fu l’intromissione di Cheshire, che si schiarì la gola e congedò rapidamente, a farlo tornare in sé.<br/>«Come… tu… io… pensavo fossi morto», riuscì finalmente a dire, parole ancora un po’ soffocate ed incerte.<br/>E invece era lì, vivo e vegeto, giovane come non fosse mai invecchiato.<br/>Suikyo non sembrava cambiato di un giorno.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Cavaliere d’Argento sorrise, ma era un sorriso malinconico, amaro.<br/>Prima di rispondere, oltrepassò Shion e cadde a sedere sul divano, riflettendo bagliori argentei ovunque mentre la luce elettrica di finte candele si spandeva sulla sua armatura. Non si aspettava davvero di rivedere il suo vecchio compagno d’armi così, privo dell’oro e coperto di nero violaceo.<br/>Quando aveva saputo di dove Shion si trovasse, all’inizio si era rifiutato di crederci. Lui, così vicino ad Ade? E per così a lungo, poi?<br/>Non era concepibile, neppure nel più assurdo dei mondi.<br/>Eppure eccolo lì, ora sedutogli di fronte, non più Ariete lucente ma Cavaliere votato ad Atena ed inquinato dagli inferi.<br/>«Che cosa ti è successo?».<br/>Non riuscì a spiegare la sua storia. Doveva sapere. Aveva bisogno di capire.<br/>La sua voce, nel formulare quella frase, quasi si ruppe.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Una domanda del genere se l’aspettava.<br/>Sospirò, poggiando i gomiti sui braccioli della poltrona e facendosi cadere le mani in grembo; la risposta non era così semplice come sembrava.<br/>«Che cosa sai?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Di te e di Ade?».<br/>Shion annuì, un po’ rigidamente; doveva essere teso anche lui. Lo nascondeva molto meglio.<br/>«So che hai finto di tradire Atena per garantire ai Cavalieri la vittoria. E so che Ade non è mai stato un dio malvagio, ma è stato reso tale a causa del sigillo ripetuto più volte da Atena sulla sua anima».<br/>Poco, si rese conto. Solo una manciata di informazioni ricavate a spizzichi e bocconi, spezzettate e da riordinare solo una volta avute tutte.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Esattamente ciò che Shion pensava.<br/>«Non sai abbastanza», gli spiegò infatti, restando in ogni modo paziente. «Ci sono cose che al di fuori dei Cavalieri non è lecito sapere. Cose che molti fra i Cavalieri stessi neppure conoscono».<br/>Di lui, effettivamente, sapevano solo i Cavalieri d’Oro e i bronzini che avevano combattuto in prima linea contro Ade. Dei Cavalieri d’Argento, forse solo Orfeo era a conoscenza di quel lungo dilemma. Non c’era modo per Suikyo, che sicuramente recuperava le sue conoscenze indirettamente dalle spie del Santuario dislocate in tutto in mondo, di sapere tutta la storia.<br/>Perciò gli raccontò tutto, riassumendo il più possibile. Gli disse di come non avesse ritenuto compiuta la sua redenzione, non essendosi sacrificato al Muro del Lamento, e di come avesse scelto di punirsi per le sue malefatte restando a vagare come anima penitente vestito dell’armatura del tradimento. Di come Dohko avesse mediato con Ade per costringerlo ad accettare l’Elisio, e di come il dio avesse invece concesso a Shion di lasciare l’inferno per il sole.<br/>«Ho rifiutato il dono della nuova vita per anni, reputandomi indegno di riceverlo», scosse la testa, arrivato a fine racconto. «E anche se ora l’ho accettato, anche se ora sono <em>vivo</em>… non posso ignorare ciò che Ade ha fatto per me. Non posso ignorare un debito così grande nei suoi confronti».<br/> <br/>Non gli aveva giurato fedeltà, né si era legato a quel luogo tanto tetro. Lui restava Cavaliere votato ad Atena, con un cosmo che risplendeva d’oro invece che di buio.<br/>Ma andarsene, lasciare tutto e ripartire da zero… sarebbe stato un gesto indecoroso ed ingrato.<br/>«Non ho intenzione di lasciare la Surplice, se è questo che stai tacitamente sperando», disse in tono risoluto, incassando l’espressione amareggiata di Suikyo a quella parole. «Ma credo tu abbia scelto il giorno sbagliato per incontrarmi. Io vivo al Santuario, adesso. Qui al castello non torno che due giorni ogni settimana», aggiunse, a suo beneficio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suikyo annuì, lieto di aver ricevuto una spiegazione ragionevole, anche se lo shock ancora restava. Per lui, che quasi era caduto in tentazione ed era giunto molto vicino ad unirsi agli Specter, venire a sapere che proprio Shion si era avvicinato così a loro non era facile da digerire.<br/>Tuttavia, smaltito lo stupore iniziale, si rese conto di ciò che Shion gli aveva detto. Perché mai Ade aveva concesso un dono tanto magnanimo a Shion, quando Dohko si era recato a chiedere il suo trapassare? Che ragione c’era di compiere un passo così grande solo per dei valori d’amicizia?<br/>Possibile che…<br/>«Shion», lo chiamò, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio. «Tu e Dohko… non siete solo amici, vero?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ci era arrivato in fretta.<br/>Con un sorriso genuino, Shion sbuffò via una mezza risata e scosse la testa: «No, non siamo solo amici», confermò, divertito all’espressione sul viso di Suikyo. «Non siamo solo amici da… dal primo periodo come Cavalieri d’Argento».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Cavaliere quasi si strozzò con il nulla.<br/>«Avete infranto le leggi del Santuario?!».<br/>Shion annuì di nuovo, e Suikyo sbarrò gli occhi, totalmente preso in contropiede. Quei due erano scalmanati, irresponsabili e testardi come muli, ma non li aveva mai visti osteggiare le leggi del Santuario e gli ordini di Atena o Sage. Erano sempre state persone oneste fino all’osso.<br/>Non che lui stesso potesse parlare senza apparire un ipocrita, data la sua sparizione completa dalle carte in tavola, ma non se n’era neppure mai accorto. E lui aveva trascorso ben più di una giornata in loro compagnia.<br/>Per nulla incantato dall’occhiata divertita che Shion gli lanciò, si schiarì la gola e accomodò meglio sul divano, valutando se togliere o meno l’armatura; aveva appreso di non aver nulla da temere, pur trovandosi al castello di Ade, e alla fine capitolò.<br/>Fosse pure per prendere un po’ di tempo ed assimilare tutte quelle informazioni che lo colpivano una dopo l’altra.<br/>Libero di respirare, spostò le gambe sul divano e si sdraiò, continuando a guardare Shion di traverso: «Va bene. Tu e Dohko. Com’è possibile che siate ancora una coppia?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ma come, non lo sai?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«So cosa?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Le informazioni che aveva racimolato nel corso degli anni non erano affatto complete, dunque. Sapeva che il suo amico era stato incaricato degli oneri di Gran Sacerdote, ma non era al corrente del più profondo cambiamento che aveva inflitto alle leggi sacre di Atena. C’era da aspettarselo, in fin dei conti.<br/>Forse aveva cominciato ad informarsi troppo tardi, e la cosa era diventata conoscenza così comune da non renderla oggetto di chiacchiere e pettegolezzi.<br/>«Quando sono diventato Gran Sacerdote – gli spiegò, alzandosi per potersi liberare anche lui dell’armatura – ho fatto una cosa. La primissima decisione che ho preso».<br/>Non più appesantito dalla Surplice, si passò una mano fra l’esplosione di capelli che aveva sulla testa e cadde a sedere dov’era poco prima, ben più rilassato.<br/>Sorrise ancora, un po’ malinconico al ricordo, e continuò: «Ho deciso di prendere in mano le leggi sacre della dea, e abolire quelle che impedivano l’amore ai Cavalieri».<br/>Detto così, in parole povere, sembrava quasi un’impresa di poco conto. Una semplice operazione legislativa che non aveva richiesto grandi sforzi.<br/>Ma, dal modo in cui Suikyo scattò immediatamente a sedere, schiena dritta e occhi spalancati, capì che il suo vecchio amico aveva compreso all’istante la portata di quel gesto.<br/>Quindi annuì: «Non è stato semplice. Molti hanno protestato, altri non erano convinti della mia imparzialità. C’è voluta l’intercessione di Atena perché gli animi si calmassero abbastanza da permettere a tutti di capire».<br/>Capire che non c’era alcuna parzialità, in quella decisione; se anche Shion l’avesse fatto per Dohko, infatti, sarebbe stata fatica sprecata. La carica di Gran Sacerdote, il lemuriano aveva garantito, sarebbe rimasta com’era. Chi agiva come voce di Atena sulla Terra non poteva sposarsi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suikyo non gli chiese il motivo di una simile decisione. Sapeva da sé che non era stato per Dohko, per la natura intrinseca della carica che aveva rivestito, e poteva capire senza aiuto che l’abolizione di una legge sacra non nasceva dal nulla.<br/>Doveva aver assistito ad eventi terribili, durante la Guerra che lui aveva fuggito, per arrivare ad una scelta così drastica.<br/>Tuttavia, un dubbio gli restava.<br/>«Non temi che qualcuno possa reintrodurle?», gli chiese infatti, sollevando un sopracciglio. Non pochi giudicavano la libertà di relazione e matrimonio fra Cavalieri molto conveniente, perché tante volte Suikyo l’aveva sentita descrivere come una distrazione ed un rischio. Cosa impediva ai suoi successori di ignorare quanto fatto da Shion e tornare al punto di partenza?<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ho fatto in modo che sia impossibile farlo», diede una scrollata di spalle Shion, con un sorriso furbesco sulle labbra. «Quando ho preso in considerazione l’idea, sapevo di dover fare affidamento su Atena per metterla in pratica. Riesci ad arrivarci?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ci pensò su qualche istante. Poi, scoppiando involontariamente in una risata, si gettò di nuovo con la schiena sul divano, drappeggiandosi un braccio gli occhi: «Hai abolito le leggi con l’attivo benestare di Atena, così che nessuno potesse contestarti!», esclamò, tutto sommato non sorpreso dall’astuzia di Shion. «Razza di vecchia volpe, ti sei coperto le spalle con una dea».<br/>Prima ancora di farlo parlare ancora, però, lasciò penzolare il braccio giù dal divano e gli scoccò un’occhiata assieme incredula e orgogliosa: «E poi hai assicurato che l’abolizione restasse permanente usando Atena a tuo vantaggio», aggiunse. «Mi sbaglio?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’interpellato scosse la testa, sfoggiando un’espressione soddisfatta: «Ho chiesto ad Atena di stipulare una nuova legge, in sostituzione di quelle che ho rimosso. Una legge che impedisce a chiunque, tranne alla dea Atena stessa, di revocare l’abolizione da me decisa e di re-instaurare la proibizione di relazioni e matrimoni», disse, quasi gongolante.<br/>Una scappatoia degna della più scaltra delle menti.<br/>Agendo in quel modo, aveva fatto sì che non esistesse modo di reiterare le vecchie leggi, pena la caduta di Atena con lo sfavore dei suoi Cavalieri. Non era difficile prevedere la mente umana, e Shion sapeva che nessun Cavaliere, una volta assaggiata quella libertà, avrebbe mai accettato di proteggere una dea che voleva negarla.<br/>Annunciando l’abolizione delle leggi con Atena al suo fianco, a supportarlo a voce alta e chiara, e poi chiedendo a lei stessa di mettersi in gioco, aveva creato l’espediente perfetto.<br/>Si era sentito un po’ in colpa per l’imbroglio, all’inizio, ma poi quel debole difetto si era andato esaurendo fino a scomparire.<br/>Aveva fatto la cosa più giusta, e tanto bastava.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, era tempo di smetterla con le chiacchiere su di lui.<br/>«Cos’è successo a te?», chiese difatti, secco e diretto. «Pensavo davvero fossi morto, o peggio, che avessi accettato la proposta degli Specter».<br/>Il dubbio che Suikyo avesse davvero ceduto, per il bene del fratello, aveva spesso afflitto sia Shion che Dohko dopo la sua inspiegabile scomparsa. Era andato via lasciandosi alle spalle il ricordo del piccolo Suisho, e nessuno aveva più saputo nulla.<br/>Neppure Sage, che pure era Gran Sacerdote, era riuscito a ritrovarlo.<br/>«Eri stato dato per disperso», gli disse, con un filo d’amarezza nella voce. «Molti credevano fossi stato ucciso, e troppi erano convinti di doverti dare la caccia ed ucciderti per tradimento e diserzione. Perché sei andato via?».<br/> <br/>Che fosse stato il senso di colpa per non aver salvato il fratello? No, Suikyo non era così delusionale. Sapeva che Suisho era troppo malato per sopravvivere, troppo piccolo e debole per sopportare a lungo il suo malessere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Per tutta risposta, Suikyo sospirò. Non poteva ignorare le domande di Shion troppo a lungo, lo sapeva. Tuttavia… non era facile presentargli una risposta. Il contrario, semmai. Sentiva ancora l’umiliazione di quel giorno, gli strisciava sotto la pelle e zampettava come migliaia di minuscoli insetti, rifiutandosi di scomparire anche dopo tutti quegli anni.<br/>Perché era andato via?<br/>Non aveva mai voluto disertare in quel modo, né abbandonare la lapide di pietra che recava inciso il nome di suo fratello, ma si era sentito costretto.<br/>Adesso, a guardare Shion così vicino ad Ade, quella decisione gli appariva perfino più codarda, il suo timore del giudizio infinitamente meno giustificabile.<br/>Ben meritata era stata, la punizione che Atena gli aveva silenziosamente inflitto.<br/> <br/>Strinse le labbra, guardando indietro a quel giorno, e abbassò gli occhi: «Sono andato via perché temevo troppo di fare il passo che tu hai compiuto», gli spiegò, finalmente cominciando a parlare, anche se mestamente.<br/>Era rimasto a dir poco terrorizzato e disgustato da se stesso, nel momento in cui si era ritrovato a soppesare la proposta che gli era stata fatta dallo Specter. La salvezza dell’anima del fratello in cambio della sua fedeltà ad Ade gli era sembrata così allettante, così… giusta, a confronto con ciò che Atena <em>non</em> aveva fatto per Suisho.<br/>L’indecisione lo aveva convinto a sparire. Se non poteva essere certo della sua fedeltà ad Atena, allora non c’era posto per lui nel suo esercito.<br/>E così, quatto come un gatto, si era messo in spalla la sua armatura e poche provviste ed era scomparso dalla circolazione, senza lasciare alcuna traccia e senza mai attingere al suo cosmo per non farsi individuare. Le stesse vestigia si era rifiutato categoricamente di indossarle se non molto tempo dopo, passata la Guerra Sacra e detto addio a quella generazione.<br/>Nessuno lo aveva mai trovato, e dopo la Guerra non esisteva più motivo di continuare le ricerche. Shion stesso, come annuì a sentirlo, non aveva mai fatto alcuno sforzo per rintracciarlo. Lo aveva dato per morto, come tutti, e si era concentrato su altro.<br/> <br/>«Credevo di essere sfuggito a tutti gli occhi del Santuario, ma… mi sbagliavo».<br/>All’espressione interrogativa di Shion, rivolta a quelle ultime parole, piegò le labbra in un debolissimo sorriso che non si estese ai suoi occhi: «Davvero non ti stai chiedendo come mai io sia così giovane e in forze?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>In effetti, la sorpresa era stata così grande da non averlo fatto riflettere sul’ovvio. A guardarlo, infatti, Suikyo non dimostrava  il benché minimo segno di invecchiamento, né nel corpo né nel cosmo.<br/>Perfino per un Cavaliere duecento anni erano troppi. La loro immortalità era solo virtuale, legata al cosmo e all’armatura, e mai perfetta. Cominciavano ad invecchiare anche loro, un giorno o l’altro. Cento anni non erano nulla, centocinquanta pesavano sulle loro spalle, pochi superavano i duecento; la stanchezza delle membra e della mente prendeva il sopravvento, e molti accettavano la vecchiaia ben prima, come dono dopo aver lottato tutta la vita.<br/>Il primo pensiero di Shion andò irrimediabilmente all’ipotesi che Suikyo non fosse invecchiato perché non si era mai separato dalla sua armatura, ma seppur plausibile non era possibile; ormai si avvicinava alla soglia dei trecento, e che fosse rimasto con un aspetto poco più che ventenne era qualcosa di inammissibile.<br/>Inoltre, se ciò che aveva detto era vero, Suikyo aveva indossato le vestigia solo poche volte, e utilizzato il suo cosmo forse poco più. Non abbastanza per mantenersi giovane.<br/>Ma allora cosa…<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non ci arrivi?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«La tua punizione», azzardò Shion, ricordando il suo vago accenno di poco prima.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suikyo annuì: «Atena deve aver intuito il  mio stato d’animo e non mi ha fatto dare la caccia, ma ciò non vuol dire che non mi abbia punito».<br/>Non aveva idea di cosa gli avesse fatto, la dea, ma gli aveva impedito di invecchiare. Lo aveva costretto a restare giovane, a restare Cavaliere, come castigo per la sua diserzione. Gli aveva impedito di cadere negli inferi e rivedere suo fratello.<br/>Crudele, forse, ma meritato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ha messo un sigillo sul tuo cosmo», scosse la testa Shion, incredulo. «Così che non potesse disperdersi né indebolirti con il passare degli anni».<br/>Qualcosa che impediva al Cavaliere di migliorarsi, di espandere il suo cosmo oltre i limiti già raggiunti. Un doppio castigo, dunque.<br/>Anche Atena sapeva essere dura nelle sue decisioni, dopotutto, oltre che saggia e gentile. In fin dei conti era la dea della guerra strategica, non della pace. Aveva mostrato spirito punitivo perfino nella Guerra Sacra, costringendo Saga a stringere il pugnale con cui poi si era uccisa.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«All’inizio non l’ho neppure notato», disse, tirandosi a sedere e poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. «Ma poi… poi ho cominciato a rendermi conto che non invecchiavo. Che il mio cosmo restava sempre identico, senza crescere né diminuire. Quando ho cominciato a cercare informazioni e mi è giunta voce del tuo ruolo come Gran Sacerdote, era già scattato il nuovo secolo».<br/>Un secolo che aveva trascorso a dibattere su quanto fosse conveniente la decisione di non palesarsi, di continuare a vivere nell’ombra e lontano dagli occhi scrutatori del Santuario. A quel punto, non c’era più un’Atena in grado di spezzare il suo sigillo; avrebbe dovuto aspettare molti anni prima di poter tornare ad un’esistenza normale.<br/>Aveva deciso di non uscire allo scoperto, e non era mai rimasto fermo in uno stesso luogo per più di pochi anni.<br/>Alla stregua di un vampiro inseguito dal sole, fuggiva da luogo a luogo, ammirando l’evoluzione dell’umanità e l’avvento delle nuove tecnologie senza davvero farne parte. Non si era mai inserito in alcun contesto, non si era mai fermato a riflettere sull’eventualità di fare ritorno.<br/>«Quando ho saputo di Arles, ho pensato di tornare e chiedere clemenza ad Atena per aiutare, ma… Atena era ancora una ragazzina. La sola esistenza della Guerra Galattica lo dimostrava. La Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone l’ha vista trascinata via, non avevo fatto in tempo a raggiungerla».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il suo ragionamento non faceva una piega, tuttavia… fra la Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone e quella contro Ade erano trascorsi ben quattro anni. Anni che avrebbe potuto utilizzare per avvicinarsi ad Atena e al Santuario, e poter così aiutare nel combattimento.<br/>Glielo fece presente, e vide le sue spalle abbassarsi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ci volle un po’ per cercare le parole giuste in modo da rispondere alla velatissima accusa di Shion. Non lo biasimava, Suikyo <em>aveva avuto</em> abbastanza tempo per raggiungere Atena e chiederle di sollevare il sigillo che lo incatenava al mondo dei viventi, ma qualcosa lo fermava.<br/>«Avevo un presentimento», disse a voce alta, rompendo finalmente il silenzio ch’era calato fra loro come una cortina. «Un brutto presentimento. Che poi si è avverato».<br/>Temeva il modo in cui si sarebbe combattuta quella guerra.<br/>Con Shion diventato Gran Sacerdote e Dohko appesantito dalla misapethamenos, non era difficile capire che la Guerra Sacra di quel secolo sarebbe forse stata l’ultima. La più ricolma di una speranza di vittoria finale.<br/>Erano rimasti in vita Cavalieri che sapevano troppo, ed il fatto che Atena li avesse voluti, in un modo o nell’altro, a combattere il nuovo conflitto profetizzava qualcosa di molto più profondo.<br/>Suikyo aveva avuto ragione.<br/>La Guerra Sacra si era combattuta nelle profondità degli Inferi per tutta la sua durata, l’unica distrazione le dodici ore al Santuario. Chi era rimasto indietro non aveva potuto far nulla per aiutare, se non bruciare il luogo di riposo dei caduti.<br/>Suikyo non dubitava delle sue capacità. Tutte le conoscenze accumulate durante i suoi lunghi anni di vita gli sarebbero bastate per arrivare all’Arayashiki e combattere negli Inferi, una volta espanso il suo cosmo oltre il sigillo.<br/>Ed era proprio quello il suo dilemma.<br/>«Non volevo combattere negli Inferi», confessò, provando vergogna per quelle parole. «Ho provato a tornare molte volte, più di quante ne possa contare, ma temevo che la guerra si sarebbe svolta proprio nel regno di Ade».<br/>C’era suo fratello, lì. Il fratello di cui non era riuscito a salvare l’anima, e che probabilmente era stato condannato al tormento eterno a causa del suo rifiuto all’offerta degli Specter.<br/> <br/>Suikyo non era un codardo. Era forse uno fra i Cavalieri d’Argento più abili e potenti della sua generazione, abbastanza dotato di potere cosmico da aver attirato l’attenzione dell’Inferno stesso, ma combattere una guerra in un campo di battaglia che poteva vedere perso suo fratello… non riusciva a sopportarlo.<br/>Onore e coraggio non potevano surclassare la famiglia, in certe situazioni. Non potevano e basta.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shion afferrò al volo la sua implicazione, e si rimproverò immediatamente di averlo accusato così duramente, anche senza esplicitarlo.<br/>«Suisho non è negli Inferi», lo informò subito dopo. Una cosa che avrebbe dovuto fare fin da subito, a notare il modo in cui la luce nei suoi occhi si fece più accesa, più speranzosa, e la curva delle sue spalle si sollevò. «Lui… lui non è mai stato <em>all’inferno</em>, in effetti», si corresse.<br/>Quando Shion era morto, la sua anima non si era recata all’Elisio come tutti gli spiriti di coloro che avevano servito gli dei. Era rimasta indietro, nel gelo del Cocito, assieme alla manifestazione del suo corpo. Per suo volere, non per volere della vaga entità che al tempo regnava sull’oltretomba.<br/>Non aveva mai visto l’anima smarrita di Suisho vagare in quella terra, e non l’aveva vista lamentarsi nel libro degli asfodeli.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Che significa? Cosa vuoi dire?!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Significa – Shion rispose – che Suisho si trova nell’Elisio».<br/>La reazione di Suikyo a quelle parole fu un silenzio stupefatto e lacrime di incredulità e gioia. Shion non poteva affatto biasimarlo, quindi non parlò, lasciando al vecchio amico il tempo necessario ad assimilare l’informazione.<br/>Se davvero aveva creduto, per tutti quegli anni, che il suo fratellino era finito nelle Prigioni dell’inferno allora meritava tutto il tempo per mondo per essere felice di aver appreso l’esatto contrario.<br/>Suisho era stato sepolto nel cimitero dei Cavalieri, una modesta cerimonia ma con tutti gli onori , accompagnato da due dracme d’oro e dalla speranza. Era solo un bambino, ma come fratello di un Cavaliere nobile quanto Suikyo, il suo destino non era stato né nel limbo né alle praterie, o tantomeno tra le pene dei dannati.<br/>«Agli Specter piace cantare il loro regno», disse dopo una lunga pausa, lieto di vedere finalmente un enorme peso lasciare lo spirito di Suikyo. «Ma non hanno potere sulle anime che vi risiedono. E i Giudici, per quanto li abbiamo combattuti, non giudicano colpevoli anime innocenti».<br/> <br/>In quel momento più che mai Shion ne era consapevole. Perfino lui era stato giudicato per l’Elisio, sia prima che dopo quell’apparente tradimento. Era stato il lemuriano stesso a decidere l’opposto, non i Giudici né le eteree entità che guidavano il regno dei morti in assenza delle Stelle Malefiche.<br/>Non c’era spazio per l’arbitrarietà con i morti, ma solo rispetto. Anche tra nemici.<br/> <br/>Inaspettatamente, Suikyo scoppiò a ridere. Shion conosceva quella risata, piena d’ilarità, gioia ed amarezze assieme, era la stessa che lui per primo si era lasciato sfuggire dopo aver riscritto la storia del Santuario. Un miscuglio di emozioni che univano consapevolezza, felicità e sofferenza assieme.<br/>Suikyo stava rimpiangendo gli anni in cui aveva sopportato il castigo di Atena, e gli anni in cui avrebbe potuto rimediare al suo errore prima del tempo. Shion poteva comprenderlo come pochi; anche lui aveva provato rimpianto guardando indietro a tutto il tempo che avrebbe potuto trascorrere con Dohko, e che invece aveva sprecato a punirsi.<br/>Ma stava anche provando un enorme sollievo, una felicità che lo scuoteva fin nel cosmo. Poteva sentirle, le fluttuazioni intrise d’allegrezza, anche se flebili.<br/> <br/>Ci volle un po’ perché le emozioni di Suikyo tornassero al loro posto. Quando vide che il Cavaliere si era ricomposto, Shion si alzò in piedi e lasciò che l’armatura d’oltretomba tornasse a poggiarsi sulle sue membra.<br/>Era appena scoccata mezzanotte, scandita dal suono profondo del grande orologio a pendolo accostato al muro.<br/>«Vieni con me?», chiese a Suikyo, con un sorriso. «Dohko sarà felice di rivederti».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suikyo ci pensò su, poi diede una scrollata di spalle e imitò Shion, indossando le argentee vestigia che tanto cozzavano con il nero violaceo del suo amico: «Solo se mi prometti di non amoreggiare con lui mentre sono presente», patteggiò, sentendosi molto più leggero.<br/>Venire a sapere di Suisho lo aveva liberato d’una terribile agonia.<br/>Shion rise, tanto simile a quando era molto più giovane, e Suikyo lo imitò.<br/>Era finalmente pronto a tornare a casa.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>In questa raccolta è presente Suikyo, ma ho modificato largamente il personaggio per adattarlo alla mia costruzione di trama. In poche parole, è solo il Cavaliere del Cratere con tutte le derivazioni della sua armatura, senza essere l’identità umana di Aiacos.<br/>In pratica, è un Cavaliere d’Argento molto vicino a Shion e Dohko, che non ha accettato la proposta di unirsi agli Specter per il fratello ma è solo scomparso per via del senso di colpa. Prendete Suikyo, spostatelo in Lost Canvas come compagno di Shion e Dohko (perché questa storia non include nulla da Next Dimension se non pochissimi dettagli), e togliete tutta la storia che Aiacos è in realtà lui. Ho pensato parecchio riguardo la scelta di inserirlo o no, dato che è probabilmente l’headcanon più folle e confusionale che ho, perciò se non volete che ricompaia per queste ragioni fatemelo sapere.</p><p>Sasha è rimasta Atena fino alla fine del XVIII secolo, per presa di logica responsabilità nei confronti dei Cavalieri che sono morti per lei. Troppo facile mettere tutto da parte per vivere spensierata. Stessa cosa vale per i Cavalieri che sono diventati “persone normali” al termine della Guerra Sacra, sono rimasti tali fino al raggiungimento della piena sicurezza dei civili.</p><p>Tutti i guerrieri al servizio degli dei, a meno che non abbiano commesso atrocità durante la loro vita e non si siano redenti, hanno garantito un posto nell’Elisio per le loro anime. Nell’Elisio esiste una manifestazione della loro presenza meno “materiale”; al contrario, una manifestazione più fisica dei loro corpi resta nel Cocito o in un’altra Prigione se in vita hanno commesso azioni che vano punite di conseguenza. Considerate la scena di Milo, Ioria e Mur nel lago ghiacciato che si vede nella serie, e immaginate che quelli siano solo corpi da punire, senz’anima.<br/>È inverosimile che delle persone che muoiono e combattono per gli dei vengano puniti come comuni mortali, dopotutto.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Scolpita nella Pietra<br/>Background: Orfeo x Euridice, Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Past! Background: Aiacos x Violate<br/>Personaggi: Orfeo, Aiacos<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Scolpita nella Pietra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Scolpita nella Pietra</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Background Orfeo x Euridice<br/>Background Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Past! Background Aiacos x Violate</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Orfeo, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Pharaoh</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Coloro che vivono d'amore<br/>vivono d'eterno<br/>[Emile Verhaeren]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>C’era qualcosa di confortante e assieme conturbante nell’attraversare gli ormai familiari sentieri che conducevano al campo fiorito dove aveva vissuto, lontano dal Santuario.<br/>Orfeo aveva portato il lutto per sette giorni, prima di scendere negli Inferi, e lì aveva vissuto con la sua arpa e la sua musica, incapace di combattere la Guerra Sacra per cui era nato. Se non fosse stato per l’arrivo dei due giovani bronzini, che lo avevano convinto a prendere le armi, forse non avrebbe mai lasciato Euridice per combattere.<br/>Un’amara consapevolezza, quella, che lo aveva fatto tentennare quando Atena si era presentata di fronte ai suoi Cavalieri per offrir loro una nuova vita.<br/>Aveva preso una decisione difficile, nell’accettare la mano tesa di Atena. Una delle più dolorose che avesse mai sofferto, nonostante la sua morte nella guerra fosse stata totalmente volontaria.<br/> <br/>Quando giunse alla Seconda Prigione, luogo in cui si era intrappolato per sua stessa decisione, la vista del tempio egizio gli fece rivoltare lo stomaco; non tanto per il posto in sé, ma per la consapevolezza di chi lo abitava e sorvegliava.<br/>Orfeo non aveva mai perdonato Pharaoh per le sue ignobili azioni. Pur sapendo che l’ordine di inganno era arrivato dall’alto, da quella donna chiamata Pandora, anche lo Specter si era reso uomo odiato e detestato per la sua volontà di far soffrire.<br/>Aveva pietrificato ogni speranza di Orfeo con un maligno sorriso a deformarne il volto, senza mostrare alcuna esitazione. Il sole che avrebbe dovuto salvare due anime, non solo una, era stato fatto splendere fasullo da Pharaoh con la stessa malignità della morte stessa, che in quel momento non sembrava più affatto l’unica liberazione da una vita di guerra.<br/> <br/>Il suono del suo strumento, non appena ruppe il silenzio, fischiò nelle orecchie del leggendario Cavaliere più insopportabile di unghie su una lavagna, nonostante non fosse affatto sgradevole né maldestro.<br/>Era un memento del passato, un ricordo dei suoi orribili atti, e solo la grande gentilezza e la misericordia apprese da Euridice lo convinsero a non levare la mano.<br/>L’atteggiamento di Pharaoh era sempre identico, sbruffone e arrogante, unito all’aria virulenta che si respirava in quel tempio ogni qualvolta Orfeo lo attraversava.<br/>Prima o poi avrebbe dovuto farci l’abitudine, se voleva continuare a visitare quel meraviglioso campo fiorito.<br/> <br/>«Hai intenzione di farmi passare?», chiese, una domanda volta allo Specter in tono più beffatore che interrogativo. Era una domanda che gli rivolgeva sempre, senza fallo, una piccola e indolore vendetta che continuava ad esigere per se stesso.<br/>Perché Pharaoh non poteva rifiutare a Orfeo il passaggio. Sotto ordine di Ade, che aveva accolto una vecchia richiesta del Cavaliere dalla dolce lira, quest’ultimo aveva sempre garantito l’accesso al prato in cui riposava Euridice.<br/>Una grande soddisfazione, udire la risposta affermativa di Pharaoh pronunciata tra denti digrignati, percepire la sua stizza del dover concedere al suo antagonista la stessa vittoria giorno dopo giorno. Orfeo aveva buon cuore, ma anche il più gentile degli animi anelava alla giustizia.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Come sei passato allora, passerai anche oggi», fu la risposta di Pharaoh, nascosto nell’ombra e nel disprezzo. Le dita che scorrevano veloci sulle corde erano tese e rigide quasi quanto le corde stesse, nell’elargire il suo permesso.<br/>Se Ade non avesse avuto una particolare predilezione per le melodie di quel musico, Pharaoh gli avrebbe staccato le mani alla prima occasione, magari spezzato le dita uno ad uno. Tuttavia, la fedeltà ad al suo signore Ade gli impediva di elargire quel trattamento ad Orfeo.<br/>Se non altro, poteva avere la soddisfazione di graffiargli i nervi con la sua musica.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Orfeo non attese un’altra replica, né perse tempo a rispondere altro. Quel gioco contro Pharaoh non valeva la sua irritazione, non mentre stava recandosi al suo luogo di pace.<br/>Ironico, davvero, come il suo angolo di paradiso si trovasse nelle profondità dell’inferno.<br/>Si lasciò alle spalle il tempio egizio senza guardarsi indietro, a passo svelto ma senza dar l’impressione di stare fuggendo, e giunto in vista del campo fiorito si fermò, guardando da lontano quel bizzarro luogo ameno che sorgeva così lontano dall’Elisio.<br/>Sembrava quasi un angolo di Campi Elisi strappato a quella pace e posato tra i dannati.<br/>Lì, Orfeo prese un lungo sospiro; non era mai facile tornare in quel luogo, nonostante ormai fosse una routine scolpita nei suoi giorni. Ogni settimana, almeno una volta, scendeva ad allietare l’aria con la sua musica e lo spirito con la sua calma.<br/>C’erano giorni in cui le note della sua lira non allietavano l’animo, troppo malinconiche e colme di risentimento, ma altri in cui la musica era così quieta e incantevole da attirare perfino gli Specter.<br/> <br/>Quel giorno, lo sentiva, sarebbe stata malinconia.<br/> <br/>Rimettendosi in cammino, stavolta a passi molto più lenti, raggiunse il prato e prese un lunghissimo respiro; lì l’aria era pulita, limpida, <em>sana</em>, qualcosa di inconcepibile all’inferno. Era un’atmosfera fatta per essere sereni, anche se il cielo sopra le loro teste era un abisso capovolto scuro e senza fondo. Gli stivali argentei di Orfeo calpestarono l’erba chiarissima e morbida, evitando i fiori variopinti eppur dai colori delicati, e la figura di Euridice si mostrò ai suoi occhi.<br/> <br/>Orfeo  si inginocchiò fra erba e fiori, posando il mazzo di rose bianche ai suoi piedi, e restò con la testa chinata e le mani sul cuore finché il richiamo della sua lira vinse sulla tristezza.<br/>Vi mise mano, facendo scorrere le dita sulle corde tese, dando vita ad una melodia colma di grigiore; una musica grigia come la  pietra che ormai avvolgeva Euridice al completo, solo una statua la cui anima gentile e affettuosa non risiedeva più negli inferi.<br/>Era stata una terribile decisione da prendere, una tormentata richiesta presentata al signore che regnava su quel luogo, eppure necessaria; Orfeo, che già una volta si era inchinato al cospetto di Ade, vi era tornato con una domanda che specchiava perfettamente quella già posta al dio dei morti.<br/>Nonostante il tremendo senso di colpa che lo rodeva dentro, Orfeo si era inginocchiato offrendo la sua musica ad Ade, e gli aveva chiesto di liberare Euridice dal suo tormento, dalla sua non-vita vincolata al destino dei dannati.<br/>Sofferte, erano state tali parole, tanto che l’angoscia di Orfeo aveva sanguinato fra le sue note melodiose, ma Euridice meritava di avere pace. Il Cavaliere sapeva che Ade non gli avrebbe concesso una seconda opportunità di liberarla dal giogo degli inferi, ne aveva avuta una e non era riuscito a sfruttarla, perciò aveva puntato i piedi sulla cosa migliore.<br/>E, con Pandora e Pharaoh ancora in circolazione, Orfeo neppure riusciva a fidarsi di una seconda opportunità, se mai Ade gliel’avesse concessa; temeva un altro inganno, un altro crudele raggiro per incatenarlo lontano dalla luce, e non avrebbe offerto punti deboli.<br/> <br/>Ade lo aveva guardato, con quei suoi occhi più azzurri del cielo stesso dell’Elisio, ponderando. Poi, senza parlare, si era limitato ad annuire.<br/>Quando Orfeo aveva lasciato la Giudecca per porgere l’ultimo saluto alla sua amata, di Euridice già non restava altro che una mera scultura di roccia. Una scultura che, toccandola con mano, gli disse di come quella dolce fanciulla si trovasse libera nei Campi Elisi.<br/> <br/>Non sapeva, Orfeo, quanto a lungo era rimasto ad acquietare anime e spiriti con il suono della sua lira. Abbastanza da fargli dolere le dita, non troppo per convincerlo ad andarsene. Lì, seduto fra l’erba e circondato di fiori, continuò a suonare con mestizia, ogni tanto sussurrando antichi brani di canzoni che da giovane aveva imparato.<br/>Fu una presenza alle sue spalle, improvvisa e poco familiare, a costringere le sue dita lontane dalle corde.<br/>Orfeo si irrigidì, allarmato, ma rilassò i muscoli non appena lo Specter che si era avvicinato cadde a sedere poco lontano, su una roccia che sporgeva tra lunghi fili d’erba.<br/>Non era Pharaoh, che già una volta lo aveva disturbato con la sua irriverenza, né Pandora, cui Orfeo rifiutava perfino la parola. Si trattava, però, di una visita che lo sorprese non poco.<br/> <br/>«Aiacos», lo salutò, concentrando di nuovo l’attenzione sulle corde del suo strumento. «Come mai in mia compagnia?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lo Specter diede una scrollata di spalle, facendo tremare le ali della sua Surplice. Non c’era davvero un motivo da esporgli; semplicemente, aveva udito la sua musica e si era avvicinato, attratto dai toni malinconici ma pur sempre meravigliosi.<br/>Ad Aiacos, dopotutto, il romanticismo fine a se stesso andava molto più a genio che ai suoi parigrado. Loro erano più bruschi, perfino nelle romanticherie, anche se negli anni erano migliorati.<br/>Guardò l’ormai statua immobile di Euridice, ai cui piedi si adagiavano nuovi fiori freschi, e si sentì un po’ dispiaciuto per Orfeo. Il Cavaliere aveva trascorso così tanto tempo negli inferi, ormai, che molti Specter avevano cominciato a compatire la sua perdita, pur senza curarsene affatto.<br/>Lui poteva capirlo.<br/> <br/>«Mi dispiace per lei. Sinceramente», gli disse, dando alla sua voce un’inflessione il più onesta possibile. Una giovane innocente morta troppo presto; ricordava come la fanciulla fosse rimasta in bilico tra Asfodelo e Campi Elisi, nell’anno della sua morte, così in pena da rendere impossibile un giudizio ma così gentile da non poterla destinare al limbo eterno.<br/>Era una brava persona. E gli Specter non giudicavano arbitrariamente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Orfeo sospirò ancora, cambiando ad una melodia molto più lenta.<br/>Non c’era menzogna nelle parole di Aiacos, così come non era mai stata in quelle che molti altri Specter gli avevano rivolto. Solo Pharaoh restava indisponente, senza un briciolo di compostezza né decenza.<br/>«Non poteva restare qui. L’inferno non è posto per lei», rispose, ammettendo una verità ch’era stata dura da accettare tanto quanto lo era stata la sua morte. «Non so quanto tu possa capirmi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Più di quanto pensi».<br/>Rilassato dalla melodia che Orfeo suonava quasi distrattamente, una musica capace di incantare perfino il sommo Ade, il giudice si stese fra l’erba, affondando fra i fiori.<br/>Forse in modo diverso, ma anche Aiacos aveva sperimentato cosa significasse perdere una persona amata. O meglio, perdersi lasciando quella persona alle spalle.<br/>Un fallimento che aveva portato alla sua morte, ed una reincarnazione che non si era trascinata gli stessi sentimenti del passato. Violate non era riuscita ad ucciderlo, indietro in quella Guerra Sacra, e così Aiacos aveva trovato la fine per mano di Kagaho, ma era morto con il peso dell’abbandono sul cuore.<br/>Un peso che, alla sua rinascita, non si era ripresentato.<br/>Al suo ritorno, i sentimenti di Aiacos avevano preso una strada diversa. Minosse aveva preso il posto di Violate, così come Aiacos per lui aveva preso il posto di Lune; una nuova felicità, a malapena cominciata prima dell’ultima Guerra Sacra e poi consolidata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lei lo ha preso bene?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Chi, Violate?».<br/>Aiacos sbuffò una risata, allargando le braccia sul prato fiorito, i palmi tentati dallo strappare fili d’erba: «Me la sono cavata con un’occhiataccia ed un calcio nei… che mi ha piegato in due», rispose, mordendosi la lingua appena in tempo per evitare un turpiloquio. Dubitava che Orfeo avrebbe apprezzato simili parole in quel luogo.<br/>E lui, per quanto Specter, conosceva la buona creanza e quando occorreva.<br/>Ciò non toglieva che il solo ricordo di uno stivale corazzato a colpirlo proprio lì gli facesse rizzare i peli delle braccia. Era stato un gesto così impulsivo che la stessa Violate aveva mostrato sorpresa, ma Aiacos non aveva mai preso provvedimenti contro un’aggressione del genere; generale o no, il Giudice non era così sciocco da ignorare il modo ben poco gentile con cui l’aveva – a dirla in modo schietto – scaricata.<br/>Non era mai riuscito a pentirsene, perché Minosse ormai aveva tutta la sua attenzione, ma non era stato un bel periodo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suo malgrado, Orfeo si lasciò sfuggire una debole risata. Difficile evitarselo, a sentire quel racconto.<br/>Poi, però, tornò malinconico: «Sei stato fortunato», gli disse, smettendo di suonare una volta arrivato a fine melodia. «Innamorarsi di nuovo non è semplice, specialmente per persone come noi».<br/>Tutti i guerrieri che seguivano gli dei con piena vocazione combattiva non cadevano facilmente preda dell’amore più di una volta. Troppa morte e distruzione esigevano un prezzo, dopotutto, e molti non riuscivano a lasciarsi alle spalle gli amori passati, spesso spaventati da un secondo fallimento o da una seconda perdita.<br/>Se poi quella persona così speciale era allegra e gentile, con un’indole tanto lontana dalla battaglia quanto il guerriero era vicino ad essa… diventava ancora più complicato accettare un passo avanti.<br/>Le prove erano tante, e poche le eccezioni. Erano più i guerrieri che si innamoravano di molte persone allo stesso tempo che poche persone nell’arco del tempo.<br/>Milo ne era una riprova, così come anche il suo opposto Kanon.<br/>Per gli Specter, Orfeo ben sapeva che Rhadamanthys si era lasciato alle spalle Valentine per amare diversamente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La Surplice del Garuda stridette quando il suo proprietario si alzò a sedere, a gambe tese e il peso spostato all’indietro sulle braccia. Non ci aveva mai pensato, ma ora gli sembrava lampante.<br/>Di centinaia fra i guerrieri al servizio degli dei, nient’altro che una manciata era riuscita a tornare sui propri passi e cambiare sentiero. Tutti gli altri erano rimasti dov’erano, aiutati dalla fortuna della nuova vita.<br/>«Tu cosa pensi? Darai mai a qualcun’altro una possibilità?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No».<br/>Nessuno sarebbe mai stato come Euridice. Uomo o donna, non importava. Il suo cuore era rimasto lì, scolpito assieme alla statua senza respiro di chi aveva provato a salvare dalla morte prima e da una vita di timore poi.<br/>Detto ciò si alzò in piedi, allungando la mano sulla fredda pietra un’ultima volta. Poi, lanciando un’occhiata ad Aiacos, sollevò la lira: «Se vuoi ascoltare un altro po’, il tuo signore Ade mi attende».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il garuda non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Saltò in piedi, spazzolandosi via pochi fili d’erba dall’armatura, e si affiancò al Cavaliere: «Allora… vuoi parlarmi di lei? Non abbiamo mai avuto una vera conversazione, io e te».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Orfeo lo guardò in tralice: «Solo se ricambi il favore parlandomi di te».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Violate o Minosse?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Entrambi».<br/>Aiacos annuì, dando una scrollata di spalle, e Orfeo piegò le labbra in un debolissimo sorriso. Era una buona compagnia, se non si contava l’inquietudine che incuteva quella sua tremenda e scura Surplice. Capì subito perché Shun avesse cominciato a soppesare un’amicizia con lui. <br/>Non aveva mai parlato di Euridice con nessuno, tranne lo stesso Shun e in misura minore Seiya, un misero racconto durante la Guerra Sacra.<br/>La sua storia era così simile a quella del suo omonimo, l’Orfeo mitologico vissuto migliaia di anni prima, che forse non valeva neppure la pena raccontarla. Chi lo guardava, amico o nemico, pensava di conoscere sia lui che il suo passato solo in vece di un vecchio mito.<br/>Ma, se anche la storia poteva ripetersi, gli animi restavano diversi.<br/> <br/>La sua Euridice era gentile, dolce, premurosa come pochi. Lo aveva convinto a gettare l’ascia di guerra in favore della ricerca di una vita più pacifica, suonando con la sua lira le più delicate melodie. Ma non era affatto una fanciulla indifesa come molti la additavano.<br/>Euridice, già prima di restare prigioniera fra i dannati, aveva un carattere forte, era coraggiosa e paziente. La sua debolezza non stava nel carattere, che pur essendo amabile non era affatto debole. Testimone il suo essere rimasta fedele a se stessa perfino trasformata in pietra dal collo in giù.<br/>Sorrise istintivamente, mentre raccontava ciò ad Aiacos, calpestando ormai sentieri imparati a memoria.<br/>C’erano giorni in cui la sola vista di un serpente, anche se innocuo, gli istillava pensieri di violenza e tristezza inauditi; la sua Euridice era stata debole nel corpo, non nello spirito.<br/>Troppi, al Santuario e fuori di esso, la descrivevano fragile nella sua interezza.<br/>«Non esiste qualcuno come lei. Non può esistere. Non per me».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Non per lui. Forse l’aggiunta più adeguata alla sua affermazione.<br/>Perché ce n’erano migliaia al mondo come Euridice, il Giudice lo sapeva. Ne aveva giudicate tante di anime sin dal suo primo ingresso all’oltretomba, e la memoria di cui era intrisa la sua Surplice glielo raccontava; ma pochi erano in grado di avere una forza tale da innamorarsi di un Cavaliere.<br/>E chi, come Euridice, aveva una figura tanto tenue di forza ne aveva ancor meno.<br/>Se Orfeo non fosse stato un Cavaliere, Aiacos rifletté, non sarebbe stato difficile trovare una persona con lo stesso animo, lo stesso sorriso. Se non fosse stato così votato alla battaglia e al pericolo, nonostante la buona lira che stringeva sottobraccio, avrebbe trovato un po’ di conforto senza dubbio.<br/>Tutto questo, Aiacos non lo disse a voce alta.<br/>Lo avrebbe solo reso più malinconico, e la sua musica ne avrebbe risentito, oltre che il suo spirito.<br/> <br/>«Violate è stata una cascata nel mezzo di un lago fermo», gli raccontò quindi, quando Orfeo non aggiunse altro alla sua storia. «Impetuosa, istintiva, mi assomigliava in tutto e in niente al tempo stesso. Non è cambiata molto, in fin dei conti».<br/>Restava il suo braccio destro, nonostante tutto. L’astio fra loro si era dissipato abbastanza in fretta, a discapito dello smacco ricevuto dalla donna.<br/>«Non so cosa sia successo. Perché ho smesso di provare sentimenti romantici per lei. Forse la guerra mia ha toccato più a fondo del necessario».<br/>O forse era stato vedere Violate in lacrime, incapace di ucciderlo neppure per ordine di Ade. Lo aveva segnato così violentemente da fargli decidere che amare lei non avrebbe portato altro che aggiuntivo dolore, se fosse morto ancora?<br/>Aveva scelto Minosse perché, come Giudice più che come Specter, poteva sopportare molto di più?<br/>Non lo sapeva davvero.<br/>Non voleva pensarci troppo.<br/> <br/>Sollevò le braccia e intrecciò le mani sulla nuca, a poggiare sul freddo bordo dell’elmo: «Cosa posso dirti di Minosse, vediamo…».<br/>Non era facile affrontare <em>quell’</em>argomento. Come Giudice degli Inferi e uomo più orgoglioso di un lupo con la sua preda, Minosse non era semplice da esporre.<br/>«Lui… non è come la gente lo immagina», decise finalmente cosa dire. «Tante persone sono convinte che Minosse abbia un’intrinseca ossessione per il controllo, ma questo è vero solo come Giudice. È sempre attento a cosa mi piace e cosa no, e malgrado il suo carattere sa essere anche un po’ romantico».<br/>Stava imparando, dopotutto. Nella sua relazione con Lune – e perfino nella sua breve infatuazione per Albafica – non c’era stato molto spazio per il romanticismo. D’altro canto, Lune era un uomo che preferiva essere controllato, sottostare fedelissimo al suo generale sia dentro che fuori l’ufficialità; non c’era mai stato bisogno di un approccio più calmo.<br/>Ma se non fosse stato capace di rallentare e mostrare quel suo lato meno esigente, Aiacos non si sarebbe mai innamorato di lui. E questo lo disse, ad Orfeo, che gli aveva scoccato un’occhiata perplessa.<br/>«Non è perfetto», ammise il garuda. «Nessuno lo è. Ma mi tratta bene. È attento a quello che gli dico, anche se non sembra, e si sforza di restare al mio passo tanto quanto io raggiungo il suo».<br/> <br/>Perfino i loro litigi e la loro rivalità non erano altro che dispute da combattere solo con i loro ruoli. C’era una netta linea di demarcazione tra Giudice e uomo, e facevano attenzione a non oltrepassarla mai; un’ostilità di potere non poteva essere anche ostilità di cuore, sebbene una simile consapevolezza aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per manifestarsi appieno.<br/>«Minosse è un Giudice severo ed un guerriero spietato, ma è capace di amare come tutti», concluse, con una scrollata di spalle.<br/>Dubitava che Orfeo avesse in mente di scoprire anche dettagli meno spirituali, perciò non pronunciò altro. La tensione che lo animava si era dissipata, Aiacos lo vedeva nel modo in cui le spalle prima rigide si erano rilassate, e sorrise un po’; non era poi così male, chiacchierare così liberamente eppur profondamente con qualcuno.<br/>Solo per quello, i Cavalieri erano fra i migliori interlocutori della Terra. Gli Specter, pur nella loro formalità, erano di base meno raffinati di quei guerrieri, meno educati all’arte della conversazione. Tranne i Giudici e pochi altri, la maggior parte pensava solo al combattimento piuttosto che alla parola.<br/> <br/>In quella, misero finalmente piede alla Giudecca.<br/>L’enorme palazzo di Ade, di un bianco splendente a contrasto con la cupezza che lo circondava, riempì il campo visivo di Aiolos con la sua familiarità. Un luogo a cui pochi era concesso accedere, che non solo ospitava il sommo sovrano degli inferi ma celava anche l’unica via d’accesso ai campi beati dell’Elisio.<br/>Entrarono, e mentre Orfeo si inginocchiava al cospetto di Ade con la lira fra le mani, Aiacos prese posto sul suo trono assieme a Pandora.<br/>Non si lasciò sfuggire l’occhiata ostile che il Cavaliere sferrò alla donna, sparita in un solo un battito di ciglia.<br/>Ade sedeva assiso sul suo regale seggio in silenzio, la schiena rilassata ed il mento poggiato sul dorso di una mano.<br/>Nessuno attese di veder presentarsi anche gli altri due Giudici; Ade accennò ad Orfeo di suonare, e le melodie scritte per quelle sale risuonarono splendide.<br/> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Ho scritto una descrizione su come funzionano esattamente gli Inferi nelle note del prossimo capitolo. Per ora, il sommario veloce è: sono un misto fra mitologia e Dante. <br/> <br/>Siccome Shun è stato posseduto da Ade e ha conosciuto gli Specter solo durante la Guerra Sacra, sapendo il suo carattere ho deciso che si tratta dell’unico bronzino a cercare di legare un po’ con loro, per conoscere come sono davvero.<br/> <br/>L’Orfeo moderno potrebbe facilmente essere una reincarnazione dell’Orfeo mitologico, così come Euridice è la reincarnazione dell’Euridice mitologica. Non lo esplicito nella serie, ma in linea con l’interpretazione che usa la mia storia è l’approccio più logico per spiegare una ripetizione tanto puntuale. Inizialmente avevo addirittura pensato ad una situazione “antenato-discendente” per Orfeo, ma poi ho scartato l’idea.<br/> <br/>Non l’ho esplicitato nel capitolo, ma Orfeo suona la lira per Ade una volta al mese, come suo personale ringraziamento per aver accettato la richiesta di liberare Euridice.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Qualcosa di Inaspettato<br/>Coppia: Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Background: Minosse x Aiacos<br/>Personaggi: Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos, con la partecipazione di Kanon<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Qualcosa di Inaspettato</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Qualcosa di Inaspettato</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Background Minosse x Aiacos</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Rhadamanthys, Minosse, Aiacos<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kanon</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Caron dimonio, con occhi di bragia<br/>loro accennando, tutte le raccoglie;<br/>batte col remo qualunque s'adagia<br/>[Dante Alighieri, "Divina Commedia"]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p>Kanon si svegliò nel cuore della notte.<br/>La luce della luna piena si diffondeva placidamente nella stanza, abbracciando le ombre con il suo pallido argento, e un rapido sguardo assonnato all’orologio gli comunicò l’ora ancora tarda. Attento a non svegliare Rhadamanthys, profondamente addormentato al suo fianco, scivolò giù dal letto e sbadigliò; avrebbe dovuto prendere l’abitudine di avere un bicchiere d’acqua nei paraggi per momenti del genere.<br/>Sospirando, si diresse in cucina a passo felpato e aprì il rubinetto, bevendo a lunghi sorsi l’acqua fresca e pulita il cui desiderio lo aveva costretto ad abbandonare il mondo dei sogni. Non era neppure una notte calda, e svegliarsi con la gola secca era qualcosa che Kanon odiava a morte. Non si poteva ignorare la sete per continuare a dormire, dopotutto.<br/> <br/>Quando tornò in camera da letto, silenzioso così come l’aveva lasciata, Rhadamanthys si era voltato nel sonno, prendendosi anche la sua parte di materasso; supino, coperto solo per metà dalle lenzuola e con il volto più pacifico che Kanon gli avesse mai visto, un braccio sul petto e l’altro disteso.<br/>Doveva essere completamente andato se non si era neppure accorto della mancanza del Cavaliere al suo fianco.<br/>Kanon scosse la testa, suo malgrado sorridendo morbidamente a quella vista così innocente. Rhadamanthys era un uomo pericoloso, dall’aspetto intimidatorio, ma quando dormiva non ingannava proprio nessuno. A dirla tutta, era perfetto.<br/>O quasi.<br/>L’unica cosa di cui Kanon avrebbe volentieri fatto a meno era la dannata testardaggine di Rhadamanthys a non prendere in mano la situazione delle sue sopracciglia. Non lo imbruttivano neppure, ma lo facevano assomigliare così tanto al muso della sua amata viverna che il gemelli ne veniva ancora sorpreso. E non troppo positivamente.<br/>Rhadamanthys non se ne curava affatto, anzi aveva liquidato Kanon con un “se ti infastidisce puoi sistemarle tu” e nient’altro. Per un uomo che curava infinitamente la sua immagine, l’ignorare un problema così… invasivo non era da poco. Neppure gli piacevano!<br/> <br/>Se Kanon non avesse il – probabilmente fondato – sospetto che non aveva mai fatto nulla a riguardo perché Minosse continuava ad infastidirlo, avrebbe cominciato a pensare che Rhadamanthys non fosse capace di pensare a se stesso. E invece, come aveva potuto constatare di persona, anche senza averne avuto una vera e propria conferma, lo faceva apposta. Per far innervosire suo fratello, che alla compostezza del viso ci teneva, anche se aveva l’abitudine di nasconderlo più del dovuto.<br/>Chissà…<br/>Incuriosito, Kanon si avvicinò al letto dal lato occupato da Rhadamanthys e gli soffiò in viso; le sue palpebre neppure tremolarono. Addormentato come un masso.<br/>Era l’unica conferma che gli occorreva. Con un ghigno divertito sul viso, ciabattò in bagno senza accendere alcuna luce, e decise di giocare un po’.<br/>Quantomeno, per una volta, sarebbe stato un gioco più innocente degli altri.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Con il familiare peso della Surplice abbandonato in favore delle ricche e scure vesti da giudice, Rhadamanthys bevve la sua giornaliera dose di whiskey con un cipiglio da far invidia a Valentine quando presentato con il ricordo della batosta ricevuta nella Guerra Sacra.<br/>Era stato convocato al Tribunale senza alcun preavviso da lady Pandora, e sebbene fosse perfettamente consapevole dell’esistenza di molte emergenze perfino negli Inferi, l’essere forzatamente strappato via ad una giornata con il suo fidanzato non lo aveva messo di buon umore.<br/>Infastidito, lasciò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo e si spostò alla Prima Prigione senza batter ciglio, schioccando la lingua al silenzio inverosimile che vigeva in quel luogo.<br/>Minosse poteva essere un maniaco del controllo, ma mai quanto Lune. Lo Specter a cui era stata affidata la Prima Prigione, il viceprocuratore del Giudice che aveva avuto bisogno di un buon rimprovero da parte di Ade stesso per svolgere le sue mansioni con solerzia, era tanto perfezionista e severo quanto irreprensibile.<br/>Mai una volta era stato disapprovato nei suoi compiti, neppure durante la Guerra Sacra in cui era caduto vittima delle illusioni di Kanon.<br/>Tremendo, ma in senso buono.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, Rhadamanthys odiava quel silenzio assoluto. Abituato al gelido rumore del ghiaccio che si spezzava e ai deboli lamenti delle anime imprigionate in un freddo eterno, traditori dei congiunti condannati senza fallo all’Ottava Prigione dell’Inferno, il silenzio lo disturbava.<br/>Era innaturale, negli Inferi più di ogni altro luogo, e lo disturbava.<br/>Un motivo in più per non recarsi mai al Tribunale quando Lune lo dirigeva al posto di Minosse, che sebbene favorisse il silenzio non lo costringeva in modo così dittatoriale.<br/> <br/>L’unico suono udibile mentre camminava tra le colonne del tribunale era il ticchettio delle suole sul pavimento di marmo bianco, e il fruscio delle lunghe vesti che lo identificavano con il suo millenario ruolo. Il Rhadamanthys originale ne aveva forse indossate di diverse, alla sua era di gloria, ma il loro taglio restava antico, il loro scopo nobile.<br/>Anche se forse non per gli uomini che lasciavano la vita per intraprendere la morte.<br/>Non tutti venivano puniti. Non ogni singolo peccato commesso in vita, se insignificante, era una condanna al patimento eterno. Molte anime ricevevano un giudizio neutro, grigio, che non le avrebbe né punite né premiate; la vita delle persone era spesso un affastellarsi di giorni sempre uguali, di parole sempre uguali, e tutti commettevano qualche errore presto o tardi. Un animale investito per errore, qualche moneta rubata dal portafogli di un familiare, bugie innocenti e bugie un po’ più grandi.<br/>Giudizi che non occorreva neppure mettere nelle mani dei Giudici. Le anime di chi non era stato né eccezionalmente malvagio né eccezionalmente nobile venivano condotte da Caronte nel loro luogo di eterno riposo senza passare per il tribunale.<br/>Non si poteva giudicare né punire tutti. Non esisteva al mondo persona innocente, tutti compivano almeno un passo falso. Molti cadevano in errore da bambini, mentendo ai loro genitori o ai loro amici, pochi commettevano il primo screzio in età adulta.<br/>Tutti loro non guadagnavano né Inferno né Elisio, ma una via di mezzo, un limbo da cui si poteva sfuggire solo con la reincarnazione in un individuo tutto nuovo, le Praterie degli Asfodeli che sorgevano lontane dal cuore degli Inferi. Ma poche, tra quelle anime, riuscivano a guadagnare una nuova opportunità di vita.<br/>Ade non guardava con favore a chi fuggiva il suo sguardo, e chi era perso nel vuoto dimenticava di aver vissuto.<br/> <br/>Pochi venivano davvero condannati. Anime che avevano ucciso, ingiuriato, tradito con il solo scopo di fare del male, di approfittare degli altri, di divertirsi con il sangue di chi cadeva sotto le loro mani. Ladri che distruggevano vite senza averne bisogno, assassini che non erano mai stanchi dell’odore metallico di quella linfa che spillavano arbitrariamente. Coloro che tradivano la fiducia di chi l’aveva in loro riposta per un bene personale, coloro che tradivano la patria, che gettavano la vita altrui senza curarsene. Quelle anime che in vita avevano fatto incetta di denaro e ricchezze a spese di chi, povero e indifeso, non poteva difendersi.<br/>Ad anime tanto scellerate non era concessa possibilità di redenzione. Imprigionate in una catena senza fine di tremendi castighi, inseguite dai loro stessi demoni o affogate nella loro avarizia, nessuno le avrebbe mai liberate.<br/>Solo la scomparsa stessa dell’Inferno.<br/> <br/>E ancor meno erano gli uomini e le donne che guadagnavano un posto nell’Elisio, nel paradiso in cui non esisteva più dolore né guerra. La maggior parte erano anime che avevano combattuto per gli dei. Guerrieri che non avevano fatto altro che vivere solo per morire agli ordini di questo o quel dio, con i corpi condannati al gelo infinito del Cocito ma lo spirito libero di non essere più appesantito delle colpe degli dei.<br/>Neppure Ade, che pure si era visto sconfitto più e più volte nel passato, aveva negato l’Elisio ai Cavalieri che lo avevano affrontato. La morte non era più vita. E le loro anime erano anime umane, che si erano sacrificate più volte di quante avessero oltraggiato.<br/>Ade era un dio giusto, e lo era rimasto anche nella follia devastante e sanguinaria che lo aveva colto nell’essere stato sigillato ancora e ancora, senza poter adempiere al suo ruolo di imperatore dei morti.<br/> <br/>Erano quelle le anime per cui i tre Giudici venivano convocati assieme al Tribunale. Le peggiori e le migliori, mai chi stava in mezzo.<br/>Per le altre che ne necessitavano, un singolo giudizio era sufficiente, una singola sentenza tutto ciò che occorreva per condannare o benedire, ma non per quelle.<br/>E Rhadamanthys sapeva che non era stato convocato per qualcosa di triviale, mentre raggiungeva l’aula del giudizio.<br/>O almeno, ne era convinto finché Minosse non gli si parò di fronte sfoggiando un’espressione meno autorevole del solito.<br/> <br/>«Cosa ti prende, Minosse? Seguitare a fissarmi non è mai stata una delle tue intenzioni», disse, accigliato. «Credevo di essere stato convocato per un’emergenza».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Minosse, che nel guardare in volto Rhadamanthys per poco non aveva spalancato la bocca per la sorpresa, smise di fissarlo e si schiarì la voce: «Lo è. Un’anima contaminata da un cosmo divino. Aiacos è già in aula», spiegò.<br/>Non sapeva se affrontare o meno la questione che lo aveva sconvolto, perciò decise di non farlo e fece cenno a Rhadamanthys di seguirlo.<br/> <br/>L’aula del giudizio, come ormai era conosciuto il luogo più infausto di quel tribunale, sarebbe stata deserta se non per la presenza di due soli Specter: Aiacos, già seduto sul suo trono e in attesa di procedere; e Lune, per una volta in fondo alla scalinata che conduceva alla scrivania dove riposava il libro dei morti.<br/>La sua presenza era proibita durante la sentenza dei Tre Giudici, perciò all’ingresso di Rhadamanthys e Minosse si inchinò con rispetto e si congedò.<br/>Un comportamento impeccabile, come sempre. <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dall’alto del suo trono, che assieme agli altri due si ergeva imponente sulla scalinata opposta a quella solitamente occupata da Lune, lo Specter allineato alla stella del Garuda lanciò una singola occhiata a Rhadamanthys e perse tutta la sua serietà.<br/>«Hai deciso di far respirare la fronte, Rhadamanthys?», sogghignò «Alla buon’ora».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Che cosa dovrebbe significare?».<br/>Non sapendo se doversi sentire offeso o perplesso, Rhadamanthys si fermò con un piede su un gradino e l’altro ancora sul marmo del pavimento: «Si può sapere cosa prende a entrambi?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Abbiamo del lavoro da fare», tagliò corto Minosse, arrampicandosi sulle scale per accomodarsi sul suo trono, il seggio al centro. Nel mentre, scoccò anche un’occhiata ammonitrice ad Aiacos; non c’era bisogno di compromettere l’umore di Rhadamanthys prima di un giudizio di tale portata.<br/>Non del tutto convinto, ma senza replicare, la viverna prese posto al suo fianco e chiese delucidazioni.<br/>«Si tratta di un giovane uomo, 34 anni, segno astrologico Gemelli», subito rispose Minosse, abbandonando le frivolezze per una più consona austerità. Il libro dei morti, al cui interno erano conservate le vite di tutti coloro che si presentavano al tribunale, gli apparve fra le mani fluttuando senza peso.<br/>Nello stesso istante, al centro esatto dell’aula, l’anima messa sotto giudizio apparve con l’aspetto fumoso ed impalpabile di uno spirito. Silenziosa, priva della parola finché uno dei Giudici non avesse  disposto altrimenti.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiacos si voltò a guardare il suo parigrado: «La sua vita?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«All’insegna della normalità fino a quest’anno».<br/>Le pagine del libro erano una finestra spalancata sulla vita dell’imputato, una vita senza alcuna traccia di sospetto né criminalità per tutta la sua durata. Un bambino cresciuto in un ragazzo dalle buone maniere, studioso e responsabile. Già da giovane adulto sposato e con una famiglia a cui, stando alle fitte righe che riempievano i fogli, non mancava neppure l’affetto.<br/>Anzi, l’uomo ora inginocchiato loro di fronte non sembrava affatto diverso da quello descritto nella storia che Minosse stava accuratamente rendendo nota agli altri due giudici.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>«Da qualche mese ha cominciato ad assumere un comportamento che potrebbe definirsi fuori dagli schemi”, continuò il grifone, sollevando gli occhi sullo spirito al loro cospetto. «Scatti d’ira improvvisi senza apparente motivo, azioni violente, ed infine…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiacos strinse le labbra nell’ascoltare gli ultimi sprazzi di vita dell’anima che avevano sotto processo. Omicidio efferato e sanguinoso di quante più persone possibili prima di morire. All’apparenza senza alcuna spiegazione.<br/>«Quindi… il cosmo legato a quest’anima è stato la causa della sua morte. Ha consumato l’uomo fino ad ucciderlo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«E l’ha usato per compiere quegli omicidi», annuì Minosse. «Sembra un caso di possessione divina, ma se così fosse non saremmo stati convocati tutti e tre a giudicare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Rhadamanthys aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Credi sia una situazione da concorso di colpa? Non appare plausibile poter accusare sia danneggiante che danneggiato, non dopo il quadro che abbiamo avuto della sua vita».<br/>Un’esistenza irreprensibile, senza alcuna macchia da poter allargare a delitto, non dava molto spazio alla teoria di Minosse. D’altra parte, però, richiamare tutti e tre i Giudici degli Inferi per imporre il giudizio a quello spirito non era mai un’azione che veniva compiuta a cuor leggero, e spesso la chiamata proveniva da Ade stesso.<br/>«Cosa pensi?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La riposta di Minosse tardò ad arrivare. Il grifone non si precipitò a sproloquiare questa o quella teoria, piuttosto si chiuse nel suo silenzio per poter pensare indisturbato. Il libro dei morti si chiuse a mezz’aria, fluttuando nella direzione opposta dell’aula per tornare al suo posto, e Minosse si prese il suo tempo per rispondere.<br/>Una possessione divina non lasciava alla vittima alcuna facoltà di giudizio né di scelta. Era la divinità a controllare corpo e mente del posseduto, che si assopiva finché la possessione non terminava o il suo corpo fisico ne veniva consumato.<br/>Nel caso di un civile, senza cosmo né addestramento a sopportarne la presenza, era semplice appurare una morte da possessione. Semplicemente, il corpo non resisteva all’esistenza del cosmo dentro di esso e cominciava a consumarsi, finché gli organi vitali non cessavano il loro funzionamento e la vittima collassava. Nel giro di pochi istanti l’attività cerebrale cessava.<br/>Si trattava di una morte rapida e, nella maggior parte dei casi, indolore. La vittima non era mai senziente né cosciente. Minosse non ne aveva viste molte, ma nella storia erano esistite molte divinità minori che avevano preso possesso di corpi umani troppo deboli, solo per ucciderli nel processo.<br/>Alcuni sopravvivevano abbastanza da poter essere controllati dalla divinità che li aveva posseduti, ma mai troppo a lungo.<br/>Il che spiegava la violenta ma breve scia di omicidi che l’uomo aveva compiuto prima di morire all’improvviso.<br/> <br/>Quello che non seguiva lo schema era il periodo precedente agli omicidi. Una possessione divina a scopo di nuocere non agiva in quel modo, non lasciava alla vittima tempo di adattarsi. Non era lo stesso tipo di possessione che si era verificata con Poseidone e Julian, o con lo stesso Ade e Shun. Non era una divinità desiderosa di avere un corpo mortale per vivere sulla terra.<br/>Quel tipo di controllo veniva da un dio che aveva intenzione di causare scompiglio senza palesarsi.<br/>Il fatto che l’uomo avesse mostrato cambiamenti psicologici possibili da attribuire alla possessione significava che la divinità in questione aveva provato a trovare un ospite permanente, non un mezzo per i suoi fini. E che l’ospite scelto, dopo aver subito in pieno il cosmo di cui era stato fatto vittima, non era stato abbastanza vigoroso da sopportarne l’entità.<br/>E se Ade aveva considerato necessario un processo alla presenza dei tre Giudici, stava a significare che l’uomo in questione doveva aver ricevuto dalla divinità la richiesta di essere ospitata e l’aveva conseguentemente accettata.<br/> <br/>Ciò Minosse disse ai suoi parigrado, senza escludere alcun dettaglio, e sia Aiacos che Rhadamanthys si ritrovarono d’accordo con il suo ragionamento. Com’era ovvio anch’essi avevano riflettuto sulla questione, e la conclusione non era stata fin troppo differente.<br/>«Resta solo da identificare la divinità, prima di condannarlo alla Sesta Prigione», decretò, giudicando il Cerchio dei violenti adatto alla sua colpa.<br/>Prima Valle della Sesta Prigione, destinato a venire immerso nel fiume di sangue bollente ch’era il Flegetonte, la destinazione dei violenti contro il prossimo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prima che Aiacos potesse aprir bocca, fu Rhadamanthys a parlare: «Come sono state uccise le vittime?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Una scena del delitto cruenta. Sangue ovunque. Una violenza indicibile, a primo sguardo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La viverna prese un brusco respiro. Aveva sentito una storia simile da Kanon, di una divinità che aveva dato filo da torcere perfino ai Cavalieri d’Oro senza neppure palesarsi, solo con il suo cosmo.<br/>Una delle più dimenticate, una divinità minore, che tuttavia mostrava una violenza ed una sete di sangue inaudite.<br/>«Enio», disse, dopo aver sommato tutti gli indizi. «La divinità è Enio. Il Santuario l’ha già affrontata, e con non poche difficoltà. Il Gran Sacerdote ha in possesso la sua lancia».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il viso di Aiacos si adombrò; aveva sentito le voci, ma non credeva possibile il ritorno così tempestivo di una dea ch’era stata già sbaragliata. Per di più, senza più essere in possesso della sua arma e utilizzando un semplice civile come tentativo di ottenere un ospite.<br/>«Se è così, allora è compito del Santuario affrontarla, non nostro», prese la parola, posando un gomito sul bracciolo del trono e il mento sulle dita. «Va avvertito il Gran Sacerdote, oltre al divino Ade».<br/>Se il Santuario aveva cominciato la battaglia contro Enio, allora stava ai Cavalieri concluderla. Non agli Specter, che non avevano neppure il vantaggio di conoscere appieno quell’avversario.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mi occuperò io di far pervenire voce al Santuario», assicurò Rhadamanthys, che a prescindere sarebbe stato inviato da Ade per tale compito, data la sua familiarità con i Cavalieri. «Ma prima, condanniamo quest’anima e portiamo parola al divino Ade».<br/>E così fecero.<br/>Minosse si levò dal trono, sovrastando minaccioso lo spirito che ormai giaceva implorante ma costretto al silenzio, e pronunciò la sentenza con voce autorevole, che echeggiò grave e definitiva tra le mura del tribunale. Rhadamanthys e Aiacos offrirono la loro opinione a favore del verdetto, e la presenza fumosa di quello che fu uomo scomparve, inghiottita verso il suo luogo di dannazione eterna.<br/>Con quello, la seduta fu sciolta, e i tre Giudici si separarono.<br/> <br/>Aiacos andò alla Sesta Prigione, per pura assicurazione, e Minosse si diresse alla Giudecca per fare rapporto ad Ade.<br/>Quanto a Rhadamanthys, lui seguì il fratello all’Ottava Prigione ma si fermò ben prima, alla Prima Sfera piuttosto che alla Quarta, dove sorgeva il suo palazzo. Anche se avrebbe potuto prendere sotto mano la sua giornata libera e tornare da Kanon in veste di fidanzato piuttosto che ufficiale, non era uno sciocco.<br/>Avrebbe incaricato Valentine di supervisionare solo alle sue mansioni, piuttosto che occuparsi anche di quelle del suo comandante, e sarebbe tornato a svolgere queste di persona non appena comunicato a Saga ciò che avevano scoperto.<br/> <br/>«Valentine!», ruggì, appena varcata la soglia. «Al mio cospetto, immediatamente!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Scosso dall’improvvisa chiamata del suo superiore, Valentine lasciò ciò che stava facendo e si affrettò a raggiungere il salone d’ingresso del palazzo, sfrecciando tra i corridoi che conosceva a menadito. Rhadamanthy non sembrava infuriato, ma aveva una certa urgenza nella voce che non avrebbe mai permesso di farsi sfuggire.<br/>Quando si inchinò al suo cospetto, però, qualcosa gli balzò immediatamente agli occhi. Qualcosa che, sebbene sciocca, lo fece blaterare acidamente senza possibilità di impedirselo, del tutto dimentico perfino della gerarchia che era tornata ad esistere fra loro.<br/>«Secoli a chiederti di liberarti del monociglio, e lo fai solo quando cambi fidanzato?!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Che cosa vai… oh, <em>are</em> <em>you fucking kidding me</em>?!»<br/>Cogliendo l’antifona delle occhiate di Minosse e della battuta poco arguta di Aiacos, Rhadamanthys levò una mano sul viso e corse allo specchio più vicino.<br/>Di fatto, <em>qualcuno</em> si era dato pena di sfoltirgli le sopracciglia mentre dormiva, senza dire nulla al suo risveglio. Con un sospiro esasperato, scosse la testa e nascose un sorriso dietro la sua solita compostezza accigliata; Kanon era imprevedibile, ma non poteva lamentarsi.<br/>Poi ricordò l’atteggiamento di Valentine e lo fulminò con lo sguardo: «Prima cosa, è stata una scelta di Kanon. Seconda cosa, bada alla tua condotta. Non l’ho fatto perché tediare Minosse era, ed è, il mio passatempo privilegiato».<br/> <br/>Tornò a guardarsi allo specchio, sfregandosi l’ormai liscissima pelle alla radice del naso, e sospirò. Non aveva intenzione di ammonire Valentine per aver conversato in modo così informale senza esserne autorizzato, e non aveva granché diritto di farlo dati i – non pochi – secoli che avevano trascorso come coppia, ma aveva ancora degli ordini da impartire.<br/>E lo fece, imperioso come al solito.<br/>Quindi, mentre Valentine si congedava con un secondo inchino per lasciare il palazzo in favore dei suoi compiti, Rhadamanthys svestì la tunica da giudice ed indossò la Surplice. Aveva una comunicazione da consegnare a Saga, e avrebbe fatto in fretta.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Gli Inferi sono un misto tra mitologia greca, Dante e canon di Saint Seiya, e non sono divisi solo nelle due zone principali che conosciamo.<br/>L’Inferno di Saint Seiya, oltre ad essere diviso come quello di Dante, riflette solamente una delle zone esistenti in quello mitologico, ovvero il Tartaro, dove le anime vengono punite, quindi ho messo a punto un’idea.<br/>Gli Inferi sono divisi in tre zone: le Praterie degli Asfodeli (anime neutrali), che sono una zona separata e senza un ingresso dall’esterno; l’Inferno vero e proprio, ovvero il Tartaro (anime malvagie), che sarebbe quello che conosciamo; l’Elisio (anime nobili, eroi e nel mio caso i guerrieri che combattono per gli dei).<br/>Non è un enorme cambiamento, ma per quanto ami ed apprezzi l’ispirazione dantesca dell’Inferno, qui parliamo comunque di Ade e di mitologia, e dato che posso usarli insieme lo farò. E ricordate: Ade non ha creato gli Inferi per intero, ma solo l’Inferno (quindi il luogo di punizione delle anime), cosa che se faccio abbastanza la smartass può riflettere il canon di Kurumada.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Sogni Pericolosi<br/>Coppia: Crystal x Shun, [???]<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun, [???], breve apparizione di Kanon e Rhadamanthys<br/>Rating: M<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Sogni Pericolosi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Sogni Pericolosi</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Crystal x Shun<br/>[???]</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: M<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun, [???]<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kanon, Rhadamanthys</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>In visioni di notturna tenebra<br/>spesso ho sognato svanite gioie<br/>mentre un sogno, da sveglio, di vita e di luce<br/>m'ha lasciato col cuore implacato<br/>[Edgar Allan Poe, "Un sogno"]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/>La prima cosa che Crystal fece non appena rientrato in casa, con solo la decenza di togliersi le scarpe sulla porta, fu crollare a peso morto sul divano e affondare il viso nei cuscini. Nient’altro, neppure un saluto a Shun, che si ritrovò d’improvviso con lo spazio invaso dal cigno e ridacchiò.<br/>«Brutta giornata, <em>liebling</em>?», gli domandò, allungando una mano per accarezzagli gli scompigliati capelli biondi.<br/>La sua unica risposta fu un grugnito poco identificabile e soffocato dai cuscini. Un sì, dunque. Poi, finalmente, Crystal si drizzò a sedere e  pretese di usare Shun come cuscino, allungandosi sul divano senza troppi complimenti e circondando il torace del marito con le braccia.<br/>Pessima giornata, allora. Normalmente era lui che pretendeva di farsi usare come cuscino umano da Shun.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Camus ci va pesante», si lamentò, un po’ fintamente un po’ sul serio. «Ha preteso che lavorassi tutto il giorno sulla mia padronanza dello zero assoluto. Ho dovuto lasciare l’armatura a Mur per quanto si è congelata».<br/>Per lui era e restava un onore potersi addestrare con Camus ed aspirare alle Sacre Vestigia dell’Acquario, ma alcuni giorni l’addestramento del suo genitore adottivo non era nulla se non massacrante all’inverosimile. In quello non era cambiato d’una virgola; insegnava il meglio e pretendeva ancor di più, ad ogni miglioramento ne esigeva un altro.<br/>«So perché lo fa, ma è sfiancante».<br/> <br/>Crystal aveva incredibili difficoltà nel controllare lo zero assoluto. Non perché non fosse capace di raggiungerlo, ma perché non riusciva ancora a superare il profondo trauma che aveva subito negli anni dalle Dodici Case alla Guerra Sacra. Battaglia dopo battaglia a sfruttare lo zero assoluto per uccidere le persone a cui teneva lo avevano reso restio a concentrarsi sul suo apprendimento.<br/>Camus lo sapeva, e lo spronava sempre di più, usando lo stesso identico metodo che aveva adottato per convincerlo a lasciarsi alle spalle le sue debolezze. Non era gentile, ma duro ed esigente, così com’era stato quando aveva affondato per sempre la nave di sua madre.<br/>Il cigno non gliene faceva una colpa. Il suo modo di addestrare funzionava, per lui, che trovava nelle sue debolezze la difficoltà a mantenere legami più sani invece che ossessivi. Ciò valeva anche per il legame che aveva stretto con il passato e le sue azioni; non stava imparando, ma solo penalizzandosi, e Camus non aveva altro modo per spingerlo ad aiutarsi.<br/> <br/>Ma la consapevolezza non aiutava le membra, e neppure l’esser uscito a stento illeso da una sessione di addestramento che aveva danneggiato la sua stessa armatura lo convinceva a smettere di lamentarsi.<br/>Cosa che fece per una buona mezz’ora, beandosi di Shun che lo ascoltava in silenzio e accarezzava confortante la sua schiena. Era così esausto che non aveva voglia neppure di mangiare, ma non osò dirlo all’altro Cavaliere.<br/>Non aveva affatto bisogno di una seconda ramanzina.<br/> <br/>Quello di cui aveva bisogno, dopo una giornata intensa di addestramento, era una doccia calda per rilassare i muscoli tesi. Ed ebbe la vittoria di godersi l’acqua calda assieme a Shun.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Stesso addestramento domani?»<br/>Curioso, Shun alzò gli occhi dal libro che stava leggendo e poi spostò anche quello, per fare spazio a Crystal che si insinuava fra le sue braccia per posare la testa sul suo petto. Riprese a leggere, usando la schiena dl marito, solo quando questi su fu comodamente disteso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui annuì, intrecciando le gambe a quelle di Shun, e sbuffò: «Sei fortunato, tu. Shaka ti ha concesso un’intera settimana di assoluto riposo», disse. Perfino le meditazioni gli aveva proibito, quel dio incarnato in Terra.<br/>L’ultima volta che Camus gli aveva concesso un periodo di riposo del genere era stato mesi prima. Altrimenti chiedeva sempre un minimo d’impegno anche fuori l’addestramento. A Crystal non dispiaceva, il contrario semmai, ma doveva stuzzicare un po’ Shun, no?<br/>Sapeva perché Shaka aveva ordinato perentoriamente a Shun di riposare il più possibile, ed era testimonianza di quanto il Cavaliere di Andromeda fosse vicino a terminare il suo cammino verso Virgo. Il suo cosmo si stava espandendo a velocità incredibili, ed il suo corpo aveva bisogno di tempo per adattarsi appieno ad esso, prima di aumentarlo ancora.<br/>Anche se Shun era abbastanza forte da contenere nel suo universo il cosmo di un dio, se fisicamente non avesse provveduto ad abituarsi poteva causare al suo corpo danni anche gravi.<br/>«Hai mai pensato a cosa farai, una volta diventato Virgo? Se ti priverai di uno dei cinque sensi o meno?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun aggrottò le sopracciglia a quella domanda, e chiuse il libro con uno scatto secco. Ci aveva pensato, a lungo, aveva chiesto delucidazioni e consigli anche a Shaka e si era prodigato nello studio di molte fonti storiche del Santuario.<br/>Ogni Cavaliere di Virgo si era privato di almeno uno dei cinque sensi, volontariamente o per nascita; non erano esistite eccezioni.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>«Non credo mi serva», rispose, con un sospiro. «Privarsi di uno dei cinque sensi consente al corpo di essere più resiliente, così da poter ospitare enormi quantità di cosmo senza risentirne, ma io… a detta di Shaka, non ne ho bisogno».<br/>Lo sospettava, almeno un po’. Shun non era uno sciocco, sapeva che per aver sopportato un cosmo immenso come quello di Ade, un dio fra i più potenti e antichi, ed per esser sopravvissuto per raccontarlo doveva possedere una resistenza maggiore del normale.<br/>Già sapeva di avere un cosmo espandibile quasi all’infinito, ma era stato Shaka a confermargli la sua adattabilità fuori del comune.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Crystal afferrò immediatamente: «La tua sopravvivenza ad Ade è la prova che non ne avrai bisogno», disse infatti, per nulla incredulo.<br/>Lui conosceva Shun, tanto bene quanto Ikki. Forse perfino di più, a quel punto. Non era debole o indifeso come molti ancora si ostinavano a descriverlo, a causa della sua indole pacifica e il carattere gentile. Al contrario, Shun era forse uno dei Cavalieri più potenti di quella generazione, a quell’altezza di tempo. non ancora al pieno delle sue capacità, e quindi non ancora al pari di Shaka o dei gemelli, ma temibile come pochi.<br/>Grande era la sorpresa sul volto dei suoi avversari, quando Shun finalmente sguinzagliava il suo vero cosmo.<br/>«Egoisticamente parlando, ne sono felice», nascose un sorriso Crystal, lasciando una scia delicatissima di baci sul collo del marito.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Anch’io».<br/>Anche solo pensare di privarsi di Crystal in qualche modo, di non essere più in grado di vederlo, ascoltarlo, o parlare con lui… no, nel suo egoismo era lieto di poter essere un’eccezione alla regola. Non avrebbe mai voluto rifiutarsi quell’amore per tutto l’oro dell’Olimpo.<br/>«Dormi, adesso», gli sussurrò, carezzandogli il volto con dolcezza. «Devi addestrarti anche domani».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il letto era morbido sotto i suoi palmi aperti, le lenzuola sfatte, l’aria della sera lo accarezzava con il suo debole freddo. Nel sentire il peso di una persona adagiarglisi sulla schiena ed un paio di labbra disseminare di baci il suo collo, Crystal sorrise.<br/>Una tendina di capelli verdi calò nel suo campo visivo, invadente, ciocche scure a mischiarsi con il biondo vivo delle onde del cigno.<br/>Era inebriante, il respiro dell’altro sulla pelle, forse solo un po’ più gelido di ciò a cui era abituato. Crystal non vi badò, e invece si beò delle carezze sempre più audaci, lasciò che il suo compagno gli avvolgesse le braccia attorno al torace e lo tirasse in ginocchio, la schiena posata contro un petto accogliente.<br/>Si voltò quel tanto che bastava a baciarlo, e quando lo fece la mano del guerriero che lo stringeva salì a coprire i suoi occhi, rubando poi un bacio prima casto e affettuoso, quindi sempre più esigente.<br/>Crystal inarcò il collo, quando quelle splendide labbra lasciarono la sua bocca, per baciare e mordere collo, spalle, schiena. Ovunque arrivassero, lasciavano una scia infuocata che rendeva il cigno sempre più impaziente.<br/> <br/>Sentiva le mani di lui accarezzarlo con più foga, toccando al pelle nuda sotto i palmi e facendo sfarfallare i polpastrelli su quel corpo pallido e molto più freddo del normale.<br/>Istintivamente, si fece ancor più da presso, quasi strusciandosi sul suo compagno, e non trattenne affatto un sospiro a sentirne la chiara eccitazione. Il battito dei loro cuori andava già accelerando, e Crystal non protestò quando si ritrovò spinto di nuovo giù, sul materasso.<br/>Gemette, anzi, se possibile perfino meno paziente, quando sentì le mani dell’altro fra le gambe e quel respiro <em>così</em> vicino al suo corpo.<br/> <br/>«Sono tuo», si sentì dire, come se quelle parole le stesse ascoltando attraverso una barriera di vetro, quasi attutite. «Tuo, e di nessun altro».<br/> <br/>Non riuscì a dire altro.<br/>Lo sentì dentro di lui, e non pensò a più nulla, se non al ritmo incessante dei loro corpi che si muovevano in perfetta sintonia, al respiro pesante di chi lo stava reclamando, ai suoi stessi ansiti e gemiti di puro piacere. Aveva gli occhi appannati dalle lacrime, lacrime involontarie che non testimoniavano altro se non la piena lussuria di quell’atto, e si sentì tirar su ancora una volta.<br/>Si lasciò baciare attraverso quella foschia, ancora e ancora, sollevò un braccio attorno alla sua testa per affondare le dita nel verde morbido dei suoi capelli.<br/>Non sarebbe durata ancora a lungo.<br/>Nello stesso momento in cui le dita del suo compagno si chiusero sul suo sesso, Crystal scavalcò il suo limite e venne con un gemito ben più osceno degli altri, cavalcando il piacere dell’altro solo pochi istanti dopo.<br/>Poi, d’improvviso, sentì una voce nelle orecchie. La voce di chi lo stava abbracciando, non più teneramente con una possessività aggressiva.<br/>Una voce che non era di Shun.<br/>Quando si voltò a guardare chi fosse l’uomo alle sue spalle, l’oscurità calò sul mondo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«CAZZO!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Svegliato di soprassalto, Shun saltò a sedere con il cuore a mille, guardandosi freneticamente attorno mentre il suo cosmo si espandeva seguendo puro istinto, i sensi all’erta. <br/>Immediatamente dopo, realizzò di non star subendo alcun assalto e rilassò la tensione nelle spalle. Al suo fianco, Crystal era similmente seduto, con il respiro corto e intendo a strofinarsi il viso con le mani. Non riusciva a vederlo granché bene al buio, ma aveva gli occhi sbarrati, e fissava dritto dinanzi a sé come scioccato.<br/>Quando fece per allungare la mano verso la lampada, tuttavia, Crystal gli afferrò il polso con un monumento fulmineo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Scosse rigidamente la testa, coperto di sudore freddo, e Shun abbassò il braccio con un cenno di comprensione.<br/>Non poteva permettergli di accendere la luce. Non nelle condizioni in cui temeva di essere. Si sentiva il volto in fiamme, e <em>sapeva</em> che quel sogno non lo aveva risparmiato. Avrebbe dovuto alzarsi dal letto, correre in bagno e gettare via l’intimo il più in fretta possibile, ma non aveva fatto i conti con il sonno leggero di Shun.<br/>E non aveva fatto i conti con lo shock che si era impadronito di lui nell’istante esatto in cui aveva spalancato gli occhi.<br/>Doveva distrarlo. Fargli credere di star bene e che era stato solo un brutto sogno, così da convincerlo a riaddormentarsi e sistemare la sua – spiacevole ed imbarazzante – situazione senza causare scompiglio, perciò sollevò una mano ad accarezzargli il volto e sorrise un po’: «Va tutto bene, solo un sogno», disse, cercando di suonare il più calmo possibile.<br/>Difficile a farsi, tanto la voce voleva tremargli. Un sovvertimento emotivo così sconcertante non l’aveva mai sperimentato, neppure quando si era lasciato ingannare dalle illusioni di Caça.<br/>«Torna a dormire».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun non si fece abbindolare.<br/>Posò la mano sulla sua, tirandola via per poter intrecciare le loro dita, e aggrottò le sopracciglia: «Non va tutto bene», ribatté, anche se con la voce impastata di sonno. Sentiva la sua preoccupazione filtrare nell’aria, legata al cosmo che si era fatto sfuggire per un singolo istante, il suo turbamento.<br/>Emozioni diverse da quelle che lo aveva aiutato a superare negli anni, fatte non di lutto o timore, ma di confusione e sbigottimento.<br/>«Cos’hai sognato, <em>liebling</em>?», gli chiese, più premuroso che esigente. Non voleva costringerlo a parlare, tuttavia… non gli piaceva vederlo così, in preda allo sconcerto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>A quella domanda, Crystal non sapeva se rispondere o meno. Se non l’avesse fatto, avrebbe lasciato Shun con una preoccupazione in più, ma al contempo avrebbe avuto l’opportunità di svicolare senza spiegazioni. Se avesse risposto… non sapeva come Shun avrebbe reagito.<br/>Suo marito, il dolce e gentile Cavaliere di Andromeda, restava un’incognita quando si trattava di questioni del genere. Non si trattava di una storia passata che raccontava di due ragazzini confusi ed infantili.<br/>Si trattava di un sogno che aveva lasciato Crystal reduce di un’estasi che non aveva chiesto di provare, ma un sogno che non aveva avuto Shun come protagonista. Come poteva ammettere una cosa simile a lui, ad una persona che mai aveva neppure <em>pensato</em> a qualcun altro?<br/>D’altra parte, non voleva ferirlo.<br/>Sapeva che Shun non l’avrebbe mai forzato ad aprirsi con lui, ma era anche consapevole del fatto che si sarebbe angustiato del non poter aiutare. E Crystal, dal profondo del suo cuore, non voleva affliggerlo in quel modo.<br/> <br/>Sospirò, indeciso, quindi strinse più forte la mano di Shun: «Non è stato un incubo», provò a dire, tastando le acque della sua risoluzione. «Direi… direi l’opposto», aggiunse, schiarendosi la voce. Marito o no, era imbarazzante.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«L’oppost-<em>oh</em>».<br/>Il viso di Shun si illuminò di comprensione non appena carpì il significato nascosto sia dietro che la parole di Crystal che dietro la sua – improvvisa – incertezza nel parlare.<br/>Era l’unico capace di fare l’amore con abbastanza passione da poter sciogliere perfino i ghiacci della Siberia, ma di imbarazzarsi parlando di un sogno che non raccontava nulla di diverso. Era rimasto un inguaribile romantico, in fin dei conti.<br/>Nondimeno, la fiumana di emozioni violente che lo avevano svegliato ancora non si spiegava. E Crystal non era certo persona da svegliarsi gridando neppure dopo il più terribile degli incubi. No, quello era Shun, che ricordava ancora fin troppo bene quante notti avesse trascorso a ferirsi le corde vocali con risvegli di terrore.<br/>Crystal era più calmo, più contenuto, perfino nella paura. E di certo, non avrebbe mai reagito in quel modo ad un sogno che, a tutti gli effetti, non poteva che appagato.<br/>A meno che…<br/>«Non ero io», completò a voce alta il suo pensiero. Dal modo in cui Crystal si irrigidì, capì di aver colto nel segno.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Parlare era stata una pessima idea, ormai ne era convinto. Shun ci era arrivato troppo in fretta, e ora il cigno non aveva idea di come replicare. Sentiva solo il battito frenetico del suo cuore, e la tensione farsi strada in tutti i muscoli del corpo.<br/>Lentamente, temendo di voltarsi a guardare la sua espressione, scosse la testa. Non era lui. Non era affatto lui, neppure lontanamente.<br/>Il sogno lo aveva ingannato, con languide carezze e sguardi negati, e odiava la sua stessa mente per quello. La incolpava di aver creato un’illusione simile, di averlo indotto a qualcosa che mai, neppure in passato, aveva mai fatto con quella persona. Non sapeva come fosse stato possibile. Non voleva saperlo.<br/>L’unica cosa che voleva fare era dimenticare, relegare quel sogno nel cassetto degli incubi e non doverne aver più a che fare.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Chi era?».<br/>Crystal non rispose e chinò la testa, colpito dalla domanda, e Shun addolcì il tono nel ripeterla: «Con chi eri, nel sogno?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il cigno deglutì a vuoto, confortato dall’assenza di stizza nella voce di Shun, e sollevò finalmente gli occhi a guardare dritto nei suoi. Un mero sollievo, la loro infinita dolcezza, un contrasto netto e straziante con il verde più freddo che aveva visto nel sogno.<br/>Si era abituato al buio della stanza, rischiarato a stento da una notte senza luna, e si impresse a fuoco l’immagine di Shun nelle retine. Dei suoi capelli morbidi, in onde scompigliate sulle spalle, della sua figura solo un po’ più snella. Le lenzuola che lo coprivano gli si raggruppavano in grembo, creando pieghe che alla debolissima luce delle stelle apparivano quasi scultoree.<br/>Gradualmente, il batticuore che lo attanagliava si calmò.<br/>C’era Shun accanto a lui, l’uomo che lo aveva strappato all’oblio eterno, che lo aveva salvato più volte di quanto necessario, l’uomo che aveva accettato di sposarlo.<br/> <br/>Con un sospiro, si lasciò attirare in un abbraccio e restò lì, ad ascoltare il battito del cuore di Shun ed il suo respiro. Poi, temendo ancora di chiudere gli occhi, gli diede una risposta. Un singolo nome.<br/>Abadir.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun non rispose. Non sapeva cosa dire, in fondo, e non avrebbe forse saputo come dirlo.<br/>Fra le mille emozioni che lo attraversarono, però, la gelosia non si presentò a mostrare il suo volto malevolo. Confusione, quella sì. Incredulità. Sconcerto, in misura minore. Ma sapeva che Crystal non aveva deciso quel sogno.<br/>L’inconscio era imprevedibile, più della vita.<br/>Invece di arrabbiarsi, di stizzirsi, lasciò che Crystal ritrovasse il suo equilibrio senza parlare, pettinando con fare distratto i suoi ondulati riccioli biondi. Poi, riconoscendo la ritrovata calma nel suo cosmo, lo baciò sulla fronte: «Fai quello che devi fare», gli sussurrò, spingendolo via con gentilezza. «Ti aspetto».<br/>Con una luce grata negli occhi, Crystal annuì e si spinse giù dal letto, affrettandosi verso il piccolo bagno interconnesso alla loro camera da letto. Non c’era vergogna nel corpo e nella mente umani, dopotutto.<br/>Shun lo sapeva, forse più di tutti. Lo sapeva, dopo essersi sentito prigioniero di se stesso, e lo aveva imparato negli importanti studi con Shaka.<br/> <br/>Quando Crystal tornò, stavolta indossando un paio di morbidi pantaloni, lo accolse fra le sue braccia con un sorriso appena accennato. E si addormentarono assieme.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun continuò a chiedersi per giorni cosa avesse potuto causare l’innesco di un sogno del genere in Crystal. Non c’era più interesse per Abadir, il Cavaliere di Andromeda stesso aveva appreso di come la cotta giovanile di Crystal non fosse stata altro che confusione nei confronti di una ben più reale – e bambinesca al tempo – infatuazione per Shun.<br/>La risposta all’insistente quesito gli pervenne quando, giorni dopo, udì Rhadamanthys conversare con Kanon mentre attraversava la Terza Casa per tornare al suo addestramento. Nel sentirli parlare proprio riguardo a quel giorno, si fermò fra le colonne ad ascoltare.<br/>E quello che apprese lo lasciò con il cuore più leggero, ma un’incredulità ancora più invadente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Hai intenzione di spiegarmi cosa diamine è successo una settimana fa?».<br/>Finalmente di fronte a Rhadamanthys, e con un sopracciglio così sollevato da voler sparire fra i suoi capelli, Kanon lo affrontò così come aveva figurato di fare già sette giorni prima. Quando l’intero Santuario era stato appestato da una successione di sogni assurdamente bizzarri e molto, molto poco consoni.<br/>Perfino lui, che aveva pensieri solo per lo Specter, si era svegliato con il ricordo di aver appena sognato di aver fatto sesso con qualcuno di <em>decisamente</em> fuori luogo per lui. E non solo con il ricordo.<br/>Aveva dovuto cambiare le lenzuola, dopo quello.<br/><em>Doveva</em> esser capitato qualcosa con gli oneiroi. Quella manciata di divinità dei sogni che normalmente presiedeva a ben più piacevoli – o spiacevoli – visioni notturne.<br/> <br/>«Allora?», insisté, puntellando le mani sui fianchi. «Non si sogna di scopare con persone a caso dal nulla».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lo Specter sospirò, esasperato, e si fermò sui suoi passi. Si aspettava quella domanda, ma non prima ancora di pronunciare una singola parola. E non con tanta villania ad accompagnarla.<br/>Kanon aveva le corde vocali più moleste del Santuario, quando le usava per dare voce a simili volgarità fuori dalle lenzuola.<br/>Non che biasimasse la sua insistenza, d’altronde i quattro dèi che supervisionavano il mondo dei sogni sottostavano ad Hypnos, e quindi indirettamente ad Ade. E Rhadamanthys era un diretto sottoposto del dio degli Inferi.<br/>Perciò, dopo aver alzato gli occhi al cielo, giudicò che fosse opportuno rispondergli piuttosto che zittirlo.<br/>«Gli oneiroi sanno avere un senso dell’umorismo spregevole», disse, incrociando le braccia. «Se poi uno di loro è inebriato fino a sembrare più ubriaco di Dioniso… ora sai cosa può accadere».<br/>E lo sapeva anche lui.<br/>Dopotutto, era stato forse Rhadamanthys ad avere il sogno più spiacevole di tutti. E alcuni sogni, anche se tali, restavano pericolosi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – tedesco</p><p>Lliebling: tesoro (lett. preferito/favorito)</p><p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Solo un piccolo promemoria, per sicurezza: ricordate che qui Shun ha origini tedesche.</p><p>Per comprensione, la mia classifica dei Cavalieri di Bronzo in merito a potenza è:<br/>- Shun<br/>- Ikki<br/>- Sirio<br/>- Crystal<br/>- Seiya<br/>- Asher<br/>- Nemes (logicamente la metterei assieme agli altri, ma odio quante persone la rendono inutile)<br/>- Tutti gli altri in nessun ordine particolare<br/>Ovviamente Shun è il mio personaggio preferito, ma ha ragioni prettamente logiche per la sua presenza in cima alla classifica.</p><p> </p><p>N.d.A.<br/>Volete sapere chi hanno sognato Kanon e Rhadamanthys? Beh, se lo scoprite ditemelo, non lo so manco io.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Indietro nel Tempo 8 - Odi et Amo<br/>Background: Milo x Camus, Milo x Kanon, più altri accenni<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Mur, in misura minore Kiki<br/>Rating: E<br/>Data di pubblicazione: dopo il 2 febbraio (causa settimana di esami)<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Indietro nel Tempo 8 - Odi et Amo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Indietro nel Tempo 8 - Odi et Amo</strong>
</h2>
<h3>
  <strong>Background Milo x Camus<br/>Background Milo x Kanon</strong>
</h3>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: E (tematiche delicate)<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Mur<br/>Personaggi secondari: Kiki</p>

<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Odi et amo. Quare id faciam, fortasse requiris.<br/>Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior<br/>[Catullo, "Liber Catulliano, carme 85"]</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>Non era una bella giornata.<br/>Il cielo era plumbeo, coperto da una scura coltre di nubi minacciose, e rovesciava fiotti d’acqua sul Santuario, su chi si affrettava al villaggio per compere e mansioni, sui pochi rimasti alla cittadella che si aggiravano nel tentativo di portare a termine i pochi compiti che ancora avevano assegnati.<br/>Non pioveva spesso, al Santuario, al di fuori dei mesi invernali.<br/>Mur osservava in silenzio la pioggia che lavava via polvere e sporco dalle antiche colonne che si ergevano nei pressi del suo tempio, protetto al coperto del pronao; era lì da ore, inquieto e pensoso, ritto in piedi come fosse una statua pronta a prendere vita.<br/>Era solo con le sue rimuginazioni, senza Kiki a disturbarlo con le sue chiacchiere ancora infantili; lo aveva spedito a Rodorio per svolgere alcune faccende, e per buona misura gli aveva detto di non affrettarsi troppo dato il brutto tempo. Con un po’ di fortuna, il ragazzino stava approfittando del suo essere il fratello di un Cavaliere d’Oro per scoccare del cibo in un caffè, e avrebbe lasciato solo suo fratello maggiore ancora per un’ora o due.<br/> <br/>Pensare a cosa stesse accadendo lì, fra le mura del Santuario, non era facile per Mur.<br/>Erano sull’orlo di una nuova Guerra Sacra, lo percepiva nel modo in cui Atena era sempre più tesa, nel cantare di un vento sempre più intriso d’inquietudine, eppure non era Ade il cruccio dell’ariete.<br/>Non era Shaka, che pure gli aveva rivelato del suo destino di morte sempre più prossimo, causando in Mur un difficile percorso di amara accettazione.<br/>Neppure Kanon, che nei primi tempi lo insospettiva, contava più come un peso sulle spalle del lemuriano. Si era rivelato un buon guerriero ed un buon uomo, sotto l’arroganza malcelata della sua indole. Perfino Kiki si era avvicinato un po’ a lui, incuriosito dalla nuova presenza fra loro, e Aldebaran aveva messo da parte le sue riserve per tentare un approccio amichevole.<br/> <br/>No, non erano loro la causa del suo turbamento.<br/>Milo, d’altro canto…<br/> <br/>Stava giocando ad un gioco molto pericoloso, con delle carte in tavola che presumevano disastro. Un uomo in bilico sulla lama di un coltello, già ferito per essersi costretto a mantenere il suo precario equilibrio, e sempre più propenso a cedere e cadere.<br/>Mur si preoccupava forse troppo, ma a differenza dei suoi compagni – che spesso chiudevano un occhio e ancor più li serravano entrambi – lui sapeva cosa aveva fatto. Sapeva di Ioria. Sapeva del giorno in cui aveva tentato di dare l’addio a quella vita, solo per essere afferrato appena in tempo da Crystal.<br/>E aveva sospetti fin troppo profondi per ciò che Milo stava rischiando con Kanon.<br/> <br/>Non poteva evitare di angustiarsi. Era stato Mur a soccorrerlo, più volte di quanto Milo stesso ricordasse, quando tornava da Rodorio con gli abiti malmessi, strappati; con uno sguardo spento e agonizzante negli occhi che mai avrebbe potuto dimenticare. Era lì, quando Milo si accasciava di fronte al suo tempio, coperto di ferite che stillavano sangue, chieste e ricevute solo per sentire qualcosa, <em>qualunque cosa</em>.<br/>Lo aveva sentito chiamare il nome di Camus nel sonno, lo aveva sentito gridare, piangere, più di ogni altro lì al Santuario.<br/>Non erano mai stati molto legati. Sin da bambino, Mur preferiva compagnie meno irruenti, più compatibili con la calma che Shion gli aveva insegnato. Era cresciuto con Aldebaran a Shaka, e aveva condiviso con Milo solo pochi addestramenti, pochi momenti di libertà loro concessi.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>Milo era una brava persona. Era orgoglioso, forse troppo, ma aveva una nobiltà d’animo seconda forse solo ad Aiolos e Ioria. Amava il combattimento, l’esaltazione che solo uno scontro diretto poteva donare ad un guerriero schietto e passionale come lui, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva quando fermarsi. Conosceva la pietà, e sapeva come regalarla.<br/>E vederlo così, senza più la sua nobiltà, addolorava Mur più di quanto non avesse pensato possibile.<br/> <br/>Milo non era mai stato un traditore. Mai, neppure una volta. Né come Cavaliere, né come uomo. Era troppo fedele, troppo di cuore per pensare al tradimento.<br/>La morte di Camus lo aveva devastato al punto da fargli perdere tutta la condotta morale per cui era conosciuto, lo aveva portato a non curarsi più di chi aveva accanto, a perdere una sincerità che mai lo aveva abbandonato.<br/>Milo non aveva mai giocato con i sentimenti altrui. Non si era mai permesso di farlo, sia nella giovinezza che nell’età adulta, era sempre stato onesto con tutti e con se stesso. Perfino quando aveva combattuto Crystal, rattristato e restio, non si era abbassato a simili piccolezze. Lui cercava sempre di proteggere, non di ferire.<br/> <br/>Quello che stava facendo con Kanon non era normale, per lui.<br/>Quando Aldebaran, dalla sua vicinanza con la Terza Casa, gli aveva fatto notare di quanto spesso i due si incontravano, Mur aveva cercato di non saltare subito alle conclusioni. Di non insabbiare Milo più di quanto non avesse già fatto lui stesso.<br/>Ma Milo non scendeva più a Rodorio. Non pretendeva più di passare per la Prima Casa, senza voler sentire ragioni, come faceva solo pochi mesi prima. Come aveva fatto per molti altri.<br/>E Mur, seppur avverso all’idea che un uomo come lui avesse potuto scatenare un simile voltafaccia nei confronti di se stesso, aveva dovuto ammettere a se stesso che Kanon non aveva portato solo un guerriero, con la sua presenza al Santuario.<br/> <br/>La prima volta che li aveva visti assieme, quasi per sbaglio, era stata la sola ed unica che gli era occorsa per dare il via a quel turbine inafferrabile di troppi pensieri.<br/>Kanon era innamorato di lui, lo aveva visto nel modo in cui i suoi occhi scintillavano a guardarlo, ma Milo… Milo non era cambiato.<br/> <br/>Mur prese la decisione di salire all’Ottava Casa.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il tempio custodito da Milo era nelle stesse condizioni di disfacimento in cui era caduto nel corso di quegli anni. I drappeggi scuri che la decoravano erano caduti o strappati, gli inservienti non si erano curati di raccoglierli o rammendarli, e Mur non gliene fece una colpa. Tutti coloro che servivano Milo avevano scelto di andar via, ormai, spaventati dal loro Cavaliere.<br/>Nessuno li aveva fermati, neppure Milo stesso.<br/>Ovunque il vento non soffiasse si era raccolto uno strato di polvere, e la cera colata da quelle candele che non venivano più accese restava lì dove si era sciolta.<br/>Ad attraversarla in fretta quella rovina non saltava all’occhio, ma camminare fra le colonne annerite dal fumo diede a Mur l’occasione di dare uno sguardo meno superficiale al mondo che circondava il suo amico. Nessun Cavaliere più cercava di strapparlo via alla decadenza.<br/>Ci avevano provato, ma si erano visti costretti ad arrendersi, impotenti verso la corruzione sempre più profonda di un uomo dall’animo nobile. Se fosse stata malvagità o nerezza d’animo, allora avrebbero forse potuto mettere un freno a tutto ciò, ma era la stessa malinconia di Milo il colpevole, il suo stesso dolore. Non era qualcosa da cui lo si poteva tirar via facilmente.<br/>E alla fine, con una Guerra Sacra a cui prepararsi, non c’era stato più tempo per i suoi compagni.<br/> <br/>Solo Mur e Ioria ancora non si erano arresi fino in fondo.<br/> <br/>Per non allarmare Milo con la sua presenza improvvisa, l’ariete si curò di espandere il suo cosmo, in filamenti deboli e sottili ma abbastanza concreti da poter essere afferrati. Quando non sentì alcuna ostilità rispondergli, sollevò una mano e bussò alla porta.<br/>Non aspettò molto prima di vederla aprire, da un Milo solo un po’ meno pallido ma pur sempre scarmigliato. «Posso entrare?».<br/>Lui annuì, allontanandosi per lasciarlo passare, e Mur varcò la soglia guardandosi freneticamente attorno; non era mai entrato in casa di Milo durante quel periodo, e non si lasciò sfuggire l’opportunità. Ciò che vide non gli piacque neppure un po’.<br/>Non era rimasto quasi nulla, nessun soprammobile a ravvivare l’ambiente, pochissimi mobili da quelli che ricordava, e quando si voltò a guardare la porta per chiuderla deglutì a vuoto. Il legno scuro era intaccato da lunghi graffi, scheggiato dove Milo lo aveva sicuramente preso a pugni. Sembrava di star guardando la porta di una terribile prigione.<br/>Preoccupato, perché sapeva che quel vuoto era stato colpa degli accessi di rabbia che lo avevano colto più di una volta, lo trovò in quel che restava del salotto.<br/>Un divano consunto e strappato, ed un tavolino non meno rovinato. Non c’era nient’altro.<br/> <br/>Mur prese un lungo respiro e si sedette accanto a Milo, sprofondando nei cuscini malmessi del divano. Era silenzioso e guardava altrove, piuttosto che lui, con occhi spaventosamente vuoti ed allo stesso tempo troppo pieni di tristezza.<br/>Forse aveva già capito il motivo della sua visita. Forse ne immaginava uno simile. Fu proprio lui a rompere il silenzio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Se sei venuto a dirmi di smettere, sprechi sia fiato che tempo», disse Milo al silenzio della stanza, più aspro di quanto in realtà volesse apparire. Non riuscì ad evitarselo.<br/>Già Ioria aveva provato a farlo ragionare, solo pochi giorni prima, e non voleva ascoltare un’altra predica nei suoi confronti. Quella conversazione era terminata in uno scontro di urla, e solo la comparsa provvidenziale di Kanon aveva messo fine alla lite.<br/>Ioria si era congedato non senza amarezza nelle sue ultime parole, ma a Milo non importava.<br/>Perché avrebbe dovuto?<br/>Aveva già toccato il fondo, e non esistevano appigli per risalire in superficie. Tanto valeva continuare a muoversi sempre più in basso, piuttosto che stagnare.<br/>«Ho bisogno di lui», aggiunse, serrando istintivamente i pugni. «Saresti sciocco a non capirlo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Era proprio quello il problema. Mur lo capiva, fin troppo bene.<br/>Pur non essendo uomo da provare sentimenti come amore e desiderio carnale, Mur comprendeva appieno ciò di cui Milo stava parlando. Lo aveva sentito, mentre gli bendava le ferite, quel tremendo senso di impotenza che ne inquinava cosmo e mente, quella cacofonia di grida assordanti che echeggiava dentro il suo universo.<br/>Ma usare Kanon in quel modo, ingannarlo su di un sentimento onesto come l’amore… se davvero lo stava facendo, il suo essere Cavaliere ne sarebbe stato macchiato tanto quanto il suo stesso onore. Ed era l’onta peggiore che un guerriero di Atena potesse ricevere sul nome.<br/>Doveva averne la conferma.<br/>«Sei insieme a lui», annuì, infondendo in quelle poche parole tutta la comprensione che poteva. «Ma… tu lo ami?».<br/> <br/>Milo non rispose a quella domanda, e l’ariete vide i muscoli del suo collo irrigidirsi. Brutto segno.<br/>«Milo… lo ami, o lo stai ingannando?», non demorse.<br/>Quando il silenzio calò fra loro come un pesante sipario, Mur chiuse gli occhi, scuotendo la testa con fare deluso. Prima di potersi alzare per andar via, però, la voce dello scorpione ruppe la quiete, bassa e amareggiata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Io odio e amo», rispose, pronunciando a stento le parole. Le dita erano serrate così stretta che le unghie cominciarono a conficcarglisi nei palmi, e sentì la punta più affilata della Cuspide spillare sangue scarlatto. Non voleva più essere presentato con le sue colpe. Le conosceva, fin troppo, ma non riusciva ad evitarsele.<br/>«Perché io lo faccia non lo so», aggiunse, deglutendo a vuoto, strizzando gli occhi per fermare le lacrime che già sentiva affacciarsi. «Ma <em>sento</em> che accade, e mi torturo».<br/>Nessuno poteva straziarlo più di se stesso. Più di ciò che si aggirava nella sua stessa testa, più di ciò che la sua stessa costellazione gli intimava, una volta vistosi negata l’unica persona in grado di salvarlo.<br/> <br/>Si voltò a guardare Mur, e non riuscì a fermare le lacrime che gli scivolarono giù lungo le guance. Lui non sapeva. Non poteva sapere, non poteva<em> capire</em>. Non per davvero.<br/>Non era un lutto che Mur poteva sperare di afferrare, non era una sofferenza che qualcuno incapace di amore romantico poteva comprendere. Milo non aveva perso una famiglia.<br/>Milo aveva perso l’unica ragione per cui non era ancora impazzito, l’unico uomo che lo avesse mai salvato da se stesso. L’unico amore che avesse mai avuto.<br/>Se i loro cosmi non si fossero intrecciati così profondamente, forse la sua morte non lo avrebbe colpito tanto a fondo. Milo lo aveva <em>sentito</em> morire. Non lo aveva subito compreso, crucciato com’era a causa della guerra civile e preoccupato per la sua battaglia, ma lo aveva sentito.<br/>Solo quando lo aveva preso fra le braccia, gelido e senza più respiro, se n’era reso conto.<br/> <br/>Quel giorno non aveva perso solo Camus.<br/> <br/>«Non voglio ingannarlo», disse, a sillabe spezzate. «Non ho mai voluto farlo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Hai dovuto».<br/>Milo annuì, debolmente, e l’ariete si passò una mano sul volto. A quel punto, non sapeva cosa fare per aiutarlo. Se avesse insistito, Milo si sarebbe messo immediatamente sulla difensiva, e solo Atena sapeva come avrebbe potuto reagire.<br/>Allo stesso tempo, se avesse lasciato cadere la questione, sia Kanon che Milo ne avrebbero sofferto più del necessario. Kanon perché avrebbe scoperto di non esser ricambiato, e Milo perché avrebbe potuto ricominciare a vendersi a Rodorio.<br/>Il solo pensiero di quel termine faceva inorridire Mur, che rabbrividì involontariamente.<br/> <br/>«Perché non ne parli con Atena? Potrebbe aiutarti», provò a suggerirgli, ma lo sguardo improvvisamente duro che ricevette in cambiò lo fece quasi trasalire.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Parlarne con Atena?<br/>Cosa poteva fare, Atena, per aiutarlo, tranne rivolgergli parole gentili di cui Milo ne aveva fin sopra i capelli? Era la dea della guerra, non dell’amore. Poteva difendere quell’umano sentimento fino all’estenuazione, ma non c’era nulla che potesse fare per guarire un cuore in frantumi.<br/>Nulla che potesse fare per alleviare Milo dal peso dei suoi stessi istinti.<br/>«Qual è il male minore, Mur?», gli chiese, adombrato. «Qual è la risposta che mi sono dato io stesso?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Una risposta troppo spregevole anche solo per essere pensata.<br/>«Un Cavaliere non dovrebbe mai rispondersi a quel modo», lo rimproverò.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Fanculo i Cavalieri!», scattò Milo, quasi cominciando a urlare. «Cosa faresti, tu, se ti svegliassi ogni cazzo di giorno con la fottuta voglia di morire?! Cosa faresti, se l’unico modo che avessi per zittire il tuo cazzo di cervello fosse sbatterti qualcuno?!».<br/>Incurante di quanta volgarità stesse versando nelle sue parole, non si rese neppure conto di esser balzato in piedi, ribollente d’ira e ancora con la voce spezzata da un pianto ormai scoppiato. Non si rese conto dell’allarme negli occhi di Mur, a cui fremevano le mani per ergere il Muro di Cristallo fra sé e lui.<br/>«Perché cazzo credi andassi a Rodorio?! Perché cazzo credi chiedessi di fottermi fino a farmi male?! <em>Perché credi mi sia fatto scopare da Ioria</em>?!», gridò ancora, fuori controllo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Mur si pressò sui cuscini del divano, visibilmente allarmato e non poco sconvolto, ma lo sfogo violento che si aspettava non arrivò mai. Invece, non appena ebbe smesso di gridare, Milo crollò in ginocchio e si prese la testa fra le mani, scosso da un pianto disperato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Tremante da capo a piedi, sconquassato da violenti singhiozzi, Milo non voleva più nemmeno urlare. Scosse la testa, angosciato: «Non voglio più tradire Camus», disse, con un fil di voce. «Non voglio più far soffrire Kanon, <em>non voglio</em>», gemette.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quando Mur si alzò dal divano e fece per mettergli una mano sulla spalla, lo scorpione si tirò via, atterrito. Non aveva mai visto Milo durante una delle sue crisi. Era sempre privo di sensi, o quasi, quando lo rimetteva insieme e lo aiutava. Spariva sempre troppo in fretta, perché Mur potesse affrontarlo a viso aperto.<br/>Ma assistere a quello… capì perché Milo si era gettato sul male minore. Aveva bisogno di aiuto, e nessuno al Santuario era in grado di darglielo, non abbastanza. Si era perso troppo, a quel punto. Troppo per essere salvato da se stesso. <br/>Non riuscì più a chiamarlo scellerato.<br/>A quel punto, capì con orrore, solo Camus stesso poteva recuperarlo dall’abisso in cui si era gettato.<br/> <br/>«Il male minore è restare con Kanon», finalmente gli rispose, allontanandosi così da non invadere il suo spazio. «L’unico modo che hai per non disonorare te stesso e i Cavalieri». E, di conseguenza, Atena stessa.<br/>Quell’ammissione gli pesava sulla lingua come piombo.<br/>Nelle sue dissolute imprese fra gli abitanti del villaggio, Milo rischiava di mettere a repentaglio la reputazione stessa del Santuario, la sacralità che avvolgeva chi rischiava la vita al servizio della dea. Nascondersi dietro una blanda illusione non garantiva alcuna protezione per i suoi compagni, che nulla avevano compiuto per meritare il disonore.<br/>Nascondere il suo decadimento fra le mura stesse del Santuario, nonostante fosse causa di altro rammarico e nonostante potesse diventarlo in futuro, era il male minore non per Milo.<br/>Ma per chi lo circondava.<br/> <br/>Sarebbe stato Milo a pentirsene, in futuro. Lui ne avrebbe sofferto, lui ne avrebbe pagato lo scotto in senso di colpa ed infamia. Non chi era privo di difetto. Kanon se ne sarebbe rammaricato, forse troppo o forse per nulla, ma neppure lui avrebbe subito il contraccolpo di quella negligenza d’onore.<br/> <br/>Turbato, Mur tornò a sedersi e osservò Milo senza parlare né muoversi, in attesa. Non avrebbe costretto il suo amico ad accettare un conforto, ma rifiutava di andar via e lasciarlo solo nel mezzo di un crollo emotivo.<br/>Aspettò, addolorato dalle lacrime che continuava ad ascoltare, paziente com’era sempre stato. Kiki non lo avrebbe cercato, e se anche lo avesse fatto, non sarebbe salito a quel tempio. Aveva tutto il tempo del giorno e della notte per restare lì, pronto a soccorrere.<br/> <br/>Avrebbe dovuto aiutarlo molto prima.<br/> <br/>Solo quando il desolato salotto smise di accogliere fra le sue mura i lamenti di Milo, e solo quando l’ariete fu certo di non dover impedire sangue versato, decise che era tempo di andarsene.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Fratellone? Cosa è successo?».<br/>Kiki, che era corso ad aprire la porta per Mur dopo aver sentito bussare, fece un passo indietro alla sua espressione incupita. Non lo aveva mai visto demoralizzato in quel modo, come a sentirsi inerme e sconfortato.<br/>Preoccupato, richiuse la porta non appena il fratello l’ebbe oltrepassata e lo guardò sedersi al tavolo della cucina, con i gomiti sul tavolo e la fronte poggiata ad una mano.<br/>«Mur…?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui sospirò, avvilito, e gli fece cenno di non fare domande.<br/>Era uscito per aiutare un amico, ed era tornato senza aver risolto nulla, se non i suoi dubbi.<br/>«L’amore è pericoloso», disse, con voce angosciata. «Se mai cadrai per esso – aggiunse, voltandosi appena per guardare il fratellino – non prenderlo mai alla leggera».<br/>Detto ciò, si appurò che Kiki avesse mangiato e lo spedì a dormire, rifiutandosi di rispondere alle sue nuove domande.<br/>Quel giorno aveva imparato, a sue spese, che alcune cose non potevano esser risolte.<br/>L’amore era una di quelle.<br/> </p>
<hr/>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p>
<p>So che situazioni del genere si possono superare. So che esistono persone in grado di fornire abbastanza aiuto da alleviare anche la peggiore delle crisi.<br/>Milo non riesce a superarla perché non c’è in gioco solo la morte di Camus, ma anche tutta una serie di altri fattori.<br/>Per prima cosa, il legame tra Milo e Camus non è “normale”, nel senso che non si tratta solo di due persone innamorate e basta; l’ho già spiegato (meglio) nell’altra raccolta, ma in breve sono strettamente legati anche dal cosmo, perciò se l’uno muore l’altro non solo lo sente, ma ne viene devastato. Poi c’è da considerare il fatto che Milo abbia pensato, per molto tempo, che la morte di Camus fosse stata colpa di Crystal. E Crystal, come ormai ben sapete, è stato cresciuto come un figlio da entrambi. Quindi ci sono le preoccupazioni che lo affliggono come Cavaliere, quindi il conflitto di Asgard, la Guerra Sacra contro Poseidone, e l’imminente Guerra Sacra contro Ade. A completare il quadro, la costellazione dello scorpione, che come ho già detto influisce sul Cavaliere aumentando a dismisura quelle caratteristiche che, in astrologia, sono associate al segno zodiacale.<br/>Tutto questo si è accavallato così tanto in Milo che è diventato impossibile aiutarlo, a meno che Camus stesso non ritorni.<br/>(tutti i Cavalieri, salvo eccezioni dettate dall’orientamento [ad esempio, Mur è aro/ace quindi non subisce gli influssi della sfera romantico/sessuale] sono influenzati più o meno intensamente dalle caratteristiche che in astrologia sono del segno zodiacale corrispondente, ma qui dentro sono legate alla costellazione).</p>
<p>Prossimo capitolo: Liber<br/>Coppia: Shaka x Ioria<br/>Personaggi: Shaka, Ioria<br/>Personaggi secondari: Saga<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: domenica<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni domenica, finché gli impegni me lo permettono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p>
<p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Liber</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Liber</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Ioria x Shaka</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Ioria, Shaka<br/>Personaggi secondari: Saga</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Soles occidere et redire possunt:<br/>nobis cum semel occidit brevis lux,<br/>5 nox est perpetua una dormienda.<br/>Da mi basia mille, deinde centum,<br/>dein mille altera, dein secunda centum,<br/>deinde usque altera mille, deinde centum<br/>[Catullo, "Liber Catulliano"]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/>Ioria aveva imparato una cosa importante, da quel giorno nel Giardino degli Alberi Gemelli. Aveva imparato che la vita doveva essere vissuta, non ricordata, e che la morte del passato non doveva inquinare il presente.<br/>Il coraggioso Leone d’Oro, orgoglio del Santuario, si era dimostrato un leone codardo fin troppo per i suoi gusti. Dopo aver sacrificato la sua vita al Muro del Lamento e aver affrontato Loki a viso aperto, accettando di morire senza paura, che avesse cominciato a tremare di fronte all’immensità dell’oltretomba altrui era rimproverabile.<br/>Ed ecco perché, dopo quella particolare prima volta con Shaka, si era ripromesso di non cedere più alle tentazioni di una debole e bizzarra tanatofobia.<br/>E di trascorrere il tempo che non impiegava ad addestrare il suo promettente allievo proprio assieme a lui.<br/> <br/>Ikki ormai non aveva più bisogno delle stesse lunghe ore quotidiane di lavoro, e a Shun – ch’era sotto l’ala di Shaka – restava solo la raffinazione di un cosmo già enorme. Il tempo che Ioria poteva rubare sia a se stesso che a Shaka era sempre di più, e sempre meno frammentato.<br/>Tanto che, in quella meravigliosa giornata di caldo sole greco, i due potevano permettersi di restare in tranquilla compagnia, seduti all’ombra che il pronao del tempio regalava. O meglio, Shaka era seduto a gambe incrociate, mentre Ioria stava approfittando di quella posizione per usarlo come cuscino.<br/>Le loro armature, ritirate alla forma dei rispettivi totem, riposavano pacificamente nella cella.<br/> <br/>Sotto richiesta del suo fidanzato, Ioria aveva un vecchio libro fra le mani, contenente al suo interno frammenti e componimenti antichi, e stava leggendo a voce alta una poesia tutta incentrata sull’amore. Il latino scivolava senza difficoltà sulle labbra del leone, che quella lingua aveva appreso già da bambino, e la sensazione di Shaka che gli pettinava le ciocche castane con le dita lo rendeva più sereno che mai.<br/>Una pace così la si trovava solo nell’Elisio.<br/>«Αγάπη μου», lo chiamò Ioria, sollevando gli occhi dalle pagine del libro per guardare in su. «Chi leggeva per te prima?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shaka sorrise, più alla totale assenza di gelosia nella voce di Ioria che alla sua domanda. Era chiaro che fosse solamente curioso, piuttosto che invidioso; nobile fino all’inverosimile, il suo leone intento a fare le fusa.<br/>«Alcuni inservienti del Santuario sono molto più inclini alla bellezza letteraria di altri», rispose, carezzandogli morbidamente il volto. «Ero solito ascoltare racconti e poemi, prima di Arles».<br/>Shion si curava molto dei giovani Cavalieri d’Oro, e aveva fatto in modo che gli inservienti di un – allora giovanissimo – Shaka fossero persone ricche di culture e desiderose di insegnare. Per un ragazzo che si era privato del senso della vista non era facile, dopotutto, restare al passo con la velocità di tutti gli altri. Laddove i suoi compagni leggevano in fretta ed imparavano storia e nozioni con i loro occhi, Shaka aveva lo svantaggio della lentezza di una narrazione fatta a voce, quindi l’allora Gran Sacerdote si era adoperato in modo da permettergli di sfruttare appieno tale lentezza.<br/>Nelle poche pause che si concedeva dalla meditazione e in quelle necessarie all’apprendimento, Shaka ascoltava libro dopo libro, fosse questo scritto in versi latini o prosa greca e perfino la grande epica norrena, dalla voce calma e paziente di uomini e donne che consideravano un onore leggere per lui.<br/> <br/>Con la sua partenza per l’addestramento solitario, Shion gli aveva parlato e lo aveva convinto a non restare isolato nelle sue meditazioni, di trovare qualcuno che continuasse a leggere per lui e distrarlo così da una vita priva di diletto.<br/>Tuttavia, al suo ritorno, Shion già non c’era più. Shaka aveva preso le vestigia con il benestare di Arles, il tiranno che non toglieva mai la maschera, ed il clima che si respirava fra colonne e statue del Santuario non era più ideale al lieto svago.<br/>Shaka aveva presto deciso di lasciare quel luogo infetto di malignità, pur al tempo non sapendone il motivo e restando perciò fedele, e sebbene apprezzasse gli insegnamenti di Shion non li aveva più seguiti tanto assiduamente.<br/>«Sono felice di poter ascoltare di nuovo», aggiunse dopo quel momento di pensieri, chinando la testa quel tanto che bastava per poter baciare Ioria, appena sfiorandone le labbra. «Che sia tu la voce narrante è un grande vantaggio in più».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ormai distratto dalla lettura, Ioria sollevò una mano fra le lunghe ciocche bionde di Shaka e lo tenne lì: «Dammi mille baci», gli sussurrò, senza davvero allontanarsi dal suo viso. «E poi dammene altri cento».<br/>Sentì la risata di Shaka sulle labbra, il suo respiro a solleticarlo, e venne prontamente accontentato. Forse non con mille baci, ma con abbastanza da fargli battere il cuore a mille.<br/>Così tanto tempo, e ancora non riusciva ad abituarsi. Sperava non sarebbe mai accaduto.<br/>Shaka era un dono degli dei, tanto tremendo in battaglia quando affettuoso tra le mura del suo tempio, avido di abbracci e assetato di carezze. Anni di solitudine lo avevano reso distante con tutti, ma incredibilmente vicino a chi amava, al punto di voler sempre un modo per toccare Ioria quando erano vicini.<br/>Che fosse l’intimità del loro letto, la dolcezza uno disteso sull’altro su un divano, o il semplice tenersi per mano, Shaka non disdegnava nulla.<br/>E Ioria, che si sentiva fin troppo baciato dalla dea Τύχη, non avrebbe mai neppure pensato di negarglielo.<br/> <br/>Poi, però, una domanda tornò a guizzargli nella mente. La stessa che, anni prima, gli aveva guadagnato un biglietto di rapida andata verso l’uscita della Casa di Virgo.<br/>Al solo pensarci, così inaspettatamente, Ioria scoppiò a ridere e spinse via il viso di Shaka, drizzandosi a sedere e posando subito dopo la schiena alla vicina colonna. Credeva di aver finalmente rimosso quell’imbarazzante ricordo, ma a quanto pareva non se n’era davvero mai andato.<br/>E se esisteva un momento per riproporre la domanda a Shaka, anche se in modo diverso, quello era giusto.<br/>«Dimmi, αγάπη μου», riuscì a dire, scacciato l’accesso di riso. «Chi ti ha letto il kamasutra?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shaka sgranò gli occhi e avvampò, arrossendo così violentemente che la sua pelle solitamente chiarissima sembrava febbricitante, il che non fece altro se non far ridere Ioria un’altra volta. Se avesse potuto sprofondare nelle viscere della terra, l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.<br/>«Sei uno svergognato, sai?», lo accusò, adottando la strada del tono profondamente scandalizzato. «Nemmeno lo possiedo, quel libro».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lo so», rise ancora Ioria. «Chi te lo ha letto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il leone si era fatto più furbo del previsto.<br/>Sconfitto, perché a quel punto tentare di negare avrebbe significato raccontar menzogne, Shaka sospirò e arricciò le labbra; non si aspettava una replica così rapida ed efficace alla sua difesa.<br/>L’ultima volta lo aveva semplicemente cacciato di casa, trattenendosi a stento dallo strepitare l’assenza di quel libro nel suo tempio, ma adesso non aveva vie di fuga così semplici. E non poteva certo fare come con Deathmask, che si era allontanato con la coda fra le gambe e come minimo tre sensi in meno.<br/>In più, era <em>Ioria</em>.<br/>E la sua indole meno spirituale lo istigava a parlare e basta, magari con la prospettiva di provare qualcosa con lui…<br/>«Va bene», si arrese, spostandosi per potersi sedere fra le gambe di Ioria e usare il suo torso come appoggio. «Non è stata una persona sola. Non ricordo chi fossero, perché l’ho ascoltato al tempo della mia meditazione durante la tirannia di Arles. È stato… illuminante».<br/>Non gli disse di aver quasi ceduto alla tentazione di aprire gli occhi e sbirciare, aveva ancora un po’ di dignità da mantenere. Già dover ammettere di aver ascoltato attentamente le descrizioni puntualissime del contenuto di quel libro era un bel peso da togliersi di dosso.<br/>Non ricordava esattamente perché c’era stata tanta insistenza sul suo apprendere anche quel particolare testo, ma ricordava benissimo la sua iniziale riluttanza a riguardo. Prima di Ioria, infatti, Shaka non era mai stato interessato a quel genere di informazioni, non importava da dove provenissero. Ascoltare quella narrazione era stata una prova per la sua pazienza.<br/> <br/>«Non ho mai dimenticato nulla», aggiunse, con una mezza risata. Parole che gli guadagnarono uno stretto abbraccio di Ioria e la sua mano a voltargli il viso, così da pretendere un bacio meno casto dei precedenti. Prima ancora che il leone potesse dar voce ai suoi pensieri con i gesti, però, Shaka gli afferrò i polsi per fermarlo: «Vuoi farti vedere da qualcuno?», lo ammonì. «Non intendo tornare sulla bocca di tutti».<br/>I pettegolezzi di quella volta erano bastati e avanzati. Basta voci sul loro conto, che i Cavalieri del Santuario si divertissero a parlare d’altro.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ioria si accigliò, ma non diede voce a proteste; Shaka aveva ragione, in fondo, anche se quello era il suo tempio si trovavano comunque più fuori che dentro.<br/>E al Santuario era bastata l’ultima – accidentale – esibizione di Camus e Milo. Non c’era alcun bisogno di gettare carburante sulle fiamme.<br/>«Davvero non ce l’hai?», gli chiese quindi, incuriosito. «Pensavo avessi cambiato idea sul…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ho cambiato idea, sì», lo interruppe l’indiano, portandosi una delle sue mani al volto per baciarne le nocche una ad una. «Tuttavia… temo che conservare un libro del genere qui al Santuario sia fra le peggiori delle idee».<br/>Già rabbrividiva all’idea di tutti i Cavalieri che, appena carpita anche solo una singola voce a riguardo, si presentavano alla sua porta con folli richieste. Deathmask era stato abbastanza.<br/>Non che fosse difficile da reperire, ma chi mai avrebbe rinunciato all’opportunità di sgraffignarlo all’uomo che non solo ne conosceva i segreti, ma che poteva evitar loro di perder tempo a sfogliarne le pagine?<br/>Sapeva che i suoi parigrado l’avrebbero disturbato a non finire. Perfino con la tecnologia e l’intera rete internet al loro sevizi, Shaka era sicuro che qualcuno di loro avrebbe provato ad avvicinarlo e fare domande solo per infastidirlo.<br/>«E comunque, hai un cellulare», gli fece notare, sfilandoglielo dalla tasca con un gesto fluido. «Puoi cercare tutto quello che vuoi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Allettante, ovviamente.<br/>Ioria non era estraneo alla bellezza di internet come lo era Shaka, che a stento possedeva un cellulare per sé. Ma c’era sempre qualcosa di più attraente nella sensazione di avere un libro fra le mani, per lui come per tutti coloro che non erano cresciuti con l’inquinamento della tecnologia a disturbarli.<br/>«Potresti aiutarmi», gli suggerì comunque, sussurrandogli all’orecchio con tono più vibrante che riuscì ad evocare. «Trovare qualcosa che vuoi farmi… che vuoi io faccia a te», disse, carezzando la pelle scoperta dal suo modo d’abbigliare.<br/>Shaka avvampò ancora, il leone sentì il battito frenetico del suo cuore sotto le dita e sorrise: «Dopotutto, l’unica via per liberarsi dalla tentazione è brandirla».<br/> <br/>Poi, come se nulla fosse accaduto, lo lasciò libero e afferrò il libro che aveva abbandonato poco prima, avvolgendo le braccia attorno a Shaka per leggere da sopra la sua spalla. Poteva ancora sentire il suo battito accelerato e il respiro un po’ frenetico.<br/>Non che avesse davvero intenzione di lasciarlo così, voleva solo giocare un po’ con lui. Anzi, a Shaka piaceva quel pericoloso gioco, apprezzava quanto Ioria fosse capace di fargli perdere il controllo in un modo tanto sicuro.<br/>Per un uomo che aveva fatto della disciplina la sua ragione di vita, in nome del suo cosmo innanzitutto, il controllo assoluto era qualcosa di molto difficile da perdere. E gli dei solo sapevano quanto Virgo amasse mettere se stesso nelle mani di chi amava. <br/>E Ioria lo sapeva molto bene.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em> Amantium caeca iudicia sunt</em>», recitò Shaka, tirando via il libro dalle mani di Ioria, così da potersi voltare e pretendere altro – passionale – affetto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh, allora tu… sei il miglior amante di tutti», ribatté il leone, a stento capace di parlare per la cascata di baci che si ritrovò a ricambiare.<br/>Aveva giocato abbastanza.<br/>Trascinò Shaka in piedi e si fece condurre ai suoi alloggi, incespicando vicino colonne e gradini, senza mai davvero separarsi; Ioria cercò a tentoni la maniglia della porta che conduceva ai suoi alloggi, e una volta dentro si rese conto di essere finito lungo disteso sul divano solo quando si ritrovò sovrastato dalla figura forte ma snella del suo fidanzato.<br/>«Impaziente?», lo provocò, sogghignando.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shaka lo zittì con un altro bacio, facendo scivolare le lunghe dita sotto la stoffa della maglia di Ioria: «Incolpa te stesso», replicò, baciandolo poi sula mandibola, scendendo giù fino al collo. Adorava il suo leone, e amava sentirlo fare le fusa per lui.<br/>Era così perso nel momento, già pronto a sfilar via quell’indumento, che impiegò un po’ ad accorgersi che qualcuno stava bussando alla porta.<br/>Molto insistentemente.<br/>Il che significava che il loro divertimento finiva lì.<br/> <br/>«MA NON È POSSIBILE!», ruggì, sbuffando di pura frustrazione. Ioria, che colpe non ne aveva, sfuggì facilmente alla rabbia di Shaka, che di interruzioni ne aveva fin sopra i capelli, ed entrambi si ricomposero in fretta e furia prima che il proprietario di casa facesse entrare l’inserviente che aveva bussato.<br/>«Cosa c’è adesso?!», scattò Virgo, con più veemenza di quanta intendesse. «Se non porti l’ordine del Gran Sacerdote in persona…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Parla, non preoccuparti», lo rassicurò Ioria, allo stesso tempo prendendo Shaka per mano; la sua indole era calma e compassata, fuori dal cuore più vivo della battaglia, ma c’erano cose che ne aizzavano l’aggressione interiore.<br/>Il venir interrotto mentre amava Ioria era una delle più recenti.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Tutto tremante, non aspettandosi una reazione così inviperita da parte di un Cavaliere d’Oro – o meglio da parte di Shaka, che con i suoi inservienti mai s’infuriava – il giovane uomo annuì alle parole del Leone d’Oro e si schiarì la voce, confermando che si trattava proprio di un ordine dall’alto: «Sua Eccellenza Saga richiede la vostra presenza immantinente, sommo Shaka», disse, controllando a stento la risoluzione nella voce. «Si tratta dell’arma rinvenuta in mano ai seguaci della dea Enio».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dimentico della rabbia, Shaka scattò in piedi.<br/>La lancia di Enio… l’artefatto maledetto che aveva quasi preso la vita di un Cavaliere d’Oro e ne aveva ferito gravemente un altro. Shaka aveva avuto la fortuna di esaminarla da vicino, poiché Atena stessa lo aveva chiamato a giudicarne la pericolosità assieme, ma non capiva cosa fosse accaduto per una chiamata così urgente.<br/>Che Saga stesse avendo ripercussioni?<br/>No, l’ordine proveniva da lui, non da Atena. Forse la radice del problema era diversa.<br/>«Puoi andare», ordinò all’inserviente, in tono secco e diretto. «Anche tu, Ioria», aggiunse poi, non appena il giovane fu scomparso oltre la porta.<br/>Non avrebbe voluto di certo interrompere così una giornata iniziata così pacificamente, ma Saga aveva richiesto la presenza solo di uno di loro. E l’ufficialità restava tale, in ogni caso.<br/>Prima di andarsene, Ioria lo salutò con un bacio e con la promessa di tornare in serata; quindi, Shaka lo seguì nella cella del tempio ed indossò l’armatura, già avviandosi svelto su per la scalinata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Palazzo di Atena brulicava di attività, con inservienti che andavano e venivano, e soldati semplici intenti a pattugliare sale e corridoi. Nel suo dirigersi verso la sala del trono, Shaka incrociò anche un’anziana donna, a giudicare dalla voce, che probabilmente era stata ancella di un Cavaliere e a cui era stato offerto di restare.<br/>Anche se non poteva vederli, Shaka sapeva che tutti chinavano la testa al suo passaggio in segno di rispetto. La mancanza del senso della vista di un Cavaliere non impediva le buone maniere a chi lo incrociava, e l’etichetta non mancava mai. Un’ottima cosa.<br/>Giunto ai portali dorati, Virgo annunciò di essere arrivato per ordine del Gran Sacerdote e i soldati di guardia aprirono per lui; Shaka sentì il pesante tonfo delle porte che si richiudevano alle sue spalle non appena ebbe attraversato la soglia. Conversazione più che privata, dunque.<br/>Si chiese, di nuovo, cosa fosse accaduto.<br/>Poi, togliendosi l’elmo dalla testa, attraversò il vasto salone per potersi inchinare di fronte a Saga, come si confaceva alla buona creanza.<br/> <br/>«Eccomi, come richiesto», prontamente disse, alzandosi subito dopo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Hai risposto in fretta alla convocazione», Saga notò, sollevato. La celerità di Shaka era qualcosa senza pari, al Santuario. «Ti chiedo scusa se ho interrotto il tuo riposo, so che hai preso una pausa da meditazione e addestramento».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Se Shaka avesse avuto meno autocontrollo di sé, probabilmente gli si sarebbe contratto un sopracciglio. Aveva ben interrotto qualcosa, con la sua chiamata improvvisa. Tuttavia, non lasciò trasparire l’irritazione e scosse la testa: «Il riposo va sacrificato, se qualcosa di più importante è in gioco», disse.<br/>Parole sincere, nonostante la stizza.<br/>«Mi è stato riferito che la convocazione riguarda l’artefatto preso al seguace di Enio», aggiunse poi, facendosi se possibile ancor più serio. «Qual è il motivo di tanta agitazione, Saga?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Gran Sacerdote aggrottò le sopracciglia, con fare preoccupato. La lancia fortuitamente recuperata da Deathmask era rimasta inanimata e senza tracce di cosmo divino sin dal giorno in cui Saga l’aveva sigillata, con l’aiuto di Atena come garanzia. Silenziosa per anni, un semplice oggetto di poco conto a prima occhiata, chiuso dove non poteva essere raggiunto.<br/>Tuttavia…<br/>«La lancia ha mostrato fluttuazioni di cosmo», spiegò, picchiettando le dita sul bracciolo dorato del suo seggio. «Un cosmo sconosciuto, fortunatamente ancora labile. Come se qualcuno stesse tentando di utilizzarla come tramite».<br/>Il che era un enorme problema, data la sua posizione nel cuore del Santuario e la sua letale affilatezza. Se il cosmo intento a sfilacciarsi debolmente dall’arma apparteneva ad Enio, non esisteva modo di sapere se il suo scopo riguardasse un’invasione oppure una fuga.<br/>In più, c’erano le informazioni che aveva ricevuto da Rhadamanthys, riguardo un uomo che Enio aveva tentato di utilizzare come ospite.<br/>Non era esattamente una situazione da prendere alla leggera.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shaka ci pensò su. Con quella spiegazione, comprendeva appieno i timori e l’allarme di Saga.<br/>«Enio potrebbe usare la lancia come mezzo di passaggio per arrivare al Santuario», espose a voce alta, lui stesso preoccupato da un’eventualità del genere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Esatto», annuì Saga. «Oppure, potrebbe divenire in grado di controllarla e utilizzarla per compiere una strage senza preavviso, prima di utilizzarla per cercare nuovi seguaci».<br/>Non c’era dubbio, infatti, che un artefatto infuso del cosmo in possesso di una divinità legata alla guerra potesse causare gravissimo scompiglio, nonché morte. Enio aveva già dimostrato un controllo assoluto sull’arma, conferendo a chi la impugnava di utilizzarla senza timore di perderla dopo il lancio.<br/>Alla domanda di Shaka, che chiedeva se non fosse possibile spostarla, scosse la testa: «È stata una delle mie primissime ipotesi, tanto che ne ho discusso con Atena stessa», disse, un po’ amareggiato. «Al Santuario è irraggiungibile dall’esterno, altrove no. Se dovessi spostarla, esiste l’eventualità che qualcuno sotto la malia di Enio potrebbe tentare – e riuscire nell’intento – di rubarla».<br/>Era una piccola garanzia, quella che avevano mantenendone la custodia al Santuario, ma tremendamente importante.<br/>«Avevo anche pensato di spostarla negli inferi, Ade non si sarebbe opposto, ma è troppo rischioso. L’inferno è pieno di anime dannate di guerrieri, e se mai l’influenza di Enio dovesse spargersi fra loro…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Si rivelerebbe un disastro di proporzioni immani», concluse Shaka per lui, che troppo non doveva pensare per immaginarlo. Sul mondo dei viventi esisteva un limite, fra i morti quella linea di demarcazione era molto più sottile. E la sola influenza di un dio, senza il dio in carne ed ossa, non era semplice da sopraffare anche per una divinità potente come Ade.<br/>Pensò di chiedere a Saga un parere sullo spostarla sotto gli oceani, ma la risposta venne da sola; uno spirito battagliero e sanguinario non poteva aver posto così vicino alla civiltà pacifica su cui regnava Poseidone. E di Asgard non se ne discuteva, avendo i suoi guerrieri delle divinità diverse e quindi poca conoscenza rispetto a chi combatteva per il pantheon greco.<br/>«Cosa vuoi che faccia?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Dritto al punto senza altre domande, tipico di Shaka.<br/>«Voglio che provi a sigillare quel cosmo ancora una volta».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Non fu un compito semplice.<br/>Non appena Shaka fu ammesso alla presenza dell’artefatto di Enio, filamenti aggressivi di cosmo latente ma intriso di brama sanguinaria lo assalirono come una folata di vento improvvisa.<br/>Posata su uno spoglio supporto, sarebbe sembrata un semplice oggetto a chiunque privo di cosmo, una lancia di bronzo spenta ed immobile; ma chi conosceva i segreti dell’universo che risiedeva entro ogni persona, poteva chiaramente guardare al reale, oltre l’apparente.<br/>Ed il reale, in quel caso, era angustiante.<br/>Shaka chiese a Saga di uscire, quindi assunse la posizione del loro e fluttuò senza peso, espandendo gradualmente il suo cosmo in modo da afferrare le grida di morte che si levavano dalla lancia e neutralizzarle.<br/>Lentamente, il cosmo maligno della dea cominciò a ritirarsi, accecato dalla luce dorata proveniente da Virgo, e dopo lunghe ore finalmente il sigillo era stato apposto. Più forte di quello generato da Saga, e immediatamente dopo benedetto dalla dea Atena in persona, che aveva finalmente ricevuto una garanzia di sicurezza per avvicinarsi.<br/>«A meno che Enio non si risvegli improvvisamente, il sigillo non si spezzerà più», Shaka informò la dea, inchinandosi al suo cospetto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«In tal caso, saranno le Moire a decidere il fato», rispose Atena, osservando pensosa l’artefatto divino. Se Enio si fosse risvegliata, non avrebbe potuto fermarla neppure lei. L’esplosione di cosmo di una divinità appena reincarnata, anche se solo per pochi istanti, superava perfino il cosmo stesso dell’universo.<br/>«Ma sono certa che sia possibile impedirlo», aggiunse, più speranzosa.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«È ciò che mi auguro».<br/> <br/>Detto ciò, Shaka chinò di nuovo la testa e si congedò, con il permesso di Atena. La giornata volgeva ormai al termine, quando mise piede fuori dal Palazzo, e la promessa di Ioria sembrava ormai un compito troppo arduo. Sigillare il potere della dea, pur debole, aveva richiesto un immane sforzo cosmico che si era tradotto nella stanchezza delle membra.<br/>Con un sospiro deluso, si avviò al suo tempio pensando alle opportunità mancate di quel giorno. Quando arrivò, Ioria era già lì, seduto pigramente sul divano come promesso, e Shaka non se lo fece ripetere due volte quando gli chiese di star lì e farsi abbracciare.<br/>Stanco, e sperando in un’alba migliore, si addormentò con la voce di Ioria che gli raccontava di antichi amori latini.<br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzione del carme:</p><p>I giorni possono tramontare e risorgere:<br/>noi, una volta tramontata la nostra breve vita,<br/>siamo costretti a dormire una notte eterna.<br/>Dammi mille baci, e poi cento,<br/>poi altri mille, poi ancora cento,<br/>poi mille di seguito, e poi cento.</p><p> </p><p>Traduzioni – greco<br/>Αγάπη μου: (agapì mou) amore mio<br/>Τύχη: (Týchē) Tiche, dea della fortuna</p><p> </p><p>Traduzioni – latino<br/>Amantium caeca iudicia sunt: i giudizi degli amanti sono ciechi [Marco Tullio Cicerone]</p><p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Normalmente, la cella di un tempio greco è una vera e propria stanza chiusa, che non dà sull’esterno. Ovviamente, la struttura dei templi dello Zodiaco d’Oro è un po’ diversa.</p><p>Anche se gli inservienti per i Cavalieri d’Oro nello specifico non vivono al Palazzo di Atena (solo pochissimi sì, praticamente quelli che lavorano per Aphrodite e Camus), ad alcuni è concesso di restare al Palazzo una volta raggiunta la vecchiaia per onorare il loro lavoro.<br/>Dal ritorno dei Cavalieri d’Oro al tempo di questo capitolo non sono passati troppi anni, ma molti inservienti del che prima li servivano sono rimasti al Santuario, quindi la mia menzione dell’anziana donna riguarda una delle ancelle che lavorava per un Cavaliere d’Oro prima della Guerra Sacra.<br/>Elaborerò tutto in modo migliore una volta scritti tutti gli headcanon per la raccolta, se siete interessati al background più esteso.</p><p>Ad Atlantide, o come si suol dire in Saint Seiya nel Regno Sottomarino, vivono pochi guerrieri. Tranne i soldati di pattuglia, la maggior parte dei cittadini sono persone comuni, spesso sopravvissuti di naufragi che hanno scelto di vivere sotto il mare per una varietà di ragioni e circostanze. L’esercito di Poseidone vive nei pressi del tempio di Poseidone (ovvero il suo enorme palazzo) e delle Colonne, diviso in legioni ognuna sotto la giurisdizione di un Generale. In ogni legione c’è almeno un Marina di rango superiore ai soldati semplici (come Thetis per capirci) che, come i Generali hanno un oceano, possiede la giurisdizione di uno dei mari. Lo spiegherò meglio quando sarà il momento, non preoccupatevi.</p><p>Ovviamente, Saga ha chiesto aiuto a Shaka perché, logicamente, è il Cavaliere d’Oro più potente di tutti. La mia classifica a riguardo è:<br/>1. Shaka<br/>2. Saga/Kanon e Dohko<br/>3. Aiolos<br/>4. Mur<br/>5. Tutti gli altri perché hanno un livello di potenza simile e/o altalenante</p><p>La lancia di Enio è un punto centrale qui perché, se avete letto la vecchia raccolta, ricorderete quanto è pericolosa già solo nelle mani di un normale essere umano. Figuratevi un dio.<br/>(Si, adoro gli artefatti divini).</p><p> </p><p>N.d.A.<br/>Non ho resistito. Dovevo interromperli almeno un’altra volta.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Volo Senza Fine<br/>Coppia: Aiolos x Shura<br/>Personaggi: Aiolos, Shura<br/>Personaggi secondari: personaggi minori per la trama<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Volo Senza Fine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Volo Senza Fine</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Aiolos x Shura</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946438&amp;i=1">Introduzione</a><br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Aiolos, Shura<br/>Personaggi secondari: personaggi minori per la trama</p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Io son come loro,<br/>in perpetuo volo.<br/>[...]<br/>Ma il mio destino è vivere<br/>balenando in burrasca<br/>[Vincenzo Cardarelli, "Gabbiani"]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/>Aiolos sperò che la folla radunata nell’isolato in cui si stavano battendo avrebbe cominciato ad ascoltare le sue intimazioni ad andar via, dopo la quinta volta che gridava a tutti di allontanarsi. Non sapeva dove il nemico comune di lui e Shura si trovasse di preciso, solo che si era rifugiato sulla cima di un grattacielo nei pressi ed incapace di fuggire perché i due Cavalieri erano pronti a scattare al minimo movimento, e ciò rendeva le cose solo più difficili.<br/>Non potevano agire e provare a cercarlo, perché dovunque fosse avrebbe potuto utilizzare la sua posizione per coinvolgere i civili, ed erano incastrati in un’impasse di primo acchito insuperabile.<br/> <br/>«<em>Go away!</em>», urlò ancora, facendosi aiutare dal suo cosmo per far sì che la sua voce raggiungesse la strada. «<em>It’s dangerous for you here. Stay away!</em>».<br/>Dal basso, invece di essere ascoltato, un poliziotto gli rispose attraverso un megafono, chiedendo spiegazioni ed enfatizzando che non avrebbe preso ordini da un fenomeno da baraccone vestito per Halloween. E lo minacciò di arresto se lui e il compagno non fossero scesi immediatamente dal grattacielo.<br/>Ad Aiolos stavano per saltare i nervi.<br/>Era quello il motivo per cui l’America non gli andava a genio; troppo lontana dalle tradizioni legate all’Era del Mito, e modernamente sorta su di un vicino passato di sangue, non aveva la stessa consapevolezza della cultura dei guerrieri appartenenti agli dei come i vecchi continenti. E ciò rendeva la vita dei Cavalieri più difficile di quanto già non fosse, perché troppo pochi non consideravano il mito una realtà.<br/>Erano storie, leggende senza fondamento, per chi era cresciuto troppo lontano da esse.<br/>Quasi invidiava, Aiolos, i Cavalieri del passato, che ancora avevano dalla loro parte la consapevolezza di chi aveva per primo conquistato quelle terre.<br/> <br/>«È ridicolo», commentò a denti stretti con Shura, concentrato a far guizzare gli occhi ovunque per poter carpire qualche informazione sulla posizione del loro avversario. «Com’è possibile che siano divenuti una popolazione così scettica?».<br/>La loro cultura era cambiata in modo così repentino che non era facile capirlo. In America del Sud esistevano ancora dei campi d’addestramento per Cavalieri, buon cielo. Avevano scelto davvero di non credere?<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shura scosse la testa: «Non irritarti, non ne vale la pena», gli disse, tutti i sensi all’erta in attesa del più fugace movimento. «Non lo fanno con cattiveria, hanno evoluto il loro pensiero senza curarsi del mito. È più che normale, quando vivi così lontano dal mito stesso».<br/>Non biasimava Aiolos per la sua irritazione, però. La folla accalcata senza riguardo in fondo ai palazzi stava rendendo impossibile lo svolgimento della loro missione, ed era difficile calcolare una mossa adeguata.<br/>Saga aveva loro affidato il compito di scovare i nuovi fedeli di Enio, che continuavano a comparire ad ogni angolo a causa del richiamo cosmico lanciato dall’artefatto divino in custodia del Santuario, e dovevano ucciderlo prima di consentirgli la messa in atto di una tragedia.<br/>Era uno degli ultimi rimasti, ma anche uno dei più furbi. Nascosto com’era, né Shura né Aiolos potevano fare affidamento sulla velocità della luce per scovarlo; non avevano idea di come e quanto fosse nascosto, se in piena vista o dietro una porta chiusa. Ed il minimo errore poteva compitare un disastro.<br/>Sapevano di averlo bloccato sulla cima di uno fra quei grattacieli solo perché avrebbe dovuto fare appiglio al cosmo di Enio per scendere, gettandosi dal tetto o forzando una porta, e se solo avesse provato ad utilizzarlo lo avrebbero trovato all’istante.<br/>Ma, se avessero provato a cercarlo senza alcuna indicazione, avrebbe potuto utilizzare quello stesso cosmo non per fuggire – ché a quel punto era inevitabile la morte – ma per uccidere vite innocenti.<br/>Erano in trappola tanto quanto lui.<br/> <br/>«Forse puoi provare a scendere», ipotizzò Shura, cauto. «Ma se attaccasse anche solo perché ti sei mosso… no, non è una buona idea», si arrese subito dopo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Se solo avessero avuto almeno un’idea.<br/>Quando lo avevano individuato, seguendo un cosmo molto latente, il debole sussurro di Enio doveva aver avvisato l’ospite del suo cosmo, e questo si era immediatamente troncato. Aiolos e Shura erano rimasti con un’informazione troppo vaga.<br/>«È debole, ma abbastanza potente da uccidere troppe persone», sospirò il sagittario, frustrato. «Se facesse esplodere il suo cosmo potrebbe facilmente danneggiare l’edificio». E due Cavalieri non potevano preoccuparsi contemporaneamente sia di centinaia di detriti a picco sulla folla che dell’ospite di un cosmo divino in procinto di fuggire.<br/>Saga non li aveva mandati in coppia solo in vece della loro relazione.<br/> <br/>Dal basso, l’ennesima intimazione – con parole non troppo forbite – a scendere gli grattò sul sistema nervoso, portandolo a serrare i pugni. Quella mancanza di rispetto cominciava davvero a farlo infuriare. Avrebbe volentieri applicato le leggi del Santuario sul rispetto per i Cavalieri senza alcun rimorso, a quel punto. Un castigo ben eseguito non sarebbe stata un’idea troppo malvagia.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>Either you’re coming down, or we’re coming up!</em>».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiolos strinse l’arco d’oro così forte che il metallo dei suoi guanti scricchiolò.<br/>«<em>You have to go away!», </em>urlò, spazientito. «<em>Don’t come up. </em><em>Go away! Bring those people away from here!</em>».<br/>Avrebbe volentieri aggiunto altro, possibilmente un’imprecazione in greco antico per la risposta che ricevette, ma in quella sentì avvicinarsi l’ultima cosa di cui avevano bisogno.<br/>Il rumore inconfondibile di rotori d’elicottero che fendevano l’aria.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«<em>You’re under arrest!</em>», esclamò il poliziotto dal megafono, accompagnato dal brusio eccitato della gente. Non sapeva chi fosse il folle in cima all’edificio, ma avrebbe messo fine a quella farsa una volta per tutte. Ne aveva viste abbastanza di persone fuori di testa aggirarsi in costume per commettere crimini, non aveva bisogno di un pazzo pronto a gettarsi da un palazzo.<br/>In quella, apprese via radio che assieme al pazzo ce n’era un altro, vestito in maniera simile, e imprecò sonoramente.<br/>Ne bastava uno, non gli serviva l’intera combriccola.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Che facciamo? Si sta avvicinando».<br/>Shura azzardò un’occhiata alle sue spalle, e constatò la loro impossibilità di evitare il mirino del pilota. Non potevano far allontanare l’elicottero, e di sicuro il seguace di Enio avrebbe approfittato del’opportunità per utilizzare il suo cosmo in modo distruttivo e scappare.<br/>Se avessero lavorato in fretta una possibilità c’era, ma Aiolos doveva essere d’accordo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Pochi secondi, era tutto il tempo che avevano.<br/>L’elicottero si sarebbe avvicinato causando una distrazione, il loro bersaglio avrebbe tentato di fuggire in quel momento, e Aiolos lo avrebbe colpito con la freccia d’oro nel momento stesso in cui rivelava la sua posizione.<br/>«Non abbiamo scelta. Appena salta fuori io lo uccido, e tu usi Excalibur sui detriti che causerà. Riduciamo il numero di vittime, se non possiamo evitarlo del tutto».<br/>Una scelta difficile da compiere, per loro che l’umanità dovevano proteggerla, ma in quel momento era fra centinaia di morti e centinaia di feriti. L’ospite del cosmo di Enio doveva morire, ad ogni costo, prima di permettere alla dea di rafforzarsi usandolo come tramite. Il solo fatto che l’uomo non fosse già morto la diceva lunga su come Enio avrebbe potuto usarlo per i suoi scopi, prima di trovare un ospite più forte.<br/>Solo pochi secondi erano bastati a mettere in modo quel piano d’azione.<br/>Non appena l’elicottero delle forze di polizia cittadine raggiunse i Cavalieri, questi avevano già spiccato un balzo attingendo al loro cosmo.<br/> <br/>Nel giro di un secondo, sulla cima del grattacielo più vicino un’esplosione improvvisa di cosmo spazzò via vetro e macerie, esattamente come previsto, e l’uomo bersaglio della loro missione apparve allo scoperto. Aiolos aveva già la freccia incoccata, e lasciò andare la corda nello stesso istante in cui vide la figura cercare di gettarsi giù dal palazzo.<br/>Tuttavia, se anche le freccia si conficcò a fondo nel cuore del seguace di Enio, questi la tirò via con uno strappo secco e la scagliò contro Aiolos alla stessa velocità in cui era stata scoccata.<br/>Neppure un secondo più tardi, il sagittario si sentì spingere giù dal grattacielo dall’onda d’urto del cosmo di Shura.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Fortunatamente per la folla, che solo in quel momento aveva deciso di dileguarsi, i danni non erano stati troppo gravi. Muovendosi alla velocità della luce Shura era riuscito a polverizzare la maggior parte dei detriti caduti sulla gente, di cui molti erano rimasti feriti più o meno largamente, ma non poteva considerarsi davvero una vittoria.<br/>Nell’attimo di distrazione che aveva avuto per spingere via Aiolos non si erano verificati incidenti, ma il conteggio dei morti non si era fatto attendere; anche se il capricorno aveva dato fondo a tutto il suo cosmo per evitare vittime, aiutato dalla fortuna di macerie in numero minore da quelle che sicuramente si sarebbero abbattute sulla folla in caso di approccio diretto al nemico, la calca che si era creata nella fuga terrorizzata di troppe persone non aveva risparmiato chi si era visto inciampare e travolgere.<br/>Morti che, se solo quella gente così poco credente avesse fatto un atto di fede, si sarebbero potute evitare.<br/>Shura non voleva farlo pesare ai civili, però; loro potevano permettersi l’ignoranza del mito, così come se la permettevano molti anche nel loro continente.<br/> <br/>No, la vera colpa era di chi non aveva ascoltato Aiolos, delle autorità che avrebbero potuto intervenire piuttosto che inveire. Le forze dell’ordine <em>dovevano</em> sapere, dovevano conoscere i guerrieri sacri agli dei. Che credessero o meno in quelle storie, dovevano essere consapevoli della loro esistenza.<br/>Se fosse stato il caso, molte lacrime di familiari ed amici sarebbero state evitate.<br/>«<em>We tried to warn you</em>», disse al poliziotto che lo guardava come la colpa di tutto ciò fosse stata solo sua. «<em>We told you to leave. You learn nothing in those trainings of yours?»</em>.<br/>Il poliziotto gonfiò il petto, pronto a replicare con un’altra stringa di insulti a giudicare dall’espressione, ma Shura accennò al caos di volanti e ambulanze assembrate tutte attorno, e non disse altro. Atena avrebbe provveduto a risarcire le famiglie o le singole persone di tutti i civili coinvolti, come proprietaria della Grande Fondazione, ma non esisteva abbastanza conforto per chi aveva perso un suo caro.<br/>Erano morte poche persone, ma quel numero così esiguo restava sempre troppo alto. Se Aiolos non fosse intervenuto, dopo essere stato spinto proprio fra la folla da Shura, probabilmente sarebbe stato ancora peggiore.<br/> <br/>Voleva aiutare, ma non poteva fare molto se non indicare ai soccorritori dove recarsi; il suo cosmo non era fatto per guarire.<br/>Perciò, attese paziente il ritorno di Aiolos, che era sfrecciato ad assicurarsi che l’ospite del cosmo di Enio fosse morto e non solo tramortito; il suo colpo era andato perfettamente a segno, non c’era di che preoccuparsi, ma non si poteva mai sapere quando l’influenza di una divinità entrava nell’immagine.<br/>Quando aveva visto la freccia d’oro venire scagliata contro il suo proprietario… Shura aveva rischiato molto per intervenire in aiuto di Aiolos. Una manciata di pericolosi detriti era quasi sfuggita alla sua lama, e sarebbe stato un ignobile risultato per un Cavaliere che aveva avuto la situazione in mano fino a quel momento.<br/>Ma non poteva rischiare di perdere Aiolos. Non in quel modo, non così presto.<br/>Nel mezzo di quei pensieri, Aiolos fece finalmente ritorno, con un’espressione meno corrucciata in viso e le spalle rilassate.<br/> <br/>«Morto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il sagittario annuì: «Colpito al cuore, non è morto immediatamente dopo aver ricevuto la freccia solo perché i residui del cosmo di Enio lo hanno mantenuto in vita», spiegò, sia sollevato che turbato da quel risultato. Non che fosse una gran novità, il fatto che una possessione divina potesse conferire all’ospite qualche momento in più di sopravvivenza, ma restava preoccupante.<br/>«Se non altro, il pilota dell’elicottero si è curato di porgere le sue scuse», aggiunse, scrollando le spalle. «Non appena ha visto le armature, ha tentato di cambiare direzione. Donna di cultura, senza dubbio». E fortunatamente per lei, non era rimasta coinvolta nell’incidente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Senza dubbio», ripeté Shura, distratto.<br/>La freccia d’oro non aveva mancato del tutto Aiolos; quando Shura l’aveva tolto dalla traiettoria, la punta gli aveva comunque lambito il viso, lasciando un sottile taglio sulla guancia. Lo spagnolo sollevò una mano a sfiorarlo, guadagnandosi un morbido sorriso, e scosse la testa. Non sarebbe rimasto neppure il segno, ma non gli piacevano i tagli sulla pelle di Aiolos.<br/>Non con il suo passato a pesargli sulle spalle.<br/>Poi, però, incrociò le braccia e ghignò: «Neppure un ringraziamento? Ti ho salvato la vita», disse, in tono impertinente. Meglio scherzarci su, che pensare a quanto vicino Aiolos fosse stato ad una grave ferita. Per buona sorte,  sembrava che Enio non avesse l’abilità di influire su altri oggetti per renderli letali quanto la sua lancia.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiolos sbuffò, incredulo: «Mi hai spinto giù da un grattacielo!», esclamò, picchiettando il petto coperto d’oro di Shura con un dito, prima di puntellare i palmi delle mani sui fianchi. «E lo chiami salvarmi la vita?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Los, hai le ali», gli fece notare Shura, ammiccando alle piume dorate che tremavano ad ogni suo movimento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ciò zittì Aiolos, per un po’. Poi, sbuffò un’altra volta e voltò la testa, come un ragazzino: «…non ti sopporto».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shura rise, per nulla sorpreso dalla reazione del suo fidanzato, e gli prese il volto fra le mani: «Nemmeno io», disse, con un sorriso che ancora non perdeva del tutto il suo ghigno. «Adesso dammi un bacio».<br/>Il greco alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lo accontentò; un bacio di scarsa durata, ma abbastanza perché Shura si sentisse soddisfatto.<br/>Quindi, il capricorno lo lasciò andare e indicò alle sue spalle: «Facciamo il punto della situazione, e torniamo al Santuario. Abbiamo una missione da portare a termine».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Tornati al Santuario, Aiolos era così sollevato di non dover più contenere il suo sdegno nei confronti di persone che rifiutavano di ascoltare da farsi sfuggire un sospiro di puro sollievo. Fortunatamente per loro – e più per lo sgarbato agente di polizia – la donna alla guida dell’elicottero si era intromessa ed aveva chiesto di essere lei a fare da tramite fra i due Cavalieri ed il suo superiore.<br/>Tuttavia, non si sentiva davvero sollevato.<br/>La loro missione aveva rischiato di impennarsi verso il fallimento a causa della mancata collaborazione cittadina, ed alcune vite erano comunque state perse, in aggiunta agli innumerevoli feriti.<br/> <br/>In ginocchio ai piedi di Saga, pienamente formali, avevano già fatto rapporto con parole brevi e concise, non tralasciando nulla ma senza perdersi in particolari. Dopo aver ascoltato il verdetto del sacerdote, che pure restava positivo, Aiolos si alzò in piedi: «La situazione va risolta, Saga», disse, guardando come anche Shura lo imitava, e annuiva. «Adesso è sigillata, ma Enio sembra star comunque prendendo d’assalto le zone in cui siamo meno conosciuti, e di conseguenza meno ascoltati. Non possiamo rischiare la vita di persone innocenti senza trovare una soluzione efficace al problema».<br/>Molti altri Cavalieri inviati in missione contro i nuovi seguaci di Enio, perlopiù appartenenti all’Argento, avevano avuto il medesimo problema: accoliti di stanza dove le tradizioni della mitologia non erano giunte a consolidarsi nella fiducia verso l’esistenza dei guerrieri sacri alle divinità.<br/>Non attaccava in Grecia, in Italia, neppure in area scandinava. Si teneva lontana dai luoghi in cui le popolazioni più antiche si erano fatte conoscere con le loro azioni e la loro storia, ma andava verso le popolazioni moderne, quelle guidate da folklore diverso, da credenze che li inducevano a non fidarsi del mito e a non essergli vicino. Si teneva lontana perfino dalle zone dove sorgevano campi d’addestramento non più in uso.<br/> <br/>«Enio è astuta», continuò, picchiettando con le dita sull’elmo del Sagittario. «Per ora l’abbiamo debellata, ma non sappiamo se la situazione si manterrà stabile. Dobbiamo essere un passo innanzi a lei».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Saga si trovava d’accordo, con ogni singola parola.<br/>Tuttavia, non era semplice negoziare con delle culture che rigettavano l’esistenza del mito, qualunque esse fossero. Il Santuario stesso, come stato indipendente, aveva avuto la sua dose di grattacapi politici nel corso della storia, con i maggiori esponenti del potere restii a cedere di fronte a poteri più grandi. Con l’avvento della modernità, trattative simili erano divenute – se possibile – ancora più complesse.<br/>«Cosa suggerisci?», chiese perciò ad Aiolos.<br/>Dopotutto, lui <em>era</em> la persona migliore a cui chiedere. Shura era un grande stratega, ma Aiolos era stato scelto da Shion come successore alla cattedra di Gran Sacerdote. Una ragione c’era.<br/>Anche se Aiolos restava indulgente ed affabile fuori dell’armatura, e anche un po’ irritabile quando le persone insistevano a volere il Cavaliere senza macchia piuttosto che l’uomo dotato di difetti, la sua più grande abilità stava nel saper essere un guerriero perfetto per Atena. Non impulsivo, ma capace di ragionare e giudicare la soluzione migliore in ogni situazione.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Una soluzione semplice, ma efficace.<br/>«I Cavalieri d’Acciaio», disse, guadagnandosi un’occhiata sbigottita da parte di Shura. «So che non piacciono a molti, data la loro triviale associazione con noi sacri guerrieri di Atena, ma sono una preziosa risorsa. Possiamo sfruttarla per la protezione dei civili, mentre noi Cavalieri svolgiamo le nostre missioni».<br/>Non era necessario utilizzare le loro dissacranti armature, in quel caso. I Cavalieri d’Acciaio di pattuglia a Nuova Luxor ne avevano bisogno, perché a causa della Guerra Galattica la città continuava ad essere presa di mira da fanatici incapaci di controllare se stessi, ma altrove…<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Vorresti usarli per controllare le azioni delle forze dell’ordine nei luoghi in cui non abbiamo abbastanza influenza», subito afferrò Saga, illuminandosi in volto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Perfino Shura dovette annuire: «Non è affatto un’idea malvagia», concordò. «Basterà dir loro di essere cauti, e riusciremo ad avere influenza anche dove ora non l’abbiamo». Era più semplice trattare in quel modo, cercando compromessi piuttosto che regole.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Un’assicurazione per la sicurezza dei civili, anche se non salda come vorrei. Ne discuterò con la divina Atena oggi stesso».<br/>Avrebbe volentieri avviato una discussione con i capi di stato delle zone più lontane dall’influenza divina, ma la politica richiedeva tempo e fatica, e Saga non poteva permettersi di impiegare entrambi in trattative dal fato incerto. Non in un periodo ricco di quesiti come quello.<br/>Era una decisione da prendere solamente dopo essersi assicurato di non star per incappare in una Guerra Sacra ancora una volta. Il sigillo divino doveva dare i suoi frutti, prima di intervenire sul mondo.<br/> <br/>«Siete congedati», disse ai due Cavalieri ancora lì di fronte. «Capisco che sia stata una missione stancante, non vi prenderò altro tempo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Grati, Aiolos e Shura ringraziarono il loro vecchio compagno d’armi, e lasciarono il Palazzo. Dopotutto, la prospettiva di un lungo bagno caldo e di una buona cena li allettava fin troppo.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Pur essendo sigillata, Enio può comunque farsi ascoltare da chi ha già subito il suo influsso. È una divinità, non acqua fresca.</p><p>Secondo le leggi del Santuario, essendo i Cavalieri di Atena delle figure sacre (praticamente dei Santi Cavalieri – see what I did there), mancar loro di rispetto non solo è estremamente offensivo, ma anche punibile per legge stessa. Specialmente se si tratta di un’offesa recata ad un Cavaliere d’Oro.<br/>In quel caso, se l’offesa è molto grave, il colpevole può incappare nella pena capitale (applicata secondo legge marziale se perpetrata al di fuori del Santuario).<br/>Ovviamente non è quasi mai il caso, specialmente con i civili, ma le Leggi Sacre sono inclementi e lo resteranno finché questa fan fiction avrà vita.</p><p>In America la cultura dei guerrieri sacri agli dei è molto meno diffusa modernamente perché il nuovo continente, specialmente al nord, è lontano dalle tradizioni e nei secoli più recenti non è stato a contatto con detti guerrieri. In pratica, a parte per la Guerra Galattica (che può facilmente essere descritta dai media come uno spettacolo di effetti speciali), non c’è una vasta conoscenza della materia e quindi la maggior parte della gente li crede solo miti e leggende.<br/>Questo spiega anche come i seguaci di Enio riescano a muoversi così liberamente in America (se ricordate, è la seconda volta che arrivano lì, e la prima erano un gruppo intero).<br/>Immaginate la concezione che abbiamo nella vita reale della mitologia, praticamente.</p><p> </p><p>Enio sta comparendo molto, lo so, ma c’è una ragione precisa. Che non posso dirvi così presto, perché altrimenti vi spoilero tutta la raccolta. </p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Le Catene Del Cigno<br/>Coppia: Crystal x Shun<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun<br/>Rating: E<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Le Catene del Cigno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Le Catene del Cigno</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Shun x Crystal</strong>
</h3><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946438&amp;i=1">Introduzione</a><br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: E<br/>Personaggi: Crystal, Shun<br/> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Spesso è più sicuro essere in catene che liberi<br/>[Franz Kafka]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/>«Shun!».<br/>Stupefatto, Crystal si voltò a guardarlo di scatto, così rapidamente che il suo collo protestò lanciando una fitta a tutti i muscoli; già sentiva i primi accenni di rossore sulle guance, dal calore che sentiva sul viso. Sapeva che Shun non era di certo un uomo casto, neppure lontanamente sebbene lo sembrasse, ma che fosse arrivato a suggerirgli quello...<br/>«Credevo la tua catena fosse sacra», disse, una volta ripresosi dalla sorpresa, tornando a stendersi sul torace del marito.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun scoppiò a ridere, incapace di trattenersi di fronte all’espressione di Crystal e alla sua voce, che per lo stupore sembrava quasi uno squittio; sapeva che non avrebbe preso un suggerimento simile alla leggera, ed era stato divertente.  <br/>«È sacra, sì… ma io posso usarla come voglio», disse, in tono più suadente, rigirandosi una ciocca biondo pallido fra le dita. «Vuoi provare?».<br/> <br/>Per tutta risposta Crystal lo baciò, dapprima con calma e poi sempre con più foga, quasi aspirando a divorare le sue labbra e assaggiare ogni più recondito centimetro della sua bocca. Era un cigno freddo solo nel cosmo, ma nella passione era tanto più caldo di Shun stesso.<br/>Questi fece guizzare la lingua a lambire le labbra di Crystal, che obbediente le aprì per approfondire il loro bacio, e Shun non poté che gemere a quanto amasse quel contatto, quel gelido sapore di cui non aveva mai abbastanza.<br/>«Letto», disse solo, riprendendo a baciarlo appena dopo aver parlato. Il divano del loro salotto era comodo, ma non abbastanza.<br/> <br/>Senza farselo ripetere, Crystal lo tirò su e lo prese in braccio appena in piedi, lasciando che Shun gli allacciasse le gambe attorno alla vita; continuò a reclamare altri baci, mai meno focosi e sempre più impazienti, e quando il cigno incespicò con le gambe contro il bordo del materasso e cadde, Shun lo seguì senza protestare.<br/>Solo quando i suoi polmoni reclamarono per le poche pause fra un bacio e l’altro, allora Shun smise il suo – più che benvenuto – assalto alla bocca dell’altro.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Crystal si leccò le labbra, stregato dallo splendido spettacolo che Shun, scarmigliato e tutto per lui, faceva di se stesso. Si era sollevato su mani e ginocchia, intrappolandolo in una gabbia viva, e gli stava sorridendo con quella scintilla negli occhi a cui Crystal non riusciva mai a resistere. Tanto diversa dalla luce gentile che aveva per tutti, uno sguardo colmo di desiderio che solo a lui era destinato.<br/>«Ti amo», gli sussurrò, tendendo collo e schiena per potersi sollevare a lasciare un bacio più casto sulle sue labbra arrossate.<br/>A quello, l’espressione di Shun si ammorbidì un po’, il suo sorriso si fece più tenero. Era così bello… nel guardarlo così, Crystal si sentiva scaldare il cuore, nello stesso modo in cui il cosmo di Andromeda lo aveva salvato dal ghiaccio.<br/>«Prendila».<br/> <br/>Dopo averlo baciato ancora, sulle labbra, sulle guance, sul collo dove amava avere la sua bocca, Shun tese un braccio all’indietro e fece espandere il suo cosmo, quel tanto che bastava a richiamare la sua armatura anche da lontano.<br/>Era un’aura calda, accogliente, che da rosa acceso già cominciava a sanguinare nell’oro che presto lo avrebbe avviluppato con il suo potere; Crystal amava restare vicino a quella cosmoenergia, lo aveva sempre affascinato.<br/>Tuttavia, in quel momento, si sentiva molto più concentrato sul guanto di Shun; in meno di un istante si era liberato dallo scrigno in cui era riposto e si era infilato al braccio del suo proprietario, scintillante come fosse appena forgiato. Un singolo pezzo delle Sacre Vestigia, eppure già così potente da far impallidire la più maestosa armatura costruita da mani umane.<br/>Suo malgrado, Crystal deglutì a vuoto quando posò gli occhi sulla catena che pendeva dal bracciale, anelli di lustro metallo che tintinnavano al minimo movimento, quando non avvolgevano il braccio di chi la indossava.<br/>Non si lasciò sfuggire che Shun, nonostante sarebbe stato in pieno controllo, aveva scelto la catena di difesa, quella meno pericolosa, fatta per aiutare più che per offendere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Puoi ripensarci quando vuoi», disse Shun, scrutando l’espressione che Crystal aveva sul viso. «Non dobbiamo farlo, se non te la senti».<br/>Non avevano mai fatto un passo del genere, dopotutto. Erano sempre stati molto calmi, tradizionali si poteva azzardare, e a loro stava bene così. A Shun piaceva quando Crystal lo prendeva come suo, amava sentirlo dentro di sé, gridare il suo nome e poterlo abbracciare, così come piaceva anche a Crystal. Non c’erano distinzioni fra loro, come Shun sapeva molti vociferavano nei pettegolezzi più invadenti.<br/>Crystal adorava essere di Shun così come Shun adorava essere di Crystal.<br/>Ma un’evoluzione così improvvisa...<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prima di rispondergli, Crystal afferrò la catena e se la avvolse attorno al polso destro, abituandosi in fretta al bizzarro calore che il cosmo di Shun infondeva perfino nel metallo. Poteva <em>sentire</em> suo marito cominciare a pensar troppo.<br/>Perciò gli sorrise, e mise una mano sulla sua guancia per poterlo baciare ancora: «Credo di essere curioso quanto te», disse, facendo guizzare la lingua sulle sue labbra appena dopo averlo detto. «Mostra al cigno le uniche catene in grado di prenderlo».<br/> <br/>Quella risposta gli guadagnò le mani di Shun improvvisamente frenetiche ed impazienti di sfilare via ogni singolo pezzo d’abbigliamento che Crystal indossava; relativamente pochi, tutti indumenti che finirono gettati alla rinfusa sul pavimento.<br/>Il cigno neppure arrossì agli occhi del marito che scorrevano lungo tutto il suo corpo, così pallido da apparire quasi bianco e coperto da tante cicatrici trofei di battaglia. Gli passò una mano sul viso, lì dove la cicatrice della vecchia ferita causatagli da Abadir ancora restava visibile, quindi continuò ad accarezzarlo, i palmi aperti sul torace e giù sui fianchi, sugli addominali definiti.<br/>Crystal amava quel trattamento così dolce eppure così possessivo al tempo stesso. Amava la morbidezza delle mani di Shun sulla pelle unita all’impercettibile sensazione delle sue unghie pronte a graffiare. Non si sapeva mai, con lui, se sarebbe stato così gentile da lasciarlo immacolato, o così passionale da dipingere la tela ch’era il suo corpo con lunghi graffi e morsi.<br/>Gli piaceva, Shun lo inebriava con il calore del suo cosmo e la metodicità dei suoi gesti, sempre attenti a farlo godere, mai indirizzati solo al suo piacere personale; era attento al suo compagno, prestava occhio alle sue reazioni e orecchio alla sua voce.<br/>Crystal lo amava più di quanto potesse ammettere a voce.<br/> <br/>«Shun…», sospirò, i muscoli istintivamente tesi quando sentì le dita leggere dell’uomo sfiorare la pelle sensibile delle cosce, sfarfallare senza toccare lì dove più lo voleva. Gli accarezzò le gambe, scacciando via la tensione, e si chinò a baciare la pelle fredda di Crystal con labbra che a lui sembravano bollenti.<br/>Quando Shun sollevava le braccia per vezzeggiarlo altrove, era la catena a toccarlo, a ricordargli il perché erano lì.<br/>Il solo pensiero di averla su di lui, avvolta attorno al suo corpo, di avere il cosmo di Shun così vicino alla sua pelle nuda fu abbastanza per eccitarlo ancora di più. Si sentiva le guance in fiamme, non per l’imbarazzo ma per l’esaltazione che gli scorreva nel sangue, e Shun ne approfittò per chiudere le dita attorno al suo sesso, viziandolo con pochi tocchi e facendolo beare di pochi sospiri prima di smettere.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, prima ancora che Crystal potesse protestare, lo vide mettersi a cavalcioni su di lui e sfilarsi via la leggere canottiera scura che indossava, mostrando a suo marito il modo in cui la pelle si tendeva sui muscoli, la curva perfetta dei suoi fianchi.<br/>Era pallido anche lui, quasi cinereo, l’unica testimonianza ancora visibile all’occhio di come Ade l’avesse reclamato come suo vessillo, ma Crystal non avrebbe mai scelto nessun altro. Lui era perfetto, non una singola cicatrice a dipingere la storia, davvero il corpo senza macchia che un dio aveva scelto per la sua reincarnazione.<br/>Shun si chinò a baciarlo ancora, e Crystal rispose con foga, affamato, ebbro della sua vicinanza già in quel momento. Puntellato sui gomiti, il cigno inarcò il collo per consentire a suo marito di baciarlo sul lì, di lasciare il suo segno proprio lì dove per lui era più piacevole, e lamentò senza vergogna la sua assenza quando si tirò via.<br/> <br/>Cercare di raggiungerlo, distendendo le braccia verso di lui, fu però l’errore di Crystal.<br/>In quell’esatto istante, la catena al braccio di Shun prese vita, saettando nell’aria come un fulmine, e si avvolse così velocemente attorno ai polsi del suo obiettivo che Crystal se ne accorse solo quando, incredulo, si ritrovò con le braccia sopra la testa ed incapace di muoverle.<br/>Con la schiena di nuovo sul materasso, e attraversato fin nelle ossa dall’intenso calore cosmico che emanava dal metallo, poté solo guardare mentre la catena si faceva strada sul suo corpo, avvolgendosi con fare possessivo attorno al suo torace, e serpeggiando attorno alle sue gambe una alla volta, facendo del suo meglio per lasciarle oscenamente aperte.<br/> <br/>«Oh… <em>cazzo</em>», imprecò, gettando indietro la testa, scosso da un piacere del tutto impensato; non si aspettava una reazione simile da se stesso, non così primordialmente dissoluta.<br/>Eppure era lì, a mordersi le labbra per impedirsi di gemere, <em>solo </em>per il cosmo che gli fluiva sotto la pelle.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun deglutì a vuoto, stregato dalla vista di Crystal già così vinto dal piacere, ma non fu da meno quando sentì il gelido cosmo unito alle sue emozioni balenare dentro di sé.<br/>Non aveva saputo cosa aspettarsi, quando si era visto suggerire una cosa simile, ma di certo non si aspettava <em>quello</em>.<br/>Incantato, e sempre più desideroso, si inginocchiò fra le gambe aperte di Crystal e lo prese di nuovo in mano, accarezzando la carne bollente che aveva fra le dita, pulendo via le gocce di fluido che già sfuggivano alla punta.<br/>Crystal non era mai stato così facile da sottomettere al piacere, era sempre Shun quello che cedeva prima, sempre Shun a doverlo implorare di andare più lentamente. Non l’aveva mai visto così, così… sopraffatto.<br/>«Mi piaci così, sai?», gli disse, tempestando di baci la pelle sensibile appena sopra il suo sesso. «Voglio sentirti, <em>liebling</em>. Fammi sentire la tua voce».<br/> <br/>E la sentì. Non appena sostituì la bocca alla sua mano già laboriosa, Crystal lo ricompensò gemendo così oscenamente che se Shun non fosse stato già assuefatto di lui sarebbe arrossito. Sentiva il tintinnio delle catene, mentre Crystal cercava di liberarsi per poter affondare le dita fra i capelli di Shun, come sempre amava fare, sentiva le fluttuazioni del suo cosmo gelido mischiarsi a quelle più calde che gli appartenevano, e non lo tormentò troppo con tocchi troppo gentili di lingua.<br/>Lo prese fra le labbra, gemendo lui stesso a quanto solo far quello lo eccitasse, e senti Crystal tremare in risposta alle vibrazioni profonde che lo scossero da capo a piedi.<br/>Shun continuò ad accarezzarlo lì dove non poteva più prenderlo in bocca, e con la mano guantata lasciò scie sulla pelle di Crystal che a lui dovettero sembrare più ardenti del fuoco. Lo appagava con la lingua e con la bocca, e lo accarezzava sull’addome, sulle cosce, ovunque arrivasse.<br/>Si tirò via solo quando, sollevando gli occhi, lo vide così perso nel suo godimento da rendere ovvio quanto fosse vicino all’orgasmo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«P-perché l’hai…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shun lo zittì con un bacio, che Crystal accettò malgrado sapesse di averlo avuto fra le gambe solo pochi istanti prima, e sorrise: «Voglio che tu venga dentro di me», gli sussurrò all’orecchio, lambendo il lobo con la punta della lingua.<br/>Le vibrazioni di pura delizia che attraversarono il marito le sentì fino all’universo che celava dentro di sé.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Incapace di muoversi, e ormai rassegnato all’inutilità di strattonare la catena che lo legava, lasciò che Shun gli sorreggesse la schiena con un paio di cuscini e riuscì a rubargli un altro bacio: «Voglio guardarti», pretese, mordendogli un labbro con fare assolutamente possessivo. «Non posso toccarti, ma voglio guardarti».<br/>Non riusciva ad essere più chiaro, non con la mente ancora offuscata dalle continue scosse di piacere che gli lampeggiavano sotto la pelle, ma Shun capì all’istante.<br/>E non si fece pregare.<br/> <br/>Allungò la mano verso il comodino, armeggiando con il contenuto del cassetto, e ne tirò fuori una confezione vuota per metà di gel; quella singola vista già fu abbastanza perché il cuore di Crystal cominciasse a battere all’impazzata d’impazienza.<br/>Erano sempre cauti, a letto, sempre – moderatamente – responsabili, ma rendevano quelle precauzioni così parte integrante del loro divertimento che nulla gli pesava.<br/>«Mi vuoi, vero?», domandò a Shun, la voce sempre più arrocchita e meno lucido ogni minuto che passava. «Fammi vedere quanto mi vuoi».<br/> <br/>Shun gli sorrise, oscenamente semi-disteso proprio accanto a lui, posizionato in modo da consentirgli di guardare ogni suo singolo gesto. La mano coperta da guanto era posata sul materasso, le dita tese ad artigliare le lenzuola mentre l’altra era impegnata a prepararlo, falangi bagnate di viscido gel che entravano ed uscivano dal suo corpo come mera anticipazione di ciò che avrebbe ricevuto poco più tardi.<br/>Suo malgrado, Crystal non poté impedirsi di sospirare a quella vista, e sentì il sangue affluirgli prepotentemente fra le gambe perfino più di prima. Era un desiderio immenso, quello che aveva per Shun, un amore tanto puro quanto intrinsecamente lussurioso, e diede un altro strattone alla catena non appena lo sentì gemere il suo nome.<br/>Lo faceva apposta, lo eccitava sempre di più, e quando finalmente gli salì a cavallo del bacino, Crystal mosse istintivamente i fianchi all’insù prima ancora di poter essere dentro di lui.<br/>In risposta a quel movimento, Shun intensificò il cosmo infuso nella catena avvolta attorno al suo corpo, e il cigno tirò indietro la testa con una sonora imprecazione; troppo, quel calore intriso di libidine, così bollente che avrebbe quasi pensato di uscirne con le peggiori scottature.<br/>«Shun…», arrivò quasi ad implorarlo, annebbiato totalmente dal cosmo che filtrava inesorabile a sciogliere il suo ghiaccio, dalle carezze di Andromeda ovunque sul suo corpo, dal tocco prima delicato e poi aggressivo delle sue labbra.<br/> <br/>Fu quello il punto di rottura del loro stuzzicante gioco.<br/>Shun prese fra le dita il sesso più che voglioso di Crystal, e facendo leva sulla gambe prima si sollevò dal suo bacino e poi affondò su di esso, le labbra semiaperte in un gemito silenzioso e gli occhi che sfarfallavano tra aperti e chiusi ad ogni centimetro in più che prendeva dentro di sé.<br/>«Sei così… perfetto», ansimò il cigno, serrando i pugni attorno alla catena che lo intrappolava. Il corpo di Shun era caldo, perfino troppo per il suo freddo, abbastanza da farlo sciogliere nel più ardente piacere che mai con altri aveva sperimentato. Tuttavia, suo marito non gli diede possibilità di muoversi.<br/>I suoi occhi, di nuovo spalancati, brillarono d’oro per un singolo istante e la catena prese completo possesso della facoltà motoria di Crystal, immobilizzandogli i fianchi con la pura forza del cosmo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non così perfetto quanto te», gli rispose, chinandosi in avanti per baciarlo, aspettando di abituarsi ad averlo dentro di sé.<br/>Poi, finalmente a suo agio, Shun posò i palmi aperti sul petto di Crystal e sollevò i fianchi, tornando lentamente giù e dettando un ritmo prima cauto e quindi sempre più frenetico. Per quanto amasse stare disteso sul materasso, con la braccia forti di suo marito ad abbracciarlo mentre lo faceva suo, cavalcarlo così era qualcosa che Shun non si faceva mai mancare.<br/>Amava sentirlo così a fondo dentro di sé, sentirlo reclamare il suo corpo mentre lui decideva come e quanto. E amava più di ogni altra cosa poter osservare l’espressione completamente persa di Crystal, la sua dolce impotenza di fronte a ciò sopra cui non aveva potere.  Quel giorno più di qualsiasi altro.<br/>«Ti amo», riuscì a dire, mettendo insieme le parole a malapena, lettere perse nella matassa di gemiti, sospiri, imprecazioni in qualsiasi lingua conoscesse.<br/> <br/>Più cavalcava il suo piacere  verso l’orgasmo, più perdeva il controllo sul suo cosmo. Quando Crystal mosse i fianchi per spingersi a fondo dentro di lui, ormai la catena cominciava ad allentarsi, e Shun lasciò andare qualsiasi controllo non appena le sue spinte trovarono i nervi nascosti tanto a fondo.<br/>Gemette senza alcuna vergogna, cadendo disteso sul torace di Crystal, e accettò bacio dopo bacio mentre i movimenti frenetici dei suoi fianchi che si sollevavano e abbassavano lo portavano al suo apice.<br/>Crystal venne prima di lui, troppo provato da un amplesso che aveva avuto un’anteprima senza pari, e quando Shun lo seguì gli anelli della catena si strinsero attorno a suo marito un’ultima volta, di riflesso all’intensa sensazione che attraversò il suo proprietario come la scossa di un fulmine.<br/> <br/>Ci volle un po’ perché i due tornassero alla realtà, tra respiri affannati e batticuore, pelle imperlata di sudore, e il risultato del loro amplesso sempre più un fastidio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dei onnipotenti…», riuscì solo a commentare Crystal, senza neppure la forza di sollevare la testa dal cuscino. Non aveva mai sperimentato qualcosa di così intenso sin dalla sua prima volta con Shun. E allora era stata anche la prima volta in cui i loro cosmi si erano uniti all’insegna della passione sfrenata del sesso.<br/>Lì dove la catena si era avviluppata d’improvviso, come spire d’un serpente costrittore, la pelle cominciava a bruciargli; quando trovò l’energia per guardare, dopo che Shun l’ebbe richiamata, non si sorprese di trovare i segni arrossati lasciati dagli anelli.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sentendosi in colpa, il Cavaliere di Andromeda sollevò pigramente una mano per sfiorare quei marchi, visibilissimi sulla carnagione pallida di Crystal: «Mi dispiace», si scusò. «Ho… credo di aver perso cognizione di me per qualche istante».<br/>Abbastanza da fargli male, cosa che aveva voluto assolutamente evitare.<br/>«Forse è troppo pericolos-mh!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Crystal l’aveva zittito con un bacio, dando fondo a quelle poche energie che stavano tornando per invertire le posizioni e sovrastare l’altro uomo: «È stato il tuo cosmo, non la catena», gli mormorò, alternando un bacio ad ogni manciata di parole. «E io <em>amo</em> il tuo cosmo. Io amo <em>te</em>», aggiunse, con tanta più enfasi quanto poteva infonderne in poche sillabe.<br/>Lo avrebbe fatto ancora, e ancora, si sarebbe fatto prendere da lui mentre era incatenato, l’avrebbe fatto suo senza pentirsene, perché <em>lo amava</em> più di ogni altra persona a quel mondo.<br/>«Però – disse subito dopo – adesso abbiamo bisogno di un bagno».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Guardando con desiderio all’acqua calda della vasca da bagno, da cui si levavano volute di vapore profumato, Crystal aiutò prima Shun a ripulirsi dal disastro che lui stesso aveva causato dentro di lui, favore che venne ricambiato da suo marito che lavò via con acqua fredda la sua colpa.<br/>Quindi, Crystal si sedette sul fondo della vasca e invitò il marito fra le sue braccia, beandosi del calore che sciabordava tutto attorno. L’acqua la preferiva fredda, ma un po’ di conforto non se lo faceva mai mancare. E Shun odiava le sue abitudini ghiacciate, anche se non lo aveva mai detto.<br/> <br/>Finalmente del tutto lucidi, specialmente il cigno, chiacchierarono morbidamente mentre si godevano il bagno caldo che rilassava i muscoli e la pulizia del bagnoschiuma sulla pelle. Sembrava il paradiso, un momento paragonabile alla quiete dell’Elisio, almeno finché Crystal non si rese conto di come i segni rossi che ne dipingevano le braccia erano impossibili da nascondere. Non mentre indossava l’armatura.<br/>«Prega perché Milo non mi veda, domani», gemette, scatenando una tremenda risata in Shun. Non voleva neppure immaginare cosa avrebbe mai potuto rispondergli.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Puoi sempre fare il suo stesso gioco», ribatté, quando riuscì a smettere di sbellicarsi. Al suono interrogativo che sentì alle sue spalle, Shun si rilassò sul torace di Crystal e posò la testa nell’incavo del suo collo: «Sono più che sicuro di averlo visto con i tuoi stessi segni, una volta. Solo un po’… più materiali», ammiccò.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Nonostante tutto, Crystal avvampò.<br/>Poteva anche aver appena fatto sesso con Shun incatenato e sottomesso al suo cosmo, ma l’immagine di Milo legato e alla mercé di Camus era un po’ troppo.<br/>«Per essere la persona che sei, ne hai di cose da dire», sbuffò, dandogli un buffetto sul naso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«E non saranno mai abbastanza».<br/>Shun sorrise e chiuse gli occhi, cullato dall’abbraccio di Crystal e dal quieto sciabordio dell’acqua ad ogni leggero movimento.<br/>Quando si svegliò, alla timida luce di un tiepido raggio di sole e fra morbide lenzuola, non aveva ancora lasciato quelle braccia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – tedesco</p><p>Liebling:</p><p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Il cosmo di Shun e quello di Crystal sono opposti: il primo è caldo, il secondo è gelido (lo so che non ha senso quando urlano “BRUCIA COSMO”, ma così è la minestra), quindi lo shock dei due quando sperimentano l’altro (specialmente in situazioni così intime) è immenso. A seconda di come lo si usa, ovviamente, il risultato cambia (es. Casa di Libra, il cosmo di Shun ha salvato Crystal ma non ha causato altre reazioni emotive o fisiche data l’assenza di specifiche emozioni e/o sensazioni).</p><p>N.d.A.</p><p>Sì, questi due sono “intercambiabili”, perdonatemi l’orrenda parola. Sono abbastanza stanca del fandom che vede Shun solo come il perfetto bottom della situazione e nient’altro. E qui, anche se ho scelto la strada più praticata (ovvero Crystal come top), mi sembra sia riuscita a rendere l’idea di come funziona la loro relazione.<br/>E sì, Crystal e Shun sono tanto passionali quanto tanti altri Cavalieri. Normalizziamo questa cosa anche per i bronzini, sono più che adulti qui e se non ne approfittano ora che hanno tempo…</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Il Dragone delle Tredici Stelle<br/>Coppia: Sirio x Seiya<br/>Background: Sirio x Shunrei<br/>Personaggi: Sirio, Seiya, Aiolos<br/>Rating: G<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Il Dragone delle Tredici Stelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Il Dragone delle Tredici Stelle</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Sirio x Seiya<br/>Background Sirio x Shunrei</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Personaggi: Sirio, Seiya, Aiolos<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Tuttavia dietro l'angolo ci può aspettare<br/>una nuova strada o un cancello da varcare<br/>[J.R.R. Tolkien]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>Dire che Sirio era preoccupato a morte sarebbe stato un eufemismo. Non c’erano parole adatte a descrivere l’apprensione che il dragone aveva sentito su di sé nell’apprendere che Seiya aveva avuto un incidente sul campo d’addestramento.<br/>Appena ricevuta la notizia, da un inserviente trafelato che si era arrampicato lungo ripide rampe di scale, Sirio aveva guardato Dohko e atteso solo un suo cenno di congedo prima di fiondarsi in direzione degli edifici adibiti a infermeria.<br/>Senza neppure pensare di essere ancora a torso nudo per colpa del suo, di addestramento.<br/>Glielo fece notare un infermiere, con molta cortesia, e Sirio accettò di buon grado di indossare perlomeno il camice bianco che gli era stato offerto;<br/>Poi, chiuso l’ultimo bottone, chiese di essere indirizzato alla stanza di Seiya e vi si diresse a passo svelto.<br/> <br/>La situazione sembrava molto calma, perciò Sirio aveva già smesso di temere un grave incidente, ma ricevere una notizia del genere così all’improvviso avrebbe allarmato chiunque. Fece un cenno di saluto al medico appena uscito dalla stanza sua destinazione, e gli chiese un rapido resoconto, comunque ansioso di apprendere cosa fosse accaduto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Nulla di seriamente preoccupante», rispose il medico, dopo aver chinato brevemente la testa di fronte al Cavaliere. «Il Sommo Aiolos è intervenuto per tempo utilizzando il suo cosmo, in modo da fermare il deflusso del sangue, perciò abbiamo solamente dovuto disinfettare e bendare la ferita. Ha causato un po’ di scompiglio solo il fatto che sia stata causata dalla Freccia d’Oro», spiegò, quanto più brevemente ma esaustivamente possibile.<br/>Fortunatamente, la freccia era stata in gran parte evitata da Seiya, che ne era uscito con una lunga ferita da taglio sul fianco causata dalla larga punta affilata; se avesse agito forse solo un po’ più lentamente, con tutta probabilità la freccia lo avrebbe trafitto piuttosto che tagliarlo.<br/>Ciò disse a Sirio, con tono pacato, quindi si congedò con reverenza.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Quanto a Sirio, scosse la testa alla fortuna sfacciata di Seiya ed entrò nella stanza, attento a non far troppo rumore.<br/>Il suo compagno era addormentato, disteso sotto un sottile lenzuolo che lo copriva solo fino ai fianchi, e il dragone poteva vedere con chiarezza le bende che ne fasciavano il torso. La freccia lo aveva toccato appena sopra il fianco, ma a giudicare dall’altezza del bendaggio la sua traiettoria era stata deviata verso l’alto, a ferirlo lungo tutta la linea di costole.<br/>Era stato fortunato davvero, di non essere stato trafitto e che Aiolos fosse stato pronto ad aiutarlo. La Freccia d’Oro non era una freccia come le altre, ma una potente arma legata a Sagittarius capace di ferire corpo e cosmo. Soprattutto se scoccata con il suo arco, anche solo un taglio causato dalla punta poteva diventare una tremenda ferita.<br/>Quando notò Aiolos, seduto nell’angolo, lo salutò e sottovoce si scusò per non averlo notato prima. Quindi, ad un suo cenno, accettò di tornare fuori per scambiare qualche parola.<br/> <br/>«Cos’è successo?», gli chiese senza mezzi termini. «È chiaro che sia stato tu a mandarmi a chiamare». Non molti al Santuario, infatti, sapevano che Sirio e Seiya avevano una relazione. Per la maggior parte di loro, specialmente i più pettegoli, Shunrei era l’unica altra persona nella vita del dragone. Aiolos, come maestro di Seiya, era uno dei pochi che ne era al corrente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Aiolos accennò un debole sorriso alla perspicacia dell’altro, ma tornò serio in fretta: «L’arco del sagittario non è un’arma semplice da controllare, purtroppo», rispose, incrociando le braccia. «E usato in combinazione con la freccia vera e propria, può diventare molto pericoloso. È il cosmo, non la forza nelle braccia, a farlo funzionare».<br/>Ed essendo il cosmo una potenza universale di per sé, se incanalato male nell’arco poteva facilmente far rispondere l’arma in modo sbagliato, e far assumere alla freccia una traiettoria errata. Una singola distrazione poteva essere fatale, ed un Cavaliere impiegava anni a padroneggiare quella tecnica.<br/>«Seiya ha imparato tempo addietro a reggere il peso e la forza di corda dell’arco, così come a scoccarne le frecce, ma non sa ancora controllare appieno il cosmo necessario a non far impazzire l’arma. Sfortunatamente, non esiste altro modo per imparare se non con la pratica».<br/>Il suo più giovane allievo si era spostato appena in tempo dalla traiettoria deviata della freccia, ch’era tornata indietro alla ricerca del bersaglio sbagliato, ma non era riuscito ad evitarla del tutto e l’onda d’urto causata dal suo cosmo nel tentare di sfuggirle l’aveva destabilizzata maggiormente.<br/>Non era stato trafitto, ma la punta si era fatta strada senza alcuna difficoltà, e sebbene non avesse causato un taglio davvero profondo aveva comunque colpito abbastanza da intaccare il cosmo di Seiya.<br/> <br/>«Se non fossi intervenuto, oltre al sangue avrebbe cominciato a perdere anche il suo cosmo. Mi dispiace non averlo potuto aiutare di più, non ho le capacità di mio fratello in merito a guarigione del corpo», si scusò, comunque sentendosi in colpa di non aver fatto altro per il suo allievo.<br/>Avrebbe dovuto prestare più attenzione, si era fidato troppo delle sue capacità. Seiya era troppo impulsivo ed incosciente, un errore simile avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo.<br/>«Forse non è ancora tempo», sospirò, sollevando una mano a grattarsi la nuca. Non gli piaceva di certo dover presentare simili quesiti al compagno del suo allievo, ma Sirio tendeva a preoccuparsi troppo senza accorgersene. «Deve imparare ad agire con più razionalità, cerca di farlo ragionare se riesci».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Difficile prometterlo», replicò Sirio, con una punta di senso di colpa a pungerlo. Non che volesse gettare ombra su Seiya, ma il suo maestro aveva ragione. La sua avventatezza lo aveva portato spesso ad incastrarsi in situazioni pericolose, e molto spesso ne era uscito malridotto.<br/>Esempio più importante il suo esser quasi morto per mano di Ade, quando si era gettato fra lui ed Atena. Un ricordo che ancora tormentava Sirio come la memoria stessa dell’inferno.<br/>«Grazie, Aiolos. Per non essere troppo severo con lui».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lui diede una scrollata di spalle: «La severità funziona solo se utilizzata a dovere», replicò. «Abusarne significa perdere fiducia. Dirò a Dohko di lasciarti la giornata libera, passando dal suo tempio. Dubito ti sia fermato a chiederlo».<br/>Sollevando una mano in segno di saluto, lasciò Sirio alla nuova piega che aveva preso il suo giorno, e lasciò l’infermeria con molte domande che gli pesavano addosso. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo più efficace di rendere Seiya meno incauto e sconsiderato, se avesse voluto continuare ad addestrarlo.<br/>A volte, anche se non in cattiva fede, si sentiva davvero invidioso di suo fratello; perfino Ikki gli sembrava più ragionevole di Seiya.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Seiya impiegò un’ora buona a svegliarsi, ancora stordito da chissà quale medicinale gli avessero propinato. Già solo il modo in cui strizzò gli occhi alla flebile luce che filtrava tra le tende e i borbottii lamentosi raccontavano tutta una storia su come si sentisse. L’aver sperimentato – di nuovo – una fuga di cosmo non stava avendo un buon effetto su di lui.<br/>Ancora, il ricordo del tempo che aveva trascorso privo di sensi, in bilico sul baratro che l’avrebbe fatto precipitare fra le braccia della morte, avvolse la coscienza di Sirio con prepotenza.<br/>Solamente lui era rimasto al fianco di Seiya, in quel periodo.<br/>Ikki e Crystal erano impegnati nei loro tentativi di aiutare Shun, devastato nella mente e nell’animo dalla possessione di Ade, perciò poco si erano curati dell’altro loro compagno che simili problemi non ne aveva; il dragone non si era mai risentito di quel comportamento, Shun era sveglio e cosciente al contrario di Seiya, perciò non biasimava i suoi amici di aver preferito lui.<br/>Gli altri Cavalieri di Bronzo… molti si stavano riprendendo dall’aver subito l’assalto di Thanatos, che aveva lasciato cicatrici profonde non solo sul corpo ma anche nello spirito. Nemes, che già al tempo della guerra civile era sparita dalla circolazione, era tornata sull’Isola di Andromeda e non si era più mossa se non al ritorno di Albione.<br/>Asher, forse l’unico ancora in buone condizioni sia fisiche che mentali, aveva preso in mano la situazione di Kiki e lo stava aiutando assieme a Tisifone e Castalia, che per di più doveva curarsi di Seika. Lei stessa ancora restava confusa, e ricordava solo a sprazzi che Seiya fosse suo fratello minore.<br/> <br/>Alla fine, Sirio solamente era rimasto a prendersi cura di Seiya, aiutato un po’ anche da Shunrei. Neppure Atena, che dopo aver allungato verso di lui il suo cosmo per aiutarlo a sopravvivere si era ritirata al suo sacrario, in lutto per la morte dei Cavalieri d’Oro.<br/>Nessuno le aveva chiesto di fare di più. Nessuno aveva preteso che facesse di più.<br/>Il destino di un Cavaliere era nelle mani della dea solo fino ad un certo punto, ma poi era il Cavaliere stesso che doveva mostrare abbastanza forza d’animo e di cosmo per la sopravvivenza. Favorirne uno al di sopra di un altro, come aveva purtroppo fatto prima di prendere appieno la sua identità divina, non poteva essere nelle azioni della dea Atena.<br/>Perciò Sirio si era seduto accanto a quel letto, solo o con la dolce compagnia di Shunrei ad aiutarlo, ed aveva aspettato. Le conversazioni che aveva avuto con Seiya erano state lunghe, monologhi colmi di speranza, volti ad un futuro migliore.<br/>Al tempo, Seiya non sembrava neppure impegnato in una lotta fra la vita e la morte. Sempre disteso nello stesso letto, sempre coperto da candide lenzuola, sembrava solo addormentato. Le bende che gli avvolgevano il petto, a malapena visibili, erano l’unica testimonianza di cosa davvero lo stesse tenendo inchiodato all’incoscienza.<br/> <br/>Sirio odiava ricordare quei giorni, quel tremendo timore di veder morire ancora un altro compagno, di dover dire addio ad una persona che amava. Era stato allora che aveva confessato a Shunrei la piena natura dei suoi sentimenti per lui, troppo spaventato dall’eventualità peggiore, e lei non aveva fatto altro che sorridere e mostrargli tutto il suo, di amore.<br/>Si era scusato, più e più volte, di non averne parlato prima. I Cavalieri, o più largamente i guerrieri degli dei, non avevano problemi ad intraprendere relazioni così aperte, ma il non essere sicuro di come Shunrei avrebbe reagito lo aveva dissuaso fino a farlo arrendere al silenzio.<br/>Era stato un enorme sollievo venire a sapere di come anche lei non la pensasse diversamente.<br/> <br/>Scrollandosi di dosso quei pensieri, Sirio scattò in piedi a sorreggere Seiya, che già cercava di mettersi a sedere con poco successo: «Calmo, resta giù», gli disse, accompagnandolo di nuovo con la schiena sul cuscino. «Ti è andata bene».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Per tutta risposta, ancora stordito, Seiya sorrise: «Ho passato di peggio». Molto peggio. Anche se… la Freccia d’Oro era decisamente fra le cose peggiori che avesse sperimentato fino a quel momento. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato che una ferita così insignificante potesse risultare tanto pericolosa.<br/>Si era reso conto dell’errore che aveva commesso nel sottovalutare le armi che stringeva fra le mani non appena il suo stesso cosmo si trasformò in fuoco amico, rivoltandosi contro di lui ad una velocità tale che non era bastata la sua velocità ad evitare il danno.<br/>L’ultima cosa che ricordava, a parte l’orribile dolore causato dall’oro bruciante di cosmo, era la voce allarmata di Aiolos.<br/>«Ti ha informato Aiolos, vero?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirio annuì, allungando una mano per scostare le ciocche ribelli di Seiya dal suo viso: «Ha mandato un inserviente fino alla Settima Casa prima ancora di andarsene da qui», rispose, con un mezzo sorriso. «Era ancora qui quando sono arrivato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Lo sto facendo preoccupare troppo», sospirò Pegasus, chiudendo pigramente gli occhi alle carezze che Sirio gli stava lasciando sul viso. «Non credo di star procedendo come vorrebbe nell’addestramento».<br/>E non lo avrebbe biasimato, se davvero Aiolos pensava di non avere un allievo degno dei suoi sforzi giornalieri.<br/>Seiya sapeva di non essere riflessivo come i suoi compagni, di agire in modo troppo avventato in situazioni critiche, ma non era facile sopprimere l’istinto in favore della ragione. Il combattimento, per lui, non era fatto di analisi e pensieri, ma di pura azione; gettarsi a capofitto sul campo di battaglia era il suo modo di affrontare le difficoltà dell’essere Cavaliere, non qualcosa che poteva sparire da un giorno all’altro.<br/>Era migliorato, e molto anche, ma non era facile intraprendere una strada del tutto nuova senza prima completare il suo percorso sull’altra.<br/>Ma non era quello che davvero preoccupava Seiya. L’avventatezza e la voglia di gettarsi di testa negli scontri era comune a molti Cavalieri, sia presenti che passati. Frustrante, quello sì, avere un allievo così diverso dal maestro, ma non deludente.<br/> <br/>No, Seiya temeva di deluderlo perché non era più in grado di raggiungere quel perfetto controllo sul cosmo che aveva prima della Guerra Sacra. L’esser stato ferito dalla spada di Ade, da una lama così intrisa di cosmo divino e gelido a confronto con il calore accogliente di Atena, aveva lasciato un segno indelebile. Così come a Shun erano rimasti i rimasugli della possessione, a Seiya era rimasta la debolezza che il cosmo di Ade gli aveva inflitto a forza nello spirito.<br/>Già il più debole del suo gruppo, ché la sua determinazione di Cavaliere non era stata verso la guerra ma per ritrovare sua sorella, Seiya ne era uscito con una cicatrice immensa sul cosmo. Non sigillato, come Atena aveva ipotizzato, ma… semplicemente svanito. Consumato dalla morte che Ade aveva cercato di infondergli in anima e corpo, con un colpo ch’era stato per una divinità e non per un umano.<br/>Cavaliere era rimasto, ed il Settimo Senso per cui troppo aveva combattuto non si era affievolito, ma l’espansione del suo cosmo non era più tanto vasta, l’ardore del suo universo non più bruciante come fiamme celesti.<br/>C’erano voluti mesi, dopo il suo risveglio, solo per potersi anche solo avvicinare all’armatura d’oro di aveva ereditato il possesso, e anche allora non era riuscito neppure ad indossarla se non anni più tardi. Solamente una manciata di mesi prima del ritorno in vita di tutti i Cavalieri d’Oro, una notizia che lo aveva riempito di puro sollievo.<br/>Non era più pronto ad indossare le Sacre Vestigia, dopotutto.<br/>«Aiolos è troppo compassionevole», sospirò ancora, un po’ sconfortato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Invece di stare ad ascoltarlo mentre – di nuovo – si rattristava, Sirio si spostò a sedere sul letto così da potersi semplicemente chinare e lasciargli un bacio sulle labbra: «Aiolos sa di cosa sei capace», lo zittì poi con un altro bacio, vedendolo già pronto a parlare nuovamente. «Se fosse come dici, neppure ti addestrerebbe. Tutti hanno bisogno del loro tempo, e tu continui a fare progressi. Non potrebbe chiedere di meglio». Detto ciò, continuò a baciarlo finché non smise di voler protestare, ora sulla guancia, all’angolo delle labbra, rubando al suo tempo un po’ d’affettuose attenzioni che non si scambiavano da giorni ormai.<br/>Seiya era rimasto su alla Nona Casa per due settimane, e nonostante Sirio avesse sia la compagnia che l’affetto di Shunrei, gli mancava quel lato della sua relazione. Il lato meno gentile e più focoso.<br/>«Guarisci presto, piuttosto», gli disse al termine del suo – delicato – assalto, strizzandogli l’occhio. «So già come consolarti».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>All’implicazione nascosta dietro quelle parole Seiya avvampò, cercando di spingere via Sirio come un ragazzino, ma il solo tentativo gli causò una fitta di dolore al fianco e demorse. Santi dei, diventava sempre più svergognato con ogni giorno che passava!<br/> Non che Seiya si lamentasse della cosa, semmai il contrario, ma non era mai pronto per quando quel lato ben nascosto della personalità di Sirio affiorava.<br/>«Vorrei vederti, a fare certe proposte a Shunrei», sbuffò, smaltito l’imbarazzo. «Dovresti darti una mossa a sposarla, sai? Ti ha sopportato per anni senza arrendersi, è un’impresa».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Se Seiya non fosse stato disteso in un letto d’infermeria, si sarebbe guadagnato una gomitata ben piazzata nelle costole. Ma siccome dette costole erano proprio nel punto esatto che non poteva colpire, si limitò a dargli un buffetto sul naso.<br/>Anche se…<br/>«Ci stavo pensando», ammise, cogliendo Seiya alla sprovvista, a giudicare dal modo in cui si fece improvvisamente serio. «Di sposarla. Non le ho ancora detto nulla».<br/>Forse non il momento più adatto per far cadere quel macigno, ma ormai il discorso era venuto fuori. Tanto valeva strapparsi il dente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Perché no?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non è ovvio?».<br/>Nel vederlo scuotere la testa, Sirio prese un lungo respiro e afferrò la mano di Seiya, accarezzandone il dorso con il pollice: «Anche tu sei importante per me», disse, in tono mesto. «Che sia normale o no, avere più di un compagno, il matrimonio resta un passo enorme. Non… non posso lasciare fuori te. Così come non posso lasciar fuori lei».<br/>Ci aveva pensato, era una questione che lo aveva tenuto sveglio ben più di una notte, ma non ne era venuto a capo.<br/>Il vero problema stava nella concezione che il Santuario tutto aveva del matrimonio. Anche se Sirio non voleva sposare solo uno di loro, purtroppo non poteva sposarli entrambi.<br/>Il matrimonio non era un mero gioco di relazioni. Era un legame serio, profondo, e troppo simbolico per i Cavalieri. Nonostante la loro mentalità aperta a tutto, i Cavalieri non avrebbero mai pienamente accettato di intaccare l’unione di due fra i loro ranghi con una persona esterna al cosmo. Il matrimonio era troppo sacro, una lotta ch’era stata troppo combattuta, ma nonostante la ritrosia generale anche la sua stessa essenza poteva impedire che a due Cavalieri si unisse una persona comune.<br/>Una volta uniti i cosmi di due Cavalieri diversi, che una terza persona priva di esso si ritrovi tagliata fuori dall’unione o rischi di incrinarla non era troppo fantasia.<br/> <br/>Sirio aveva paura proprio di quello, del motivo per cui la sacralità del matrimonio fra due Cavalieri era tanto protetta.<br/>E quel motivo lo costringeva a lasciar fuori Seiya, se voleva sposare Shunrei, e viceversa. Non aveva mai davvero pensato al matrimonio con lui, perché la loro relazione camminava su binari forse un po’ meno lineari, ma non era neppure mai stato un pensiero del tutto oscuro.<br/>Ed era un pensiero che tornava a spizzichi e sprazzi sin dal giorno in cui Shun e Crystal si erano sposati.<br/>Un altro dilemma risiedeva nella natura intrinseca della loro relazione, purtroppo: se Seiya e Shunrei restavano entrambi compagni romantici nella vita di Sirio, non lo erano fra loro. E ciò complicava l’intero ancora di più.<br/>Tra loro esisteva un compromesso, che metteva entrambi sullo stesso piano, ma sposare Shunrei poteva significare dover mettere Seiya – anche inavvertitamente – su di un gradino più basso. Significava dover conservare più attenzioni a Shunrei, che pure le meritava.<br/>E cosa fosse successo, se avessero voluto metter su famiglia?<br/>«Non so cosa fare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La risposta, a Seiya, sembrava semplice.<br/>«Chiediglielo», disse, secco e diretto. «Chiedile di sposarti».<br/>A volte, Sirio aveva la tendenza a pensar troppo, ma c’erano cose che non si potevano sistemare con un semplice corso di pensieri. E il dragone, nonostante non se ne rendesse conto, nonostante continuasse ad amare Seiya, nel suo cuore aveva sempre avuto Shunrei per prima. Shunrei, che lo aveva aiutato, accudito, paziente anche nei momenti più critici. La donna con cui era cresciuto, che lo aveva visto diventare un Cavaliere, affrontare mille difficoltà giorno dopo giorno.<br/>Seiya era arrivato dopo.<br/>Quando vide che Sirio stava per ribattere, lo zittì invece con un sorriso: «Sposala. Se tra noi deve finire, finirà. Se deve continuare, andrà avanti. Non guardare al futuro mentre vivi nel presente, Sirio», lo rimproverò, usando quelle stelle parole che spesso si era sentito dire lui stesso.<br/>«E adesso –  aggiunse poi, rompendo l’atmosfera di serietà ch’era calata su di loro come una coltre – lasciami dormire. Non vorrei ricevere il mio premio di consolazione in ritardo», ammiccò, tirandosi le coperte fin sotto il mento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Per nulla sorpreso, Sirio si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro rassegnato. Tuttavia, non poté impedirsi di sorridere.<br/>La luce che brillava dalle tredici stelle di Seiya era fastidiosa per molti, ma a lui sembrava lo splendore perfetto per scacciar via i dubbi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>L’Isola di Andromeda è ancora lì al suo posto, così come la Regina Nera. Di far fuori due intere isole proprio non mi va. </p><p>Atena è Atena. Qui non si parla di quell’inutile essere senza cura per i suoi Cavalieri che è lady Isabel, ma di un’Atena più responsabile dei suoi guerrieri, che ci tiene. Ha aiutato Seiya, ma non si è concentrata su di lui come succede nel quinto film (che qui non viene preso in considerazione, tranne per il fatto che le altre divinità più gli Angeli esistono comunque).</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Il Nuovo Leviatano<br/>Coppia: n/a<br/>Background: Sirya x Poseidone, Kanon x Rhadamanthys, Abadir x OC<br/>Personaggi: Kanon, Sirya, OC Dragone del Mare<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Il Nuovo Leviatano</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Il Nuovo Leviatano</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Background Syria x Poseidone<br/>Background Kanon x Rhadamanthys<br/>Background Abadir x OC</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Sirya, Kanon, OC Dragone del Mare<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p><strong>Come si può forse evincere dal titolo, qui compare un OC. Sto valutando se renderlo o meno un personaggio ricorrente o solo un personaggio minore legato alla trama. Se vi interessa vedere altro di lui, mi raccomando, fatemi sapere! Gli avrò dato un bel gran ruolo (anche se secondario), ma se non vi piace non deve tornare ¯\_(ツ)_/¯<br/> <br/>Vi ho messo il suo disegno a fine capitolo, non sarà un granché ma dà l’idea del suo aspetto.<br/> <br/>Però, e questo è importante, altri OC compariranno verso la fine della raccolta. Saranno gli allievi dei Cavalieri d’Oro. Non avranno una parte importante nella storia (non come i nostri bronzini), ma dovranno esserci.  </strong><br/> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Molto potente è chi ha se stesso in proprio potere<br/>[Lucio Anneo Seneca]</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><hr/><p><br/>La giornata di Kanon non era cominciata nel migliore dei modi.<br/>Si era svegliato ancor prima dell’alba, bruscamente portato via dal mondo dei sogni da un incubo che neppure ricordava più aperti gli occhi, solo per scoprire che i suoi inservienti erano stati sequestrati – o come aveva trovato scritto in una nota, presi umanamente in prestito – da Saga, che a quanto pareva aveva bisogno mandare qualcuno ad Atene.<br/>Smaltita la stizza, non tanto per essersi trovato senza i suoi soliti comodi ma più perché Saga non si era degnato almeno di chiedere, si era seduto a fare colazione ed era riuscito a versarsi addosso una tazza di caffè bollente, complice la stanchezza di non aver dormito bene.<br/>Non solo, appena il tempo di prepararne un’altra e fare una doccia veloce, un messaggio di Rhadamanthys gli aveva fatto sapere di non potersi vedere quel giorno.<br/>Kanon aveva quasi scagliato il cellulare dall’altra parte della stanza per la frustrazione.<br/> <br/>Non poteva davvero biasimarlo, perché aveva le sue mansioni da portare a termine ed era sempre più impegnato, ma sperava davvero di poter trascorrere qualche ora in compagnia del suo fidanzato.<br/>Specialmente in quel periodo, che lo stava vedendo sempre più sulle spine con il dubbio su di un possibile allievo. Non voleva cercarne uno, perché era fermamente convinto che il destino glielo avrebbe servito su un piatto d’argento, ma allo stesso tempo cominciava a diventare impaziente.<br/>Voleva solo potersi distrarre un po’ dal mondo che lo circondava, magari mettere piede in quello più tranquillo ed ignaro al di fuori del dominio divino.<br/>Infastidito, aveva perciò deciso di lasciare la Terza Casa, scendere alla villa di Saga – che comunque era sicuramente già salito al Palazzo di Atena – e approfittare di quella stessa sauna che aveva tanto criticato. Se non altro, chiuso lì dentro sarebbe stato tranquillo.<br/> <br/>La sua intenzione, però, morì sul nascere.<br/>Neppure il tempo di arrivare ai gradini che salivano alla villa che udì una voce familiare alle sue spalle, gentile e dolce come il miele ma allo stesso tempo aspra nei suoi confronti. E tanti saluti alla sauna.<br/>«Posso sapere per quale <em>piacevole</em> motivo sto ricevendo la tua compagnia, Sirya?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Per un motivo che ho ragione di credere ti interessi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sospirando esasperato, Kanon puntellò le mani sui fianchi e si voltò a guardare il suo vecchio parigrado. Non sorprendentemente, Sirya non era cambiato affatto dall’ultima volta che lo aveva visto, anni addietro. Forse solo i capelli erano un po’ più lunghi, e gi occhi meno palesemente intrisi della sua falsa innocenza originaria.<br/>Le Scaglie d’Oro delle Sirene lo avvolgevano ancora perfettamente, baluginanti al sole tanto quanto l’oro delle Sacre Vestigia, e Kanon lanciò una rapida occhiata guardinga al flauto che stringeva in una mano. Con Sirya non si era mai troppo sicuri, specialmente considerando il loro passato meno che amichevole.<br/>Non sapeva neppure se poteva considerarlo o meno un amico, o se lasciare la loro relazione ad opposti senza astio.<br/>«Cosa potrebbe interessarmi? Ho lasciato il mare, e non mi pare di aver mantenuto buoni rapporti con voi Generali», ribatté, infilandosi le mani in tasca. Forse le sue parole erano suonate più acri di quanto avesse voluto, ma non c’era modo di negarle.<br/>A parte la tremenda delusione che aveva fatto vivere ad Abadir, era certo che anche gli altri Generali non volessero avere nulla a che fare con lui. Sirya in primissima linea, dacché il bersaglio di Kanon al tempo era stato proprio l’uomo di cui era innamorato.<br/>«Anzi, non ho idea del perché tu sia qui. Credevo non avresti mai più voluto avere a che fare con me».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya scosse la testa; si aspettava una reazione simile, dopotutto. Neppure lui aveva mai tentato di riappacificare la loro situazione, o se non altro di risolverla. Lui era stato il più vicino a Kanon, anche se si era ritrovato sotto gli oceani molto più tardi. Abbastanza da rendersi conto del suo sfruttamento, al contrario degli altri Generali.<br/>Abbastanza da averlo odiato per ciò che aveva fatto a Julian, usandolo come suo giocattolo per controllare Poseidone.<br/>Ma i tempi erano cambiati.<br/>I Generali vivevano a protezione delle Sette Colonne ancora una volta, Kanon si era redento, e Julian aveva accettato per scelta volontaria di ospitare Poseidone dentro di sé. Non c’era più molto da rinfacciare e altro da compiangere.<br/>«C’è ancora tempo per riparare i rapporti», perciò disse, cauto. «Tra noi, e con gli altri. Non siamo più in guerra, Kanon. Se non siamo in grado di sfruttare la pace, allora non meritiamo l’onore di servire gli dei».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Credo di star sfruttando abbastanza la mia pace, grazie», replicò Kanon, perdendo però quella punta d’amara ironia. Sapere che Sirya non aveva riserve nei suoi confronti gli aveva tolto un peso dalle spalle tutto legato al timore del suo flauto.<br/>Kanon poteva anche essere uno fra i Cavalieri più potenti della sua generazione, ma la musica di Sirya terrorizzava anche lui.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ho sentito di Rhadamanthys», annuì il Generale, guadagnandosi un ghigno in risposta. «Hai intenzione di parlare con me, o no? Non sono qui a perder tempo, che tu ci creda o no sono qui in veste semi-ufficiale».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon sollevò un sopracciglio a quell’affermazione: «Ufficiale, ma non proprio. Significa che non è stato Poseidone a mandarti qui».<br/>Lui scosse la testa in segno di diniego, e il gemelli sbuffò una mezza risata: «Quindi sei qui perché tu vuoi essere qui, ma porti notizie ufficiali. Si può sapere cosa c’entro io?», gli chiese, sempre più confuso. Erano anni che Kanon non si interessava più degli avvenimenti che si spiegavano ad Atlantide, dopotutto ormai era un Cavaliere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’austriaco alzò gli occhi al cielo, incredulo di fronte alla testarda inconsapevolezza di Kanon, e per poco non gli sbatté il flauto d’oro sulla testa: «C’è un nuovo Dragone del Mare», gli comunicò, esasperato. «Davvero, considerando la tua nomea di ingannatore degli dei, pensavo ci saresti arrivato».<br/>O la malvagità si era portata via anche la sua scaltrezza di pensiero, o l’assenza di conflitti lo aveva impigrito. Qualunque fosse il caso, Sirya non riuscì a credere all’espressione di pura sorpresa che si illuminò sul suo volto.<br/>«Davvero, Kanon? Hai indossato quelle Scaglie per più anni di quanto io stesso ricordi, e non sei arrivato a pensare che magari sono proprio il motivo della mia visita?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Piccato da quell’osservazione, Kanon lo guardò torvo: «Ho altro a cui pensare», si difese, anche se debolmente. Non poteva negare di aver fatto la figura dell’imbecille.<br/>«Va bene, un nuovo Dragone del Mare. E me lo stai dicendo perché…?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Il giorno che morirò sarà il giorno in cui crederò ad una tua indifferenza nei confronti di ciò che hai appena appreso», disse Sirya, per nulla impressionato dall’apparente noncuranza di Kanon. Se aveva imparato qualcosa, nel tempo in cui aveva avuto a che fare con lui, era riconoscere quando faceva il gradasso tanto per fare.<br/>E, a giudicare dal modo in cui le sue spalle di abbassarono, anche se impercettibilmente, aveva colto nel segno.<br/>«Allora?», gli chiese, accennando alla strada che conduceva verso il Grande Tempio. «Vuoi parlare o no?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suo malgrado, Kanon dovette annuire.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya non si aspettava di trovare gli alloggi di Kanon in condizione vivibile. Che il tempio fosse impeccabile era ovvio, ma un ordine ed una pulizia simili proprio dove il greco abitava… quella era la vera sorpresa. Era davvero cambiato, se aveva degli inservienti disposti a sopportare il suo carattere. Forse gli aveva dato poco credito rispetto a quello che meritava.<br/>«Devo ammetterlo, mi stupisce vedere quanto sia normale questo posto», commentò, togliendosi di dosso le Scaglie. Visto e considerato anche il modo in cui Kanon aveva circondato la Colonna di cui si era appropriato con cumuli d’oro ed oggetti preziosi, era un netto miglioramento.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Avere un fidanzato ha i suoi vantaggi. Anche sul mobilio».<br/>Guardando in tralice la sirena che le Scaglie di Sirya avevano formato, appena oltre la porta della cucina, Kanon preparò un’altra tazza di caffè e gliela porse, prima di sedersi al tavolo di fronte a lui.<br/>Il fatto che fosse stato – dopo anni – investito un nuovo Dragone del Mare lo intrigava davvero, forse più di quanto avrebbe mai ammesso a voce. Quando lui si era appropriato di quell’armatura, l’aveva solamente ricevuta in prestito da Poseidone; non era mai stato davvero eletto a quella carica, e non aveva mai saputo se il suo reclamare proprio quell’armatura avesse causato un vero Dragone del Mare a perderla. Tutti gli altri Generali erano stati scelti dopo il suo arrivo ad Atlantide, perciò non aveva mai avuto modo di scoprirlo.<br/>Non solo, le sue abilità non erano mai state davvero legate a quelle Scaglie. Anche da Generale, Kanon aveva sempre combattuto con le tecniche che gli erano state insegnate come legittimo, anche se non nominato, Cavaliere di Gemini. Perfino il suo Triangolo d’Oro non era altro che una manipolazione della Dimensione Oscura, che aveva escogitato solo per potersi confondere meglio tra gli altri.<br/>«Allora? Come si chiama?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Prima di rispondere, Sirya bevve con calma il suo caffè, ponderando su cosa dirgli e cosa omettere. Kanon gli avrebbe chiesto riguardo le sue abilità, ciò sembrava ovvio, e l’austriaco non sapeva se accontentare o meno una simile richiesta. D’altronde, restava sempre un estraneo, un Cavaliere di Atena e non un guerriero di Poseidone.<br/>C’era sempre una costante di rischio da calcolare.<br/>Tuttavia, a Sirya sembrava più che giusto soddisfare quella curiosità a chi le Scaglie del Dragone le aveva indossate, anche se per blasfemia. Fosse anche solo per attizzare una scintilla d’invidia a ciò che Kanon non aveva mai avuto nel suo tempo come ingannatore assetato di dominio.<br/>Poi, posò la tazza vuota sul tavolo, e lo guardò: «Si chiama Andras», rispose «È un giovane uomo molto promettente, è arrivato ad Atlantide da ragazzo in seguito all’affondamento della sua nave, e ha scelto di addestrarsi per entrare nell’esercito di Poseidone. È stata una sorpresa non di poco conto quando Poseidone stesso ha deciso di nominarlo Dragone del Mare, ma possiede un cosmo ragguardevole».<br/>Un primo, veloce riassunto. Kanon avrebbe fatto le sue domande basandosi su quello. E non si fece attendere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Presumo non avesse più una famiglia, a giudicare dalla sua decisione», ipotizzò Kanon. L’altro annuì alla sua congettura, e il gemelli alzò brevemente le sopracciglia. Non c’era di che stupirsi che fosse diventato Generale, allora.<br/>Solo in rarissimi casi i guerrieri che combattevano in prima linea per gli dei mantenevano vive le loro famiglie. Spesso restavano solo i fratelli, a volte neppure quelli. Era come se il destino non li volesse distratti da questioni triviali come legami che potevano sviare il loro nome. Erano sempre orfani, sempre soli. Kanon poteva contare sulle dita di una mano quante eccezioni fossero esistite, a quel giorno sin dall’Era del Mito.<br/>«Quanto è potente? Molto, suppongo».<br/>Dopotutto, era del Dragone del Mare che si stava parlando. Sirya poteva anche aver assunto la guida dei Generali in quanto favorito di Poseidone, ma era stato il portatore di quelle Scaglie il leader originale dei sette.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Era la prima domanda che Sirya si aspettava di ricevere, e non a caso. Sebbene i loro contatti fossero arenati, Kanon ben sapeva di come il Generale delle sirene avesse ricevuto il comando dei Generali, contrario alla tradizione. Si sarebbe sorpreso nel non riceverla, davvero.<br/>«Meno di te, più di molti fra noi», annuì, per rispondergli. «È ancora inesperto, perciò Abadir gli è ancora superiore, ma sono certo che lo sorpasserà presto».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Non gli chiese perché si era intenzionalmente escluso dalla lista. Kanon non era affatto uno sciocco, poteva sentire quanto Sirya fosse diventato più potente, rispetto ai tempi in cui lo aveva conosciuto. L’unico Generale rimasto in vita, con un cosmo ancora integro ed un dio sopito al suo fianco per anni… sarebbe stato assurdo se non fosse diventato il più potente dei sette.<br/>«Come ha reagito Abadir?».<br/>La domanda venne da sola, sostituendo quella più sviscerante riguardo il suo potenziale. A dispetto della sua curiosità, voleva davvero sapere cosa Abadir pensasse di avere un nuovo Dragone del Mare con cui misurarsi. Specialmente dopo la brusca esperienza vissuta con il suo predecessore.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya esitò un po’ prima di rispondere. Quella non era una domanda che si aspettava, ma se avesse taciuto Kanon si sarebbe insospettito. E a giudicare dal modo in cui il suo comportamento si era ingentilito, non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto pensare.<br/>Così, tracciando il bordo della tazza con un dito, pensò al modo migliore di far cadere quella notizia e sorrise: «Ha reagito bene, credo. O almeno così pare, dato che Andras è il suo fidanzato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il gemelli ringraziò di aver già avuto – e versato – il suo caffè mattutino, o si sarebbe strozzato. Cosa che riuscì a fare comunque, inspirando così bruscamente che finì per mandarsi di traverso la saliva.<br/>Di tutto quello che Sirya avrebbe potuto dirgli…<br/>«<em>Με δουλεύεις ?!</em>», esclamò, una volta ripresosi. «Da dove viene, si può sapere?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dalla Norvegia».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Tra vicini di casa ci si intende, eh?».<br/>Davvero non riusciva a crederci. Abadir aveva un carattere più difficile di quello di Camus, ed era tutto dire! Perfino Kanon, quando lo sperimentava, si chiedeva come mai avesse proprio deciso di avvicinarsi a lui in quel modo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Generale trasformò il sorriso in un ghigno: «Cosa c’è, Kanon?», gli chiese, provocatorio. «Non dirmi che sei geloso».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon sbuffò: «Io geloso? Di cosa stiamo parlando esattamente, delle Scaglie d’Oro o del privilegio di avere Abadir a letto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Fu il turno di Sirya di strozzarsi con l’aria: «Razza di svergognato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non sono io ad aver istigato la risposta».<br/>Poi, però, sorrise un po’: «Sono felice per lui, onestamente. Dopo quello che ha passato a causa mia, è una bella notizia», disse, genuinamente lieto di aver appreso quella notizia. Abadir aveva commesso abbastanza errori durante la sua prima occasione di vita, ma aveva anche appreso nel peggiore dei modi quanto il mondo potesse essere crudele. Si stava rimettendo in piedi, passo dopo passo.<br/>Kanon ne era contento.<br/>Da lì, fece tornare la conversazione su Andras, cercando di far soddisfare la sua curiosità in merito da Sirya, e solamente un’ora più tardi il Generale gli propose di scendere ad Atlantide insieme, così da incontrarlo. E a quella proposta, Kanon esitò.<br/> <br/>Non aveva lasciato il mare con la coscienza pulita, dopotutto. Incontrare di persona colui che aveva preso, di diritto, le Scaglie di cui lui si era ingiustamente impossessato non gli sembrava affatto una buona decisione, specialmente dopo aver appreso della sua vicinanza con lo stesso Generale che aveva apertamente tradito.<br/>«Non credo sia una buona idea», cercò di schermarsi, non volendo mostrare a Sirya la sua profonda indecisione a riguardo. «Anzi, è una pessima idea».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya non si fece abbindolare: «Abbiamo tutti una nuova vita, Kanon», gli ricordò, puntellando i gomiti sul tavolo e intrecciando le mani. «Tu per primo ti sei redento, questo devo ammetterlo anch’io».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Non convinto, Kanon cercò di prendere tempo per pensare. Si alzò in piedi, prese la tazza vuota di Sirya dal tavolo e la portò al lavandino, lavando per buona misura anche quella che lui stesso vi aveva gettato una manciata di ore prima.<br/>Andras non lo aveva mai conosciuto, questo era vero, ma restava vicino ad un uomo che – al contrario – lo aveva conosciuto eccome. E Kanon poteva essere arrogante, ma non sciocco.<br/>Inoltre, c’era la questione di Poseidone.<br/>Il dio che aveva ingannato e sfruttato per i suoi scopi.<br/>Non gli sembrava affatto saggio presentarsi nel <em>suo</em> regno, neppure a distanza di anni, ma non riuscì a pensare ad altro. L’impazienza di Sirya era cosa rara, ma pur sempre esistente.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Hai intenzione di seguirmi alla Colonna dell’Atlantico o no?», gli chiese, cercando una risposta. Kanon poteva cercare di dissimulare quanto voleva, ma anche il Generale aveva i suoi compiti da svolgere. E aveva bisogno di sapere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Dipende», sospirò Kanon, mettendo giù il panno con cui aveva asciugato le due tazze. «Solo se mi assicuri di non farmi incrociare strada con Poseidone».<br/>Una singola garanzia, quella di non dover affrontare il dio prima del tempo. Non sapeva cosa Poseidone avrebbe fatto, né poteva fidarsi appieno delle assicurazioni di Sirya in merito; poteva anche seguire sentimenti più umani che celesti, ma restava pur sempre una divinità in terra.<br/>E le divinità, come l’Era del Mito aveva loro tutti insegnato, prendevano sul personale qualsiasi vittoria umana sul loro essere.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya si accigliò, poggiando la schiena allo schienale della sedia ed incrociando le braccia: «Non incrociare strada con lui?», ripeté, a stento trattenendo la bile che voleva avvelenare quel verso. «Meriteresti di finire in ginocchio al suo cospetto, per il tuo oltraggio».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La replica di Kanon fu un ghigno, ed un’occhiata di traverso nella sua direzione: «Oh, sono certo preferirebbe ben altra persona in ginocchio al suo cospetto», ribatté, senza curarsi di celare le implicazioni della sua reiterazione.<br/>Eccome se ne avrebbe preferita un’altra, proprio quella seduta al suo tavolo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sai cosa, ho cambiato idea. Meriteresti il suo tridente conficcato nel petto».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Già sperimentato», Kanon diede una scrollata di spalle, indicando dove le punte del tridente lo avevano trafitto. «Come puoi vedere, non ha funzionato molto bene».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Santo Poseidone, vieni o no?!».<br/>Esasperato, di nuovo, Sirya scattò in piedi e batté le mani sul tavolo, guardando Kanon con occhi sbarrati. Quell’uomo aveva ancora la strabiliante abilità di stargli sui nervi, perfino dopo anni di lontananza. Quasi stava ripensando alla sua proposta di lavorare su un qualche tipo d’amicizia.<br/>«Non devo rispondere al mio fidanzato delle mie scelte personali, che sia un dio o meno. Ti basta come assicurazione?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Vinto dall’insistenza e dalla curiosità, Kanon finalmente annuì: «Aspettami nel cortile dello Zodiaco», gli ordinò, meno perentorio del solito. «Devo prima comunicarlo a mio fratello».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il tempio che sorgeva sotto il mare non era affatto cambiato. Sette colonne che si ergevano fiere ed imponenti, i pilastri degli oceani, a circondare l’immensa Colonna Portante.<br/>Il Triangolo d’Oro di Kanon li aveva portati direttamente lì, senza passare per Atlantide, senza rischiare di apparire troppo vicini alla luogo in cui dimorava Poseidone. Nonostante le sue rassicurazioni in merito, il gemelli non si era fidato troppo di Sirya, ed aveva insistito ad essere lui a decidere dove apparire.<br/>Poteva scherzare e fare l’arrogante, ma Kanon era terrorizzato da Poseidone. O meglio, temeva le ripercussioni che un incontro con il dio avrebbe portato con sé, conoscendo la storia di inganni e sfruttamento che li aveva fatti incrociare.<br/>La Colonna dell’Atlantico un tempo sotto la protezione di Kanon divenne presto la loro meta, lontana ma raggiungibile in fretta.<br/> <br/>Il Tempio Sottomarino era un luogo che ingannava, le colonne sorgevano molto più lontane l’una dall’altra di quanto sembrasse, e i due uomini non giunsero alla loro destinazione se non una buona manciata di minuti più tardi.<br/>Seguendo una strada elegantemente lastricata, che dal bianco sfumava nel blu mano a mano che si avvicinavano, Kanon diventava sempre più irrequieto. A dispetto delle domande che aveva fatto a Sirya, davvero non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.<br/>Non sapeva quanto Andras fosse a conoscenza del precedente proprietario delle Scaglie che indossava, non sapeva quanto Abadir l’avesse messo al corrente del modo brusco in cui la loro relazione era finita, non sapeva come si sarebbe comportato nei suoi confronti.<br/>E a Kanon non piaceva brancolare nel buio.<br/> <br/>Quando arrivarono a destinazione, Kanon si arrestò sullo spiazzo antistante la colonna, ombreggiato dall sua mole; era rimasto tutto com’era al suo tempo, il blu e l’oro scuri delle lastre sul pavimento in netto contrasto con il baluginio scintillante di centinaia e centinaia di monete d’oro, impilate tutto attorno in preziosi cumuli.<br/>I monconi di colonne che sorgevano prima a delimitare lo spiazzo erano adesso colonne integre e bianchissime, ma sempre sepolte nella ricchezza che Kanon aveva accumulato, avido come un drago chiuso in una montagna solitaria.<br/>Quel posto gli fece crollare addosso tutte le memorie di cui tentava disperatamente di liberarsi, giorni intrisi di malvagità e pura volontà di dominare sugli esseri umani e sugli dei. Quante ore aveva trascorso proprio ai piedi di quella colonna, a tramare ed escogitare, lontano dagli occhi degli ignari Generali.<br/>La sua dimora era stata a lungo lo stesso tempio di Poseidone, gli splendidi edifici colonnati ai piedi della Colonna Portante, ma con l’arrivo di Sirya e dei suoi tenui sospetti non si era più permesso di invaderlo con la sua presenza.<br/>Ed era rimasto lì, a bearsi della vista di tanta ricchezza e del brillante futuro ch’era convinto di essersi costruito sulla rovina altrui.<br/>Almeno, finché i bronzini non avevano risvegliato Poseidone e abbattuto le Colonne.<br/> <br/>«Va bene», disse, togliendosi l’elmo dalla testa. «Fammi conoscere il tuo Dragone, così potrò finalmente andarmene e approfittare di questa pessima giornata».<br/>Prima toglieva di mezzo quel problema, meglio era.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma fece cenno a Kanon di seguirlo e si avvicinò alla breve scalinata che saliva alla base della colonna; quindi, piuttosto che sprecare la voce, portò il flauto alle labbra e produsse un suono acuto, che Andras avrebbe sicuramente sentito.<br/>Non aveva intenzione di portare Kanon fin nei suoi alloggi, dopotutto.<br/> <br/>Qualche minuto più tardi, Andras si fece finalmente vivo, coperto dall’oro delle Scaglie e con l’elmo sottobraccio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Devo ammetterlo, Abadir ha occhio», commentò Kanon, osservando l’uomo che aveva preso giusto possesso delle Scaglie di cui si era vestito tempo addietro. Di corporatura era incredibilmente simile al gemelli stesso, ma era più chiaro di carnagione e i suoi capelli gli scendevano lungo la schiena come una pallida cascata argentea.<br/>I suoi occhi colpirono Kanon più del resto; di un rosso intenso, che si scurivano ad ogni movimento, come sangue appena versato.<br/>Non era un uomo da sottovalutare, apprese solo guardandolo, ed era esattamente ciò di cui Abadir aveva bisogno. Quasi si compiacque di non aver mai valutato troppo la sua vecchia relazione con lui, anche se si rimproverò immediatamente dopo.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, non aveva alcuna fretta  di avvicinarsi. Aggressività e rancore si irradiavano dal cosmo di Andras, mal celate o volontariamente allo scoperto, e Kanon non era in cerca di guai. Non quel giorno, almeno. Nella sua fretta di difendersi da Poseidone, non si era fatto assicurare nulla da Sirya in merito al Dragone. Ed era troppo tardi per negoziare, a quel punto.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Tu sei Gemini», riconobbe Andras il volto sconosciuto, dando fondo alla conoscenza mnemonica di cui era stato indottrinato. Le Sacre Vestigia erano inconfondibili ai suoi occhi, l’elmo che portava sottobraccio una rivelazione ancor più certa della sua identità. «Kanon, vero?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Perfino la sua voce suonava aggressiva, ma il gemelli non poteva continuare con la sua disamina nel mezzo di una conversazione ormai cominciata.<br/>Non volendo infangare il suo stesso nome, Kanon si armò del suo consueto ghigno ed annuì: «In carne e ossa», gli rispose, cercando di ignorare il campanello d’allarme che continuava a suonargli nel cervello. «Tu sei Andras, quindi».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Il Dragone del Mare sbuffò un suono di scherno a stento represso: «Mi conosci? Ed io che pensavo di star conversando con un convinto solipsista», gli disse, senza nascondere l’astio che provava nei suoi confronti. Forse Abadir aveva messo una pietra sull’intera faccenda, ma ad Andras di lasciare impunito un uomo ingrato come il Cavaliere era stato… non si trattava di una pagina presente nel suo libro.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Kanon si irrigidì a quel comportamento, e sentì Sirya al suo fianco fare lo stesso, ma non ribatté a tono. Piuttosto, si avvicinò ad Andras e lo guardò dritto negli occhi, studiando la sua espressione prima di parlare: «Il passato non è stato clemente con coloro che a me si sono avvicinati», gli disse, facendo ricorso a tutta l’inflessione solenne che gli era stata insegnata. «Né io ho avuto pietà per coloro che hanno incrociato il mio cammino a seguito della mia volontà. Ma – e rafforzò la presa sull’elmo, sempre più allarmato dall’ostilità nei suoi confronti – sono azioni e condotte che ho lasciato ad avvizzire».<br/>Il silenzio a seguito delle sue parole non lo sorprese.<br/>Andras restò a fissarlo, a lungo, senza aprir bocca né ammorbidire il cipiglio. Poi, l’altra cosa che Kanon si era aspettato di veder accadere gli si abbatté addosso, e il norvegese lo schiaffeggiò con tanta forza voltargli il viso.<br/> <br/>Già sentendo Sirya espandere il suo cosmo per intervenire, tese un braccio alle sue spalle e sollevò la mano, a fermarlo. Poi, portando l’altra al viso, pulì via il sangue che lo macchiava a seguito della ferita che il guanto di Andras gli aveva inferto.<br/>Non si aspettava nulla di meno. Forse, anzi, si aspettava una ritorsione peggiore.<br/>«Colpiscimi ancora, se vuoi. Ho già fatto ammenda tre volte, non rifiuterò di farlo una quarta», informò Andras, abbassando il braccio che intimava a Sirya di non intervenire.<br/>La prima aveva accettato il tridente di Poseidone nel petto. La seconda aveva subito l’indescrivibile dolore della Cuspide Scarlatta. La terza aveva dato la vita nell’attacco suicida che aveva portato alla morte di Rhadamanthys.<br/>Se il destino della quarta era subire la rappresaglia di un Generale degli Abissi, non sarebbe stata di certo peggiore.<br/> <br/>Tuttavia, non venne colpito ancora.<br/>Andras lo squadrò da capo a piedi, forse valutando se dare peso o meno alle sue parole, quindi si calcò l’elmo sulla testa e voltò i tacchi. Non prima, però, di aver invitato Kanon ad una ben più civile conversazione da intrattenere un altro giorno.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ancora scioccato, più dall’apparente remissività di Kanon che dall’aggressione di Andras, il Generale delle sirene si fece da presso al Cavaliere e gli porse un fazzoletto di stoffa: «Cerca di non tornare al Santuario con il viso sanguinante», chiarì, all’occhiata interrogativa di lui. «L’ultima cosa che voglio è dover avere dei grattacapi con tuo fratello».<br/>In particolar modo perché le preoccupazioni di Poseidone erano preoccupazioni di Sirya, anche se di seconda mano.<br/>«Mi aspettavo una reazione più… bellicosa, da parte tua», aggiunse poi, sollevando un sopracciglio. «Cos’è che ti ha responsabilizzato, il lacerante senso di colpa per le tue orride azioni, o l’aver trovato un fidanzato?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Molto divertente», canzonò Kanon, pur accettando il fazzoletto. Dura ammetterlo, ma una mano guantata di metallo non era il migliore dei trattamenti di bellezza. E Sirya aveva ragione; se fosse tornato da Saga con il viso insanguinato, anche se poco, poteva solo immaginare la sua indignazione nei confronti dei Generali.<br/>Almeno per un po’, poi avrebbe trovato altre gatte da pelare.<br/>«Voler prevaricare sulla ragione mentre si è nel torto non è un gioco che vale la candela», sospirò poi, tamponando il sangue con il morbido – e senz’altro costoso – quadrato di stoffa. Si chiese, per un istante, se quel fazzoletto fosse un dono di Poseidone a Sirya, ma poi ordinò al suo cervello di non avventurarsi in quelle acque.<br/>Poco valeva pensarci, e il solo pensare a Poseidone che si comportava da svenevole innamorato lo faceva rabbrividire.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya distolse lo sguardo, impressionato, e scosse la testa: «Se solo ti avessi conosciuto al di fuori della tua follia. Saresti stato una buona compagnia».<br/>E, perché no, una buona amicizia.<br/>Solamente uno sciocco avrebbe negato quanto il cambiamento di Kanon fosse evidente, e Sirya non lo incontrava da anni ormai. Gli sembrava una persona diversa dal suo io passato tanto quanto il sole lo era dalla luna.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Piuttosto che rispondere con uno dei suoi soliti sogghigni, Kanon sorrise più morbidamente, quasi malinconico: «Non è troppo tardi per provarci», replicò, avviandosi per allontanarsi dalla Colonna dell’Atlantico. «Ma solo se mi assicuri di non mettermi di fronte a Poseidone».<br/> <br/> <br/>Ed ecco svanito il momento.<br/>Sirya alzò gli occhi al cielo – di nuovo – e si affrettò a seguirlo, con un’espressione contrariata sul volto: «Prima o poi dovrai incontrarlo, che tu lo voglia o no», gli fece presente, rigirandosi il flauto tra le dita.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Meglio poi che prima».<br/>Dopotutto, aveva intenzione di vivere la sua nuova vita almeno qualche anno in più.<br/>Però, si ritrovò a pensare dopo essersi congedato, coltivare vecchie amicizie mai avute non sembrava poi così male.<br/>E siccome non si era mai curato di restituire a Sirya il suo fazzoletto, aveva perfino la scusa di incontrarlo.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Le Colonne sono direttamente ispirate ai rispettivi scenari di Saint Seiya Awakening, che sono – a mio avviso – una migliore rappresentazione di quello che luoghi simili dovrebbero essere. In questo caso, nel gioco la Colonna dell’Atlantico è letteralmente circondata da oro, oggetti preziosi, e perfino un aeroplano. Per lasciare tutto più realistico, ho omesso l’aeroplano.  </p><p>Poseidone non è stato sigillato da Atena nella sua interezza. Siccome è canon – nella serie di Hades – che Poseidone è ancora in grado di usare Julian come ospite, qui la storia è semplice: Atena ha sigillato Poseidone solo in parte (al tempo non era ancora l’Atena risvegliata e consapevole appieno del presente), e come risultato questi è rimasto dormiente in Julian, finché non è stato stipulato il patto di non belligeranza fra le divinità e si è risvegliato con il benestare del suo ospite.</p><p>Dietro le Colonne ci sono le abitazioni dei Generali, sempre simili a dei templi ma abbastanza modeste da poter essere nascoste. Dopotutto quelle colonne sono enormi, e l’anime le guarda perlopiù da di fronte. I Generali devono pur abitare da qualche parte, e non tutti hanno il privilegio di essere fidanzati con Poseidone.</p><p> </p><p>N.d.A.</p><p>Andras è nato molto prima della stesura non di questa raccolta, ma già di “Dietro il Mito”, e siccome volevo avere tutti e sette i Generali, ho pensato di inserirlo. Il mio averlo messo in coppia con Abadir non è importante per la storia, ma è qualcosa che ho voluto fare perché Abadir merita un po’ di redenzione e di felicità nella sua – abbastanza rovinata – vita.<br/>Di nuovo, se non è un personaggio che vi interessa, e se la dinamica OC x canon non va a genio a voi lettori, posso evitare di scrivere altro su di lui nella raccolta. È la mia storia, ma siete voi a leggerla, e sarei folle a non ascoltarvi.</p><p>Nel capitolo 10 di “Dietro il Mito” Kanon accenna di non sapere chi Poseidone avesse investito a Dragone del Mare, ma a quel tempo non aveva alcun contatto con i Generali, quindi non sapeva che il Dragone non c’era ancora.</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Indietro nel Tempo 9 - Oceano di Musica<br/>Coppia: Syria x Poseidone<br/>Personaggi: Syria, Poseidone<br/>Personaggi secondari: Generali degli Abissi<br/>Rating: T<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Indietro Nel Tempo 9 - Oceano di Musica</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Indietro nel Tempo 9 - Oceano di Musica</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Sirya x Poseidone</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'<a href="https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3946438&amp;i=1">Introduzione</a><br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: T<br/>Personaggi: Sirya, Poseidone<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>La musica è la forma più forte di magia<br/>[Marylin Manson]</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>In piedi, composto e solenne fra  i suoi compagni, Sirya cercava di non volgere lo sguardo verso la divinità che stava loro impartendo ordini e mansioni.<br/>Non era la prima volta che Poseidone chiamava i sei Generali al suo cospetto. Non sarebbe stata l’ultima. Le preoccupazioni che aleggiavano sopra tutti loro non si sarebbero dissipate prima dell’arrivo del loro settimo e tanto atteso guerriero, dopotutto, e l’esercito degli abissi si stava lentamente riformando.<br/>E non solo, perché la leggendaria città sottomarina che si ergeva a poca distanza dal tempio aveva finalmente cominciato a riempirsi.<br/> <br/>Uomini, donne, bambini salvati da sciagurati naufragi, che Poseidone accoglieva nel suo regno come sudditi, tutti coloro che non potevano – o volevano – far ritorno a casa dai loro cari. Non tutti si salvavano, molti ancora si perdevano fra le onde, ma chi sopravviveva aveva facoltà di scegliere; tornare alla sua vita, o restare e crearne una nuova.<br/>Sirya aveva frequentemente preso sulle spalle il compito di tranquillizzare ed aiutare i bambini che arrivavano soli, senza più famiglia, a volte anche per avere una scusa da sfruttare per allontanarsi dal suo dio. Era difficile, con loro. Impossibile, spesso, restituirli ai loro genitori.<br/>Alcuni erano troppo piccoli, altri così spaventati da non voler parlare, alcuni non volevano andar via.<br/>Le fondamenta di Atlantide si erano costruite su dolore e solitudine, ma la città era cresciuta, si era riempita del chiacchiericcio delle persone, della vitalità di tanti abitanti malinconici eppur lieti, e ben presto Sirya non aveva più avuto ragione di recarvisi.<br/>Occasionalmente, sì, era uno dei Generali che tornavano alla città per poter avere un po’ di confusione umana attorno, ma non c’erano più scuse.<br/> <br/>E così, si era ritrovato sempre più spesso al cospetto di Poseidone, ad ascoltare e discutere assieme ai suoi compagni, a ragionare su quale fosse la soluzione migliore per Atlantide, per la Colonna dell’Atlantico rimasta senza un guardiano, per l’esercito marino in continua espansione.<br/>Non voleva essere lì.<br/>Per quanto si sentisse onorato di indossare ancora una volta le Scaglie d’Oro, di aver assunto il comando dei Generali, il guerriero delle sirene guardava sempre con irrequietezza a quelle convocazioni.<br/> <br/>Sirya aveva temuto tale momento, ne era stato terrorizzato, non voleva vederlo mai arrivare. Sin da quando Poseidone aveva ripreso possesso di Julian, quel lontano giorno durante gli ultimi strascichi della Guerra Sacra dei Cavalieri contro Ade. Nel sentirlo, <em>vederlo</em> di nuovo nelle mani di Poseidone… gli aveva mostrato rispetto, come si confaceva ad un Generale, ma un immenso spavento si era impossessato di lui, facendogli tremare le mani e battere all’impazzata il cuore.<br/>Non voleva perdere Julian. Non di nuovo. Era il suo unico desiderio, il suo unico egoismo.<br/>Un egoismo, quello, che Sirya rimpiangeva di non aver usato per impedire che la sua peggiore paura si avverasse.<br/> <br/>Glielo aveva chiesto, Julian, gli aveva parlato a lungo e a cuore aperto. Quando Poseidone, libero dalla follia del sigillo e sulla strada della stipulazione di un patto con Atena ed il suo redivivo fratello, aveva <em>domandato</em> al suo ospite di potersi palesare in lui ancora una volta… Julian era stato attento a cosa Sirya volesse.<br/>“Sarà permanente”, gli aveva detto, con voce fioca e il dispiacere negli occhi. “Non voglio farlo se tu ne soffrirai”.<br/>Parole che Sirya si era inciso nel cuore, e a cui aveva semplicemente sorriso. Gli aveva detto di farlo. Di diventare Poseidone, di lasciarsi andare ad una vita più divina. Aveva pianto a lungo, dopo quella scelta, senza mai farsi vedere né ascoltare.<br/>Julian aveva accolto appieno Poseidone, da vessillo era divenuto dio, e Sirya si era detto e ripetuto che la decisione era stata anche sua, che il motivo della sua scomparsa era stato anche suo. Si era detto di continuare ad essere un fedele Generale, e di servire Poseidone con la leale indifferenza del guerriero.<br/>Non era più Julian, dopotutto. Non era più l’uomo che amava e che aveva lasciato andare pur di non sacrificare la pace degli uomini.<br/> <br/>Non si era mai sbagliato così tanto in vita sua.<br/> <br/>Julian c’era ancora. Nei gesti, nella voce, nell’inflessione a volte più gentile del suo tono, nella piega gentile della sua espressione. Non era solo un guscio vuoto, quello che Poseidone aveva reclamato, ma un essere umano pieno di emozioni e sentimenti, che giorno dopo giorno si erano fusi, mescolati al dio stesso.<br/>Esistevano entrambi, non più due entità distinte ma un singolo essere, umano e divino, perfettamente bilanciati.<br/>Non ci si poteva innamorare di un dio. Un suo servitore non poteva essere suo pari, non poteva amarlo come accadeva nelle grandi storie dell’Era del Mito. Sirya lo sapeva. Ogni volta che si inchinava al suo cospetto, rifiutandosi di sollevare lo sguardo, ogni volta che si presentava da lui a fare rapporto, a consegnare notizie e risultati, lui lo sapeva.<br/>Il suo cuore, però, sembrava esserne all’oscuro.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sirya? Sirya!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Scosso dalla voce di Baian che lo chiamava, l’austriaco sfuggì ai suoi pensieri e lo guardò, conscio di avere un’espressione certamente confusa sul volto. Si era perso così tanto nelle sue tristi rimuginazioni da distrarsi completamente, e sbatté gli occhi: «Mi dispiace, non… non stavo ascoltando», si scusò, terribilmente mortificato.<br/>Sognare ad occhi aperti, o meglio avvilirsi ad occhi aperti, non era qualcosa degno di un Generale. Tantomeno nel mezzo di una convocazione ufficiale.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Baian si accigliò, preoccupato: «Ti senti bene? Non è da t-».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sto bene», lo interruppe, forse più bruscamente di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Di cosa…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Vogliamo sapere se sei d’accordo ad assegnare due Ufficiali dei Marina alla Colonna dell’Atlantico Settentrionale», lo ragguagliò Io, guardando in tralice Baian per zittirlo. «In modo permanente, finché le Scaglie del Dragone del Mare non avranno un nuovo proprietario».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya si maledisse per non ascoltato neppure una parola di un argomento tanto importante e spinoso, ma annuì: «Credo sia la soluzione migliore per non lasciarla incustodita», disse, ritrovando a malapena la sua professionalità. «Thetis è una buona scelta, come uno dei due», aggiunse.<br/>Non solo un Marina promettente, ma una donna risoluta ed astuta, rapida di pensiero e senza troppi scrupoli quando non c’era bisogno di averne. Sirya aveva avuto modo di conoscerla durante l’inganno di Kanon, anche se per poco, e a quel giorno nessuno era stato capace di lasciare il segno del suo passaggio più di lei.<br/> <br/>I Generali annuirono, e le ultime deliberazioni non presero molto tempo prima di essere presentate a Poseidone.<br/>Quindi, i sei si congedarono con il consueto inchino, e calcati gli elmi sulla testa si apprestarono ad andarsene. Sirya, in particolar modo, non poteva più aspettare.<br/>Tuttavia, come guerriero a capo del suo rango, dovette aspettare di veder andar via prima i suoi compagni, uno dopo l’altro; e quando fece per lasciare il tempio anche lui, qualcuno gli strinse una mano attorno al polso.<br/>Solamente la consapevolezza di essere al sicuro, nel palazzo di Poseidone stesso, convinse Sirya a non strattonare via il braccio e rispondere con la musica del suo flauto.<br/> <br/>Nonostante il metallo delle Scaglie che gli avvolgeva il braccio, sentiva forte e chiaro il calore di un cosmo troppo familiare. Rifiutandosi di voltare lo sguardo, continuando a dargli le spalle, chiuse gli occhi e scosse la testa: «Divino Poseidone, entrare in contatto con uno dei vostri sudditi non è consono per una divinità del vostro cosmo», disse, ingoiando il rammarico. «Vi prego di non assumere un simile comportamento».<br/>Per tutta risposta, la stretta sul suo polso invece di allentarsi si rafforzò.<br/>Sirya serrò la mano che reggeva il flauto così forte che le nocche sbiancarono, e mando giù le lacrime frustrate che gli facevano già tremare le labbra.<br/>«Vi prego», ripeté, faticando a mantenere un tono fermo, serrando gli occhi ancora di più per evitarsi di farli lacrimare. «Siate conscio della vostra identità».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non puoi continuare così».<br/>Il cosmo di Sirya stava vacillando, mentre il Generale perdeva il ferreo controllo su di esso, ma Poseidone non lo lasciò andare. L’instabilità delle sue emozioni non gli diceva di poterlo fare. Rammarico, senso di colpa, tristezza, abbandono, non c’era sentimento o sensazione che Poseidone trovasse nell’altro uomo per convincersi a lasciare la presa.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya deglutì a vuoto: «Vi sto servendo come Generale. Non dovete interessarvi di altro», gli disse, masticando a stento quelle parole.<br/>Era lì per quello, dopotutto. Per combattere, custodire, obbedire. Poseidone era una delle prime divinità, uno degli dei nati dall’esistenza incontrastata dei Titani. Non avrebbe dovuto curarsi di altro. Non aveva bisogno di farlo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Sirya…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No»,  scosse la testa l’uomo, una singola sillaba che si spezzò sotto il peso del suo nome, del suo nome pronunciato con la stessa voce che amava cantarlo con dolcezza. «Non… non farmi questo. Lasciami andare», lo implorò.<br/>Quelle lacrime che aveva tentato di arginare non riuscì a controllarle. Le sentì scendere lungo le guance, scivolare calde su di un viso contratto dal dolore di dover pronunciare quella supplica. Non lo sopportava. Non quella voce gentile che amava, quell’inflessione premurosa che solo a lui era dato ascoltare. Non poteva amare un dio.<br/>Un dio non poteva amare lui.<br/><br/><br/> <br/> <br/>«Guardami, Sirya», gli mormorò, un sussurro che echeggiò nel silenzio assoluto della sala. Non poteva più vederlo così. Non lui, non l’uomo che mai si era arreso, che era rimasto al suo fianco nonostante le avversità, che aveva accettato di restare nonostante la sofferenza che quella decisione gli aveva inflitto.<br/>Forse Julian non sapeva, ma Poseidone sì.<br/>Lui era consapevole di quante lacrime erano state versate, di quanto dolore esistesse nel cuore di chi non ne meritava neppure una scheggia.<br/>Sirya scosse la testa ancora una volta, e il dio vide lacrime di cui non si era reso conto cadere a terra in perfette gocce, salate più del mare. A quella vista gli si strinse il cuore; lui gli stava facendo quello, lui e nessun altro.<br/>Non riusciva a concepirlo.<br/>Non poteva.<br/> <br/>Senza allentare la stretta sul suo polso, così leggera da non ferirlo ma forte abbastanza da non farlo fuggire, Poseidone si spostò a fronteggiarlo.<br/>Sirya aveva il viso solcato di lacrime, la testa bassa, e malgrado non essersi mosso si voltò all’istante, volgendo gli occhi serrati di lato. Poseidone accusò il colpo senza reagire apertamente, e allungò una mano per metterla sotto il suo mento, delicata, in modo da non allarmarlo.<br/>Lo sentiva tremare, sotto il suo tocco, ma non poteva permettergli di continuare in quel modo. Di soffrire in quel modo.<br/>«Guardami», ripeté, lentamente muovendogli la testa, così che i suoi occhi ostinatamente chiusi fossero al livello dei suoi. «Per favore».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non chiedermelo», sussurrò a malapena Sirya, un tono lamentoso più del canto malinconico di una sirena. «Non posso».<br/>Non poteva, <em>non voleva</em>. Aveva già perso troppo, non poteva perdere ancora. Non gli era rimasto più nulla, se non le ultime briciole di una speranza ormai messa da parte. Non voleva vedersi portare via anche quella.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non voglio vederti soffrire».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«E allora lasciami andare».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ma non lo fece. <br/>Invece, incapace di incrinare la fortezza di vetro che Sirya si era costruito attorno, sollevò la mano che gli reggeva il mento sulla guancia, e si chinò per poggiare la fronte alla sua. Il cosmo di Sirya vacillò così violentemente che Poseidone venne investito in pieno dall’onda di marea intrisa di disperazione che lo inquinava, ma non tentennò.<br/>Restò lì, testardo, ad aspettare che il battito frenetico del suo cuore si calmasse ed il suo respiro erratico tornasse normale; spaventarlo o illuderlo non facevano parte del suo intento, e doveva convincersi di quello.<br/>«Non voglio vederti soffrire», ripeté allora, un mormorio che voleva essere rassicurante, rasserenante.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Le lacrime non smisero. Continuavano a scendere, come dotate di vita propria, del tutto ignare di come Sirya cercasse di fermarle, volesse farle smettere. Era troppo vicino, così vicino da poter sentire il suo respiro sul volto, il suo calore sulla pelle.<br/>«Perché mi fai questo?», gli chiese, tristemente.<br/>Lui era un dio, non un mortale. Lontano dalle commoventi e struggenti storie dei mortali, umano solo per concessione del suo ospite.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Finalmente, Poseidone lasciò libero il suo polso.<br/>Lo lasciò libero, e sollevò quella mano sul viso di Sirya, ad asciugare quel pianto che non accennava a smettere, catturando gocce salate con la punta delle dita.<br/>Per lungo tempo, troppo, era stato incapace di capire perché odiasse vederlo così triste. Incapace di comprendere la sua riluttanza, le sue continue fughe, il sanguinamento straziante di un cosmo addolorato non lo toccava così a fondo.<br/>Tuttavia, più il suo spirito divino si assestava, più l’umano che si era offerto a lui gli mostrava le sue emozioni, il suo animo più intimo. Poseidone aveva cominciato ad imparare, a capire, a <em>vedere</em>. Ad odiare quella malinconia che struggeva il suo più fedele Generale.<br/>I sentimenti di Julian, lentamente, si mescolarono a quelli più incerti di una divinità tornata in terra. Giorno dopo giorno, sempre più compresi, sempre più accettati.<br/> <br/>Aveva cominciato a cercare una scusa, un pretesto, un cavillo innocente da sfruttare, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva costringerlo. Sirya tentava la fuga, e Poseidone riluttava nel forzarlo ad incontrarsi. E più aspettava, più peggiorava.<br/>Alla fine, animato da una vera necessità, era giunto a quel giorno.<br/>Ed aveva deciso di parlare.<br/>Perché lo faceva? La risposta, a suo avviso, era semplice. Eppure, sapeva che Sirya non gli avrebbe creduto.<br/> <br/>«Perché ti amo», gli disse, confessando un peso che apparteneva non solo più a Julian, ma anche a lui stesso. «Ti amo, e ti imploro di credermi».<br/>Le divinità non imploravano. Non dovevano farlo, mai, a timore di cadere in disgrazia. Ma Poseidone avrebbe implorato fino alla fine dei tempi, se ciò significava riportare un sorriso su quel volto sfregiato dalla sofferenza.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sirya si sentì mancare il respiro, ma scosse il capo: «Non puoi amarmi. Non darmi una speranza che non posso avere», pianse ancora, con il cuore in frantumi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Apri gli occhi, Sirya».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No…».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Come posso amarti, se rifiuti di guardare il mio volto?», replicò in un sussurro il dio, accarezzando con i pollici le palpebre chiuse di lui. «Ch’io possa essere dannato per l’eternità ed oltre se sto pronunciando menzogne, ma ti prego. Apri gli occhi. Guardami, Sirya. Guardami, e ama un dio che non ha mai voluto il tuo dolore».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Era tentato. Troppo.<br/>La speranza di poter avere indietro ciò che aveva perso non accennava a diminuire, ma rifioriva con la stessa intensità di un crescendo di note, sempre più melodiosa alla sua mente.<br/>Aveva paura, paura di star camminando in un sogno, paura di esser diventato il protagonista di un macabro scherzo a suo danno, una marionetta nelle mani degli oneiroi, ma allo stesso tempo… Sirya conosceva quella voce. Quella gentilezza, quell’onesta e secca dolcezza. Conosceva quelle mani, morbide e affettuose, che non accennavano a smettere di accarezzargli il viso, conosceva quel tocco delicato e possessivo. Aveva imparato a conoscerlo per anni, sempre rifugiandosi nei suoi abbracci.<br/>Alla fine, vinto dal suo stesso desiderio, Sirya cedette alle parole che gli erano state donate.<br/> <br/>Aprì gli occhi, lentamente, le ciglia appesantite da minute goccioline di sale. Altre lacrime gli annebbiarono la vista, ma quello che vide lo lasciò senza fiato.<br/>Non era mai tornato così vicino a Poseidone. Sin dal suo risveglio, Sirya si era sempre tenuto a distanza, mai abbastanza lontano e mai troppo da presso. Non lo aveva mai guardato in viso, non per davvero.<br/>I morbidi capelli turchesi gli incorniciavano il volto in morbidissime onde, gli scendevano sulle spalle come piccole cascate. Non indossava più neppure la gloriosa armatura che lo rendeva splendente come il dio ch’era diventato, ma solo un lungo e candido chitone, un himation come oro fuso drappeggiato sulla spalla.<br/>Tuttavia, erano i suoi occhi ciò di cui Sirya si sconvolse.<br/>Non gli occhi austeri e solenni di una divinità pura e completa, ma la stessa morbida espressione che tanto amava in Julian, solo un po’ affilata.<br/>Per tutto quel tempo, Sirya non aveva mai visto Poseidone in viso. Si era rassegnato alla memoria che aveva di lui, al tempo in cui il suo spirito era stato inquinato dagli inganni di Kanon e dalla folle brama di conquista che anni lontano dal suo regno avevano causato. Quegli occhi duri, freddi, privi di pietà e compassione... erano quelli che il Generale era convinto di trovare.<br/> <br/>Invece… invece…<br/> <br/>Sirya sollevò le mani, posandole su quelle di Poseidone, e l’istante successivo si era lanciato in avanti,i palmi aperti sul suo petto e il viso nascosto fra le pieghe dei suoi abiti. Non appena sentì le braccia di lui avvolgerlo, calde e accoglienti, l’uomo scoppiò nel più disperato dei pianti.<br/>«Ti amo», gli ripeté fra le lacrime, affogando ogni lettera, aggrappato alla stoffa del chitone come se ne andasse della sua vita. Il flauto, che mai lasciava incustodito, era caduto a terra con un sonoro tonfo metallico.<br/>Se non fosse stato per l’abbraccio che lo stringeva, Sirya sarebbe scivolato in ginocchio, provato dal peso che quelle emozioni stavano avendo sul suo cosmo e, di conseguenza, sul suo corpo. Non voleva più lasciarlo andare.<br/>Voleva restare lì, con il viso nascosto fra le pieghe della stoffa, ad ascoltare il vivo battito del suo cuore e i sussurri confortanti che di quando in quando riusciva a discernere nel mezzo del suo sfogo.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Ci volle tempo, perché Sirya riuscisse finalmente a calmarsi. Perché riacquistasse il controllo sulle sue emozioni, e raddrizzasse la schiena.<br/>Aveva ancora le mani serrate sul chitone di Poseidone, e l’indumento era bagnato di sale, ma questi non se ne curò. La stoffa si poteva sistemare, un cuore spezzato non tanto facilmente. L’Olimpo solo sapeva quanto Sirya avesse avuto bisogno di quel contatto fisico, di quella vicinanza che si era negato, pur di non rischiare un’orribile delusione.<br/>«Mi dispiace non aver parlato prima», si scusò, carezzandogli la schiena con fare rassicurante. «Forse avrei dovuto farlo».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Invece di rispondere, Sirya fece un cenno di diniego e sospirò. Non era stata colpa sua. Non era mai stata colpa sua.<br/>Lui si era allontanato, ostinatamente e di continuo. Non si sentiva davvero in vena di rimproverarsi per averlo fatto, ma allo stesso tempo… avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi tutta quell’agonia che si era auto-inflitto. Almeno un po’, se non tutta.<br/>Non più disperato come prima, Sirya si sollevò sulle punte dei piedi e sollevò una mano sulla guancia di Poseidone: «L’icore ti scorre nelle vene», gli disse, poco più che un sussurro. «Lascia le colpe al sangue».<br/>Quindi, anche se ancora un po’ tremante, annullò la distanza fra loro per baciarlo. Un bacio leggero, a fior di labbra, così breve da averlo potuto immaginare. Non se la sentiva di fare di più.<br/>«Non so ancora come amarti», mormorò, di nuovo stretto nel suo abbraccio.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Poseidone sorrise, e lasciò un lieve bacio sui capelli del suo Generale: «Va bene così», rispose, a voce non più alta. «Impareremo insieme».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Note di comprensione</p><p>Lo scrivo solo per scrupolo: i Marina sono i guerrieri di Poseidone nel senso più generico del termine.<br/>Qui ho deciso di chiamare “Ufficiali” (non è un granché come nome lo so, ma non ho saputo inventare di meglio) quei guerrieri che sono inferiori ai Generali, ma superiori ai soldati semplici. Inoltre, gli Ufficiali sono legati ciascuno ad uno dei mari del mondo.<br/>26 Ufficiali maggiori (se ho contato bene, sono i mari “principali”).<br/>39 Ufficiali minori (i mari “secondari”, ad esempio il Mar Adriatico si trova nel confine del Mediterraneo, che è “principale”).<br/>3 Sottufficiali  (i mari interni, quindi Mar Morto, Mar Caspio, e Mar di Galilea).<br/>In pratica, una divisione simile ma non identica a quella dei Cavalieri di Atena e degli Specter, il che a mia opinione ha senso.<br/>Sotto di loro c’è l’esercito generico, quindi i soldati dei Marina. <br/>Scriverò meglio di loro nel prossimo capitolo di world building, a fine raccolta.</p><p>Thetis è l’Ufficiale del Mar Baltico (lei è danese, quindi ero fra Baltico e Mare del Nord). </p><p>Prossimo capitolo: Infatuazione<br/>Coppia: Milo x Camus, Shion x Dohko<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Camus, Shion, Dohko<br/>Rating: G<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Infatuazione</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <strong>Infatuazione</strong>
</h2><h3>
  <strong>Milo x Camus<br/>Shion x Dohko</strong>
</h3><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ambientazione: post serie classica, Hades, e Soul of Gold. Non prende in considerazione "Le Porte del Paradiso"<br/>Fascia temporale: XXI secolo<br/>Headcanon principale: tutti i guerrieri degli dei sono tornati in vita, e Saga è il Gran Sacerdote al posto di Shion<br/>Lista in continuo aggiornamento dei capitoli nell'Introduzione<br/>Note di comprensione in fondo al testo<br/>Traduzioni  in fondo al testo<br/>Prossimo capitolo in fondo al testo<br/>Purtroppo scrivo senza un beta, eventuali errori sono mie sviste che non ho individuato e corretto.<br/>Rating: G<br/>Personaggi: Milo, Camus, Shion, Dohko<br/> </p><p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><p> </p><p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Sotto l'effetto dell'alcol l'adulto ritorna un bambino<br/>[Sigmund Freud]</em>
  </p>
</div><hr/><p><br/><br/><br/>C’erano molte cose che Camus rimpiangeva. L’aver costretto Crystal ad ucciderlo, l’aver tradito Atena ed i suoi compagni, l’aver abbandonato Abadir senza davvero tentare di riallacciare i rapporti se non molto più tardi.<br/>Ce n’era una che stava valutando se rimpiangere o meno.<br/>Nello specifico, l’aver accompagnato Milo nel locale più in vista di Rodorio, dove i proprietari avevano deciso di organizzare una festa ricorrente in onore della vittoria guadagnata dai Cavalieri su Ade. Con annessi sconti evento su una vasta scelta di alcol e stuzzichini.<br/>Fortunatamente per lui – e per tutti – sia Milo che Camus non si erano presentati senza prima ricorrere a qualche necessaria precauzione, prima fra tutti un camuffamento lieve ma efficace, così da non farsi riconoscere e potersi godere la serata senza interruzioni o imbarazzo.<br/> <br/>Il guaio, che Camus stava decidendo se utilizzare o meno come scusa per rimpiangere di essersi innamorato del suo amorevole idiota, era che non erano andati da soli. Assieme a loro c’erano anche Shion, che al momento sedeva accanto al francese, e Dohko, che… per recitare la parte dell’ultracentenario saggio e responsabile aveva seguito a ruota Milo nelle sue avventure di degustazione alcolica.<br/>Tenendo d’occhio suo marito, Camus sospirò e si portò alle labbra il bicchiere di vodka che si era fatto versare dal barista, pura e semplice come piaceva a lui. Niente infiorettature o sapori fruttati, Camus preferiva l’aspro alcol sulla lingua senza nulla a mitigarlo.<br/>Nulla a che vedere con la sua preferenza in materia, ma si guardò bene dal lamentarsi. Almeno, riguardo l’alcol.<br/> <br/>«Con tutto il rispetto, Shion, ma è sempre stato così?», domandò il francese al suo compagno di bevute, insolitamente biondo e con i folti capelli intrappolati in una stretta treccia. «Non l’avrei mai immaginato».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Shion rise, posando il suo bicchiere vuoto, e ordinò un altro drink prima di rispondere: «Dohko non ha mai nascosto il suo debole per quel bicchierino in più», diede una scrollata di spalle, accennando un’occhiata nella sua direzione. Non sembrava ancora ubriaco, ma stava conversando forse più animatamente del solito sia con Milo che con il capannello di curiosi che si erano accalcati tutto attorno. Chissà, forse si era gettato nel racconto di qualche storia, come accadeva ogni volta che soleva bere più del dovuto. In cuor suo, Shion sperò di non vederlo mandare al vento la loro copertura.<br/>Non c’era nulla di male nell’esser Cavalieri ed inseguire i piaceri della vita, ma Rodorio aveva avuto il suo bel daffare con molti guerrieri di Atena inebriati dall’alcol, e quel locale in particolare vantava le sue personali storie a riguardo.<br/>Dopotutto, era il medesimo locale in cui Shion stesso si era ubriacato da giovane, costringendo Dohko a portarselo in spalla fino al Grande Tempio. Solo un po’ rimodernizzato, e decisamente ristrutturato.<br/>«Che tu ci creda o meno, però – aggiunse, ringraziando con un cenno il barista nel ricevere il suo drink – io bevevo molto più di lui».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non davi quell’impressione».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Ero il Gran Sacerdote, dovevo pur dare il buon esempio».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>La replica fece sollevare gli angoli delle labbra di Camus, solo un po’. Shion era una delle poche persone con cui si sentiva libero di dare spazio alle emozioni, anche se non abbastanza da farle davvero notare. Era stato gentile e premuroso nei loro confronti, quando erano bambini, e Camus non se la sentiva di presentarlo al suo ostinato stoicismo espressivo. Non troppo, almeno.<br/>I suoi sorrisi restavano comunque un regalo solo per la famiglia che si era costruito.<br/>«Dammene un’altra», ordinò al barista quando tornò nelle vicinanze, spingendo verso di lui il bicchiere vuoto. Se fosse stato lì in veste della sua vera identità, non avrebbe avuto problemi nel chiedergli di lasciar perdere il miserevole bicchierino da liquore, ma stava giocando la parte del normal cittadino. Quindi, piuttosto che farsi lasciare l’intera bottiglia, accettò di buon grado l’ennesimo bicchiere e decise di ordinare poi qualcosa di diverso, conscio dell’occhiata sospettosa che continuava a lampeggiare nella sua direzione.<br/>Sempre meglio che vedersi negato il servizio per infondati timori di ebbrezza.<br/> <br/>Milo, d’altro canto, non sembrava preoccuparsi troppo di tali futili crucci. Stando in mezzo alla folla era semplice bere troppo senza dare nell’occhio, e di avventori quella sera era pieno fino a scoppiare. Camus poteva chiaramente vedere il rossore sulle sue guance e la lucidità dell’ubriachezza negli occhi azzurri, sentire il volume della sua voce che andava aumentando.<br/>Diventava imprevedibile, da ubriaco, più di quanto Camus avesse ancora imparato. Con lui era impossibile prevedere cosa aspettarsi, ogni volta era diverso, l’unica costante la sua abitudine di diventare tremendamente appiccicoso. Inebriato dai fumi dell’alcol, Milo non tardava molto a cercare Camus ed incollarsi a lui come una patella allo scoglio.<br/>O quello, o…<br/>Memorabile era stata la sera in cui Milo, ubriaco come un dipinto di Dalì, era crollato come un masso sul letto e aveva continuamente spinto Camus via dal suo fianco mugugnando “ho un marito, dormi da un’altra parte”.<br/>A Camus si era scaldato il cuore nel sentirlo, ma allo stesso tempo non aveva ancora perdonato Milo per averlo costretto a dormire sul divano nella sua stessa casa.<br/>Ancora peggio la volta che Milo, mano al cellulare, aveva mandato a Camus un messaggio in cui era scritto “mi manchi, dove sei?”, mentre il francese era al suo fianco.<br/> <br/>Crystal non aveva smesso di prenderlo in giro per una settimana.<br/> <br/>«Avete deciso quando sposarvi?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>A quella domanda, Shion sospirò. Erano passati lunghi mesi dal giorno in cui aveva chiesto a Dohko di sposarlo, troppi forse. Anni, anche se neppure abbastanza da riempire le dita di una singola mano. Era una decisione che  avevano preso, ma che negli ultimi tempi si era incrinata ed una nuova tardava ad arrivare, purtroppo.<br/>«Non abbiamo più una data precisa», scosse la testa, tracciando il bordo del bicchiere con la punta di un dito. «Troppe incertezze ancora da sciogliere».<br/>Non ultima, la preoccupazione di essere stati con un piede sul baratro che cadeva in una Guerra Sacra, e di poterne rischiare ancora un’altra. Se Enio era stata sigillata, infatti, al Santuario stavano giungendo voci angustianti, di una cometa dorata e di una stella malvagia.<br/>E nessuno dei due voleva prendere una decisione così importante con oscure notizie acquattate all’orizzonte.<br/>In più, a complicare le cose, Shion aveva avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi alla sua nuova vita. Ritrovarsi vivo e vegeto, di nuovo, dopo anni trascorsi in un’esistenza a metà fra la vita e la morte come un fantasma corporeo, aveva esatto un prezzo non indifferente. Difficile notarlo, ancor meno capirlo, ma il tempo che Shion aveva impiegato per tornare appieno nel mondo dei viventi non era stato così breve come molti credevano.<br/>«Deve sembrarti assurdo», rise, posando i gomiti sul bancone. «Tutto questo tentennamento, specialmente dopo la nostra affrettata decisione iniziale».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Assurdo? No, non proprio.<br/>Camus scosse la testa e mandò giù il suo ultimo bicchierino di vodka, schiarendosi la gola attaccata dall’aspro bruciore dell’alcol, e lasciò il bicchiere al barista: «Abbiamo avuto esperienze diverse», commentò, in risposta alla sua supposizione. «E abbiamo diversi modi di relazionarci con i nostri compagni».<br/>Forse una delle cose più importanti da tenere a mente, nel parlare di simili argomenti. Era ovvio, molti Cavalieri non sperimentavano vite molto diverse all’interno dei loro ruoli, ma una volta fuori dall’armatura ognuno aveva vicende differenti da mostrare. E in virtù di ciò, ognuno di loro sviluppava personalità diverse, metodi di comunicazione e relazione discordi e disuguali. Alcuni erano simili, altri così insoliti da essere unici.<br/>Camus e Milo avevano esitato a sposarsi più per le vicende che li avevano colpiti, prima e dopo la rinascita, che per desiderio personale d’attesa. Di fatto, Camus era stato forse perfino più impaziente di Milo, sotto la superficie, anche se più irrequieto.<br/>«Quando Milo ed io abbiamo deciso la data del nostro matrimonio, aspettavamo quel momento da… nemmeno più una singola vita, a quel punto. Era un legame che ci eravamo ripromessi di stringere molti anni fa, prima ancora ch’io prendessi Abadir come allievo. Per me, la decisione che noi abbiamo avuto è normale in vece di questo», gli spiegò, adocchiando prima la lista di drink speciali per la serata, e poi velocemente un Milo sempre più inebriato.<br/>Grazie agli dei Dohko provvedeva a sfilargli di mano un bicchiere su tre per berlo a sua volta, o Camus era convinto che non sarebbe trascorso molto prima di avere uno Scorpione alticcio ed appiccicoso nei paraggi. Non che la cosa lo infastidisse, ma poteva evitarsi la figuraccia.<br/> <br/>Guardò Shion, ancora sorpreso di quanto fosse semplice relazionarsi con lui senza più la composta serietà richiesta nei confronti del Gran Sacerdote, e incrociò le braccia sul bancone: «Per come la vedo io, e per quanto so io, non è assurdo che tu e Dohko stiate impiegando più tempo. Anche togliendo di mezzo le inquietudini che ci riguardano come Cavalieri, non è affatto strano».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Sorpreso che la conversazione avesse preso una piega così… comprensiva, da parte di Camus, il già Cavaliere di Aries prese un sorso dal suo drink, apprezzando il sapore che il mix dolce e aspro gli lasciò sulla lingua. Non si aspettava di poter parlare di sé a Camus, non in quel modo.<br/>Anche se lo aveva visto crescere, non avrebbe mai creduto di ricevere proprio da lui un discorso del genere.<br/>«Lo ami molto», sorrise, azzardando un’occhiata alle sue spalle, anche per aggiornarsi sulla condizione di Dohko; non una buona idea metterlo in coppia con Milo, se c’era qualcuno capace di rivaleggiare con lui era proprio il greco.<br/>Se non altro, Dohko si era solo messo a cantare per intrattenere il capannello di curiosi sempre più fitto. L’ultima volta che si era ubriacato aveva cominciato a raccontare le piccanti avventure amorose della sua gioventù e Shion si era visto costretto a chiudergli la bocca e trascinarlo via con sdegno.<br/>Si era innamorato di lui senza via di scampo, tempo addietro. E adesso, eccolo a sopportare il risultato.<br/>Non poteva davvero lamentarsi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Non credo di poter amare nessuno più di quanto amo lui», replicò Camus, nascondendo un sorriso affettuoso nel drink che aveva appena ordinato. «E sono più che certo sia una descrizione ragionevole anche per i sentimenti tuoi e di Dohko. Sbaglio?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«No, non sbagli».<br/>Shion e Dohko non avevano mai pensato al matrimonio, da giovani. Non per davvero, almeno. Non c’era motivo di rimuginarci, dopotutto, non con le antiche leggi ancora in vigore, non con la responsabilità di Cavalieri d’Oro che nessuno dei due voleva abbandonare.<br/>Forse era quello il motivo della loro lentezza.<br/>Tra tutto quello che avevano vissuto in passato, con Shion eletto a Gran Sacerdote e quindi escluso dal matrimonio, Dohko isolato ai Cinque Picchi, e la consapevolezza di troppi lutti da portare sulle spalle, non c’era davvero stato tempo per riflettere.<br/>E non c’era stata ragione di farlo.<br/>«Per essere il freddo Aquarius dell’Undicesima Casa, ne sai molto riguardo emozioni e sentimenti», considerò, sollevando un sopracciglio per ammiccare un po’. «Ed io che credevo il contrario».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Camus per poco non si strozzò.<br/>Fortunatamente per lui, a salvarlo da una replica imbarazzante, arrivò Milo a donare la sua presenza. Rosso in viso, con un sorriso inebetito, gli porse un tovagliolo e si sedette sullo sgabello al suo fianco, non con poche difficoltà.<br/>Confuso, il francese abbassò gli occhi sul suo “regalo”, lo vide completamente bianco, e sollevò un sopracciglio: «Quanto hai bevuto?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Milo ignorò la sua domanda, e indicò il tovagliolo con l’indice, picchiettando la carta con l’unghia scarlatta: «È la lista delle cose che odio di te», gli fece sapere, inclinando la testa di lato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«La lista… Milo?».<br/>Perplesso, il francese aggrottò le sopracciglia e guardò di nuovo il tovagliolo, cercando una qualche scritta che potesse essere sfuggita alla sua prima analisi. Lo rigirò, anche, per scrupolo. Niente, la carta era immacolata, salvo per la stampa con il nome del locale.<br/>«Non c’è scritto niente qui», disse, sollevando il tovagliolo di fronte ai suo occhi.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lo Scorpione sorrise, con occhi lacrimosi, e fece cadere la testa sulla sua spalla: «Lo so!».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>L’unica cosa che Camus riuscì a fare fu gettare il tovagliolo e portarsi una mano sulla fronte. E se anche Shion voleva ridere della scena, alle sue spalle si udì il rumore inconfondibile di vetro infranto e di – che gli dei lo aiutino – legno che si spezzava.<br/>Seguiti immediatamente da un coro di risate.<br/>Rassegnato al peggio, non si sorprese affatto quando si voltò e vide Dohko lungo disteso a terra, con il manico di un boccale di birra ancora in mano, i rimasugli di una sedia sparsi tutto attorno, ed una canzone stonata ancora determinata ad uscirgli di bocca.<br/>E addio alla loro serata.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Lasciati Shion e Dohko alla Settima Casa, con Milo abbarbicato al braccio, Camus dissipò le scuse del lemuriano in merito alla serata che si era conclusa così teatralmente e gli augurò la buonanotte, continuando a salire le scale fino all’Ottava.<br/>Invece di attraversarla e arrivare fino al suo tempio, il francese decise che Milo aveva camminato fin troppo per quello che aveva bevuto, quindi lo portò nei suoi alloggi piuttosto che in quelli più lontani. Faticò un po’ ad aprire la porta, con il marito che continuava a dimenarsi e cercare di baciarlo, ma riuscì nell’intento e spinse Milo dentro casa.<br/>«In bagno, subito», gli ordinò, difendendosi da un ennesimo assalto di baci. Milo lo guardò, mettendo su il suo miglior broncio, ma Camus non si fece intenerire. Sollevò un sopracciglio, incrociò le braccia, e fece un cenno in direzione del bagno.<br/>Sconfitto e mesto, Milo non se lo fece ripetere.<br/> <br/>Camus si tolse le scarpe prima di seguirlo, e lo ritrovò in piedi al centro della stanza, dondolando le braccia con uno sciocco sorriso sul volto. Non sapeva quanto avesse bevuto, ma sicuramente abbastanza da non farlo riprendere per una buona manciata di ore.<br/>Sospirò, appuntando mentalmente di non farlo più bere in compagnia di Dohko – aveva già cancellato Deathmask dalla lista dei possibili compagni di bevute dopo l’ultima volta – e afferrò la giacca di Milo per togliergliela di dosso. «Spogliati», gli ordinò poi, piegando con cura il capo d’abbigliamento, e recuperò anche gli altri abiti che si tolse.<br/>Parò l’ennesimo assalto, se possibile reso ancora più ridicolo data la condizione meno che vestita di Milo, e indicò la doccia: «Lì dentro, <em>maintenant</em>».<br/>Milo obbedì con la stessa espressione di un cane bastonato sul viso, e non appena fu dentro la doccia, Camus girò la manopola dell’acqua fredda. Nel giro di un secondo, una cascata d’acqua gelida si riversò sullo scorpione a pioggia, e lo shock costrinse il suo cosmo ad innescare un’istintiva reazione d’attacco e fuga che lo fece espandere.<br/>Un momento più tardi, Milo allungò la mano per chiudere l’acqua e gli lanciò un’occhiataccia da sotto i capelli bagnati.<br/> <br/>«Non guardarmi in quel modo», gli disse Camus, porgendogli un asciugamano. «Domani devi addestrare Asher, preferivi restare ubriaco e rimpiangere la vita al tuo risveglio?».<br/>Se lo shock causato da una doccia gelida poteva essere dannoso per una persona comune, un Cavaliere poteva contare su di esso per garantirsi lucidità immediata, anche se non completa. Il cosmo reagiva da solo alla situazione che una mente inebriata raccontava al corpo e, invece di essere un danno, agiva come utilissimo aiuto.<br/>Non sempre, perché anche un Cavaliere aveva la sua sopportazione, ma Camus aveva imparato quando era utile e quando dannoso.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Suo malgrado, Milo dovette dare ragione a suo marito. Accettò l’asciugamano e strizzò via l’acqua dai capelli, prima di avvolgerlo attorno i fianchi; doveva ammetterlo, Camus sapeva cosa fare perfino più di lui stesso.<br/>«Suppongo di aver… esagerato un po’», ammise, schiarendosi la gola. Non era ancora del tutto lucido, ma non aveva neppure bevuto <em>così</em> tanto. Se la sua esperienza con l’ebbrezza gi diceva qualcosa, anzi, poteva dire di non aver bevuto affatto. Solo abbastanza da intontirsi un po’.<br/>Se non altro, la brusca fine della serata non era stata colpa sua.<br/>«Come sta Dohko?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Peggio di te».<br/>Nonostante la sua scarsa inclinazione al riso, Camus dovette sorridere a ripensarci; dopotutto, vedere il saggio Cavaliere scelto da Atena come portatore della misopethamenos cadere ubriaco da una sedia e romperla nel mentre era stato esilarante. Non invidiava affatto Shion, in quel momento. Poco ma sicuro, l’ariete lo avrebbe costretto a fare da insegnante a Sirio con ancora i postumi della sbornia, il giorno dopo.<br/>Shion era un uomo comprensivo e dal cuore gentile, ma nessuno, neppure Camus, poteva essere severo quanto lui.<br/>Era qualcosa che neppure un singolo Cavaliere da lui addestrato aveva dimenticato.<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>Spazzolati i denti, e con Milo più presentabile, i due si infilarono sotto le coperte e immediatamente lo scorpione reclamò Camus come cuscino. Il lieve stordimento che ancora aveva nella testa gli sembrava meno importante, sdraiato sulle pelle fredda di suo marito.<br/>Non era stato facile abituarsi a quel particolare gelo. Quando erano più giovani, e la loro relazione ancora agli inizi, Milo faticava a dormire in sua compagnia; abituato al caldo e preferendolo, trascorrere la notte assieme ad un uomo freddo come il ghiaccio al suo fianco non era stato qualcosa di immediato. Senza contare la costante inquietudine che l’istinto gli instillava, nell’essere disteso così vicino ad un corpo tanto gelido. Non aiutava il fatto che Camus dormiva immobile e rigido come un cadavere.<br/>Una notte, sveglio dopo un sogno agitato, Milo ne era rimasto così terrorizzato che da quel momento in poi aveva preteso di dormire abbracciati, o se non altro abbastanza vicini da poter sentire il suo respiro. Al freddo si sarebbe abituato, aveva deciso.<br/>E così era stato.<br/>Sorridendo, pigro e stanco, Milo tirò su le coperte e respirò l’inconfondibile profumo di suo marito, bizzarro e inconfondibile. Era come mettere il naso in un cumulo di neve fresca, all’aria gelida di una mattina d’inverno. Un profumo pulitissimo, quasi inesistente, ma per Milo limpido come il ghiaccio.<br/>Non si sarebbe mai stancato di averlo al suo fianco.<br/> <br/>A volte, come a deriderlo, il ricordo di quel freddo a pungergli le narici tornava con la memoria di un tempio coperto di ghiaccio ed una vita rubata, ma Milo non gli permetteva più di abbatterlo. Era un freddo che significava conforto, e tale sarebbe rimasto.<br/>«Camus?».<br/> <br/> <br/> <br/>«Mh?».<br/>Il francese, che aveva cominciato a pettinare i capelli di Milo con le dita ad occhi chiusi, li aprì e guardò giù verso suo marito: «Cosa c’è, <em>mon amour</em>?».<br/> <br/> <br/>«Ti amo».</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Traduzioni – francese</p><p>Maintenant: adesso, immediatamente</p><p>Mon amour: amore mio</p><p>Prossimo capitolo: La Festa<br/>Coppia: un po' tutte<br/>Personaggi: un po' tutti<br/>Rating: T (potrebbe cambiare)<br/>Data di pubblicazione: fra due settimane<br/>Nuovo capitolo ogni due settimane, ho dovuto aumentare gli intervalli per l'università.</p><p> </p><p>Grazie per aver letto!<br/>Lasciate recensioni, se vi è piaciuto o se avete critiche a riguardo. L'importante è restare corretti ed educati.<br/>Chi siamo noi scrittori, dopotutto, senza la parola di voi lettori?<br/>Alla prossima!</p><p>ElenCelebrindal</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A meno di non incappare in impegni o imprevisti, pubblicherò un capitolo ogni domenica del mese, quindi quattro mese. Tuttavia, è molto probabile che dal capitolo 10 in poi potrò pubblicarne solo due al mese, a causa degli esami universitari che mi prenderanno molto più tempo.<br/>Se notate ritardi, non preoccupatevi. La maggior parte dei capitoli è già stata scritta, quindi saranno ritardi dovuti a mancanza di tempo.</p><p>Buona lettura<br/>ElenCelebrindal</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>